Learning to Live Again
by TraSea1972
Summary: This story takes place in New Moon after Edward has left. It is mainly a love story between Jacob and Bella along with a few twists thrown in. This story has mature themes, such as illicit lemons and such, so reader be warned. Please Review! Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**********UPDATED AS OF 10-09-2009*************

**I now have found a fantastic fan who has selflessly agreed to Beta this story and clean it up for me!!!**

**I would like to give a shout out to Karma32 for her hard work at cleaning up my clumsy writing in this story!!!!!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH KATE!!!!!!**

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction, and I really hope you enjoy it! Please take the time to review and let me know how I'm doing!**

**This story originally started as a stand alone, but since has grown into a series. It begins shortly after Edward left Bella in New Moon, and is a love story between Jacob and Bella, as well as a few other characters. There are lots of twists and turns, drama, and some steamy lemons!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Everything belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer, with the exception of the plot that I have developed.**

** Bella's POV  
**

Several months had passed since I "died," becoming this shell of a person, merely existing. Several months since _he_ walked out of my life without a backward glance.

Charlie was at his wits end, threatening to send me back to live with Renee and Phil.

Poor Charlie, he didn't know what to do to help me anymore. I wasn't sure if I even wanted help. I wanted to do what I had to do each day, then go to my room and feel the gaping wound in my chest where my heart used to be. I wanted to wallow in my misery, because in my mind, I couldn't live without Edw-_him_. My whole existence had been wrapped up in _him_. I had given everything I had, heart and soul, to the point I had nothing left to give anyone else, let alone myself. I drifted off to sleep, these thoughts going through my head.

I jumped up, several hours later, shaking, covered in sweat, the invisible hand of my nightmare still choking me, the sobs coming out in high pitched gasps. I've always had nightmares, but since _he _left, they have gotten worse. Something about this dream was different from the rest. Normally, we were in our meadow. Edward would look at me and say those painful words to me, laugh, and walk away, leaving me shattered. In tonight's dream, he looked at me, his eyes no longer the beautiful topaz color. They were red with bloodlust. He looked at me, held out his hand and whispered in his velvet voice "I'm ready for you to be with me for eternity, I'm ready to give you what you want, Bella love. I'm ready to turn you so that we can be together forever". In my dream, I backed away from him, no longer wanting to give up my mortality. He laughed, and quicker than my human eyes could see, he had me pinned against his body, teeth glistening with venom, slowly moving his mouth to my neck as I struggled and fought him. It was at this point I woke up. I knew right at that moment that I wanted to live again. I needed to find who I was. I needed help, and I was finally willing to get it. I laid back down, trying to get a few more hours sleep before facing my new "life".

The months passed by quickly since I'd made my decision to try and live again. I started to see a counselor named Teri, who helped me sort out everything. She was an amazing person, so warm and caring, willing to listen to my crazy ranting, hugging me as I cried, slowly helping me piece together the shattered parts of my life. Charlie was thrilled, and as a result of me trying, our father/daughter relationship had become closer. I still hadn't fully reconnected with my friends at school, but I was slowly allowing them back into my life, especially Angela. She was always so compassionate and understanding, and she didn't have a mean bone in her body. I decided that I was going to make a better effort with my friendship with her. I knew I couldn't keep myself sheltered from friends and that I needed some other human contact, but I was taking baby steps, trying to be as gentle with myself as possible. I was still broken and scared, afraid of letting people in, afraid to allow myself to be vulnerable to anyone, afraid to care about people enough to be hurt. Something was still missing, some key piece that would make me whole again, but I didn't know what that was, or if it even existed. Maybe someday I would find it.

I woke up before my alarm, and went to take a quick shower and make breakfast for Charlie and myself. It was a nice day for Forks, the sun streaming into the little kitchen window. I closed my eyes and felt it caressing my face, warming the slight chill that still haunted me. It was after nine and I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. He looked at me, apprehension in his eyes, probably wondering if zombie-Bella would be back. I smiled slightly at him, trying to put him at ease. He smiled back, coming next to me to grab a cup of coffee before he sat down.

"Mornin' Bells! Something sure smells good."

"Just some pancakes Dad, nothing too fancy." I laughed.

It was a miracle Charlie hadn't burned down the house, hell, the whole TOWN with his horrible cooking. How this man had survived as long as he had was beyond me.

"Wow, actually looks like a nice day for a change Bells. Any plans for today?" Charlie was normally not so talkative, not being one for many words. That had started to change once he saw me trying so hard to live again, and he made an effort to be a little more open with me.

"Well, I think I'm going to wash the beast out there and then maybe clean out that thing you call a garden" I started calling my ancient red truck "Beast" because it was old, rusty, and loud. It had been neglected for way too long so it was time for a good cleaning. I'm pretty sure it was due for an oil change too. Maybe Charlie could call over to the Blacks house and see if Jacob would be willing to change it for me. I hadn't seen Jacob since my prom that Ed--ward made me go to, insisting that I not miss out on any "human" activities.

It was still so hard hearing his name, thinking about him and the rest of the Cullens, and the wound in my heart throbbed a bit. I was able to take deep breaths and get the ache to weaken. Teri had taught me several coping mechanisms to lessen the pain, breathing being one of them. See, I have this tendency to _stop_ breathing when things become too intense.

"Hey Dad, would you mind calling over to Billy's and see if Jacob would be willing to change the oil in my truck?"

Charlie looked up at me, a huge smile on his face "Sure Bells. It will do you some good to go down to La Push for a while. Maybe take a walk on the beach while Jake works on the truck."

While Charlie called the Blacks, I lugged out a huge bucket, filled it with soapy water, and grabbed a bunch of towels. While dragging the hose from around the side of the house, it got tangled around my ankle and I went flying. _Shit, that's going to leave a mark! _

Have I mentioned that I am a total and completely hopeless klutz? If there was any way for me to hurt myself, it had a way of happening. I thought I would have grown out of it as I got older, but nope!

I picked myself up off the ground, muttering about how the fates must really have it in for me, when Charlie came out of the house to leave for work.

"Jacob said to come down anytime today Bells. He said he's just going to be working on some project in the garage, so he's free."

I went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad."

"Welcome Sweetheart" he replied.

"Listen, I'm probably going to be working late tonight, so don't worry about dinner. Billy said you can eat with him and Jake if you wanted to. I guess there are some plans for a bonfire later tonight too. Go and have some _fun_ for a change!" He started to get into his squad car, waiting to see what I would say. He'd been trying to get me to hang out with my friends rather than isolating myself like I had been.

"Sure dad, I'm going to play it by ear though. The dinner thing I may take them up on, but the bonfire might be a little much. Anyways, be careful at work tonight. Love you."

"Love ya too Bells" he replied, while backing out of the driveway and heading into town.

My attention turned back to the task at hand.

"As for _you_" I grumbled to my truck "you are going to be scrubbed until you're shiny!"

I really loved my truck and I smiled as I got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_*******UPDATED, OCTOBER 26th 2009*******_

A couple of hours later, after surviving washing my truck with minimal injuries, I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I checked out the scrapes on my knees from falling over the hose earlier, and sighed. "Just another scar to add to my collection" I grumbled. I really was a walking disaster at times. No wonder Edward was so adamant about protecting me.

I felt the pain wash over me, the memories threatening to buckle my knees. I put my hand against the shower wall, closing my eyes, breathing deeply, trying to stop the tears from falling. "_Come on Bella, pull yourself together" _I whispered. A few minutes passed and I finally composed myself enough to finish my shower.

I looked at myself in the mirror, towel drying my hair, noting the dark circles under my eyes and the pallor of my skin. "_At least my eyes don't look as dead as they did before_," I thought. I took a deep breath, shook my head to clear it, and finished drying. I wrapped the towel around myself and went to go find something to wear. It was still warm out, but I knew it would get chillier later, so I opted for a pair of old jeans, a black T shirt and a hoodie for later. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, threw my Keds on and left for La Push.

The drive down to La Push wasn't long, maybe a half an hour, and I let my mind wander. I was trying to remember my childhood visits with Jacob and Billy, but only had small flashes of recollection, mainly memories of spending time with them at First Beach. I remembered Jacob running and throwing himself on a sand castle I was making and chasing after him, throwing sand balls. I thought of the time he tried to gross me out by throwing a dead fish at me, but rather than revulsion, I passed out because there was a little blood on the fish. I was never good with blood, the smell of it would make my head spin and my stomach turn. I remembered the look on Jacob's face when I came to, the fear and panic on his face, followed by the relief that I was okay. Jake and I were close when we were younger, but since I'd moved back to Forks, we hadn't really rekindled our friendship.

Sure, there was the time I attempted to flirt with him, trying to get information about Edward and the Cullens. Then he showed up at my prom, giving me a cryptic message from Billy about dating a Cullen. Actually, that was the last time I had seen Jake. I wondered if he had gotten any bigger since then. Those Quileute boys all seemed to grow like weeds! I continued my musings, and before I knew it, I was in La Push.

I pulled up to the little red house where the Blacks lived, and pulled my truck into the gravel drive. Billy must have heard my truck, because he greeted me on the small porch as I got out of my truck.

"Bella! Its so nice to see you again! You shouldn't be such a stranger kiddo!" he said as I walked up to him.

I walked up the ramp that covered the stairs and leaned down to give him a hug. "Hi Billy, it's good to see you too. I do need to come and see you guys more often." Charlie and Billy have been friends since childhood, and he was like an uncle to me. "How have you been?" I asked him.

"Just getting old, kid. That and trying to keep Jake's stomach full without going broke" he laughed. I smiled, remembering how much Jacob could eat. He once ate 6 sandwiches and a giant bag of potato chips in one sitting.

"Where's he at, by the way?" I asked him.

"He's in back of the house, tinkering in the garage. Go on back, he's been looking forward to you coming by all morning."

"Thanks Billy" I replied, as I _carefully _walked down the wheelchair ramp. I was the only person I knew, who wasn't physically disabled, who could fall down a damn wheelchair ramp.

I walked to the rear of the house, and saw two guys flipping through a magazine, while another guy whom I assumed was Jake, was sprawled under an ancient looking red VW. The two boys looking at what turned out to be a girlie magazine jumped and quickly hid it from view as they saw me approaching. They were both Quileute; russet skin and jet black hair. That was where the similarities ended. They were both larger than your average teenage boy, each being over six feet in height. The tall, lanky one blushed deep red, knowing that I saw what they were looking at, while the shorter, stockier one gave me a huge grin and stepped over to meet me.

"You must be Bella. It's really nice to finally meet you. I'm Quil, and the blushing bride over there is Embry" he said, while taking my hand and dragging me into the garage. Embry punched him in the arm, and extended his hand to mine, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" he shyly said.

"Hey Jake!! You didn't tell us how hot Bella was! Are you holding out on us, man?" Quil shouted to the supine form under the VW.

"You're going to be holding onto a ripped off piece of your male anatomy if you keep it up QUIL" Jacob grumbled from under the car. He finished up whatever he was working on and slid out from under it. He stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off of his clothing, attempting to make himself a little more presentable. I was right, he _had _grown even more. He had to be at least six foot seven now, and had bulked up too. He was no longer the gangly boy I remembered from last year. He was now a man, and a very good looking one at that. I blushed at my thoughts, my hand tucking hair behind my ear nervously.

Next thing I knew, I was being crushed in a huge bear hug from Jake.

"Bells, I'm so glad you decided to come down today! It's been way too long since we've hung out!" I remembered his pet name for me when we were kids. He said it was because when I laughed, it sounded like little bells tinkling. I remember thinking he was nuts.

"Can't. Breathe. Jake." I gasped. His body was so _hot! _Maybe he was sick or something. Nobody could feel that warm, could they? Maybe it was just me, because I have felt so cold for so long.

"Oops!! Sorry Bells, I guess I get carried away sometimes, huh?" he grinned at me. I blushed again, thinking again how much he had changed, and how attractive he was.

"Ahh, Bells, I see you still blush at the tiniest things. It's totally adorable. I've missed seeing it" he said as he ruffled up my hair. He turned his attention back to Embry and Quil.

"You guys, scoot! Especially you, Quil. Take your dirty magazine with you this time."

"Oh come on Jake, we just got here!" Quil whined. Embry just stood there, looking painfully shy, shyer than me, if that was at all possible.

"Embry, please, can you guys just give me an hour or so, so I can work on Bella's truck?" he asked, his voice a combination of annoyance and exasperation.

"Sure Jake, no problem. Are you going to the bonfire tonight Bella?" Embry asked.

"I'm not sure yet" I replied. "I'm just getting back to the land of the living and don't want to push myself too hard"

They looked at me sadly, almost like they knew what I was referring to.

"Well, hopefully you change your mind because it would be really nice to have you there."

"I'll think about it" I said smiling shyly and waving to them as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

_********UPDATED OCTOBER 26th 2009********_

"So Bells, how have you been?" Jake asked, looking intently at me as if trying to read what I was thinking.

"I'm getting better Jake, little by little. It's still kinda hard, y'know?" I replied. I felt the pain in my chest flare up and quickly crossed my arms across my chest, trying to hold myself together. I felt my eyes start to tear up and I looked away from his face, trying to hide my pain.

"Oh Bells, it's going to be okay" he said, pulling me into another warm hug, this time not crushing me. _Yeah, he's gotta be sick because he's really unusually warm, _I thought to myself again. He held onto me, stroking my hair, whispering in my ear that he was there for me, that he would always be there for me as long as I wanted him to be. I don't know why, but I just let it all out, crying uncontrollably, burying my face into his warm chest. For some weird reason, I felt safe with him. I felt comforted, and I noticed the pain in my chest receding as I let his voice calm me.

Jake knew a little about what had happened with Edward. His friend Sam had been the one to find me deep in the woods, all crumpled on the ground and incoherent. I wanted to die in those woods that day, and in essence, my soul did die that day. I guess I had been missing almost the whole day, Charlie frantically formed a search party for me. I didn't remember much for about two weeks after that day. I was in a catatonic state and Charlie was scared he had lost me. The only words I would speak during that time was "He's gone. He never wanted me." After the second week, he sat me down and threatened to send me back to Renee. That's when I sort of snapped out of it. I became a functioning zombie from that moment until the night of my horrible dream when something sparked in me to want to try and live again.

After composing myself, I pulled away from Jake, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Thanks Jacob" I whispered, still a little embarrassed about my overflow of emotions. He gently grasped my chin, making me look at him.

"Bells, I'm here for you. Please don't feel ashamed or embarrassed about your feelings. I want to make things better for you in whatever way I can." he said, quickly kissing me on the forehead.

"Now come on, lets get to work on the Beast and then maybe we can go for a walk on the beach before dinner." He took my hand and pulled me toward a small futon.

"Give me your keys and you sit here and relax." he said while reaching for my keys. I smiled, placing them into his huge hand.

I sat on the futon, watching while Jacob worked on my truck. My eyes wandered over him, noting all the physical changes his body had gone through in the last year. His sleek black hair reached just past his broad shoulders, every muscle defined but not too bulky. Lean and sleek, not like a body builder. His back was broad, his waist and hips narrow. His skin was such a rich, russet brown. His legs were long and lean, yet strong. His whole body was perfectly proportionate, and I couldn't help but think of him as beautiful. His dark eyes sparkled with life, framed by beautiful, thick lashes. His nose was perfect, his lips full and always seemed to have a smile on them. His teeth were white and straight, making his smile light up the room. I felt my heart give a slight flutter, imagining what his lips would feel like. I blushed furiously, trying desperately to push those thoughts from my mind. At that precise moment, he looked over and gave me a goofy grin. He slammed the hood of my truck closed, wiped off his hands and came over and sat down next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"I…well…I was just thinking about how much you've grown up since I last saw you. You look way older than sixteen, more like twenty five." I replied.

"Well actually, I'm almost seventeen Bells, but I'm way older than you where it counts" he laughed.

We then got into a whole discussion about how certain behaviors and actions dictated our "true" age. By the time we were done, I was thirty and he was forty-two. I was laughing too hard to figure out how the hell he blew by me in age.

"I'm glad to see you laugh Bells. You look really pretty when you smile." he said as his face flushed slightly.

"Are you _flirting _with me Jacob Black?" I asked, with mock indignation.

"Only paying you back Bells. Remember trying to flirt with me last year?"

"Ugh, don't remind me" I replied, my cheeks turning bright pink. "Was I that bad at it? Was I that transparent?"

He started to laugh, taking my hand into his "I thought it was adorable, and you did give me quite a few fantasies after that night."

"Urm, uh, what….fantasies?" I squeaked out, my face scarlet, my heart beating furiously.

"I just thought about kissing you, holding you..." his voice trailed off.

I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes darting to the ground. It was strange hearing my _friend _talk about wanting to kiss me. I didn't think I was anything special to look at. I was average height, slender with boring brown hair that reached just past my mid-back, and ordinary brown eyes. My skin was pale, which the people who lived here thought strange, since I had lived in Phoenix my whole prior to Forks. At my old school, the boys didn't seem to notice me, and my shyness kept me from making any effort to _be _noticed. Since moving here, not only did I have Mike Newton constantly asking me out, Tyler wanted to take me to Prom last year too. I really didn't understand why I had all this male attention, when I didn't want any attention at all.

Jacob seemed to notice my discomfort, because he leaned over and pushed me lightly with his shoulder trying to ease my tension. I noticed again how hot his temperature was, but decided I would ask him about that later.

"Anyways, lets take a walk down to the beach. We have about an hour before dinner, so lets go enjoy the day, okay?" he said, jumping up off of the futon. He took me by the hands, and helped me up, but somehow I lost my balance and ended up falling into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, helping me regain my balance. His warmth felt so good, relieving me from the constant chill and I found myself snuggling into his chest, my arms wrapped around his waist. I breathed in his scent, a combination of woods and musk, and I closed my eyes. A moment later my eyes snapped open and I pulled myself away from him. Hurt flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced by a goofy grin. _My grin. My Jacob._ _Whoa, where did that come from? _I asked myself. I mentally shrugged those thoughts away when he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the garage. We walked down to the beach in comfortable silence, neither one of us feeling awkward or needing to fill it with nervous chatter. It was as if we were friends forever, and I felt a calm come over me that I hadn't felt in a long time. The hole in my heart felt like it was slowly being sewn shut and I couldn't help but think Charlie and Billy were right. I did need to come down to La Push more often. I did need to be around people, especially those as special as my Best Friend, Jacob Black, my very own personal sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nothing, but I would love to Own Jacob, hehe! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Jake and I spent the rest of the day at First Beach, reminiscing about our childhood and getting to re-know each other. I told him about school, and how Mike Newton was constantly trying to hit on me and get me to go out with him. We talked about his friends and about his life on the reservation. He was telling be a bit about his 2 friends I had met earlier. Embry, the taller boy, was smart yet shy. Quil was just the opposite. He would talk your ear off about anything, and viewed himself as quite the ladies man. Poor Embry had worse luck with girls, barely even being able to say hi to a pretty one. I couldn't help but feel a kinship with Embry, our shyness and limited relationships made a soft spot in my heart for him. I shook my head, focusing back on Jacob, feeling his warm hand in mine, never letting go. This boy, no, this _Man _was causing my heart to feel things it hadn't felt in a long time. I took a deep breath and pushed those feelings away. Jacob was my _friend _and nothing more. _Yeah right,_ my mind said to me. I wasn't ready for anything more than friendship at this point, hell, if EVER. I turned off that train of thought and gave my attention back to my friend.

We walked along the same tide pools he had shown me last year, both of us laughing at my past attempt at flirting with him. It really was so easy being around him, easy as breathing. He took my hand, leading me over to the same log we had sat on the year before. We sat together in silence, watching the waves lap at the sand. I closed my eyes, the events of the last year going through my head. I cringed when I thought about Edward, and the pain started to creep back and surround my heart. Jacob noticed my change right away.

"I'm here if you want to talk about what happened Bells. Between you and Cullen. Something horrible must have happened to make you hurt that badly. Sam told me a little about when he found you in the woods, and Billy was constantly getting updates from Charlie. You really had us scared there Bella." he gently said.

"I wasn't what he wanted, Jake. He told me he loved me, and things were amazing when we were together. I never saw it coming. One day, he started acting weird, all distant from me. I didn't know what was going on, or what I had done to make him pull away from me." I was crying at that point, my heart breaking over again, remembering Edwards emotionless face that day in the woods. "He came over one day and asked me to go for a walk with him. After we had walked into the woods a bit, he turned and told me that it wasn't enough. That I wasn't enough. We were too different and that he was leaving and I couldn't go with him. He was so cold, so opposite from the way he was before. After he said all that to me, he basically turned his back on me and walked away. I collapsed there in there woods, wanting, _praying _to die. I felt as if he had ripped my heart out and took it with him. I was so broken, Jake. I don't remember much after that. I know it was a few weeks later, and Charlie threatened to send me away from Forks, back to Renee because he didn't know what else he could do to help me. I sort of snapped out of it a bit after that. I was a zombie, unable to feel anything but pain. Every day when I woke up, I cried because I didn't want to live anymore, but I functioned enough to go back to school and get Charlie off my back a bit." I was shaking, my body so cold, my chest on fire with the pain of my broken heart. I couldn't breathe.

Jacob pulled me into his lap, holding me close, letting me cry. I snuggled into his body, feeling his warmth radiating through me, allowing him to comfort me. After about 10 minutes, he pulled me away from him a bit, taking my face into his hand and making me look up at him.

"Isabella Swan, you listen to me right now. Edward was a _fool _to let you go like he did. You keep saying that you weren't enough for him, but the truth is, _HE _wasn't good enough for you. Anyone who knows you, knows what a wonderful person you are. How warm hearted and caring you are. Hell, look at all the shit I put you through when we were kids, yet you were always nice to me. You care so much Bells, and if Edward couldn't see that, well then, screw him. Its his loss, because there isn't another person out there who could hold a candle to you." He looked at me as the emotions crossed his face; anger, compassion, pain and something else I couldn't identify. It was overwhelming, the feelings he felt about what had happened to me. I had to look away because it was too much for me.

"Thanks Jake" I whispered, not knowing how to react.

"No need to thank me, Bells. Its how I feel, and I promise you I will NEVER lie to you. I will never leave you like he did. I'm your friend, and I will always be. I'm just glad you're getting better, and I want to help you as much as I can" he said. He pulled me into another hug, his lips kissing the top of my head. "Now, we better head back to the house and get dinner going before Billy sends the pack out looking for us!" He jumped up, pulling me to my feet and slung his arm around my shoulder as we headed back to his house.

"Pack?" I asked him. He looked a little nervous, then smiled. "Just a figure of speech Bells. Billy would send the whole reservation out to look for us when it comes down to feeding his big ole gut." he laughed. "OH. MY. GOD puhleeeze!! As if you have room to talk!! I have seen you eat Jacob Black!! You could put away a small horse by yourself!!" I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah" he laughed while rubbing his shoulder, pretending to be in pain from my punch. We continued our banter the whole way back to his house, my chest feeling considerably lighter and the pain in my heart receding. Yeah, I was definitely healing, and being around Jacob, _My Jacob_, was helping me more than I was ready to admit.


	5. Chapter 5

Discl: I wish I owned these incredible characters, but I dont. Stephenie Meyer gets them all to herself!

When Jacob and I arrived back at his house, Billy was waiting for us on the porch.

"You two have fun catching up?" he asked

"Yeah dad," Jake replied. "We decided to head back before you sent all of La Push out looking for us" he laughed.

"You sure your stomach didn't compel you back here, son? I know how you get if you don't feed your face" Billy smirked.

"As if you should talk, old man" Jacob countered, slapping his dad on the shoulder.

"Uh huh. Well, I pulled out some steaks, and they are already seasoned if you want to get to cooking them" Billy told him.

"Sure sure" Jacob replied. "Wanna help me out Bells?" he asked.

"Of course, gotta earn my keep, you guys feeding me and all" I said, grinning.

I followed the 2 men into the house, Jacob pushing Billy in his chair and I couldn't help but envy how close their relationship was. Renee and I had been close, but the roles had a tendency of being reversed, me being the responsible one while she threw herself into all sorts of crazy things. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and our relationship was very good, but I felt wistful at times, wishing I was allowed to be more of a kid while growing up. Then there was my relationship with Charlie. My mother had custody of me, but I would spend summers with Charlie. His life was his job, being the police chief of Forks, and I was once again thrust into an adult role. I insisted on doing all the cooking because I didn't feel like eating toxic waste. The man just _SUCKED_at cooking!! The few times I allowed myself to run around and be a kid was when we spent time with the Blacks in La Push. I played with Rebecca and Rachel, was tormented by Jacob, but it was so much fun!

I was smiling to myself, as I pulled items out of the refrigerator to make a huge salad. Jacob was in the back yard, getting the fire pit ready to start grilling the steaks. I didn't dare venture near it, because knowing my luck, I would find some way to injure myself.

Jacob came back in the kitchen to grab the meat, and he noticed me smiling and humming happily. He shot me a huge grin, _my grin_, and I smiled back at him, my heart once again giving a little flutter. _Relax Bella, he's your friend and nothing else. You aren't ready for anything right now _I mused to myself. _Yeah, brain, tell that to my body _I grumbled. What was it that made me react to Jake this way? I felt almost a pull to him, like, being around him made everything ok. My pain was miniscule when I was around him, and when he smiled at me, my heart felt like it was mending despite myself. I mentally shrugged it off and continued working on the salad. Jacob came up next to me, kissed me on top of my head, then walked back outside to start cooking. _Damn him for testing my resolve!_

I set the table, put the salad in the middle, then walked outside to see how the steaks were coming. He looked up from the task when he heard the door open and grinned at me again. My insides turned to mush and I felt my cheeks flushing in response.

"How do you want your steak cooked, Bells? He asked.

"Medium" I replied, going to stand next to him. My clumsiness once again reared it's ugly head as I tripped on a small rock and went flying towards the fire pit. I sucked in a breath, waiting for the pain of the flames to engulf me. It never happened because the next thing I knew, I felt Jacobs strong arms reach around my waist, effectively yanking me back from my demise.

"Shit Bells" he chuckled as he held me close to him. "You're going to end up killing yourself one day"

I pulled myself away from him, my face scarlet in embarrassment.

"It's adorable Bells" he smirked. "Makes me feel all heroic, saving you from yourself" he laughed.

"Shut up, Jake" I ground out. I wanted to slap the cocky grin off his face, but found myself beginning to giggle at myself. I was so hopeless when it came to coordination. I also had to admit that it was kinda nice being "rescued" by Jacob. _Ugh, I really have to stop thinking like this! _I scolded myself. _Whatever._

I decided to sit down on a tree stump, since I didn't want to give Jacob any more reasons for his ego to swell. I also didn't want to have another encounter that would make my heart race and my thoughts to go somewhere I wasn't ready for them to be going to. _Ugh, I am so screwed. _

I watched him intently, marveling at his sculpted physique. He had removed his shirt and was wearing only his jeans, and my eyes drank in his chiseled features. I felt myself growing warm as my mind wandered against my will. I wondered how soft his skin was, wondered what his lips felt like, wondered how his strong hands would feel against my skin. _Shut up Bella! _I screamed at myself. _This is totally inappropriate, and do you really want to set yourself up for another heartbreak??? _NO. I didn't think I could survive allowing someone into my heart again.

Jacob had told me how he fantasized about me, and I had to discourage him from trying to make his desires a reality. _But does he still have those fantasies? Shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, Bella. For all you know, he has a girlfriend! _I found myself mentally shaking myself out of my reverie, and I got up from the log to head back into the house. I had to get away from him for a minute, get my thoughts back in order. I sat on the counter top and flipped through a muscle car magazine I had found earlier. I poured all of my focus into an article about break jobs and partially succeeded in ridding myself of thoughts of Jacob.

Billy rolled himself into the kitchen just as Jacob came into the house with the steaks. We sat down and ate, comfortably chatting and reminiscing. I felt at home with the Blacks, and I vowed to myself that I would come down more often to spend time with them. After dinner, Jacob and I cleaned up the kitchen while Billy went to his room to take a nap. Jacob and I moved together in perfect sync, handing one something before the other asked, and vice versa. We had the dishes washed and everything put away before I knew it, and we headed into the small living room to watch some TV.

"Bonfire is in a few hours, are you going to come with?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet, Jake." I replied. I was nervous about going because I wasn't sure how many people would be there, and the only person I would really know was Jacob. My social skills weren't exactly the best, especially lately, and I didn't know if I was ready to be around a lot of people I didn't know.

"Who is going to be there that I would know, present company excluded?" I asked him, feeling the nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, you already met Quil and Embry" he answered. "I'm sure Quil would talk your ear off if you're worried about being uncomfortable. If he hits on you, just slap him across the back of his head." he laughed. "Billy and some of the elders will be there also, telling our legends and folklore."

I sat there, looking extremely interested in my nails, feeling the nervousness and fear coursing through me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put up with trying to shake Quil off of me. I had enough trouble shaking off Mike Newton. _Jacob wont let you be uncomfortable. _I thought to myself. _You can also take the time to get to know him a little better…….._

"OK, I guess I will go with you. I wouldn't mind hearing the stories the Elders will be telling. Besides, I've been a hermit for too long and I really don't think going back to an empty house is therapeutic" I said, before I could stop myself. _SHIT! Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut! _I internally laughed at the mental picture of me tearing out my hair for not sticking to my guns and declining the invitation to the bonfire.

"Awesome!" he yelled, crushing me in one of his bear hugs.

"JAKE!" I wheezed "Can't Breathe!"

"OOPS!! Sorry Bells" he blushed. "I keep forgetting how tiny you are"

"Im of average height, I will have you know!" I snapped. "Just because you are freakishly huge and tall doesn't give you the right to pick on me" I fumed. His face flushed further and I felt my heart give a little tug. Jacob didn't deserve me snapping on him just because I couldn't control how I was beginning to feel about him. Before I knew it, I had stepped back towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I breathed in his unique scent, and felt myself fully relaxing against his tall frame. He wrapped his arms tentatively around me and held me gently against his body. I pulled away, looking up at his face, smiling.

"Now I can breathe" I told him. He looked down at me and a strange expression crossed his beautiful face. His face descended towards mine and I panicked. _OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KISS YOU!! _My mind screamed. I quickly pulled myself away from him and headed towards the front door. The look of hurt on his face made my heart clench painfully.

"We don't want to be late for the bonfire, do we? I quietly asked him. At that moment, Billy wheeled himself into the living room, ready to go.

"Ready kids?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension between us.

"Sure dad, lets get going" Jacob answered. He let me exit the house first, closely following while pushing Billy. We walked silently to the beach, Billy looking from me and back to Jacob, as if wondering why we were so quiet. Before he could ask, we had arrived and could see the giant flames licking the sky. There looked to be about 30 people there, and I felt myself falling behind, trying to find a way to escape. Jake sensed it, quickly taking my cold hand into his extremely warm one. I looked at him, and he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Bells, I wont let those animals get you" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, willing my nerves to calm. I needed to stay calm because my clumsiness was magnified when I was all stressed out. _If I survive this, I am never leaving my bedroom again! They will have to pry me out with a crane! _I thought, all the while marching to what was sure to be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, I dont own a thing. SM does. But I want to steal Jacob away from her, HAHA!

Jake led me over to the fire, greeting and introducing me to everyone. I met Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and of course Quil and Embry.

"Changed your mind, huh Bella?" Quil grinned at me.

"Yeah" I said shyly while chewing my bottom lip. I didn't want to give him any ammo to hit on me, so I decided to keep my answers simple. Emily came up behind him, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Don't get any ideas, Quil. We know how you are. Bella is our guest and I wont watch you paw at her, making her uncomfortable." she scolded him. She turned to me, giving me a warm hug.

"Its really nice to meet you, Bella. Don't let these boys make you nervous. They may be huge and all, but they really are a bunch of puppies" she smiled at me.

Emily seemed like such a kind, warm person and I found myself liking her right away. I felt my heart give a tug when I noticed the horrible scars on the side of her face. I averted my eyes, not wanting to be rude. I wondered what had happened to have caused such a terrible injury. I was shaken from my thoughts when I hear a bunch of yelling. Sam and Jared had picked up Embry and Quil, throwing them into the water. They came running out, chasing after them, howling like a bunch of wolves. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Jacob come behind me. I turned around, backing up a little, and he started stalking closer to me with an evil grin on his face. Next thing I knew, he had me slung over his shoulder running towards the water.

"Don't you even think about it JACOB BLACK" I screamed, smacking his back trying to get him to put me down. He ran into the water with me, trying to hold my squirming body still.

"Jacob, please don't!!! I'm cold enough all ready!" I begged. He stopped, mid thigh deep in the water, and slowly slid me down. Before my feet could hit the freezing cold water, I surprised him by wrapping my legs around his waist and hanging on for dear life. If I was going down, I was dragging his ass with me.

"Aww Bells, I wouldn't do that to you. I just wanted to mess with you a bit. I do gotta admit though, I like feeling you so close to me" he said with a cocky grin on his face. At that moment, I got lost in his eyes and found myself leaning towards him. My heart was thundering in my chest and my stomach was full of butterflies. He licked his lips, and I found myself growing warm, wondering again how they would feel against mine. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as our faces came closer together. I closed my eyes and Edwards face flashed before them. I gasped, feeling the wound in my heart begin to open. I felt guilty, felt like I was betraying Edward in some way, when it was obvious that he didn't want me. He never wanted me. Jacob noticed it, and pulled me close, just holding me.

"Oh Bells, its ok….shhh…..I know you're hurting and I will be there for you, I promise." he murmured to me.

"Im sorry Jacob" was all I could respond with. I was trying to hold myself together, trying hard not to let my pain ruin tonight. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and walked us out of the water. We headed back by the fire so I could warm up and get settled in for the Elders to begin their stories. I was shaking because I was so cold, so I put on my hoodie as Jacob set out a blanket for us to sit on. He sat down and patted the place in front of him. I sat down, my back to him, and he pulled my body backwards into his. I tensed up a bit, worried about giving him the wrong impression.

"Relax Bells" he whispered into my ear, "I just want to keep you warm" I felt a shiver run up my spine as his breath tickled my neck. He pulled me tighter against him, wrapping his arms around me. I felt myself relax against him, and I sighed in contentment. I didn't understand how he wasn't cold, because all he had on was a pair of jeans that were all wet at the bottoms. Well, they _were_ wet a few minutes ago, but now they were almost dry. Very, very strange.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him

"Naaa, the cold doesn't effect me, Bells." he replied.

"Maybe you're getting sick, Jake." I said, concern in my voice. He chuckled against me and kissed the top of my head.

"No Bells, Im not sick. I think it's because I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms" he whispered into my ear, again sending shivers down my spine. _OH MY GOD HE THINKS IM BEAUTIFUL!_ my mind screamed. _He's perfect for you Bella. It's time to let down those walls and take a risk. You need to learn how to live again, especially LOVE again. _I closed my eyes, blushing furiously.

"I bet you say that to all the girls around here, Jake" I quipped.

"No Bells, there's only every really been you." he said huskily.

"Jake……." I began, intent on stopping the train of thought he was in, before my body could betray me any further than it already had been doing, but the Elders saved me by beginning their ceremony. I snuggled further into Jake, still feeling the chill that seemed to be deep in my bones, and focused on the activities. I would have to set Jacob straight later.

They told the legends of the Cold Ones and the Protectors, sang songs in their native tongue, and I was completely mesmerized. Everyone was intently focused on the Elders, not once snickering or misbehaving. At one point in the evening, Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry were called forth. Billy said some words in Quileute to each of them, while placing a leather cord around each of their necks. He then embraced each one, saying something privately to them, and sent them back to their places around the fire.

Jacob was making his way back towards me when he stopped, caught his breath and locked his eyes on mine. I felt my own breath catch and my heart rate pick up at the intensity of his gaze. He tilted his head slightly, as if trying to figure something out, then shook his head as if to clear it. I smiled tentatively at him, my face beginning to flush. Slowly, he smiled _my smile_, then continued walking over to me. My heart was thundering and my stomach clenched nervously, wondering what was up with him. He held his hand down to me, helping me to my feet.

"Take a walk with me" he murmured. I just nodded my head, twined my fingers through his, and let him lead me down the beach away from the others. We walked together in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes. My mind was racing with all sorts of crazy thoughts. I had this inner struggle between my mind and heart as I wondered what was going on between us. We had been friends for such a long time, never once crossing a line that would change our relationship.

I never saw Jacob as someone I could have romantic feelings for, and it was confusing the hell out of me because I could feel a shift happening. I thought my heart wasn't ready yet, that it couldn't handle anything more than friendship, but it was getting extremely difficult to ignore the feelings my traitorous heart and body were invoking. My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob stopped walking and me, so lost in thought, didn't notice until I lost his hand and I stumbled a bit.

"Jake…?" I asked, looking at him in confusion. He smiled at me and sat down in the sand, pulling me into his lap. Even with my hoodie on, I was still chilly, so I snuggled into his warmth, burying my face into his neck. I inhaled deeply, marveling at the richness of his scent.

"Did you enjoy the stories, Bells?" he quietly asked.

"Yeah" I murmured. "Billy has such a beautiful voice and I found myself entranced by it. I noticed he retold the same story you told me last year, about the Cold Ones" I trailed off. I knew it was a story of the Cullens, and I felt my heart break picturing Edwards breathtaking face. I shook it off when I thought of something else Billy had said.

"Jake, who are the Protectors?" I asked, turning my body in order to look at his face. I knew the Cold ones were the vampires, but what, or who were the Protectors? I felt Jacob's body tense up a little, and then he sighed.

"I know about Edward, Bells" he whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"Of course you know about him, Jake, I sat here and spilled my guts to you about him all day today" I replied, feeling the pain begin to wash over me, along with fear. Did Jacob know Edward was a Vampire?? _No way! He laughed about it being a silly superstition when he told you the story last year. Oh God……_

"No Bella" his face all serious, "I know _WHAT _he was" he said.

"How?" I gasped. I was almost in full panic mode. Every muscle in my body was tense and I was ready to bolt as far away from this uncomfortable conversation as I could. His face looked so sad at that precise moment, almost like his own heart was breaking. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?? _I was mentally screaming.

"Because Bella, I am a Protector" he answered, his voice full of anguish.

"Jacob, I don't understand. What and who are you protecting? Edwards family is gone! They were never even a threat to anyone! They didn't prey on people, only animals!" I shrieked, tears falling down my face as I began to hyperventilate. "They were a second family to me, Jacob!! They would never hurt me!!! They loved me, Jake!"

I stood up, trying to get as far away from him as I could. My whole body was shaking and I was beginning to feel dizzy. _I seriously don't want to be having this conversation right now!!!!_

Jacob jumped to his feet, coming to stand in front of me. He was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating from him. He was starting to shake too, almost like he was trying to hold something back.

"They loved you so much that they left you, Bells" he whispered, the pain he felt for what I had gone through in his voice. My head snapped up and I glared at him, wanting to hit him for saying these things to me. For _DUMPING _all of this on me. _He's right, Bella, they ALL left you, never looking back._ I choked out a sob, my whole body so cold that I was numb.

"I'm so sorry Bells, but the Pack, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil, we are the Protectors. We guard our land and Our people from bloodsuckers. We are made to destroy them." he said.

"I know how much you loved that leech, and I know that they didn't prey on humans. But Bells, it goes against their nature to not feed on humans. We are called forth whenever any parasites are around, regardless if they are "vegetarians". We have to always be on guard to make sure they don't slip up and revert back to their true natures and WHEN, not IF, they do, we destroy them."

"How?" I whispered, not looking at his face. I didn't know how to react, and to tell you the truth, I felt like I was in shock. _How can a human kill a vampire?? They are immortal! _

"Well, you obviously noticed my growth spurt in such a short time, and Im sure you noticed how me and the guys are all so much bigger than your average guy. I know you have felt the extreme difference of my body temperature compared to regular humans." he said.

"What are you" I choked out, not sure I wanted to know.

"I'll show ya, Bells. Please, don't be scared though, ok? Remember, it's just ME and I would never, EVER do anything to hurt you in any way, ok?" he asked. I nodded my head, unable to form any words. I watched Jacob jog off into the nearby woods, then he was gone. I heard a ripping sound, then a noise that was like a mini explosion. I almost fainted at what I saw next. A huge russet wolf came bounding out of the tree line, holding Jacob's pants in its mouth. The wolf was about the size of a horse, and I knew it was Jacob because it had his beautiful, gentle eyes. He trotted over to me, and sat down, looking at me expectantly. He whined, wagged his tail at me, and I found myself reaching out to touch his fur with my trembling hand.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disc: I own nothing of Twilight

Darkness swirled around me and I heard voices coming from far away. They became clearer and louder as the blackness cleared my mind. I struggled to open my eyes when the memories came back to me. Jacob wasn't human. His kind kills people I loved.The whole conversation replayed in my head and I groaned softly at the weight of what had happened crashed down on me.

"Bells!" I heard, as someone gently shook me.

"Come on Bells, please wake up" the voice pleaded with me as I felt someone stroking my head.

"She's coming to" replied a different voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob leaning over me, his eyes full of fear and pain. I glanced around, noticing I was in Billy's house, on his couch, as Jacob, Billy and Sam watched me. I flinched away from Jacob's touch, just wanting to get away, far away.

"Jake, Billy and I are going to go sit in the kitchen. You and Bella have some things that need sorting out." Sam stated, looking sadly between Jacob and me. Jacob let out a slow, pained sigh and nodded his head. After they left the room, Jacob looked back at me and I averted my eyes. I didn't know how I felt, because I was a total wreck on the inside. I felt as if my whole world had careened out of control and I was scared.

"Bells, please look at me" he plead, his voice quiet yet strained. I looked into his eyes and my heart broke at all the pain I saw.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head, unable to find my voice just yet. My throat felt parched, but Jacob seemed to know this and handed me a glass of water. I drank it down quickly and handed the glass back to him.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have told you. I just don't want to keep any secrets from you. I wanted you to know the _WHOLE _me, because I care about you so much."

"Jake…." I began, but he held his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Bells, I need to tell you all of this so you can understand. I need you to know everything, but I am so scared of losing you. I love you Bells. I have loved you since we were kids, but I didn't know how to tell you. I know we only saw each other a couple times a year, but it gave me something to look forward to. Then when I found out you were moving here, I was so excited. I could finally tell you how I felt and hope that you could return the feelings someday."

"When I found out you were dating Edward, my heart broke, so I settled for being your friend. Then I went through the change, becoming a werewolf, and I found out what Edward and his family were. I was terrified, knowing you could be killed at any minute, and I couldn't do anything about it. The treaty kept me from killing them, so I had to sit there and hope that you would come to your senses and realize the danger you were in. I had no idea how much you loved him until Sam found you in the woods that day. I was so relieved that you were alive, but I didn't know how dead you were on the inside until I came and saw you."

"I was there Bells. I came by a couple times, but you just laid there, staring into space, so lost and hurting. I felt myself getting angry at what he had done to your soul, and I found myself struggling not to phase. I wasn't fully in control of myself, being a young werewolf, so I went to Sam and he began helping me."

"I had to stay away from you, Bells, even though I was dying not being near you in case you snapped out of it. I couldn't risk letting the rage I had towards the Cullens make me phase around you and possibly kill you. Sam made that mistake once, and he still lives with the pain of what he accidentally did to Emily."

"I have full control now, Bells, so please know that I would never, ever hurt you. When I get angry, I shake a bit because it is hard keeping the wolf in me restrained, but I can control it." he finished, looking imploringly at me.

"Are you…human?" I choked out.

"Yes, Bells, I am human. My heart beats, I have a soul, and my blood is as red as yours. I'm just enhanced by genetics that have been passed down in my family for generations. We are one with the spirit of the Great Wolf, and the duty to protect has become ours now." he answered, looking hopefully at me.

"What, besides turning into a huge wolf, are your enhancements?" I asked.

"Well, we have a high metabolism, hence the reason we eat so much, but we heal extremely fast too. Our bodies also run hotter than regular humans, but Im not sure why. Our bodies are strong, our hearing is amazing, and we can telepathically communicate with each other when we are phased."

"Oh" was the only thing I could say because I was trying to understand everything. I couldn't believe he was in _love_ with me, that he was a werewolf, and that he killed vampires. I didn't know how I felt. I just wanted to go home and sleep. My head hurt from everything and I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

"Jacob, will you please take me home?" I asked him. My truck was here but I didn't trust myself in driving right now. I could come back and get it tomorrow.

"Sure Bells" he sighed, looking like he was ready to cry. I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Give me some time to take it all in, ok Jake? I just need time" I asked him. I didn't want to see him hurting like this, but I didn't have the full emotional strength to reassure him. He smiled at me and stood up, never letting go of my hand. When I went to stand, a wave of dizziness hit me and I sat back down abruptly. Jacob surprised me by picking me up and holding me close as he carried me out to my truck.

"Wait, Jake….how are you going to get home? Take me home in your car and I can just get my truck tomorrow." I said. He lightly chuckled and looked down at me.

"Silly Bella, I'm going to _run_ home. I can make it back to La Push faster when I'm in wolf form." he smiled _my smile_ and I found myself slightly smiling back.

The ride to Forks was quiet, as each of us were lost in our own thoughts about what transpired tonight. I knew I loved Jacob, but not the same way he loved me. I knew he could protect me, and I knew he would always be my friend. I also knew that wouldn't hurt me, and that was important to me. I was so confused, and I really needed to process through the jumbled mess in my head. _Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?_

Jacob pulled my truck into the driveway and shut it off. He got out and came around to my side, lifting me into his arms once again. He carried me all the way up to my room and laid me gently down on the bed. He got my pajamas for me, then sat down next to me.

"You going to be ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I just need to sort my head out." I answered.

"OK." he said, standing up quickly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, running his fingers through my hair.

"Goodnight Bells" he said, walking backwards to the door, never once breaking eye contact.

"Nite Jake" I murmured.

He closed the door behind him and was gone. I quickly got into my pajamas and crawled into bed, sleep already beginning to claim me. _Could I learn to love Jacob the same way he loves me? _Probably, if my heart would let me. I finally gave in and let sleep claim me, making all the pain and confusion go away.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was running, stumbling in the darkened woods, trying to get away from whatever was chasing me. I broke through the trees and was in the meadow, OUR meadow. I was turning around frantically, trying to see who, or what, was chasing me. I gasped as Edward stepped out of the tree line, his eyes red, his mouth twisted in a sinister grin as he stalked closer to me. _

"_Did you really think you could escape me, Bella? he sneered at me. His once beautiful golden eyes were red. He looked lewdly up and down my body, licking his lips. I was frozen in fear and couldn't move._

"_What happened to your eyes Edward?" I whispered, the fear coursing through my body making my voice tremble. He threw back his head and laughed maniacally, stalking closer towards me with feline grace._

"_I got tired of trying to be something I wasn't. Human blood is so much more empowering, especially yours, Bella" he replied._

"_Your blood is special Bella, not only does it sing to me but I need it so that…."_

_He never finished because at that moment, a howl broke through the night air. I hear thundering footsteps as a giant russet wolf crashed into the clearing._

"_JACOB!!" I screamed._

_The wolf crouched in front of us and Edward flung me to the ground, baring his venom coated fangs._

"_You cant have her, DOG" Edward snarled._

_Jacob growled deep in his throat and sprang, their bodies slamming together in a thunderous clap. They tore at each other, and all I could do was watch, praying that Jacob wouldn't get killed. I heard a loud yelp and saw that Edward had sunk his fangs into the wolfs flank. I watched in horror as Jacob collapsed, whining in pain. His body gave a few shudders, then lay still._

"_NOOOOOOOO" I screamed, heart wrenching sobs coming from my chest._

I woke up, my bed soaked in sweat and my body shaking horribly. _Just another nightmare. Jacob is ok, he has to be. _I breathed in gulps of air trying to calm my shuddering body. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5am. I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, so I got up and walked to the bathroom, intent on washing the nightmare from me.

I let the hot water warm my chilled skin as I recalled the vivid horror that had just played out in my dream. _Was Jacob right? Would the power of human blood be too much for them to overcome? _It didn't matter anymore, because they were gone, forever ripped from my life and they weren't coming back. Even though I had wanted to be changed into one of them at one point, I now felt like they had done me a favor. They knew what their natures were, and they didn't want that for me. _Damn Jacob for making me see the reality of it all. _I wanted to hit him, to scream at him for ruining my fantasy and making me doubt the Cullens. I wanted to take all my pain out on Jacob, to hurt him like I was hurting right now. _Its not Jacobs fault, Bella. You know in your heart that he's right, and you couldn't hurt Jacob like that. He loves you and wants you to be safe. _

I finished my shower, wrapped myself in a towel and looked at myself in the steamy reflection. I wanted to punch the mirror because I had made my life a mess. _What in the HELL is with me attracting supernatural creatures? Why couldn't I find a nice, NORMAL boy?? _I walked to my bedroom and got dressed, trying to push all those thoughts from my head. I needed a distraction, so I went down to the kitchen and began to cook.

Charlie came down a short while later, and he stopped abruptly when he saw what I had done. I didn't realize it, but I had cooked every breakfast item we had. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, French toast, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and a whole loaf of bread to make toast.

"Uhh, everything ok, Bells?" he asked nervously, his eyes huge at the amount of food I had made.

"Sure dad, everythings great" I ground out, still miffed about my inner turmoil and the unfairness of it all.

"Are we expecting company?" he asked, sitting down in his chair and opening the paper.

"Nope, just felt like cooking is all" I flippantly replied.

"Ok then. Maybe you should bring some of this food over by Billy and Jakes so it doesn't go to waste?" he asked, treading carefully, sensing the snit I was in.

"Fine" I replied as I set a heaping plate in front of him. I sat across from him and nibbled on some French toast. _Great, now I get to go face the very person I didn't want to see right now. _I wasn't ready to face Jacobs feelings, or my own, but I needed to do it eventually. I decided to set him straight. We were friends and that was all. I needed to stress this because I couldn't bear to have my heart broken again, or get involved with another mythical creature. _But he's human, Bella. He cant hurt you, and you know he wont break your heart. _Whatever. I was going down to La Push, and I was going to stick to my guns. _Yeah right._

Charlie finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He came over to me, patting me lightly on the head.

"I'm heading to work. Tell Billy I said hi and that I will see him later tonight for the game" he said, grabbing his keys and gun belt and headed for the door.

"Ok" I grumbled.

I cleaned up the kitchen, packing the mountains of food into containers. I ran upstairs and grabbed my sweater and threw on my shoes. _OK, Bella, lets get this over with. _I loaded the food into my truck and headed down to La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

I made it down to La Push in record time, and pulled my truck into the Blacks driveway. I grabbed the bags of food from the cab and walked up the ramp to the front door. Billy opened it and gave me a huge smile.

"Hello Bella! What brings you here so early?" he asked.

"Well" I began, blushing a little "I went on a cooking spree this morning and brought you guys breakfast" I replied. I was a little uncomfortable because Billy knew what Jacob had told me last night. I wasn't sure how he would react to me knowing, and I was a little nervous.

"That is really nice of you, Bella. I'm sure Jacob will appreciate it as well."

Billy ushered me into the house and I immediately went to the kitchen and unpacked the bags. I didn't hear Jacob in the house and was wondering if he was still sleeping.

"Is Jake still asleep?" I asked Billy.

"Actually, he's out in the garage working on the Rabbit. Embry came by to help him out. Go on back, I'm sure Jake would like to see you" He smiled as he said this, and I felt my face flush a bit. I told him to help himself to the food and that I would send Jacob and Embry in to eat.

I walked around the back of the house, and I heard Jacob and Embry talking. Not wanting to interrupt them, I hid behind some barrels that were stacked up behind the house. I felt guilty for eavesdropping and was about to make my way back to the house when I heard my name come up in the conversation.

"I cant believe you told her, Jake" Embry scolded.

"I had to, Em. She has a right to know what I am and I cant keep any secrets from her. I love her too much to deceive her like that" Jacob responded.

"Yeah, but man, she just went through hell with what that leech did to her. She's just getting back on her feet and you go and dump that on her." Embry ground out.

"I know she went through hell Em. I want to help her get through it so badly. I cant explain it man. There's this pull between us, and I know she feels it too. I have loved her for so long and its intensified since she's moved back here." Jacob quietly replied.

"Have you imprinted Jake?" Embry asked, his voice less harsh.

"No, I don't think so, but I feel a pull none the less. I asked Sam about it and he seems to think that my soul is tryingto imprint, but something could be blocking it."

"Yeah, but what happens if you aren't meant to imprint with her? What happens if she decides to give you a chance and you go and imprint on someone else? It would destroy her." Embry replied.

"I wont let that happen, Em. I know I'm meant to be with her. Besides, if I don't imprint on Bella, I don't think I will ever imprint" Jacob replied sadly.

_What the hell is imprinting? _I wondered to myself. Before I could think about it any further, I accidentally leaned against the barrels sending them and myself crashing down with a horrific bang. _This is just great. SHIT!!!!_

Embry and Jacob jumped, glaring in my direction. Their faces softened when they saw it was me and Jacob came running over to me, helping me off the ground. My face was scarlet, knowing they knew what I was doing. I was completely humiliated. Jacob checked me over for injuries, and when he was content that I was ok, he looked at me quizzically.

"What are you doing here, Bells?" he asked, his voice calm and gentle.

"Oh! Uhh, well, I cooked!" I stuttered. "I went on a cooking rampage this morning and decided to come feed you guys" I couldn't look at either of them, my discomfiture evident. That was the perfect distraction, because both boys whooped excitedly and began heading to the house. Jacob took my hand and walked with me while Embry was running like his pants were on fire. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the prospect of food could cause such a reaction.

I sat up on the countertop, watching the 2 boys shovel food in their mouths. Billy came over to me, already having finished his breakfast.

"The quickest way to a mans heart is through their stomach, did you know that?" he asked me. I felt my heart skip and the butterflies kicked up in my stomach again. I nervously chewed my lower lip and looked at Billy, the look on my face begging him to change the subject. He just laughed and rolled himself into the living room.

"This is great Bells!" both boys exclaimed, their mouths full of food.

"I'm glad you like it" I laughed "But you 2 get to clean it all up once you're done. I cooked, you clean" I said with a smirk. They both grumbled to themselves and went back to wolfing down their food. 15 minutes later, all the food was gone and they leaned back in their chairs, patting their stomachs contently.

After a few moments, they both got up and began cleaning up. Watching those 2 trying to wash the dishes was funny. Their hands were so big that they kept spilling water everywhere and they growled at each other in frustration. I just sat there and laughed, but it didn't last long. Embry pulled the nozzle out and sprayed me with water. I screamed in shock, and jumped off of the counter trying to get away. Jacob grabbed me around the waist, trying to stop me from running out of the kitchen. I struggled against him, laughing and screaming, and just then he lost his footing on the wet floor. We both crashed down in a tangled heap of twisted limbs. I tried to crawl away, but Jacob pulled me back just as Embry started spraying water at us on the floor. I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard. I noticed Jacob and Embry stopped laughing and were looking towards the living room. I looked up, following their gaze. Billy sat there, trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"So this is how you clean up, huh?" he smirked.

"Sorry Billy" Embry mumbled, his face red in shame.

"I'll clean it up dad" said Jacob. "Embry, go home and change, I'll take care of the mess"

Billy just turned around, chuckling to himself and muttering about "crazy kids".

"I'll call you later, Jake. Good to see ya again, Bella. Don't let him torment you too much" Embry said as he left. Jacob and I were still sprawled on the floor and we both tried to untangle ourselves from each other. I was almost to my feet when I slipped, falling on top of Jacob. I froze, my face inches from his. I saw his eyes darken as they drank in my face. My heart started thundering in my chest and I stopped breathing, wondering what he would do. My head was screaming for me to run, but my body had other plans. I felt a flush running through my body as Jacobs hands tangled into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I felt my breath catch as his lips gently touched mine. I held my lips still, trying not to encourage him. I was terrified of the emotions I was feeling. He pulled away from me, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells" he said sadly as he shifted me off of him and stood up. He helped me to my feet and went to grab a mop to clean up the water. I stood there, dumbstruck, my mind reeling. _That was the sweetest kiss I've ever felt _I thought to myself. _Ugh, why cant I just MOVE ON! _I knew I was attracted to Jacob, but I was so scared. Scared of feeling like _this. _These feelings had been dead for so long, and now that they were awakening again, I was freaking out. _He deserves someone who isn't broken._

I walked over and stood in front of him. He stopped mopping up the water and looked at me, the pain evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacob" I whispered.

"Why are you sorry Bells? You didn't do anything wrong. I was an ass and pushed you into something you aren't ready for" he said, looking at me intently.

"Jacob…"I began "You deserve someone who isn't broken. You deserve someone who can love you completely, and I'm not sure if I can. Ugh, I'm such a mess and you don't need someone like me dragging you down" I quietly said, feeling the pain wash over me. I wanted to love him so badly. I wanted to hold him close to me and give him the love he wanted from me. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks as I struggled with my feelings.

"Bells, you might be broken right now, but you wont be forever. I know you feel _something _for me, and that's enough for now. I will be whatever you need me to be, because I'm not going to leave you. Ever." he said, taking my face into his hands and wiping the tears away. I looked into his eyes and saw the love he had for me. My hands reached towards his face and ran my fingers over his contours. I brushed my thumbs over his lips, my hands trembling. I got on my tip toes and pulled his face to mine. My lips grazed his, causing us both to gasp. I kissed him a few more times, gentle, chaste kisses. Then something in me gave and I found myself deepening the kiss. He groaned against my mouth and I felt his tongue touch my lips. I opened my mouth, allowing my tongue to meet his. His arms wrapped around my back, pulling my body flush to his. I moaned softly as we explored each other, kissing, tasting, breathing in each others scent. I was dizzy with desire, and I needed to breathe. I broke the kiss, gasping like I had run a marathon. He hugged me close and I rested my head against his warm chest. He was breathing hard and I could hear his heart pounding.

"I'm scared, Jake" I whispered.

"I know Bells, I know." he murmured to me, stroking my hair.

We stood there, just holding onto each other, relishing the feelings that coursed between us. I knew I was falling for Jacob, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it.

"We have to take this slow Jake" I said, nuzzling into his chest.

"I promise, Bells. You set the boundaries, ok?" he murmured, his beautiful voice calming my pounding heart. I pulled away from him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Ok" I replied, smiling at him.

"We better get this mess cleaned up before Billy comes back and kills us" I laughed.

"Pffft! The old man has to catch me first!" he laughed back.

"Oh shut up and get back to mopping" I retorted, handing him the mop while I grabbed some towels to clean up the water on the counters.

"Yeah yeah" he shot back, his smile lighting up the room. _My smile. My Jacob. My sun._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thankyou everyone for reading my story and adding it on story alert. I wanted to let you all know that this will be the last chapter for a bit. I just got news that my Grandmother in Colorado died and we are leaving out in the morning to drive there. As soon as I get back, I will get more chapters up. Again, thankyou for taking the time to read.

Tracey

After we had the kitchen put back together, Jacob and I walked down to the beach. The sun was out and it was pleasantly warm. I reached over and took Jacobs hand in my own, giving him a gently squeeze. He glanced over at me and gave me his goofy grin. I laughed, shaking my head.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I giggled. His smile, _my smile_, always made me happy no matter how depressed I was.

"It's obviously something to make you giggle like that" he teased.

"It's your goofy grin that makes me giggle like that." I replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, well, uh, when you smile like that, it makes me happy. I call it _My Jacob Smile" _I said, blushing a bit.

"If my smile makes you so happy, I wonder what this will do?" he said as he pulled my against him and kissed me. I felt a spark flow through us both, and we gasped.

"Wow" he murmured.

"Yeah, wow" I whispered, feeling my body begin to grow warm and my heart speed up.

"Lets try that again, shall we?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his face, pulling it to mine. Our lips hungrily devoured each others and I felt myself once again feeling my body responding to his. Our tongues curled around each others, our lips molding together perfectly. I whimpered when he broke our kiss, then gave a startled yelp as he picked me up and laid me down in the sand. He laid down next to me, once again claiming my lips. I moaned into his mouth and he answered with a growl. I shuddered at the sound he made and my body responded even further.

His hands ran up and down my body, avoiding certain intimate areas as to not startle me or push me too far. I in turn ran my hands up his bare chest, marveling at how soft his skin was, yet how hard his muscles were. I was in desperate need of air, so I broke away, trailing kisses down his chin and neck. He groaned in response and I felt something hard pressing into my leg. _Oh My God! _

"Jake" I groaned, not wanting to stop but not wanting him to be physically uncomfortable. I wasn't ready to go that far physically, and it wasn't fair to him for me to cause that reaction in him.

"Jake, I think we should slow down a bit" I said, hoping he didn't think I was rejecting him.

"Hmmm?" he responded, looking at me.

"I, uh…well, um…shit" I couldn't say it and my face was beet red. I didn't want him getting all embarrassed. He looked at me like I was crazy and I trailed my eyes down towards the bulge in his pants.

"OH! Sorry Bells!" it was his turn to imitate a cooked lobster.

"Being with you like this makes me so incredibly happy, and I guess my body likes you too" he laughed.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable Jake." I softly said, averting my eyes. He took my face in his hand and kissed me gently.

"Don't worry about me, Bells, I can handle it. I will let you know when it gets to be too much for me" he murmured against my lips.

"So, this is ok then?" I asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"It's more than ok Bells. It's a natural reaction because I'm kissing and touching the woman I love and want to spend forever with" he said, trailing kisses to my neck and throat, nibbling gently. _Forever…….._

Just then, my cell phone rang. It was Charlie.

"I gotta take this, Jake, its Charlie." He groaned and flopped onto his back, staring at the sky as I took the phone call.

"Hey Dad, everything ok?" I answered

"Yeah Bells, I just wanted to let you know that Angela called for you and she really sounded upset. I told her that I would get ahold of you and have you call her" Charlie replied.

"Did she say what was wrong?" I asked him. Jacob sat up just then, looking concerned.

"No, but she was crying pretty bad so you might want to call her right away." he said.

"OK, I'll call her as soon as I hang up. Thanks for calling me and letting me know"

"No problem. Also, I have to work late, so if you want to crash by Billys tonight, its not a problem. Just don't be giving that man any grief" he said. I rolled my eyes. _The only person I give grief to is myself _I grumbled to myself.

"Ok dad, shouldn't be a problem. Love ya" I said

"Love ya too, Bells." and then he hung up.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked, concern in his eyes.

"I don't know. My friend Angela called looking for me and I guess she was crying and upset about something. Im going to call her real quick, ok? I asked, kissing him quickly.

"Sure sure, take your time. Im going to soak up some rays because I'm so pale" he joked. I smacked him on the stomach for being a smartass and then dialed Angelas number.

"Ang?" I asked when she answered.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you called me back. I didn't know who to turn to" she sobbed, hiccupping a little.

"What happened Ang??" Now I was getting worried. Angela was one of the most level headed people I knew, so something bad must have happened.

"Ben….he broke up with me" she was crying harder now. _What the hell? They were perfect together and seemed so in love. Ahh, but we know how easy it is to be deceived, don't we, Bella?_

"Did he give a reason?" I asked.

"He claims that he wants no strings holding him back when he goes off to college. I thought he was going to the local college like I am, but he's not." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Pack a bag, Ang, I'm coming to get you, ok?" I said.

"O..Ok, thank you so much Bella. I just needed to be around a good friend who I could trust" she sadly said.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes, so I will be at your house to get you in about 30 mins, ok?"

"Ok" she whispered.

We hung up and I turned to Jacob and filled him in. I felt so bad for Angela. I hoped I could help her get through the breakup, even though I had failed miserably with mine.

"Bring her here tonight, Bells. We are going to have a small bonfire tonight, so I'm sure the retards will cheer her up" he said, affection ally referring to the Pack, namely Quil and Embry.

"I'll run it by her, ok?" I asked.

"Sure sure" he smiled, pulling me under his body and kissing me hotly. I instantly responded, moaning into his mouth. He gave a little growl, then broke away, standing up.

"Lets get going before poor Angela gets left behind in the heat of passion" he cockily smirked.

He helped me to my feet and we quickly walked back to his house. I was getting ready to open my truck door when he pressed my back against it. His mouth came down onto mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Heat started flooding through my body as I pulled his mouth harder against mine. Our tongues explored each others mouths as our breathing became ragged.

"I need to go now, or else I'm not going to" I whined against his mouth.

"Hmmmm, I never want you to leave" he said, his voice thick with desire.

"Lets finish this later" I said, smiling up at his perfect face.

"Lets" he replied, the tone in his voice making my knees weak.

Jacob helped me into my truck and watched me as I drove away. _Yeah, I am definitely in trouble here. But, I LIKE it! _My mind played our kisses over and over as I drove to Angelas, and I felt my body heating up in response. I smiled to myself as I thought _Isn't that what a personal sun is supposed to do? Yes, definitely yes._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thankyou so much everyone for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites. I am home from Colorado now and am putting up a few more chapters. Please dont forget to review, because it gives me alot of motivation to keep going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind these characters.  
**

Angela was sitting on her front steps, waiting for me when I pulled in front of her house. She had a duffle bag packed and ready to go. I got out of my truck and walked up her walkway as she got up and ran to me. I hugged her close, feeling the sobs wracking through her body.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me, Bella. I didn't want to bother you because I know what you went through with Edward, but you are the only one I trust." she cried.

"It's ok, Ang, I don't mind at all. I know I didn't deal with Edward leaving me very well, but I will help you get through this in any way I can." I said, looking up at her tear stained face. Angela was a few inches taller than me, with dark hair and eyes. She was slender and had a grace about her. Her personality matched her physical looks, making her absolutely stunning. She was kind and gentle and would give you the shirt off of her back if you needed it. Even if she didn't like you, which was saying a lot. She didn't deserve to be hurt like she was, and I found myself wanting to make her feel better.

"Come on, we can head over to my house, pig out on ice cream and talk about it, ok?" I asked.

"Ok" she said, her voice trembling.

We grabbed her bag and got in the truck, heading to my house. We drove together in silence, me letting her calm down a bit. We got to my house and I unlocked the front door, letting us in. She set her bag next to the stairs and followed me into the kitchen. I fixed us something to drink and got the tub of Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer. I grabbed 2 spoons and we headed up to my room.

I plopped down on the bed, motioning for her to sit across from me. I opened up the ice cream and we both dug in, letting the magic of ice cream sooth her.

"So, what the heck happened?" I asked, watching her face.

"I don't know, Bella. Everything was great! We had talked about going to the community college next fall together, because we didn't want to be apart from each other. We had talked about getting married after college and everything. Then he just started acting weird one day. I kept trying to get him to talk to me about it, but he wouldn't. About a week went by like this, and finally he sat me down and told me that he didn't want to be a couple anymore and that we was going away to college rather than stay local." she said, tears falling down her pretty face.

"Wow, _that _sounds familiar" I replied, anger in my voice.

"Is that what happened between you and Edward?" she asked.

"It was similar, Ang. Things were great, then poof! He said he wanted a clean break, that I wasn't enough." I said, sadness tingeing my voice. I felt my chest begin to tighten as the pain washed over me. I struggled to breathe, trying to calm myself so that Angela wouldn't feel anymore upset than she already was.

"Guys just SUCK" she exclaimed. _Not all of them do _I thought to myself, thinking about Jacob. I felt myself blush, remembering the kisses we had shared earlier.

"Hey Ang, my friend Jacob and his buddies are having a small bonfire tonight down in La Push and Jacob said for me to drag you there to cheer you up." I said, gauging her reaction.

"Jacob…..he's the one we met last year when we all went to First Beach, right?" she asked.

"Yep, that's him. He and his friends are a lot of fun, and if anyone can cheer you up, its them." I replied, smiling.

"Ohhh, he's cute! I totally remember him now. He showed up at Prom, right?"

"Sure did" I laughed, remembering his awkwardness that night.

"Anything going on between you 2?" she asked, looking at me slyly.

"It's complicated" I replied. "We have been friends since we were little, but lately things have been changing and I'm scared. When Edward left me, my heart was destroyed and I was positive that it would never heal. Then I went by Jacobs yesterday, and just being around him began healing it. I don't know if I can handle it if things go bad, and I don't know if I can love him the way he deserves." I sadly said.

"Does he love you?" she asked.

"Yeah. He told me that he's loved me since childhood and I really don't know how to react to that. Part of me is so happy that someone like Jake feels like that towards me, but in the same respect, part of me wants to keep our relationship on a friends only level."

"Have you guys kissed yet?" she asked, smiling. I felt my face grow hot as I began blushing.

"Yeah" I whispered, looking down at my bed spread.

"Bella, that's great! Its like you guys are destined to be! I mean, how _romantic!!!_ Childhood friends falling in love." she sighed dreamily. Her face then got sad as her own heartbreak coursed through her body. I decided to bring the subject back to the bonfire.

"So, what do you think? Want to go down to La Push and watch a pack of idiotic boys make fools of themselves?" I asked, smiling as I thought about how funny they all were.

"Yeah, I think I would like that. What's the sense of sitting here moping, right?" she answered, smiling a little.

"Great! I'll call Jacob and let him know, ok?"

"Ok. Hey, do you mind if I take a shower? I've been laying around all day and didn't shower yet." she asked.

"Not a problem" I replied. "Help yourself to whatever you need in there. I'm going to go call Jake and then make us some food. I don't know about you, but that ice cream didn't fill me up and I'm starving"

"Food sounds awesome right now. I haven't eaten since Ben broke up with me, so go ahead, feed me!" she said, her voice almost back to its usual sound.

"You got it. Just come down to the kitchen when you're done" I said.

"Ok" she said, grabbing her bag and pulling some clothes and toiletries out.

"Hey, what should I wear tonight?" she asked.

"Just jeans and a sweater. It gets a little chilly at night so maybe bring a jacket too."

"Allrighty" she said, heading to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I want to tie Jacob up to my bed and have my wicked way with him, HAHA! **

As I pulled items out of the refrigerator to make sandwiches, my mind wandered to my relationship with Jacob. Just this morning I was hell bent on keeping us on a platonic level, angry at him for ruining my fantasies about Edward. _Way to stick to your guns, Bella. _Now all the lines were blurred between us and I felt the conflict rise up within me again. I loved kissing him, loved that I could make him happy, loved how I felt when I was around him. I was also worried, because he was my friend for my whole life, he turned into a giant wolf that killed vampires, and that one day he could possibly leave me if he imprinted. I wasn't sure what imprinting was, but from what I gathered from my embarrassing eavesdropping, it was pretty major.

I was terrified that I would open my heart to him, only to have it ripped to shreds if he left me. I know that when I was around him, I almost felt whole again and my pain didn't hurt me as badly. When I was away from him, I was sad and depressed and found myself wanting to run back to him to have him take my loneliness away. _You know you're starting to fall in love with him. Quit trying to fight it and give him a chance. You deserve to be loved and he can love you with his whole heart. Quit being scared, because nothing worthwhile and fulfilling doesn't come without taking a risk. _I was so ready to kill my inner voice for making me feel like this. _Fine, you win. _I said to that annoying voice inside of me. I was going to give Jacob his chance, but on my terms. I wanted to move slowly with him, just in case.

I heard Angela coming down the stairs and I looked up as she entered the kitchen. She looked much better and actually had a smile on her face.

"Sandwiches, yum!" she said, eyeing the turkey, cheese, roast beef and condiments I had set up on the table.

"Feel better?" I asked, noticing that the splotches on her face had faded. I was glad that I could be there for her because she really did deserve people in her life that would support her. _Just like you, Bella…….._

"Much, thank you again for rescuing me Bella" she said.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I replied. She smiled and nodded her head as she made herself a huge sandwich. She sat down across from me and we ate, talking about various subjects. We laughed about the ongoing Jessica/Mike Newton saga and talked about Laurens latest conquest. I had been out of the loop for so long, and it was nice catching up.

"Hey Ang, I wanted to say sorry for kinda abandoning you like that for those months." I quietly said, looking down at the table in shame.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. You went through a terrible thing and I totally understand. I knew you would come to me when you were ready" she said, reaching across the table and squeezing my hand reassuringly.

That's one of the things I liked most about Angela. She didn't press, she didn't gossip, and she let people be who they were and feel whatever they needed to feel. She never passed judgment either, which made her even more special. She was shy in some ways, but she always made people feel at ease. I was happy that we reconnected because I missed having her to talk to.

"Thanks" I murmured. I looked up at her and she gave me a sweet smile, reassuring me.

"So, the bonfire is in a few hours. Want to watch a movie before we get ready and head out?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me. Which one did you have in mind?"

"Hmm, something light with a happy ending. I know! We can watch Bridget Jones Diary. That movie always cheers me up because I can totally relate to her" I said.

"I never saw it, so yeah, that will work" she said.

We cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went to the living room and I got the movie ready. She curled up in Charlie's old chair and I flopped down on the couch. It felt good to lay down because I didn't get a lot of sleep the past night because of my nightmare. I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, Angela was shaking me awake, telling me that we had only an hour before we had to leave for La Push.

I got up and stretched, feeling refreshed from my nap. I felt bad for falling asleep on Angela, but she didn't seem to mind. We went upstairs and she got ready in my room while I jumped in the shower. 45 minutes later, we were in my truck, headed for La Push. I was excited to see Jacob again, and I felt my heart speed up in anticipation. I smiled to myself, looking forward to spending time with him and the Pack. Angela and I sang along with the radio, laughing at our pitiful voices. It was good seeing her in better spirits, and I knew she would have even more fun once she met everyone else. I hoped Emily would be there, because she was so sweet and I knew Angela would like her as well. It would also be more comfortable having another woman there, us being outnumbered by the Pack.

As we got closer to the reservation, I felt the butterflies in my stomach, knowing that in a few minutes I would see Jacob again. I sighed happily as we crossed the line and entered into La Push.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but I promise to make it up to you guys by putting more of them up frequently. Please dont forget to review!**

As we pulled into Jakes driveway, Jacob came running out of the house to greet us. I could tell he was excited to see me, and I felt my heart flutter in excitement. I shot him a look and shook my head slightly, signaling to him in case he grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't want to make Angela uncomfortable because I knew she was still hurting, and public displays were the last thing she needed right now. Jacob caught my meaning and restrained himself, even though I was desperate to feel his mouth against mine.

"Jake, this is my friend Angela….Angela, this is Jacob Black" I said as I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob" Angela said, extending her hand. Jacob took it, then gave her one of his bear hugs.

"It's nice to meet you too, Angela"

"OOF! What on earth are they feeding you people here in La Push?" she gasped. Jacob just laughed and released her.

"Sorry about that, I tend to get carried away at times, just ask Bells." he said, looking at me, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"He's just a big oaf, Angela, don't let his size intimidate you." I snarked, looking at Jacob and giving him a wink. Jacob and Angela rolled their eyes, laughing as we made our way to the house. We went into the kitchen and I saw Billy sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Billy" I greeted him. "This is my friend Angela, she decided to come to the bonfire tonight and meet everyone"

Billy and Angela exchanged pleasantries and I remembered that I had to let Billy know that Charlie wouldn't be able to make it by tonight.

"Billy, my dad has to work later than he thought tonight, so he's going to have to take a rain check on watching the game with you. They are working on a missing persons case and are making all the guys work overtime." I said to him.

"Thank you Bella, for letting me know. He and I are supposed to go fishing next weekend, so he and I can catch up on our gossip then" he smiled.

"You 2 gossip like 2 little old ladies, I swear" Jacob laughingly said.

"Well son, one day you will be old like me, and when that happens, hearing little tidbits about 75 year old Addie Jenkins getting caught in the backseat of 80 year old Richard Sanders car, _naked_, makes for some good laughs." Billy replied, glaring jokingly at his son.

"Gross" all three of us replied, grimacing and trying to shake the visuals from our heads. Billy just laughed and wheeled himself to his room, chuckling the whole way.

"I'm scarred for life now" Jacob groaned.

"I am too, and I don't even know those people!" Angela replied.

"I think I need an ambulance" was my only comment. We all burst out laughing, and talked about other geriatric gossip from the reservation. After awhile, it was time to head down to the beach. The walk there was filled with laughter, joking and having fun. I felt so happy just then, having my 2 best friends with me, all of us totally relaxed around each other. I felt like things were finally starting to right themselves in my world and was glad that I had let my walls down a bit, and it felt really nice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just wish...well, we wont got there! HAHA!**

When we got to the beach, we noticed that that some of the guys were already there getting the fire going. Jared and Paul were dowsing the wood with lighter fluid, and I noticed Sam and Quil off to the side talking quietly. Quil had a smile on his face as Sam spoke to him. I saw Quil nod his head a few times, and then Sam slapped him on the back affectionately. They saw us arrive, and Quil made his way over to us as Sam called Jacob over to talk.

I said hi to Jared, Paul and Quil, and introduced them to Angela, all the while intently watching Sam and Jacob. I saw a pained expression cross Jacobs face, but it was quickly replaced with a huge smile. _I wonder what that's all about_ I mused. Jacob looked up at me just then, his eyes a little sad, but he smiled and ran back over to me.

"Everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later" he replied. He kissed the top of my head and put his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel worried, wondering what Sam had said to make Jacob so sad. Jacob felt my uncertainty and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling my hair and breathing in the scent of my strawberry shampoo.

"You smell so good, Bells" he murmured. I sighed and buried my face into his chest, feeling his warmth surround me. Our little moment was interrupted when I heard Quil shout.

"Embry man, its about time you got your mangy ass here!" he yelled. I looked up and saw Embry making his way towards us. He waved at us, and then froze when he saw Angela. He just stood there looking shocked and confused.

"Earth to Embry" Quil called out to him. Embry shook his head and I heard him mutter "shit" as we began moving towards us again. I looked up at Jacob and saw his own confused look.

"Something's wrong, go talk to him and make sure he's ok" I said to Jacob, pulling myself from his delicious warmth. He nodded and made his way towards Embry as I made my way towards Angela.

"Uh, Bella, do I have a booger or something on my face?" she asked me. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Well, that guy, Embry? He was looking at me like I slapped him or something and I don't even know the guy" she said, sounding confused.

"I don't know Angela. He's really sweet but extremely shy. Maybe he thought he knew you or something," I said, not knowing what else to say. I glanced over to where Jacob and Embry were talking, and noticed they had called Sam over. Jacob kept looking over at us, running his fingers through his hair and looking uncomfortable. Embry kept looking at us too, a small smile on his face as he listened to whatever Sam was saying to him. _What the hell is going on here tonight?_ I wondered. _Maybe the guys are uneasy about Angela being here. Shit. I knew we should have stayed at my house tonight!_ Angela had enough problems right now, and she didn't need a bunch of guys looking at her funny. Jared came over by us, noticing our unease.

"So Angela, is this your first time here in La Push?" he asked.

"Actually, no. My friends and I come here sometimes during the summer to swim and have bonfires." she said, looking grateful that at least _someone _wasn't treating her strangely.

"Oh, I think I remember you! Bella came here with you once, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. It seems like such a long time ago, but it was only last summer." she replied, looking a little sad, remembering that Ben had been with her then.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Any friend of Bella's is welcome here any time. I'm sure my girlfriend Kim would like another female to hang around with." he said, smiling.

"I would like to meet her" Angela said. Just then, we noticed Emily walking towards us with another girl I didn't recognize. She was a little shorter than me and breathtakingly beautiful. _Ahh, must be Kim _I thought. I watched as Jared ran over to her, picking her up and hugging her, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. You could tell they were totally in love and I felt a little sorry for myself and Angela just then. _You can be happy like them, Bella. All you have to do is let Jacob love you. _I'm trying! I said to the little voice inside of me. I'm doing the best I can. I didn't have more time to fight with myself because Emily made her way over to us.

"Hi Bella" she said, giving me a warm hug. I introduced her to Angela, and Emily welcomed her, giving her one of her amazing hugs.

"I hope you enjoy yourself tonight, Angela. I can feel you're a little sad, but don't worry, these nuts will make sure you don't stay that way for too long." she laughed, looking around for Sam. When she found him, she excused herself and walked over to him. I guess they guys were done talking, because they were making their way back to us. I noticed that Embry's cheeks were all flushed and he had a dazed look in his eyes. I introduced him to Angela, and when they shook hands, they both froze. Angela's eyes widened and she gave a little gasp. They held onto each others hands for a few moments, staring at each other appreciatively. _OK, now I've left planet earth and have ended up in the twilight zone _I thought.

"Take a walk with me down the beach, Bells" Jacob whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath caressed the sensitive skin behind my ear. I was worried about leaving Angela alone, but I worried for nothing. She and Embry had sat down and were talking like they had known each other forever. Her face was flushed and she was smiling, giggling at whatever Embry was telling her. _Damn, that was quick! Ben just broke her heart but she seems completely healed. _I couldn't help but smile, happy that she moved on and seemed to be interested in Embry. I was glad for the both of them, because they really were a lot alike, both being kind and gentle. They were so into each other that they didn't notice Jacob and I walk away. _This boy has some explaining to do _I thought, as I took his hand and we walked down the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N A big thankyou again to my readers. You give me the motivation to crank out more and more of this story. *HUGS***

Jacob and I walked for awhile when we came across a familiar piece of driftwood. We both sat down and he put his arm around my shoulders. I turned my body so that I could snuggle into him. I felt so safe with Jacob and I sighed happily as he ran his fingers through my hair. I desperately wanted to kiss him, but I had to talk to him about what went on tonight.

"Jake?" I asked

"Hmmm?" he answered, resting his chin on my head.

"What's going on tonight? Is everything ok? What on earth is going on with Angela and Embry? I mean, just earlier today she was heartbroken, but now she seems so happy."

I felt Jacob sigh so I turned my face to his. He looked so sad and I felt my heart break for him.

"Please tell me Jake" I begged, starting to panic.

"How much of that conversation between me and Embry earlier did you hear?" he asked. I blushed, thinking about how I had humiliated myself by falling on top of those barrels while eavesdropping.

"Not much. You guys were talking about Imprinting or something." I answered. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is it, Jacob? You're freaking me out here. What is imprinting and how can it hurt me?" I was starting to hyperventilate, wondering if he was going to leave me. Even though we had just started our new relationship, my heart was breaking at the thought of not being with him and losing him to someone else.

"Shhh, it's ok Bells. WE are ok, I promise." he said, wiping my tears away with his fingers. My lower lip trembled as I fought the urge to break down sobbing.

"Imprinting. Well, it's supposed to be rare. After a young wolf phases for the first time, his soul begins seeking out its counterpart, the other person he is meant to be with and love. When he lays eyes on her for the first time, there is a big shift, like, everything makes sense. The imprint is reciprocated, and the wolf will be whatever their soul mate wants them to be. Lover, friend, companion."

"Oh" was all I could say. I could feel the wounds in my heart begin to tear open knowing that Jacob hadn't imprinted with me.

"Have you imprinted, Jake?" I asked, my voice shaking because I was about to cry.

"No, Bella, not yet. But it doesn't mean I'm going to. I love you more than life and you are my whole world. I don't need the imprint to tell me that. You are the one I am meant to be with, the one I want to make love to, to marry, have babies with. I DO feel a pull towards you, like my soul is trying to imprint with you, but something seems to be blocking it." he said, his own voice strained with the emotions he was feeling.

"So there is something wrong with me then. I wasn't good enough for a _vampire _and Im not good enough for you to imprint with me." I was openly crying now, hating that life was so cruel to me.

"No, Bells, don't you ever say that!! You ARE good enough! There is nothing wrong with you, honey. Just because that leech destroyed you and made you doubt yourself does not mean you aren't worth of love." the strength in his voice startled me and I turned my tear streaked face up to his.

"Oh Bells….." he pulled me close, rocking me gently, rubbing my back as he soothed me. I let his gentle voice calm me and I felt my control coming back.

"Jake….I'm so scared…." I whispered.

"I know, honey. Shhh" he crooned to me.

"No Jake, I'm scared because………..because I think I'm falling in love with you…."

"I'm not going anywhere Bells. I'm in this with you forever, if you want me" he said. I looked up at his face and knew he was telling the truth. My hand reached to the back of his neck and I pulled his lips to mine.

He kissed me softly at first, little butterfly kisses that made my heart flutter. Then he deepened it, his tongue entering my mouth to find mine. I whimpered as I surrendered myself to him. I shifted my body so that I was straddling him, my hands tangled in his hair as our mouths made love to each other. He sucked on my lower lip and a deep groan came from my throat.

He trailed kisses to my chin, then down my neck, nipping gently on my sensitive skin. I felt heat suffuse my lower body, which was pressed against the hardness in his jeans. I ground myself against him, which caused us both to moan. I could feel a dampness between my legs as desire began to build in my body.

I felt Jacobs hands on my stomach, lifting my shirt up so he could touch my skin. His questioning eyes met mine, and I nodded. His hand slid under my shirt ,then higher, cupping my lace covered breast. I gasped as my head rolled back, arching my body into his touch. His other hand followed suit, and I felt something beginning to build deep inside of me. I leaned forward and attacked his lips, so hungry for his taste, his mouth, his lips, his tongue. I mewled my pleasure and he groaned in response. The lack of oxygen and the heat of my desire made me break away, gasping cool air into my lungs.

Jacob then laid back, pulling me on top of him, holding me against his chest. I listened to his strong heartbeat as I lay there, happier than I have been in a long time. I wanted to go further with Jacob tonight, but a part of me still wasn't fully ready. _Give yourself some time, Bella. This is all new to you, so go as slow as you need._

"I love you, Bells" he whispered to me.

"I know, Jacob. Thank you for loving me so much" I replied softly, not fully able to tell him I loved him too. _You will tell him someday, sooner than you think. _And for once, I didn't argue with that inner voice, because we had finally agreed on something. I was falling hard for Jacob Black and it scared the hell out of me.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Jacob and I stayed like that, just holding and enjoying each other for a little while. I wanted to stay there with him like that all night, but I was worried about Angela. I had gotten a little distracted earlier, but knew I needed to know what was going on tonight.

"Hey Jake" I murmured into his neck.

"Hmmm?"

"You never got back to telling me what was going on tonight with everyone" I asked. He sighed, held me tighter against his body and nuzzled my hair.

"Quil Imprinted earlier today" he said, his voice tinged with a little sadness. I know he was depressed because he wanted to imprint on me and it didn't seem to be happening. Did I even want to have it happen? I mean, I know I was falling for him, and fast, but what if things changed between us later in the relationship? _Would spending the rest of your life with this incredible man be that bad? _No, I didn't think so, but then again, I thought Edward and I were going to have forever, and he left me. I had so many unanswered questions about imprinting, but unless it happened between he and I, those questions would have to wait.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" I was completely relieved because hopefully he wouldn't have any intentions of hitting on me. I was really uncomfortable with all the male attention I was getting, mostly from guys I had no attraction for. _Except for Jacob _I thought.

"Well, I know it's going to sound strange, but it's Emily's niece Claire." he said.

"Why is it strange? If she's anything like Emily, he has himself a great girl" I replied.

"Ugh, it sounds so perverse, but Claire is only 2" he said, cringing a bit. _WHAT???_

"Uhhh, ok?" was all I could say to that.

"Remember Bells, when we imprint, we become whatever our imprintee needs us to be. Brother, friend, lover, etc. Right now, the only feelings Quil has towards Claire are brotherly. He wont have any type of romantic feelings for her until she is older and ready" Jacob replied.

"Oh, I think I understand a little better now. What if Claire isn't attracted to him when she gets older?"

"Usually the person we imprint with returns the feelings when they are ready. The love they will share is so deep that it would be painful for them to be apart. Not physically painful, but they will feel a deep sadness and loneliness until they are back with each other. They will be each others whole world and the imprint lasts for life. He will never leave her or love anyone else but her" He said.

Now I felt a sadness come over me, because I knew Jacob loved me deeply, and I knew he wanted to imprint with me so badly. The pull we felt towards each other felt strong, but I knew he hadn't yet. _Could I be the one blocking him from imprinting on me?_ I knew that my heart was still wounded and the fear I felt at the thought of getting it broken again was strong, so maybe that was the reason? _Ugh, what is WRONG with me?_

"Who else has imprinted in the Pack?" I asked him, kissing his neck softly, trying to make him feel better. I didn't want him hurting so badly, but I didn't know what else I could do to reassure him.

"Well, there's Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and…..Embry" he said, his voice so quiet when he said Embry's name. Why would he sound so uncomfortable with Embry imprinting? _Oh no! NO NO NO!!_

"Oh my God, did he imprint on Angela?" I asked, my voice rising in panic. Poor Angela! Not only did Ben just dump her, now she has to deal with a love sick werewolf who she JUST met. She did seem really comfortable with Embry, and they were acting like they have known each other forever, so maybe everything would be ok.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I know she just got her heart broken, and you brought her here to help her through it, but please don't blame Embry. Imprinting can't be controlled, and he feels terrible because he doesn't want to upset you by making you think he's taking advantage of her." He said, tipping my face up to meet his eyes. I gasped at the sincerity I saw there, and I knew that he was telling the truth. I leaned up and pulled his mouth to mine, softly kissing him.

"I believe you Jake, I just don't know how Angela is going to take everything. Maybe we should head back and make sure everything is ok?" I asked, still wanting to remain here in his arms, but _needing _to know that my friend was ok.

"Sure Bells" he said, kissing me quickly and getting up, helping me to my feet. We began walking back to where everyone else was at, Jacob holding my hand. We kept our talking to a minimum, occasionally bumping into each other playfully. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it. I felt my heart speed up and I wanted to grab him and kiss him, but I stopped myself, knowing we would probably get carried away again. To my surprise, I thought to myself that I _DID _want Jacob to imprint on me, because he was truly one of the sweetest, kindest, honorable men I had ever met, and I felt completely safe around him. As we got closer to the group around the bonfire, I realized that I _was _in love with Jacob Black, and he was quickly becoming _MY _whole world. I was finally becoming whole again, and my heart was so close to being completely mended, and I owed it all to My Jacob.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: THANK YOU!!! I love the reviews from you guys!! I am so happy you are enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try and update as much as possible, granted I have time to crank out more writing. You guys rock!!**

When Jacob and I got back, Angela rushed over to me, looking all flushed and excited. I wondered what had happened between her and Embry to make her like that, I just hoped she was ok.

"Bella, come with me, I really need to talk to you" she breathlessly said. _Shit, either she is going to yell at me or kill me _I thought, and I bit my bottom lip nervously. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled at me and gave a quick nod. I hugged him really quick, whispering in his ear that I would be back in a bit. Angela dragged me a ways down the beach, making sure we were out of earshot of everyone.

"Everything ok, Ang?" I nervously asked, trying to read her face. My insides were shaking because I had a bad feeling about what she was going to say.

"Everything couldn't be better!" she exclaimed. My head snapped up and I blinked, totally confused.

"What happened while we were gone?" I asked, totally relieved that I wasn't going to get killed. A few months ago, I would have welcomed my demise, but now I was glad I would live to see another day. I was being completely dramatic here, and I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself.

"That guy Embry is AMAZING! We have _everything _in common, and it feels like I have known him my whole life! I have never felt this connected to anyone, not even Ben! I know it sounds insane, but I think I'm in love with him! All the pain of Ben dumping me is gone, as if it we never were in love. I can't explain it, Bella, but when I saw him tonight, and he came over to talk to me, everything just felt like it fell into place. Actually, we've only been apart a few minutes, but I miss him so much already." She said, happily twirling around like a little kid. I was happy for her, but it was a double edged sword. I wanted to feel how she felt, and I could feel my heart begin to break all over again. I felt like a yo-yo, all these up and down emotions I had been feeling the past few days were really starting to take a toll on me. One thing I could do, right now, was be happy that my friend found her soul mate, and that they would love each other forever.

"Angela, that's great! Embry is a really great guy and I think you 2 will make an adorable couple. I am so happy for you!" I said, hugging her close.

"Bella, thank you so much for bringing me here tonight. It's like I was meant to come here and meet Embry, kinda like, well, _destiny _? I can't believe this is happening to me! I want to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Ang, you don't have to thank me at all. I believe you guys were supposed to meet and the fates found a way to bring you together. Just remember, I want an invitation to the wedding!" I laughed, truly feeling happy for them.

"HAHA! I wouldn't go that far ahead yet, Bella, but when it happens, I insist you be my maid of honor!" she giggled, both of us rolling our eyes at the not so out of reach fantasy. I knew she wanted to get back to Embry, and I wanted to get back to Jacob, so I grabbed her hand and we ran back over to the campfire. I only wiped out once, Angela helping me up and giggling at my clumsiness. For once, it didn't matter that I had 2 left feet, all I cared about at that moment was getting back to Jacob and having his soothing voice and warm embrace take away my sadness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, but I really want Jacobs next 20 to 40 children HAHA!!**

I saw Jacob sitting near the fire, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms resting on top of them. He looked lost in thought and didn't seem to notice me walking towards him. The warm light of the fire made his skin glow, which made him even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I stopped, mesmerized at how striking he was. He must have sensed me just then, because his eyes met mine and I gasped. The fire reflected off of them, seeming to make them smolder. I felt a tingle run through my body as we drank each other in. I felt my cheeks begin to flush and my heart started to pound. I smiled at him and began walking towards him again. He reached out for me and I sat in between his legs. He wrapped his strong arms around my small frame as I leaned into his chest. I nuzzled the back of my head into his shoulder and he moved his lips to my neck, kissing my sensitive skin softly.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled slightly, feeling my heart soar. I was back where I wanted to be, safe and warm in Jacob's embrace.

"I missed you too" I murmured.

"Everything ok with Angela? He asked.

"Everything couldn't be better. That imprinting thing is absolutely amazing. Those 2 are head over heels in love" I said, a tinge of sadness in my voice.

"Well that's good. I know you were really worried about the whole thing, and I don't blame you."

"Yeah, I was so sure she was going to kill me, but she totally surprised me." I told him.

"Are you ok, Bells? You sound a little sad"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Jake. I just feel…well…I guess you can call it self pity." I said, feeling my chest tighten up. _What the hell is wrong with me? Nothing ever comes easy, and I'm really getting depressed. _

"Why Bells?"

"Ugh, I sound like such a whiner. I just feel like life has it in for me or something. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond happy for Angela and Embry, but part of me is envious. I mean, I went through hell when Edward left me, but Angela went through a few days of hell and found Embry. Why can't that happen for me? For Us?" I said, feeling the tears burning my eyes.

"I don't know Bella. I feel it myself, wondering what is wrong with me because I haven't imprinted yet." He said, his voice filled with anguish.

We sat there in silence for a bit and then he asked me the question I was trying to find an answer for all night.

"Bells, do you _want _me to imprint with you? Can you see us together like that for the rest of our lives?"

I felt a little panicky just then, scared to answer, scared to cross that line. I took a deep breath, pulled myself from his arms and turned my body around to face him. I looked him deep in the eyes, feeling every emotion they reflected. I leaned towards him, taking his face in my hands, my thumbs caressing his face. He looked at me, probably wondering what was going on in my head, watching what I would do next. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him several times. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back, needing him to hear what I had to say before I lost my nerve.

"Yes, Jacob." I said, looking deep in his eyes so that he knew I spoke the truth. His eyes widened and his breath caught, completely taken off guard by my answer.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper and I could hear the slight fear in his voice.

"Yes, I do love you Jake. I went from loving you like a brother to something deeper. I'm not going to lie to you, but I am scared to death. I'm still not completely fixed yet, Jake, but I'm close. Each moment I am with you, I feel myself falling deeper in love with you, but the walls are still around my heart. Granted, they are quickly crumbling and it's going to take some time, so, if you're willing to be patient, I know that one day they will be gone and I will finally be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Jacob just sat there, this goofy look on his face and I didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly, he yanked me into his arms, burying his face into my neck, just holding me and rocking me.

"I'm never letting you go, Bells. I love you so much and I can't picture my life without you. You're all I think about, dream about, and I cannot tell you how happy you have made me tonight." His voice choked with emotion. I felt something wet on my neck and realized he was crying. I pulled back and kissed him with everything I felt for him. He moaned against my lips and pressed my body completely against his. I felt a liquid heat coursing through my veins and my body seemed to have this electrical charge running through it. I had never felt this kind of reaction with Edward. My reaction to him was completely different. Intense, but nothing like what was happening between Jacob and I.

My hands roamed his upper body, skimming over his bare chest, to his shoulders and neck, and I pulled his mouth tighter against mine. I opened my mouth and whimpered as his tongue found mine, then groaned when he sucked on it. I needed to feel more of him, so I slowly lay backwards, pulling him on top of me. My hands tangled in his hair as our mouths consumed each other with a primal hunger. I felt my body completely respond to him as wetness pooled between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his hips, desperate for him to be closer. He growled against my lips as he pressed himself against the heat between my legs. We were so lost in passion that we didn't realize we had an audience until someone cleared their throat.

"AHEM"

Both of us jumped, scrambling to stand up. I was mortified and just stood behind Jake, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt you 2, because God knows you need it, but it is getting a little late so we are going to wrap things up, ok?" asked Embry, Angela by his side holding his hand.

"Yeah, maybe we better get going, Ang. I'm starting to get a little tired and we do still have to drive back to Forks." I said, yawning as I felt the exhaustion wash over me.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to say goodnight to Embry, and I'm sure you want to say goodnight to Jacob, so meet you back at Billy's house in a few?" she asked.

"That works" I replied, feeling sadness invading my heart from having to leave Jacob. I watched Angela and Embry walk away and turned back to Jacob.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure Bells. Did you want me to come to your house instead?"

"Ok. I'll cook up something special for dinner, ok?" I said.

"Hmmm, Bella cooking, I am sooo there!" he teased. I slapped him playfully on his arm, laughing. He pulled me in his arms, holding me tightly against him. His fingers tangled in my hair and he gently pulled my head back, tipping my face to his. I got on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and met his lips with mine. We broke apart and I rested my forehead against his chest.

"We better get going" I said to him, pulling myself reluctantly from his arms. We laced our fingers together and walked back to his house. When we reached the house, we both stopped, gaping at what we saw. Embry had Angela pressed against the side of my truck and they looked like they were eating each others faces. I felt myself blush and Jacob let out a loud chuckle. They must have heard us, because they pulled away from each other, looking a little sheepish. I inwardly laughed because they looked like they were caught doing something they shouldn't have been.

"Let me go drag Embry away so you guys can get going" Jacob said to me, kissing me really quick. I didn't want to leave, but it was getting late and I didn't want Charlie worrying in case he beat us home.

"Ok" I murmured against his lips. "See you tomorrow" I said, pulling away and getting into my truck. I watched as Jake grabbed Embry into a headlock, pulling him into his house. Angela jumped into the passenger seat with a dazed look on her face. We watched as the two guys waved, us waving in return, then we headed back to Forks.


	19. Chapter 19

When Angela and I got to my house, I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked on the drive. We walked into the house and he was waiting up for us.

"Did you girls have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad, sorry we are so late"

"It's ok, I know you were in good hands with Jacob so I wasn't worried." he replied, getting up from the couch and turning off the TV.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. See you girls in the morning"

"Ok dad, goodnight"

"Good night Chief Swan" said Angela.

"You can just call me Charlie, Angela. No need to be formal here." he said, chuckling.

"Ok Charlie" Angela replied, looking a little uncomfortable with the informality.

Charlie walked up the stairs and we sat down on the couch, both of our minds churning over the events of tonight. I was wiped out from all of the emotions I had gone through. I knew Angela was in for a shock when Embry finally told her about himself and what happened with him imprinting on her. I hoped she would be ok with it all, because her and Embry were adorable together.

"I don't know about you, but I am beat" I said to her, glancing over. She still had a dazed look on her face, but she was smiling.

"I'm pretty tired too, but cant stop thinking about tonight. I've never had anything like this happen to me before. I don't understand how I could be over Ben so quickly and feel so strongly about Embry. I miss him so much already and it almost hurts to be away from him. He and I are spending the day together tomorrow, a picnic in the woods or something. Jacob is bringing him over when he comes to see you tomorrow and is going to loan him his car. I cant wait to see him." she said, sounding giddy at the thought of seeing Embry again.

"You guys will have fun" I replied. I wonder if Embry was going to tell her everything tomorrow? Oh well, cross that bridge when we get to it I guess.

"Are you guys going to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No. He mentioned something about going up to Port Angeles and seeing a movie or something. He said he would take me home after our picnic and pick me up later. Do you mind giving Jacob a lift home so Embry can use his car?" she asked.

"Not a problem" I said, looking forward to spending as much time as I could with Jake. I felt my chest tightening up because he wasn't there to make the pain go away. I wanted to get back in my truck and go back to La Push because I missed him, but I was so tired that I knew I would probably get myself killed on the way down.

"Well, lets get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you and I'm sure you want to be well rested" I said to her, getting up from the couch and heading up to my room. Angela followed me up, then went to change in the bathroom while I changed in my room. I went into the hall closet and pulled out Charlie's cot that he used for camping. I set it up in my room, putting fresh sheets and blankets on it for Angela. She came into my room and settled comfortably on it. I crawled into my bed, exhausted.

"Good night, Ang" I said.

"Nite, Bella. Thanks again for being such a good friend and helping me out today."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said, smiling. She grinned back at me and I shut off the lamp. I laid there, thinking about Jacob, my body warming when I recalled his kisses and the way he touched me. I couldn't wait to see him again, and I drifted off to sleep thinking about how much I cared for him and how being around him was so comfortable. He was saving me from myself, healing my heart and mending my soul, and it felt right.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning, feeling completely refreshed. I didn't have any nightmares and was able to sleep the whole night through without waking up. I looked at my clock and saw it was after 10am, the latest I had ever slept. I looked to see if Angela was awake, but she was sound asleep, snoring softly. I laid back down, smiling as I thought about Jacob. I still couldn't believe how fast our relationship had changed, but part of me was still worried. The whole Imprinting thing, or lack there of, had me scared. I knew that if it happened for him, he would have no choice but leave me. My heart couldn't take it if he did, and I curled up in a ball and began to cry. Maybe I should just end it before I got in deeper than I already was. _It's too late, Bella. You are in love with him and you know you cant just walk away._ I knew it was true, and fresh tears streaked down my cheeks. _You need to stop worrying about something that hasn't happened yet, if ever. You cannot control what happens, Bella. Allow yourself to love him, and allow yourself to be loved. Live each moment with him and if something happens, you deal with it then. _Oh shut up.

I got up, grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top, and my under garments and headed to the bathroom to shower while Angela slept. I pushed all those doubts out of my mind as the hot water refreshed me. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that the dark circles under my eyes were gone. My cheeks were rosy and my eyes sparkled with new life. _See, Jacob is so good for you. You 2 are meant to be, so just go with it. _Uh huh. Being with Jacob was definitely good for me and it physically showed.

I decided to blow dry my hair rather than letting it air dry. Of course, because I rarely used a blow dryer, I bonked myself in the head a few times with it. Thirty minutes and a couple bumps later, my hair was dry and shiny. I didn't put it up in my usual ponytail, deciding to let it fall down my back. I wasn't a makeup person, but I put on some pink gloss which flattered my skin.

I finished in the bathroom and went down to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting down, reading the paper. He looked up as I walked in, and gave me a funny look. I knew I looked different with my hair and lipgloss, and I blushed a little.

"Morning Bells, looks like you slept well" he said.

"Yeah, no nightmares" was my reply. My frequent nightmares always scared Charlie and I saw the relief on his face.

"That's good. Angela still asleep?"

"Yeah, if she's not up in a bit, I have to go wake her. Embry is picking her up later and she has to get ready" I said. He raised an eyebrow, looking a little confused.

"Why is Embry picking her up?" he asked. I inwardly groaned, not wanting him to think that she was some floozy that jumped from guy to guy.

"They met last night and really hit it off. They are going on a picnic and then to the movies later." I said, averting my eyes from his. Before he could reply, I changed the subject.

"Is it ok if Jacob has dinner with us tonight? He's coming over to watch movies and I was going to cook" I said, knowing he wouldn't mind.

"Sure, but it will only be you 2 tonight. I have to go into the station and work on this case. I don't know what time I will be home, so if he wants to crash on our couch so you're not alone all night, that would be fine." he said, going back to his paper.

I felt my heart rate increased and my body warm up at the thought of Jacob spending the night here. _If Charlie only knew………._

"Ok dad, I will tell him when he gets here. Do you want me to make you something to eat for later?" I asked, hoping he didn't notice my flushed appearance.

"No thanks Bells. I will grab something on the go." With that, he got up and put on his gun belt and grabbed his coat. He came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm heading out. Now, don't you and Jake get into too much trouble." he said. _Uh huh_

I rolled my eyes at him and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I heard his cruiser leave and I felt myself relax. I would have to tell him about Jacob and I, but I wanted to wait a bit until we were together longer. I knew Charlie would be happy because he loved Jacob, but I wasn't ready for Charlie to know. I finished my cereal and was washing out my bowl when Angela came into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead" I said to her, chuckling at her disheveled appearance.

"Ugh, I need coffee and food" she grumbled, sitting down in a chair. I got her some coffee and a bowl of cereal and brought it over to her.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked her, watching as she chugged down her coffee. I got up and refilled her cup and grabbed some for myself.

"I slept very well but had some weird dreams" she said, gratefully taking the coffee from me.

"I have nightmares all the time" I replied. "What kind of dreams were you having?"

"Just really odd ones. I kept dreaming about Embry turning into a wolf and killing some guy, but the guy didn't bleed. It was really strange. I don't know, just really weird." she said as she ate her cereal. _Oh boy, you are in for a real shock _I thought. Poor girl. I decided to change the subject a bit.

"What time are Jacob and Embry coming?" I asked her.

"Embry said about 1pm. What time is it now?"

"It's almost noon" I told her.

She looked at me, all panicked at the late time.

"Why did you let me sleep so late? I feel bad for being so lazy. I normally get up early." she said, looking embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad, I slept late too. I guess we both needed it. Finish up your cereal and I will clean up the kitchen while you get ready" I told her.

"Thank you, Bella. Guess I better hurry, huh?" she said, her face lighting up at the thought of seeing Embry again.

"Yeah, you better get eating or else Embry will see your pretty bed hair" I joked, watching her reach up and feel her messy hair.

"Oh wow, yeah, I better hurry. It's going to take me an hour just to brush out all these knots" she laughed, finishing her food and running up the stairs to get ready.

While she showered and got dressed, I cleaned up the kitchen and looked to see what we had in the freezer. I pulled out some boneless chicken and set it on the counter to thaw. I went to the pantry and got out some pasta and ingredients to make sauce. I noticed we didn't have everything I needed, so I made a list to take to the store later. I would make Jacob come with me, and I felt myself getting excited to see him. _Oh yeah, you got it so bad for that boy_.


	21. Chapter 21

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. My stomach clenched excitedly and my heart sped up as I got up to answer the door. I took a deep breath to calm myself and opened the door. Jacob was leaning against the porch rail and Embry was standing there, smiling.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Embry asked, looking over my shoulder to see if Angela was behind me.

"Im good, Em. Angela is up getting dressed, so come in and make yourself comfortable" I replied, stepping outside to give him room. I looked over at Jacob, who was watching me intently with a slight smile on his face. He looked amazing in his white t-shirt and jeans. My breath caught as I looked at him, his beautiful features stunning me. I walked over to him and he opened his arms pulling me close to him. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent, happy to be in his arms again.

"I missed you" I murmured to him, my words partially muffled by his chest.

"I missed you too" he softly said, tipping my face up to his. He kissed me sweetly, his hands sliding from my shoulders, to my neck, then cupping my face between them. His fingers stroked my skin and I deepened the kiss, my tongue seeking his. I moaned softly as his tongue found mine, and we kissed for a long time. I broke away, both of us gasping for air. I hugged him again, then took his hand and led him into the house.

Embry had met Angela midway down the stairs, the 2 of them kissing madly. Angela noticed us and broke off their kiss, leading Embry towards us.

"Hi Jacob" Angela said, giving him a quick hug.

"Hiya Angela, you all set for your picnic with dingus over there?" he asked, nodding at Embry.

"Yeah, we better get going though. You guys have fun!" she said, dragging Embry out the front door. I heard them start the Rabbit and pull out of the drive. I turned around and gave a startled yelp as I found myself pressed against the front door. Jacobs lips crashed down onto mine and I moaned at the intensity of his kiss. I pulled his body against mine, feeling his full length against me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, our mouths never leaving each other. I was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen, so I pulled my mouth away from his. My head fell back against the door as Jacobs mouth kissed my neck, nipping my sensitive skin. My body was on fire and I could feel the liquid warmth flooding my lower body. I desperately wanted more, but I wasn't ready to fully give myself to Jacob yet.

"Jake" I gasped, my hands tangling in his hair and making him look at me. His eyes were filled with love and desire and I felt a tingling all over my body.

"We have to stop" I groaned, not wanting to leave his arms. He sighed and nodded. I kissed him quickly on the lips as I untangled my legs from around him. I walked into the kitchen to get some water and noticed my hands trembling. _He really has a powerful effect on me, more than Edward had. _Edward…….Thinking about him still caused me pain, but I was surprised that it didn't hurt as much. What was once a gaping hole of torture was now a little cut which was healing.

I felt Jacob come behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and closed my eyes, feeling his warmth suffusing my body. He kissed the side of my neck and pulled away.

"I want to take you somewhere today, Bells." He said.

"Ok, where?"

"I found it when I was patrolling one night. It's kinda far, so I will have to phase in order to get us there." he said, looking at my face to gauge my reaction. If he was going in wolf form, how was I supposed to get there? _Ohhhhh _I thought, as it dawned on me.

"You want me to ride on your back?" I asked, feeling my face flush. I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea………

"How else are you supposed to get there, silly?" he replied, chuckling at me.

"Uhh, ok but remember, I don't do well at high speeds, so you better be easy on me Jacob Black" I grumbled, feeling the nervousness running through my body.

"I'll be as easy or fast as you want me to be" he said, his voice husky at the double meaning. I felt my cheeks get hot as I blushed and my stomach gave a flip. I smacked him on the shoulder playfully, not having any retort for his words.

"Lets get going then, because I still have to go to the store and get some stuff for dinner tonight" I said, walking towards the back door. He followed me outside and he ran into the woods to phase. I heard the mini explosion and he came trotting out of the woods with his clothes in his mouth. He was magnificent. His fur was a rich, russet red and incredibly shiny and soft. I ran my fingers through it and he gave a deep puur like grumble.

"You like that, don't you?" I whispered, still awestruck. He gave me a goofy grin and dropped his clothes at my feet. I picked them up and folded them, placing them in my little backpack I was bringing with. I had also place a couple bottles of water in there in case we got thirsty. I looked back at Jacob, and wondered how in the hell I was going to get on his back. He was huge, and I didn't trust myself to just hop on. I would probably fall off the other side and knock myself out. Jacob noticed my concern, so he crouched down onto his belly. This position made it easier for me to get on. I crawled onto his back and tangled my fingers into his fur.

"Ok, I think I'm ready" I said nervously. I felt his body tremor as he chuckled, then he took off running. I gripped his fur hard, worried that I was hurting him, but scared to death that I was going to fly off. _Oh he is so dead when we get back!! He's going to take it easy, huh?_ I crouched down closer to his body as the trees whipped by. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time, and I was just starting to enjoy myself when he stopped abruptly. I wasn't ready for the quick stop and I went flying over his head and landed in a heap.

"What the hell, Jake!!" I yelled, checking myself for injuries. I noticed he was pacing and whining, then he let out a long, sorrowful howl that stilled my heart. He looked at me and phased back into his human form, covering his private area.

"Embry is in trouble Bells, we have to go to him now!" he said, his voice all panicked. He phased back and I got on, and he took off even faster. I closed my eyes, trying not to be sick. We ran for a few minutes and I began to hear sounds of a battle. I heard snarling and growling, and I also heard 2 voices that didn't belong. We entered into a clearing and I saw Angela sitting on the ground crying. Jacob let me off by her and he took off into the woods. I ran to her side and hugged her, both of us terrified.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N *Blows kisses at all my readers* You guys are the best! Im so glad you like the story!

The fighting got louder and all of a sudden the 2 wolves slammed back into the clearing, each one fighting a vampire. I gasped as I recognized them. Laurent and Victoria. They had been a part of James coven when he was trying to kill me last year. Edward and the Cullens killed him and I almost lost my life as a result. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud yelp and saw Victoria throw Embry into a nearby tree. His back leg was broken in several places and he was bleeding profusely. He tried to get up, but he was too weakened from taking on both vamps. Jacob let out a roar as he heard his friend go down, and he tore into Laurent with renewed strength. He was so wrapped up in killing Laurent that he didn't notice Victoria making her way towards Angela and I. We were going to die if Jacob didn't finish off Laurent soon and come for Victoria. I looked up at her breathtaking face, and she sneered at me.

"We finally meet again Bella. I see your Edward has left you behind, unprotected. You couldn't keep him satisfied I see." she said, coming closer and closer. Angela was openly crying, the sobs wracking through her body.

" I came here to get revenge on Edward for having killed James, but while plotting my revenge, I came across some important information. You see, after James was killed, Laurent and I went up to Denali because he wanted to give the vegetarian lifestyle a try. He also fell in love with Irina, which made me sick. The Cullens were there, except your precious Edward. Carlisle had discovered that your blood was powerful, you see, and they were considering coming back to protect you. I decided to beat him to you and made Laurent come with me. You see, I _will _have your blood, Bella, because then I will truly be immortal. Nothing can ever kill me, and I will go on to overthrow the Volturi and become the most powerful vampire in existence" she said, her red eyes glazed over with her lust for power.

I was terrified because I knew that I was going to die. I knew that I would never see Charlie or Renee again. Jacob, oh God I was going to lose my Jacob. I would never know what we could have had together. I hated myself for bringing all of this danger into my life and everyone else's life. I just hoped that Jacob and Embry would survive so they could save Angela. I stood up, my legs shaking, and looked at Victoria.

"Go ahead then, kill me. Just please stop hurting my friends." I cried, completely giving up. All these memories flashed through my head as Victoria grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off of the ground. I was choking and little black spots were dancing before my eyes. Then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" roared the voice. Something slammed into us and I went flying to the ground, bumping my head. The last thing I saw before darkness claimed me was Alice tearing Victoria apart.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: sorry about messing up the chapters. I reposted duplicates but it's corrected now. Thank you all for your support and reviews! *Blows kisses***

I was dead. I had to be because nobody could possibly be alive with all the pain I was feeling. My head felt like I was hit with a cement block. I groaned out loud and reached up to rub my head. What the hell happened?? _Alice….Jacob……Angela……..Embry….. _It all came flooding back to me and I tried to get up from where I was laying. A cool hand gently pushed me back down.

"Don't try to get just yet, Bella. You got a nasty bump on your head and have a concussion" the gentle voice said to me. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle looking down at me. He smiled when I recognized him. I looked around and noticed I was in their old house in Forks. Alice stood nervously behind him, watching me.

"Jacob" I moaned, my heart hurting because I knew he had to be dead. I started to cry, which made my head hurt worse.

"Bella, its ok, he's upstairs in Emmett's room. He and Embry are both ok. Carlisle patched them up and they are both healing quickly." said Alice as she made her way over to me.

"Angela?" I asked, wondering if she had survived.

"She's in the family room resting on the couch. She's ok too, just badly shaken up." Alice replied. I laid back down, feeling myself relax in relief. _Jacob was alive…_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking between the 2 of them. Where had they come from? How did they know that I was being hunted? Then I remembered what Victoria said to me and I cringed. _My blood….something's wrong with it….._

"Alice had a vision, Bella. She saw you fading in and out, then she saw Victoria killing you. We got here as soon as we could because we couldn't bear to have anything happen to you" said Carlisle.

"Who all came?" I whispered, not sure how I felt if Edward was here. Part of me wanted him to come back to me, and a few days ago I would have jumped back into his arms. Things were different now, my feelings for Jacob having grown so much lately.

"Just Alice and I" he said while checking out the bump on my head again.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with my blood? Victoria was saying that it will make a vampire truly immortal?" I asked him. His expression was pained as he began to explain to me.

"Remember your 18th birthday here, Bella?" he began. How could I forget? I had gotten a paper cut and my blood made Jasper attack me. Edward threw me across the room to get me out of the way, but I landed on a table with glasses on it and was cut up pretty bad. Carlisle had tended to my wounds.

"Well, I kept the bandaging so that I could test your blood. Edward kept saying that there was something different about it, something powerful. He could barely contain himself around you, which was strange because he had excellent self control." he said, looking down at the ground.

"I found that your blood has a certain genetic makeup to it which makes vampires immortal. Well, we are immortal, but we can be killed by being torn apart and burned. You blood would prevent that from happening. Whomever consumed all of your blood would have limitless power. There is another part of it, though." he said, his voice trailing off.

"What is it?" I asked, my head spinning from everything he was telling me.

"I tested some of the werewolves blood as well, Bella. You know how our venom is toxic to a werewolf?" I nodded my head, unable to speak.

"Well, I found that when your blood combines with werewolf blood, there is an immunity. If you ever had children with Jacob, your children would be immune to vampire venom. This would make the child extremely powerful and able to fight off multiple vampires by themselves."

I was so confused. How had he known about Jacob and I? How could my blood be so powerful? I was a nobody. Just a girl from a hick town with normal parents. I just happened to attract creatures that weren't supposed to exist. Everything was spinning and I tried desperately to hang onto some clarity. I needed to see Jacob, needed to be with him.

"Carlisle, will you please take me to see Jacob?" I asked, my face already starting to crumple as my tears fell.

"I can do that, Bella. Just be careful, he does have some broken bones" he said while picking me up. He carried me upstairs to where Jacob was resting and sat me down on the edge of the bed. Jacobs face was all bruised and cut, but he was healing.

"Oh Jacob" I cried softly. I hated seeing him hurt like this. Hated that he was hurt because of me. He opened his eyes and smiled _MY SMILE _and motioned for me to lay down next to him. I laid down, careful not to bump him and he pulled me into his arms holding me close.

"I'm ok, Bells. Just need a few hours. I also needed my girl here to make me feel better" he said, stroking my hair. I cried even harder, feeling like I didn't deserve this incredible man in my life. He almost gave his life for me and I knew he would do it again if the situation came about.

"Shh, it's ok honey, please don't cry. Everyone is fine. You have nothing to worry about" he murmured into my hair as he stroked my back.

"What happens the next time, Jake? I cant live with myself if you got killed protecting me" I said, looking into his eyes. I gasped as I felt the world shift and a golden glow surrounded us. His eyes grew large with wonder as he watched what was happening around us. I felt a tingling throughout my whole body, and I knew Jacob felt it too because he gasped. An electric current seemed to flow out of me and into him, and vice versa. The glow settled and absorbed into both of us and I closed my eyes at the feelings it was creating within me. I felt every wound closing, every heartbreak disappear, all my walls came crashing down and when I opened my eyes, I saw the world with a new clarity.

"Jake, what _was _that?" I whispered, in awe. He didn't answer. Instead, he threw his head back and started laughing.

"FINALLY" he shouted up towards the ceiling. He pulled me close and kissed me hard. I felt wetness on my face and saw that he was crying. I pulled away from him, scared that he had lost his mind.

"Jacob Black, you tell me what's going on here because you are acting crazy" I gently yelled at him. He looked at me and I saw the glow deep in his eyes. There was so much love shining in their depths that I couldn't catch my breath. I knew right then and there that I was hopelessly in love with him and that I couldn't live without him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, loving him, having babies, making a life for ourselves. I knew at that moment that I would never love anyone else again, because my heart belonged to Jacob and nobody else.

"Bella, it finally happened! I imprinted with you!!" he exclaimed, kissing me deeply.

"I love you Jacob, more than anything else in the world" I said, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Bella, and I am never letting you go" he said, tears still falling from his eyes.

We held each other close and I felt a peace wash over my body. I finally had found the love I had been looking for, and it was in front of me this whole time. We drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, the love we felt for each other blanketing us in peace and serenity.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I am sad that I dont own these characters, they all belong to SM, but I'm having fun playing with them!**

I woke up a few hours later, the front of Jacobs body pressed against my back and his arms surrounding me. I sighed happily and snuggled further into him, loving how comfortably I fit against him. We were like 2 pieces of a puzzle meant to go together. I couldn't believe that he had finally imprinted on me. I knew he loved me without it, but my insecurities kept me from having faith in his love. I had thought my love for Edward was secure, but that was ripped from me with me having a say.

I was amazed that I no longer felt pain when I thought about him. Jacobs love for me had completely healed me, and I actually found myself grateful for Edward setting me free. I never would have given Jacob a chance if Edward hadn't let me go, and I now knew that it happened for a reason. I was meant to be with Jacob, our souls combining into one. I felt him begin to stir as he began waking up. I turned myself around so I could face him, and his eyes were open a filled with love.

"Hi" I whispered, smiling softly.

"Hi yourself" he said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm all healed, so I feel great. How's your head?"

"Much better, just a dull ache." I answered, my fingers tracing his lips. I replaced my fingers with my mouth, kissing him gently, lovingly. I wanted to stay here forever, just feeling his arms around me, but I needed to make sure everyone else was ok, especially Angela.

"Do you feel like getting up and checking on the others?" I asked him.

"I never want to get out of this bed if it means spending forever with you in it" he said, kissing me. I groaned, wanting to stay in bed kissing him, but I knew we couldn't stay here. I wasn't sure how long Alice and Carlisle were planning on staying and I wanted to visit with them before they had to go. Im sure they missed Jasper and Esme and wanted to get back to them as soon as possible. I felt sad, because I missed their family so much. I was grateful that they had come to help me and basically saved everyone I loved.

I sat up, giving Jacobs hand a little tug. He groaned on protest, but got up and followed me down the stairs. I saw Alice and Angela sitting on the couch talking and laughing, while Carlisle and Embry were deep in their own conversation. They all stopped and looked up at us as we came down the stairs hand in hand. Carlisle stood up and walked over to us.

"How are you 2 feeling?" he asked, checking my head again and inspecting Jacobs injuries.

"I'm all healed, but Bella still has a dull headache" Jacob answered him, a little tension in his body. I knew he wasn't comfortable around the creatures he was meant to destroy, and it was hard for him because they had saved us. Jacob reached out and shook Carlisles hand.

"Thank you for helping us today. We never would have survived if you and Alice hadn't shown up when you did. I owe you for that" Jacob told him, the tension leaving his body.

"You don't have to thank me, Jacob. Bella is part of our family and we all love her very much, even if she isn't with us. You don't owe us anything. Just be good to Bella and love her the way she deserves to be loved." Carlisle replied, his gentle voice filled with respect.

" I will love her for the rest of my life and will protect her with every ounce of strength I have" Jacob told him, looking down at my face. I gave him a cheeky grin and hid my face into his chest as I began to blush.

We walked over and sat down with everyone else, Angela giving me a huge hug. Alice bounced over to me and wrapped her cold arms around me.

"I missed you Bella! I'm so glad we got to the clearing when we did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. Edward may have been an ass, making us leave you, but that didn't stop me from caring about you." she said, her eyes bright with emotion. I'm sure that if she could cry, she would be sobbing right now. Alice was like a sister to me when I was with Edward, and it hurt me terribly to lose her when Edward left me. I hugged her back, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I missed you too, Alice. Thank you so much for being there today." I told her, holding her hard body and inhaling her sweet scent.

We all sat there talking for an hour. Carlisle filled the Wolves in on the power of my blood and what it would mean for future generations of werewolves. Angela had a lot of questions, and everyone answered her truthfully. She knew everything about the Pack and the Cullens, and promised to keep it a secret. I thought for sure that she would be more freaked out about it all, but she took it all very well. She held Embry's hand in hers, giving him loving glances throughout the evening. I knew we had to get going because Angela's parents would be worried and I wanted some alone time with Jacob.

I stood up and gave Carlisle and Alice a huge hug. I didn't want them to leave, but I knew they had to get back to their family. Alice gave me her cell number and email address, and Carlisle gave Jacob his information in case he needed to contact him if any more vampires came looking for me. He felt that no others knew about the power of my blood, but they couldn't be totally sure.

I was shocked when Jacob _and _Embry both hugged Carlisle and Alice, vowing to keep in touch with any threats. We walked outside and noticed we didn't have a vehicle there to get us home. I didn't feel like riding on Jacob again, and was about to ask Alice for a ride home when they both came outside.

"Bella, Alice and I have a gift for you" Carlisle called out to me. I hated surprises and gifts and I groaned out loud.

"Now Bella, don't be a spoil sport! Just say thank you and be done with it" Alice scolded me. They led us to their garage and opened it and I gasped. Parked there was a brand new Toyota Land Cruiser loaded with every option. It was a beautiful truck, pearl white with black leather interior. Jacob and Embry whooped excitedly as they got in to check it out. Angela just stood there with her mouth open, in shock.

"Oh my God this is too much! I cant accept this!" I exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed by their generosity.

"Nonsense, Bella! This is a perfect truck for you, and it's loaded with safety features so you don't get hurt" said Alice, laughing slightly, knowing how accident prone I was. I ran up to both of them, throwing my arms around them.

"Thank you both, so so much! I cant believe this! You are too generous" I said, feeling the tears starting up again. I didn't deserve a gift this extravagant and I felt so guilty accepting it from them. I knew that if I rejected the truck, it would hurt them badly, so I gave in, feeling their happiness at my acceptance.

"We knew your truck was getting old, and we wanted to do something special for you, so Alice and Jasper picked it out for you before we had left. They wanted to give it to you at the end of the evening of your birthday, but didn't get a chance." Carlisle said, handing the keys to me. I hugged them both again, thanking them. I begged them to keep in touch and to visit regularly, then I got into the truck and started it. Jacob sat next to me in the front while Embry and Angela sat in the back, her head resting on his shoulder. I backed out of their garage, careful not to hit anything. They waved to us as we drove off, and we waved back. I felt a lump in my throat because I missed them already. Jacob felt my sadness and reached over, caressing my face.

"You will see them again, Bells." he said, smiling at me.

"I hope so" was all I could say without crying.

As we drove towards my house, I thought about everything that had happened today. I felt so complete now, so utterly happy and serene. I knew that I was whole again, and that Jacob and I would be happy for the rest of our lives. We had a lifetime of love to share, and I couldn't wait to show him how deeply in love with him I was.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Because you guys are such good reviewers I have decided to throw in a little lemonade. Enjoy!**

We got back to my house and I noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet. I remembered what he had said to me earlier, about working really late and having Jacob sleep on the couch.

"Hey Jake, Charlie has to work late and said you could sleep here that way I'm not alone. Would you mind staying with me?" I asked, blushing at the thoughts running through my head. We would have all night to ourselves and I couldn't wait to kiss and touch him. He looked at me, a slight flush tingeing his cheeks. He smiled slyly at me and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Sure Bella. I'm going to have Embry take Angela home and tell him to let Sam know about everything that's happened." he said, kissing me quickly then running over to Embry. He and Angela were over by the Rabbit, kissing and holding onto each other. I saw Jacob say a few words to him, and he nodded his head. He and Angela both waved to me and got into the car. Jacob watched as they drove off, then he ran back up to me, scooping me in his arms. He unlocked the door and carried me up to my bedroom, laying me gently on the bed.

"You're supposed to sleep on the couch, you know" I teased him.

"Yeah yeah, but I want some alone time with you up here first" he said, crawling over me and claiming my lips. He pressed his body against mine, careful not to crush me. Our mouths hungrily consumed each others and I felt his hand move under my shirt, caressing my stomach. I shivered in response, wiggling a little to signal that I wanted more. His hand slid up my torso and cupped my breast, kneading it gently. I gasped and arched my body into his hand, feeling the exquisite sensations wash over me. I opened my legs, cradling his hips between them. I felt him harden in his jeans and I arched my lower body up to his, causing him to growl against my mouth. He pressed his lower body against mine, rocking his hips gently. His mouth found mine and he sucked on my lower lip. My body ignited and I needed more.

Jacob pulled my shirt off of me and threw it across the room. His eyes were heavy with desire as he gazed down at my half naked body. He leaned down, raining kisses all over my stomach, moving higher up my body. He stopped, confused at the front clasp on my bra. I unhooked it for him, my hands trembling. He covered my hands with his and moved them gently to my sides. He pulled my bra away from me, baring me for the first time. He gasped, his eyes hungrily gazing down at my uncovered breasts. I felt so nervous, and I moved to cover myself. His hands stopped me.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. You are perfect." he whispered and I felt myself relaxing. His hands reached up and cupped my breasts, my nipples growing hard in response. I moaned loud, his talented hands arousing me to a torturous level. He kissed each breast, his tongue flicking out causing me to gasp. He sucked one nipple into his mouth as his fingers teased the other. He moved his head, kissing the valley between my breasts before claiming my other nipple, sucking on it harder. I was whimpering and bucking against him, seeking some relief from what was building inside of me. I had never been this far with anyone, and I felt myself tense up a bit. Jacob sensed my tension and moved his mouth back to mine, kissing me deeply. He moaned against my lips as his own arousal was reaching an uncomfortable level. He broke away, and we both were panting hard and our hearts were beating furiously. I knew I wanted to make love with Jacob, but I was scared because of my inexperience.

"Are you ok?" he murmured to me, looking in my eyes trying to read what I was feeling.

"Yeah, just really nervous." I replied, my face all flushed. He looked at me, concern crossing his stunning features.

"Bells, how far did you and Edward go?" he asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"All we ever did was kiss, Jake. He was too scared to go any further because he claimed he could kill me" I said, feeling completely embarrassed at my lack of experience. I saw relief come over his face and he smiled at me, kissing me softly.

"At least he did one thing right" he muttered. I was happy that I hadn't given myself to Edward, but I was a little irritated at Jacobs comment.

"Why, Jacob, how far have _you _gone?" I asked, my voice sounding harsh.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to sound insensitive. I know you loved him, but he was right. He could have killed you and he did the right thing. As far as my experience, the furthest I have gone was a simple kiss, and that was 2 years ago. Like I told you before, there has only been you and there will only ever be you." he said. I felt my irritation leave me and I knew what he said was true.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Jake. I guess I'm nervous because I have never felt this way before. I don't know what to do, and am scared that I will do something wrong. I mean, I have an _idea, _but I'm still nervous." I said, burying my face into his neck.

"Oh Bells, it's ok. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you. I told you before, you set the pace, ok? We have our whole lives to learn each other, to love each other, and I want to make sure you are completely comfortable with the physical aspect of our relationship." he said, kissing me and laying down next to me.

"And as far as you doing something wrong, please don't ever think that. I love everything you do, and don't forget, I'm just as inexperienced as you are, so we are in this together"

I sighed and snuggled against his body, his arms wrapping around me. I loved him so much and that love grew even deeper because he respected me. He wouldn't ever hurt me or push me to do things I wasn't comfortable doing. I wanted to make love with him but I didn't feel the timing was right. I knew one day we would, and until that day happened, I was content with where we were right at this moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thankyou to all my obsessed lovelies! I hope to keep your interest in the story by throwing in some twists here and there. Please review!**

Jacob and I laid in my bed for a long time, and I knew that Charlie might be home soon and I didn't want to be caught, half naked with Jake in my bed. I got up and went to my dresser, pulling out my pajamas. I changed quickly, Jacobs eyes watching my every move. He gasped when I removed my jeans and stood there in my pink lace underwear. My whole body flushed and I quickly pulled on the bottoms. I removed my bra quickly, it already having been unclasped, and put on the matching tank to the bottoms.

"You need to get up, mister" I said playfully.

"Ugh, do I have toooo?" Jacob whined.

"Charlie might be home soon, and if you ever have any intentions of staying the night here again, I suggest you don't get caught in my room in a compromising position" I smirked at him. I watched as he growled and got out of the bed. He didn't have a shirt because it was stained with blood, so I found one of Charlie's old ones that should fit.

I watched him as he put it on and my eyes were drawn to his stomach. I watched the muscles ripple and followed the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. _I wonder what he's hiding in there _I thought, my face blushing at where my mind was heading. _Hmmm, naked Jake…._

The shirt was tight, but it fit good enough. It looked amazing on him, showing each defined muscle. _I want to lick that glorious stomach…….._

He followed me downstairs and we sat on the couch. I put in a movie, Love Actually, and curled up next to Jacob. He put his arm over my shoulder and held me close to him. We didn't get far into the movie before we were making out again. I couldn't get enough of him, and he obviously felt the same way. We kept it at kissing and touching and that's all. By the time the movie was over, I was a trembling mass of desire and my body felt like Jello.

We both laid down on the couch, him behind me and holding me against him. I covered us up with a blanket and we drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened a few hours later when Charlie came home. He looked at us laying together on the couch, and I held a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. I carefully extracted myself from Jacobs embrace, taking care in not waking him up. He had been through a lot and I knew he needed his rest. I followed Charlie into the kitchen.

"Sit down, Bells" he said, looking uncomfortable. _Oh great, he's going to give me the third degree about Jake now…SHIT! _I sat in the chair across from him, awaiting my death.

"What's going on with you and Jacob?" he asked

"Nothing really" I replied, trying to keep my answers short. He looked at me, trying to tell if I was lying or not.

"You 2 seem awfully cozy for nothing to be going on. Just, if there is something going on, please be smart. I know Jacob is a good boy, but I will kill him if he makes me a grandfather before Im ready" he said, his face almost purple with embarrassment.

I gaped at him, my own cheeks flushed. _He seems to be ok with this……_

"Dad, we are seeing each other, but we are nowhere near being, uh, physical. He makes me happy and I love being around him. You have nothing to worry about" I said, hoping he would just drop it.

"I'm glad you gave Jake a chance, because he is such a good kid and I knew he would be good for you. When you guys do decide to go further in your relationship, just use caution, that's all I ask." he said, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Hey, who's truck is that parked outside?" he asked. Ugh, I was too tired to explain to him right now.

" I will tell you about it in the morning, but it is mine." I said. He looked at me kinda crazy then shrugged.

"Good night Bella" he called over his shoulder.

"Nite dad"

I made my way back to the couch and noticed that Jacob was awake. He pulled back the blanket and let me crawl under. He covered me back up and pulled me against him.

"That went pretty well" he murmured in my ear, his voice sounding tired.

"Yeah, it did and I'm shocked. We just have to be careful not to push him too far, y'know?" I said, closing my eyes and feeling sleep claiming me again.

"I love you Jacob Black" I murmured.

"And I love you, Isabella Swan….forever" he sighed to me. We both fell asleep again, happy to be in each others arms and not having to hide.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up, confused because I was in my own bed and Jacob was gone. I missed him terribly and wondered where he had gone. I got up and trudged downstairs, looking for him. Charlie was sitting in his usual spot, drinking coffee.

"Morning dad" I mumbled, still tired and achy from the day before. I wasn't looking forward to explaining the new truck to him, but knew it was inevitable. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across form him.

"Morning Bells" he said, looking at me and waiting for me to explain. I sipped my coffee, took a deep breath and began.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He took your old truck and went home. He said he had to check on Billy and told me to tell you to come over later today" he said, still waiting for me to explain the Land Cruiser.

"The truck was a gift from the Cullens" I explained. He looked at me, totally confused.

"I thought they left months ago? Are they back?"

"Carlisle and Alice came for a visit. We ran into them yesterday and went over to their house. They had some unfinished business to take care of, the truck being one of them" I explained, leaving out everything that happened. I felt bad lying to Charlie, but he couldn't know the chaos which was my life. I needed to protect him, and for me to do that I had to keep the secrets.

"That's a pretty expensive gift, don't you think? What was the occasion?" he asked.

"I know it was, and I tried to decline it but they wouldn't hear of it. It was supposed to be for my birthday, but I had gotten hurt and they never got around top giving it to me. They gave it to me last night and refused to take no for an answer" I said, feeling sad because I missed them so much.

"That Edward boy isn't back, is he?" Charlie asked, his voice growing harsh.

"No no, he wont be back dad. Besides, even if he did come back, I don't want to be with him anymore. I don't have the same feelings as before" I said, knowing that the words I spoke were true. My heart belonged to Jacob, and would remain his until I drew my last breath.

"Thank God for small favors" he mumbled. He caught himself and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just remember what he put you through and I wont allow him to do that to you again. I know you're with Jake now, and I couldn't be happier. I just don't want that boy messing up things between you and Jake." he said.

"You don't have to worry about that, dad. I am happy with Jacob and am totally over Edward. See, I can say his name now and not feel any pain' I told him, smiling happily.

"Good." he said, getting up to leave for work. I remembered the chicken I had pulled out last night and wondered what happened to it.

"I put the chicken in the fridge so it wouldn't go bad" Charlie said, noticing me looking around.

"Ok, thanks dad. I'm going to cook it for tonight. Are you going to be home?" I asked.

"Yeah, invite Jake over and we can all have dinner together" he said, a sneaky smile on his face. _Oh shit, he's going to give Jacob the 3__rd__ degree._

"Uh, ok. I will have dinner ready for 6 then. See you then" I got up and went up to my room to get ready for the day. I quickly showered and got dressed, excited to see Jacob again. He was right about it being painful for us being apart. I felt so empty without him near me, so I threw my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I jumped into my new truck, marveling at how great it was. I breathed in the new car scent and leather smell, and turned on the ignition. It purred as I pulled out of the drive and headed down to La Push. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have such wonderful people in my life. People who loved me unconditionally and only had my best interests at heart. My life felt complete, finally, and I knew it would only get better from here on out.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N OMG thankyou all so much for your reviews! I am so excited that you love the story! *does happy dance***

Jacob heard me pull into his gravel drive and ran out to meet me. He pulled me out of the truck and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back just as hard, my body responding to his. He kissed my jaw, then my neck and I mewled my pleasure. He made his way back to my mouth and kissed me again before setting me down.

"I missed you" he said, holding me close and nuzzling my hair. I closed my eyes and let his warmth flood through me.

"I missed you too" I murmured into his neck.

We held each other for a few moments and then he led me into the house. Billy was in the living room watching TV. He smiled when he saw me.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Bella" he said, his bright smile filling the room. _Oh wow, Jacob must have told him about the imprint…. _I felt myself flush and I nervously played with a stray strand of hair.

"Uh, thanks Billy" I mumbled. I wanted the subject to change so I brought up dinner.

"Charlie wanted me to invite you and Jake over for dinner tonight"

"Oh, the old man is finally taking a break from the job, huh?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, he..uh..thought it would be nice for us all to have dinner together. I'm going to have it ready for 6" I told him.

"Sounds good, Bella, count us in" Billy said.

Jacob pulled me into the kitchen where I noticed he had made sandwiches for us. He had 5 piled on his plate and had made me 1, knowing I didn't eat much. He got us some soda and sat down across from me. I began munching my sandwich as he inhaled his first one.

"Did you bring me to my room this morning" I asked him.

"Yeah, Billy had called and needed me home, so I carried you up to your bed. I didn't want you sleeping on the couch and thought you would be more comfortable in your bed. Believe me, I didn't want to go, but I had to. You talk in your sleep, you know." he said, laughing.

I felt my face turn red because I have been told before that I talk in my sleep. I was known to have some pretty vivid dreams and could only imagine what I had been saying.

"Uhhh, what, umm, what was I saying" I asked, my eyes staring at my sandwich as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jacob thought it was funny and was laughing at my discomfort.

"Awww, nothing bad Bells. You just kept saying _My Jacob _and _My Sun_ and stuff like that. You also kept saying how much you loved me. It took every ounce of control to not wake you up and make love to you right there." he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

I felt my heart speed up and my body warm as I thought about his mouth and hands on my body. I wanted him so bad, but I wanted the timing to be perfect. I met his eyes with mine and smiled.

"We will, Jacob. Believe me, I want to be with you like that. I ache for you, but I want the timing to be right. I want to be ready" I said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I felt a tingle where his lips touched my hand and I sucked in a breath. He made me feel incredible, and having the imprint only enhanced his effect on me.

We finished eating, chatting about different things, then we both got up and cleaned up our mess. Jacob took my hand and led me outside towards my new truck.

"Sam wants to meet with us today, Bells. Embry told him what happened yesterday and he wants to ask us some things. He is going to research our legends to see if there is anything about the immunity to vampire venom" he said to me.

I was nervous, not completely comfortable with Sam, but I liked Emily and hoped she would be there.

"Will Emily be there" I asked

"Yeah, she said she will answer any questions you might have about imprinting and she wants to welcome you to our family" he said, his hands moving to my shoulders and massaging my tension away.

"Ok, want to head over there now?" I asked, just wanting to get it over with. I didn't like being the center of attention and the sooner I was out of the spotlight the better.

"Sure sure" he said "But, can I drive this amazing machine?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. I laughed because he reminded me of a little kid with a new toy. I tossed him the keys and got into the passenger side. He whooped and jumped into the drivers seat, smashing his knees into the dashboard. He forgot to move the seat back before getting in, and I laughed at him.

"Who's the klutz now?" I teased. He glared at me playfully as he moved the power seat back. He reached over, grabbing me by the shoulders, pulling me to him.

"Oh, I'll give you klutz" he said as his mouth found mine. I giggled against his lips and pushed him gently away.

"You are rotten, Jacob Black" I said, touching my kiss swollen lips.

"Rotten to the core, that's why you love me so much" he smirked.

"You're right, I do love you, even when you fight dirty" I teased.

He reached over and caressed my cheek, looking at me longingly. I shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"We better get going" I said, breaking the magic of the moment.

"Yeah, lets get this over with" he said, starting the truck and backing it out of his drive. We bantered back and forth during the short drive, both of us laughing and teasing the other. We were best friends, soul mates, and soon to be lovers and I was beyond happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Emily opened the door when we got to their house, and she hugged me excitedly.

"Bella! Welcome to the family! I am so happy Jake finally imprinted on you, because he has loved you for so long and was really getting depressed because it wasn't happening for him! It's so nice to have another sister to hang around with!" she exclaimed. Her happiness was contagious and I felt myself relax from my earlier nervousness.

"I'm happy he Imprinted too, because I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else" I said, looking up at Jacobs hansom face. He looked at me lovingly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Emily led us into the house and into their tiny kitchen. Something smelled really good, and I noticed a plate full of blueberry muffins on the little table. Sam sat there, eating one, but got up to greet us when we walked in. He shook Jacobs hand and gave him a slap on the back. He turned to me, smiling, and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." he said, motioning for us to have a seat. We sat down, and Jacob grabbed 2 muffins and began to eat. He just fed his face before we left and I couldn't fathom how he had room for more. I took a muffin and nibbled on it, still having a little room left from my sandwich. The muffin tasted as good as it smelled, and I moaned in pleasure.

"Emily, you have to give me this recipe! These are incredible!" I said, quickly eating the rest of my muffin.

"Sure, Bella, I will give it to you before you guys leave today" she said, happy at my praise. She got up and got us some bottles of water, then sat back down next to Sam. I felt Jacob reach under the table and take my hand in his, and I glanced over at him and smiled. _God I love him so much……._

"So, I heard about what happened yesterday in the clearing. I tried to research our myths and legends but haven't come across anything about the immunity. I'm going to talk to the Elders this evening to see if they know of anything." Sam said.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense and we never would have survived if the Cullens hadn't arrived when they did" Jacob said, looking a little uncomfortable. I knew he still struggled with the fact that he felt indebted to a vampire.

"Well, now that we know about the power of Bella's blood, we are going to have to step up our patrols and send everyone out in pairs. We also have a couple new editions to our family" Sam said, looking pained.

"Oh yeah, who?" Jacob asked.

"Leah and Seth Clearwater" Sam said, his voice strained. I looked between them all, totally confused. Jacob squeezed my hand and I knew he would tell me what it was all about later.

"Wow, Leah, huh? That's gotta be a first. A female werewolf" Jacob said, completely stunned.

"I did find an old legend about a female wolf, but the manuscript was falling apart so I'm going to have to ask the Elders about that as well. In the mean time, I'm going to have you train Leah while I train Seth. They need to be prepared in case any leeches come looking for Bella" Sam said.

"No problem. She won't give me any trouble, will she?" Jacob asked. Trouble? I had never met Leah and I was concerned that Jacob would have a problem with her.

"If she does, just use your Beta command and she will back down. I have to warn you though, she is extremely bitter and not happy that she became one of us" Sam replied, looking relieved that Jacob agreed to train her.

I was so lost, not knowing what was going on. Emily sensed my discomfort and changed the topic.

"So, Bella, do you have any questions about the Imprint?" she asked, her gentle eyes meeting mine. I was grateful that she was trying to help me understand.

"Well, not really. Does it always happen that way though?" I asked. Sam and Emily looked confused.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Well, it was weird. There was, like, an electric current that seemed to flow between Jake and I, and then this golden glow surrounded us and we absorbed it into our bodies. It was unbelievable. I'm sure you know how destroyed I was when Edward left. Well, when the energy absorbed into my body, I felt all my wounds heal and everything in my life became so clear. I looked at Jacob and knew I couldn't live without him and that I loved him with all my heart and soul" I said, flushing at my openness. Emily and Sam looked at each other, something unspoken passing between them.

"When Sam imprinted on me, it was similar, but there was no golden aura or electricity that flowed. We laid eyes on each other and everything shifted into place. I knew I was in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him" Emily said, kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam looked happy, but he had a wistful look in his eyes. Emily turned his face to hers, making him look at her.

"You need to get over what happened, Sam." was all she said, and he nodded and kissed her hand. I was confused again, but I would ask Jacob about it later.

"When did you want me to start training Leah?" Jacob asked, moving the conversation along.

"I was hoping you could start tonight" Sam replied. _Damn, there goes dinner plans._

"Ok, is midnight ok? My dad and I are going by Bella's for dinner so he can catch up on his gossip with Charlie. I also wanted to spend some time with Bella." he said, looking at Sam hopefully.

"That will be fine. I will train Seth earlier in the evening, and you guys can relieve us later."

"Ok. Was there anything else you needed to talk about before we head out?" Jacob asked, looking over at me and smiling. I wanted to grab him and kiss him right there.

"That should cover it. If I think of anything else, we can talk later." Sam said, standing up to walk us to the door. Emily gave me another hug, again welcoming me to the family. Sam and Jacob embraced and then we headed back out to my truck. I had so many questions about Leah and everything that wasn't said during the conversation.

"Hey Jake, would you mind stopping at the store so I can pick up some things for dinner?" I asked as he drove down the road.

"Sure Bells, which one did you want to stop at?" he asked.

"That one on the way to Forks, with the pharmacy. I have to pick up Charlie's prescription." I replied. I had to pick up my own, too, but I didn't want to tell him just yet. Before I left to move to Forks, Renee had insisted that I start taking birth control pills. She was worried that Charlie would be too embarrassed to bring the topic up with me and she wanted me to be safe in case I met anyone. I remember arguing with her about it, because I was convinced I was going to end up in a convent. Guys just weren't interested in me when I lived in Phoenix, so why would that change when I moved to Forks?

I was now relieved that I gave in, because I knew it was only a matter of time before Jacob and I got physically involved. I had been on the Pill for a year now, so I knew that my body had fully adjusted to it and that I was safe from getting pregnant. Charlie would kill us both if that happened. I inwardly laughed, thinking about his reaction if I came home pregnant. I could see his face turning purple and him chasing Jacob around with a baseball bat. I sat there, lost in my thoughts as Jacob drove me to the store. Our silence was the usual, completely comfortable without the need to fill it with nervous chatter. I took Jacobs warm hand in my own, and closed my eyes as we drove.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns the characters.

Jacob took my list and started shopping for all the things I needed for dinner while I went to the pharmacy and picked up the prescriptions. They weren't ready yet, so I grabbed a magazine and leafed through it.

"Isabella, is that you?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Jessica standing there, her face twisted in a slight sneer. _Great, like I really need to listen to her right now……._

"Hi Jessica, how are you? Enjoying your summer?" I asked, too polite to blow her off. She sat down next to me and began babbeling about Mike Newton.

"So then he came to my house and begged me to get back together. I felt bad for him, because he looked so sad, so I took him back and we have been together ever since" she said. I missed the first half of her story because I really didn't care and I shut her yapping out.

"That's good. You guys make a nice couple." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, he's cute but a little lacking in bed. I have to teach him _everything_" she complained.

I knew she had been with plenty of guys, but I was a little shocked at her bluntness. The pharmacist saved me by calling out my name, letting me know my prescriptions were ready. I got up to go get them and saw Jacob making his way over to us. He looked at her quizzically, but shrugged it off. He pulled me against him and kissed me, totally ignoring Jessica. I pulled away, my face all red from his public display. I looked over at Jessica and her mouth was hanging open in shock. I inwardly smirked, knowing she was drooling over Jacob.

"Jessica, this is my _boyfriend _Jacob" I told her, introducing them. Jacob looked at me in confusion, noticing the emphasis on the word boyfriend. I normally wasn't catty, but Jessica irked me and I felt compelled to rub it in her face a little. Jacob shook her hand and she was lost for words. The look on her face was priceless, and I felt myself gloating on the inside. She excused herself and walked away, still looking stunned. I started laughing and Jacob looked at me like I was crazy.

"What was that about" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, nothing really. I go to school with her and don't care for her very much. She always rubs it in my face how plain I am, and she gave me hell when Mike Newton took an interest in me. She pretty much disowned me when I began dating Edward. She was terrible to me, making nasty comments about how I didn't deserve to have someone as gorgeous as Edward because I was so unattractive" I told him, bitterness taking over my voice. Jacob hugged me, sensing my pain.

"Bells, she's an idiot. You are far from unattractive. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Consider the source. She is obviously not very bright if she thinks so badly of you" he said. I let his words take away my bitterness, because I knew I was beautiful in Jacobs eyes, and that's all that mattered to me. I gave him a quick kiss and we made our way to the checkout. Jessica was in the checkout next to us and she kept staring at Jacob. _You can have your Mike Newton….you will never have someone as wonderful as My Jacob…._ I thought to myself as we unloaded the items onto the belt.

I paid for everything and Jacob grabbed the bags for me. We loaded everything into the truck and drove back to his house. It was getting late and I had to get going in order to have everything ready. I was sad having to leave Jacob, but I knew we would see each other later. I got out and walked over to the drivers side of the truck. Jacob got out and grabbed me, pressing me against the side of it. He kissed me hotly, his tongue meeting mine. My heart began to pound and I got onto my tip toes to get closer to his wonderful mouth. He moaned against my lips and his body gave a shudder.

"I want you so bad, Bells." he said to me, making my knees go weak.

"Soon" I whimpered against his lips.

We kissed for a few more moments and he broke away, leaving both of us panting and wanting more.

"You better go before I don't let you" he said to me, his voice thick. I was too stunned to register what he said, so he picked me up and put me behind the wheel of my truck. I shook my head, clearing my lust filled fog. I kissed him really fast, and he pulled away, closing the door.

"See you later tonight" he said, grinning.

"You betcha" I said, laughing at the goofy look on his face.

He watched me pull away and headed into his house. I turned on the radio and sang along with the song that was on. Today went better than I thought it would, and the day wasn't over yet. I knew dinner would be awkward, both Billy and Charlie probably planning on embarrassing Jake and I. _Ugh, I need a valium to get through tonight. _I didn't know how right I was.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thankyou again for all the reviews! just so you guys know, I am considering a sequel to this story and will let you know once I decide. Enjoy!

Tracey

I got home and placed all the bags on the counter. I pulled the chicken out of the fridge, unpacked the bags, and set everything up that I would need. I cleaned the chicken, placing it in a large roasting pan. I chopped up onions, peppers and threw a bunch of seasoning in. I chopped up tomatoes and opened cans of tomato paste, making the sauce. I turned on the oven and put the roasting pan in and turned the sauce on low so it could simmer. Dinner would be ready in an hour, and all I had left to do was boil the noodles and make a salad. I decided to go get ready while everything cooked.

I took a long shower, shaving my legs and deep conditioning my hair. I wanted to look nice tonight, so I blow dried my hair again, this time not bonking myself in the head as much. I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room to find something to wear. I decided on black pants and a pale pink lightweight sweater. I put on a pair of black sandals and went back into the bathroom to put on some makeup. I used the same pink gloss I had used the day before and I brushed some mascara on my upper lashes, careful not to poke my eyes out. I was satisfied with my appearance, so I went back down to the kitchen to check on dinner.

I put on a pan of water to boil, stirred the sauce and checked on the chicken. While reaching into the over to take off the lid to the roasting pan, I bumped my arm against the top of the over.

"DAMMIT" I yelled, yanking my arm away and checking out the damage. I had a red mark about 2 inches long and it was starting to blister. I ran upstairs and put some ointment on it, then wrapped some gauze bandaging around my arm. _Why does this keep happening to me???_

I went back downstairs and saw that the water was boiling so I threw in 3 boxes of pasta. I made a huge dinner salad and put it in the middle of the table. I set out placemats and got out the good plates and bowls. I set the table and went back to the over to check the chicken. I was careful this time, and was happy to see that it was ready. I took the pan from the over and set it on the stove. I got out a large serving tray and put the chicken onto it, then adding the onions and peppers to the tomato sauce. I was stirring the noodles, making sure they didn't stick together, when Charlie walked in.

"Smells good, Bells" he said, his stomach growling.

"It's almost ready, so go up and change while I finish up in here" I told him, glad he didn't make a comment on my polished appearance. Tonight was going to be awkward enough without him bringing that up. He went upstairs and I heard a knock at the front door. My heart started thudding and my stomach was doing all these crazy flips because I knew Jacob was here. I walked over to the door, tripping on the small area rug. I slammed into the door and bumped my elbow, cursing loudly. I heard Jacob laughing outside, and I threw open the door and glared at him.

"You ok, Bells?" he asked, still laughing.

"I'm so glad you find me so amusing" I snarled at him, moving out of the way so he could push Billy into the house. Billy just sat there, grinning at our exchange.

"Don't go killing each other" Billy chuckled, as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. I stood there, sulking, and Jacob pulled me against him, holding me close.

"I'm sorry for laughing Bells. You are so cute when you're mad and I cant help but laugh" he said, his hands rubbing my back. I sniffed, still a little put out.

"You're ok, right?" he asked, concern crossing his gorgeous face. I felt myself relax as my annoyance left me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Lets get this over with, ok? I'm really nervous because you know, as well as I, that our dads are going to be ruthless tonight" I said, feeling my nerves going again.

"Don't worry, we will get through this together" he said, giving me a soft kiss. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. Charlie and Billy were talking, but stopped when we walked into the room. I went to the stove and brought all the food to the table. I got everyone something to drink, Billy and Charlie opting for beer. I sat down next to Jacob and took a deep breath. He took my hand into his under the table and gave me a reassuring squeeze. _Here we go……_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: OK people, I have all of you on story alert and only a handful are reviewing. No Lemons until I get more reviews! MUAHAHA! I know, I'm evil!**

Dinner was going better than expected, Billy and Charlie talking about all the latest gossip around town. Jacob and I laughed at some of the escapades between the people they talked about, and I was grateful that they hadn't brought up the topic of Jacob and I. My relief was short lived, however.

"So, Charlie, what do you think about our kids finally hooking up?" Billy asked, smirking at our shocked expressions. I had just taken a sip of my water and began choking on it. I was coughing and choking, and Jacob slapped me on the back trying to help me. Charlie and Billy just burst out laughing.

"Well, I think it's great. Jacob just better mind himself, because I don't want to be a grandpa right now" Charlie said, looking intently at Jacob.

"Oh my God" I gasped. I looked at Jake and noticed his face was a red as mine.

"I think you need to have a talk with your daughter, old man, because she was inhaling his face earlier today" Billy snarked, grinning like an idiot.

"Jeeze dad! Do you always have to be so blunt!" Jacob cried, covering his face. I just laid my head on my arms, burying my face. _Freakin wonderful_

"Well, we just want to make sure you kids are responsible is all. Charlie and I were both young once I will have you know" I groaned out loud, wanting to run from the room.

"God, dad! It's not even like that yet! Neither one of us is ready and probably wont be for awhile." Jacob said, glaring at his dad and not looking at Charlie.

"What are we going to do about this weekend, Billy? Can we trust them to be alone together while we go fishing?" Charlie asked, his voice full of amusement. My head snapped up and I looked at him, wondering what he was referring to.

"I don't know, we might have to hire a babysitter" joked Billy.

"What are you 2 talking about?" I asked, my voice petulant.

"Well, I don't want to leave you home alone Friday and Saturday night, so Billy and I thought you could stay by their house. That was before you guys started seeing each other though, so I do think a babysitter would be good" Charlie said, looking at Billy and laughing.

"Jeeze, you don't have to worry about us! What do you think we are, a bunch of hormone crazed kids?" Jacob asked, sounding annoyed.

"That's _EXACTLY _what you 2 are. What do you think, Charlie, can we trust them?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I think so, just remember you 2, any hanky panky and I will be forced to use my shotgun" Charlie said, glaring playfully at Jacob. _Ugh, could this night get any worse?_

"As for you, Miss Bella, don't go trying to get into my sons pants. I have to keep his virtue intact" Billy said, laughing like a hyena. _Yep, it just got worse._

"Don't worry, you 2, both of us will survive the weekend, our virtues intact" Jacob growled, standing up and taking me by the hand. He led me outside and we heard Billy and Charlie laughing loudly, obviously having a great time at our expense.

"God that was awful" he said, pulling me into his arms.

"I want to crawl under a rock" I said, burying my face into Jacobs chest.

"So, what do you think? We will have the whole weekend to ourselves" Jacob said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I think it's great" I said, feeling my heart speed up. _The whole weekend….alone…..with Jacob…..Oh wow._

"I didn't tell you earlier, but you look really pretty tonight" he murmured into my hair. I laced my fingers around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him hungrily, pressing my body against his. I jumped when I heard someone banging on the window and saw Billy and Charlie pointing at us and laughing. _Oh God….._

"We better cool it" I said to Jake, pulling myself from his arms.

"Yeah, we don't need them to change their minds about a babysitter" Jacob said, chuckling.

"Those 2 are like peas in a pod." I said, still riled up from their teasing.

"I know! You would think they had better things to do rather than making our lives hell" Jacob said.

"Well, we have one more day to get through and then we will have the whole weekend….alone….." I said, my voice lowering seductively.

"Hmmm, are you planning on having your wicked way with me, Isabella?"

"Maybe" I said, kissing him.

"I love you, you know" he said to me, hugging me again.

"I love you too" I said, closing my eyes and feeling our love wash over me.

Was I ready to take the next step? I was terrified, but my body called to Jacobs, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it. Our souls were fused together, and the final step would be our bodies. _Yeah, you're definitely ready….._Yeah, I knew it deep within my soul. I was ready to give Jacob that final part of me that would never belong to anyone else. I sighed happily, feeling my body heat up, imagining the things we would do together. The weekend seemed like an eternity away, but I knew it wasn't. I just had to restrain myself until then.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Thankyou all for reviewing! *blows kisses to everyone* Because you are all such good readers, I have decided to throw some lemony goodness your way! Enjoy!

Jacob and I decided to go for a walk in the woods to get away from our fathers and their relentless teasing. We both went inside to let them know, and we hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen. Charlie and Billy were lost in some baseball game, so they just waved us off without a word.

Jacob led me out the back door and into the woods. The same woods where Edward had left me. I was happy that none of the past pain I had felt reared its head, and I smiled. I was whole again. We walked for awhile, both of us lost in thought. We entered a little clearing and Jacob sat down in the soft grass. He sat me in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around me. I knew that he had to go in awhile to train Leah and I wanted as much time as I could get with him.

"Jake, what's the story with Leah?" I asked, remembering the conversation at Sam's house earlier. I felt him sigh and he held me tighter against him.

"Sam and Leah were together for a long time. They were planning on getting married and were totally in love. Emily is Leah's cousin, and one day she came to visit. Sam laid eyes on her and he Imprinted immediately. It was a horrible situation and it completely destroyed Leah. She went from being a sweet, kind hearted person to the bitter woman she is today. Sam feels terrible about what happened, but you know that there is nothing that can be done once we imprint" he said, his voice sad.

"So that's why you agreed to train her, right?" I asked, totally understanding now. I felt horrible about what happened to Leah and was so grateful that Jacob had imprinted on me because I didn't think I could survive another heartbreak.

"Yeah. Sam is really uncomfortable and is carrying around a lot of guilt. It will be easier if they have as little contact as possible until she can control herself a little better. Sam lost control once, and Emily paid the price." he said, his voice low.

"Is that what happened to Emily's face?" I asked, feeling sad because Sam would have to live with it forever.

"Yeah, he had nobody to teach him when he phased for the first time. He had to do it all alone, and one day he lost it and tore open Emily's face. That's why I had to stay away from you for so long when I first transformed. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you like that. I would rather die. So, Sam helped me learn how to control my temper and the phasing. We bonded during that time and he made me his Beta, second in command."

"I understand now. Thank you for caring so much about me" I said, turning myself to face him. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, pushing him back so he was laying down. I straddled his hips and deepened the kiss, my tongue desperate to find his. He moaned and sucked on my lip and I felt him start to harden. He tangled his fingers in my hair and his mouth became more demanding. I was whimpering, pressing my heated body against his. I needed to feel more of him, so I tugged his shirt over his head, my lips meeting his upper chest. I trailed my tongue down to his nipples and bit down on one. He growled and his body jerked, and I felt my arousal dampening my underwear. I kissed down his body, my tongue licking his stomach. I nipped and kissed my way down, stopping at his jeans. I looked up at his face, his eyes smouldering with desire, waiting to see what I would do next. I grinned seductively, and unbuttoned his jeans, the sliding his zipper down.

His erection was straining against the material and I knew he was uncomfortable. I wanted to make him feel good, to ease some of his discomfort, so I pulled his jeans down his legs, leaving him in his boxers. He looked at me, concern and confusion marring his stunning face.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice strained and his body trembling.

"I want to make you feel good, Jake." I said, my hands pulling at his boxers. His hands stopped mine and I looked at him, confused.

"You don't have to do that, Bells. I can deal with being a little uncomfortable" he said, softly stroking my cheek.

"Well I cant, so just shut up and lay back" I teased. He groaned and laid back, watching me. I slid his boxers down and his erection sprang out. He hissed as the cool air hit it, and all I could do was look at it in awe. _Oh my God. _I had seen naked pictures of men before, and I knew that sizes varied between men, but he was magnificent. Long and hard, perfectly shaped. He was definitely above average, about 9 inches and slightly thick around, and I felt fear taking me over. _I hope he fits inside of me_ _when we finally make love _I mused.

I grasped his length and his hips bucked into my hand. I slid my hand up and down, marveling at the velvety skin and the hard steel underneath. He threw back his head and moaned, trying to maintain control. I was nervous, because I had never done this before, but my need to make Jacob feel good overpowered that fear. _Here goes nothing…_

My fingers circled him, continuing to stroke him up and down, and I move my mouth to the head of his penis, noticing the pre-cum seeping from the tip. I circled the head in my mouth and my tongue swirled, lapping him up. Jacob was panting and moaning, his stomach was rippling and his hip moved slightly up to meet my mouth. I felt encouraged so I took him in further, my hand moving in the same rhythm. I took him as far as I could without gagging, and slowly began moving my head up and down.

"Oh God Bella, feels so good. Oh God, I love you so much" he moaned, and I increased my speed. His breath was coming in hard gasps and I felt his body start to tense up. His hands tangled in my hair, stopping me.

"Bells, Im so close. If you don't stop now Im not going to be able to hold back" he begged. I pushed his stomach, making him lay back and letting him know that it was ok. I went back to sucking on him, my pace quick and I increased the pressure. I felt his whole body tense up and he cried out my name. I felt his penis jerk in my mouth and then a hot, salty liquid filled it. I swallowed as fast as I could, not wanting to lose a drop. Finally, he was spent and he collapsed and I released him from my mouth. I kissed his stomach and he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his warmth, beyond happy that I was able to give him so much pleasure.

"Did I do ok?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You were incredible. I never thought you would do that to me, and I never wanted to ask because so many girls don't like it" he said, brushing his lips against my hair. I smiled and moved my mouth to his, kissing him deeply.

"I love you Jake" I said

"I love you back" he replied, smiling against my lips.

"We better head back" I said, knowing Billy and Charlie would be wondering what we were up to.

"Wait, Bells, I want to return the pleasure you gave me. I want to love every inch of your body and make you cum as hard as I did" he said, his eyes trailing over my body.

"We will have the whole weekend, Jake. Believe me, I am completely content right now, knowing that I made you feel so good."

"I don't deserve you" he replied, holding me tightly against him.

"Oh please, you deserve better than me, Jacob Black" I said, teasing him.

"There is nobody better than you, Isabella Swan" He replied, and I blushed.

"Lets get going before they send out a search party for us" I said, standing up. Jacob got to his feet, pulling his boxers and jeans back on. I tossed him his shirt and he threw it over his head. He took my hand and we walked back to my house. The whole way back was filled with "I love you's", kissing, and touching. When we got back, Billy and Charlie were sitting on the front porch, drinking beer.

"It's about time you 2 got back" Charlie said, grinning.

"Yeah, we just went for a walk in the woods" I told him.

"Uh huh" he said, giving Billy a knowing look.

"I think you 2 have had enough teasing for tonight" Jacob said.

"OK ok, we will stop. You about ready to go, son?" Billy asked Jacob.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I still have to run by Sam's for a bit" he replied.

"Alright, see you later, Charlie" Billy called over his shoulder as Jacob wheeled him out to my old truck. He got Billy in and came running back over to me. Charlie just chuckled and went into the house, leaving us alone.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, sounding hopeful and shy.

"Probably. I'm going to call Angela after you go because I need to run up to Port Angeles to get some stuff. We can stop by for awhile afterwards" I said. He pulled me against him and kissed me gently.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow then" he said, his voice husky. I felt myself shiver at his tone, and I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you" I said, pulling away.

"I love you more" he replied, still holding onto my fingertips.

"Oh please you 2!! Don't forget about poor little old me sitting here in the truck all by myself! You guys can suck face tomorrow" yelled Billy from the truck. He started making all these kissy noises and laughing.

"I am so going to kill him on the way home" Jacob said, his voice exasperated.

"Need some help?" I asked, laughing.

"You have your hands full enough with your dad" he said, letting my fingers go and looking at me longingly.

"Gnite, Jake" I murmured,

"Nite, Bella, see you tomorrow" he said, turning and trotting back to the truck. I heard him grumbling at Billy as he fired up the Beast and pulled out of my drive. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned and made my way into the house.


	34. Chapter 34

Charlie was watching TV when I came back into the house. I gave him a glare and he laughed, knowing I was pissed off at him.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but it was too fun teasing you guys like that" he said, chuckling.

"I'm so happy we could entertain you tonight" I snapped.

"Don't be like that, Bella! We were only playing around. We know you and Jake are good kids and we both trust you completely. We just wanted to make you squirm a bit." he said, his face trying to get serious.

"Yeah yeah" I said, turning and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed and call Angela before it gets too late. Good night dad"

"Nite Bells" he called to me.

I ran up the stairs and jumped in my bed, grabbing the phone. Angela picked up after the second ring, so she was probably expecting Embry to call.

"Hey Ang, you busy tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hi Bella! I don't have any plans really. I was going to see if you wanted to go to the res and visit our guys. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, I was to go up to Port Angeles and do a little shopping. I'm spending the weekend at Jakes while our dads go fishing and I wanted to get something special to wear"

"Ohhhh! Naughty naughty! You can count me in! I might have to pick out a few things for myself while we are up there." she squealed, totally excited. I felt my face heat up as I blushed. I wanted to pick out some nice lingerie for the weekend to surprise Jacob, and my mind wandered to what I had done for him earlier.

"So, I'll get you about 10, ok?" I asked

"Sure! I will be ready! See you then!" she said.

"Bye, Ang" I said, laughing as I hung up. She was so funny sometimes. Her excitement reminded me of Alice and I found myself missing her.

I got dressed in my pajamas and went to my ancient computer to send her an email before going to bed. I decided to email Renee because I knew she would be in a snit because I hadn't emailed her in about a week. I finished up, shut down my computer and crawled into bed. I snuggled into my pillows, wishing it was Jacob. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about him and how lucky I was to be loved by him.

I woke up before my alarm clock and stretched my body. I had a great sleep with no nightmares, only dreams of Jacob and I. I smiled as I remembered our time together the night before. I went downstairs to have some cereal and noticed Charlie had left for work already. I was relieved because I didn't feel like going through any more teasing. I finished up, washed my bowl and ran upstairs to get ready. 45 minutes later I was done, so I grabbed my purse, made sure I had my money, and left to go get Angela. I was really looking forward to hanging out with her today and I found myself getting excited. I couldn't wait to go shopping, which was strange because normally I hate it. _It's because you are doing it for Jacob…._ Yep, I was and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Because you guys are such good reviewers, I decided to give you another chapter tonight! I'm not sure if I will get another one up tonight, so enjoy until tomorrow!**

Angela was waiting for me on her front steps and ran out to meet me as I pulled into her drive. She jumped in the passenger seat of the Land Cruiser and leaned over, hugging me.

"Oh my God I'm so excited" she exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat. I laughed at her because she was normally so reserved. I guess true love will do that to a person.

"I'm excited too" I told her, and she looked over at me, a sly smile on her face.

"Sooo, spending the weekend with Jake, huh? Do Charlie and Billy know what's going on between you?' she asked.

I groaned, and told her about everything that happened last night. I left out the intimate things between Jacob and I, unsure how she would react. She was cracking up, tears streaming down her face as I told her how terrible our fathers were with their teasing.

"Oh God, I would seriously DIE!!! How did you guys make it through?" she asked, hiccupping with laughter.

"Ugh, well, we decided to get out of there and we went for a walk in the woods" I said, my face turning red at the memories.

"Hmmm, what exactly happened on this said walk?" she asked, noticing my red cheeks.

"Uhh, well, Um, Jake and I crossed some physical boundaries" I said, my voice cracking. I was so shy when it came to this stuff, and I was lucky I didn't crash the truck.

"No way! What happened??"

"Well, uhh, I kinda pleasured him…..orally" I said, not daring looking at her.

"WOOO!! Awesome Bella! Did he return the favor?"

"No, I was just happy that I made him feel so good. He is always putting me first, so I decided to surprise him" I said, finally looking at her.

"I also knew that Charlie and Billy would probably hunt us down if we were gone for too long" I finished.

"Do you think you're ready to go all the way with him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really do think I'm ready. I love him so much and it is really getting hard restraining myself. I know it's hard on him too" I said.

"Did you and Edward ever…?" she asked, looking at me.

"NO! No, he was too scared that he would kill me. The furthest he and I went was some minor kissing, that's all. Let me tell you, I'm glad that I never gave myself to him. It makes it all the more special with Jake"

"I see. Well, Ben and I never went further than some heavy making out, so I'm in the same boat as you" she said, her turn to blush.

"How are you and Embry doing?" I asked her.

"He is too sweet. He is so afraid of pushing me too far, because he knows that I'm still a virgin. I want to be with him like that, but he is so restrained with me. It makes me love him even more because he respects me so much" she said, her eyes getting a far away, dreamy look.

"I know what you mean. Jacob is the same way with me. He hasn't been with anyone either, so I know he is just as nervous about this whole thing."

"Embry too. Poor guy has never even kissed a girl before me. He is so shy and adorable. I'm so lucky to have found him because I cant imagine loving anyone else." she said, breathless.

"Yeah, you got yourself a winner with him. I think we both lucked out, finding 2 amazing guys like those 2. I keep wanting to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming" I told her.

"Yeah, I know! I thought I would be with Ben forever, but Embry just blows him away."

"So, are you going to shop for some lingerie too?" I asked her. He face flushed again and she nervously adjusted her glasses.

"I think so. I mean, I need to be prepared, right? I'm planning everything out. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow so I can go on the Pill, and I know Embry picked up some condoms just in case. He thinks I didn't know, but I saw him sneak them at the pharmacy. He was so red when he paid for them. It was too funny" she said, giggling.

"Renee insisted that I go on the Pill before moving to Forks, and I'm glad she did. I have been on it for about a year now, so I know that my body is fully adjusted and I wont have to worry."

"That's awesome. Now you wont have to worry in the heat of the moment" she said.

I couldn't believe it, but the time flew by and we had arrived in Port Angeles. We pulled up to the mall, and parked. I was just getting out when a yellow Porche pulled in next to me.

"Did you _really _think I would let you shop for lingerie alone? _Come on _Bella! It's the most important weekend of your life!!" Alice said, getting out of her car.

"ALICE!" I screamed, hugging her.

"How did you know?!?" I asked

"Silly Bella, I _SAW _you!" she said, tapping the side of her head. I felt myself flush because she knew what I was up to. I hoped she didn't feel uncomfortable because of Edward.

"No, Bella, you have nothing to worry about. I know my brother is an idiot, and it doesn't mean I cant be happy for you! I know you are crazy about Jacob and that he is your soul mate, so I am not uncomfortable at all." she said, her hand on her hip. I could only gape at her, wondering if she could somehow read my mind.

She walked over to Angela, giving her a hug, whispering something in her ear. Angela blushed and giggled, hugging Alice again.

"Well, ladies, we have some serious shopping to do! Oh! Before I forget, Bella, did you check the glove box of the truck?" Alice asked me.

"No" I said, making my way over and opening it up. I took out a sealed envelope addressed to me. I looked at her, wondering what in the world they had done now. I opened it up and gasped. Inside was a platinum Visa card with a note inside.

_Our Dearest Bella,_

_We hope that you can find some good use with this. We know you don't like extravagant gifts, but you are part of our family and we take care of our own. There is no limit on this card, so please use it to treat yourself to some beautiful things. You deserve it._

_Love, _

_Carlisle and Esme_

I looked at Alice and burst out crying. I couldn't believe how thoughtful they all were. I ran over and hugged her again, thanking her and her family. Angela was in shock as she read the note. Alice was getting impatient, being the good shopaholic she was.

"Are we going to stand in the parking lot all day or are we going to shop?" she said, tapping her foot. We all linked our hands together and headed into the mall. I knew with Alice there that I would look beautiful for Jacob this weekend, and I found myself actually looking forward to shopping and spending the day with Alice and Angela.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: You guys KICK ASS!!! I am so excited with all of your reviews! I never want this story to end!!!!!**

The three of us shopped for a few hours, Alice throwing different article of clothing at us. She made us try everything on, and applauded at her handi-work. By the time we were done, I had 5 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of jeans, 6 pairs of shoes, 3 pretty skirts, and several coordinating shirts. I picked out several nice shirts for Jacob, along with 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of khakis and several pairs of athletic pants and shorts that he could wear when he phased. Angela had just about the same as me, and she picked out several things for Embry too. Alice made me use the credit card to pay for everything. Our last stop was the lingerie store, and I felt my stomach knot up in anticipation.

We walked in and Alice got to work, sifting through the racks. She picked out a plum lace bra and matching panties, a black lace bra with matching boy shorts, and a baby pink and cream lace bra with matching bikini underwear. For Angela, she picked out a red lace bra and panty set, a royal blue bustier with matching garters and panties and a beautiful hot pink silk chemise. We both wanted to get new bathing suits, so we made our way over to that section.

Alice picked out a black one piece with huge hibiscus flowers in hot pink, yellow and orange. It was gorgeous. She knew I felt self conscious in a 2 piece, but insisted that I get one anyway. She picked out a white bikini set with little butterflies all over it and a matching wrap around skirt. For Angela, she picked out a one piece bathing suit in orange, with little black oriental flowers on it. She also picked out a purple 2 piece with little daisies, along with a matching skirt. We were all set, and made our way to pay for everything. Alice ran off, forgetting something, and came back a few moments later. She had several pairs of silk boxers in an array of colors. She gave Angela 3 pairs and me 3 pairs.

"Gifts for your men" she said, winking at us.

We paid for everything and made our way to our vehicles. Alice carried most of the bags, her being the strongest. People gave her funny glances, and she just smiled her pretty smile at them, and they found themselves smiling back. She loaded everything into the Toyota, and turned to us.

"Now, you ladies have a good time this weekend, you especially Bella. I want details too, because I cant seem to see you when you are with Wolf boy." she said, hugging me close. I blushed, and hugged her back.

"I will. Thank you so much Alice! Please tell your family I said hello and thank them for their generosity!" I said, my voice breaking because I didn't want her to leave. I loved having her around, but I took comfort that I would see her soon. Jacob had been right. She went over and hugged Angela, and she thanked her profusely for her generosity.

"Now, remember what I said earlier. Give him some time and you wont be sorry. When you and Embry finally take that step, it will be beyond your wildest dreams." Alice said to her. Angela blushed and thanked Alice again. We got into our vehicles, and Alice took off like a bat our of hell, tires squealing and smoking. All I could do was laugh, because I knew how she liked to drive. I loved her family so much, and I felt a tear trail down my cheek as I watched her drive away.

"Aww, Bella, you know she will be back soon. She loves you so much and she loves being a part of your life" Angela said, reaching over and rubbing my shoulder. I leaned over and hugged her, glad that I had such good friends. _They are FAMILY…._Yeah, they weren't just my friends, they were a part of my family and I knew they would be with me as long as I lived.


	37. Chapter 37

Angela and I made it to La Push in record time, both of us excited to see the guys. On the way down, I had called Jacob to let him know we were on our way. He was going to call Embry and let him know.

They were both sitting on Jacobs porch waiting for us when we arrived. We jumped out of the truck, and Angela ran over to Embry, hugging and kissing him. Jacob walked slowly towards me, grinning. I ran over to him and jumped into his waiting arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him all over his face.

"Wow, missed me, huh" he said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Nope, I didn't miss you at all" I teased. He feigned being hurt, and I grabbed his face, smashing my lips to his. He held me against his body, his hands reaching around and cupping my bottom. I moaned as he pressed my lower body into his. I remembered that we weren't alone, and I broke away, gasping for air. He gave me a goofy grin, then set my feet back onto the ground.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night" he whispered in my ear. I shivered, feeling by body starting to respond to him.

"Me either" I murmured, kissing him.

We pulled away and went over to Angela and Embry, who were still saying hello. I cleared my throat, and they broke their kiss, both of their faces flushed. I said hello to Embry and gave him a hug. Jacob hugged Angela, and we all sat down on the porch.

"Do you ladies want to go take a walk on the beach?" Embry asked.

Angela and I both nodded our heads and we got up. Embry took Angela's hand and Jacob took mine, kissing the back of my hand. Every time he did that, it made my heart quicken. It was such a sweet, simple gesture and it totally made my heart melt.

Embry and Angela ran into the surf, playfully splashing each other while Jacob and I sat down in the sand.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah. Alice met us there! I couldn't believe it!" I said, happy that I got to see her again.

"Wow, vision, huh?" he asked. I was surprised he remembered her gift, and I fell in love with him even more for being so attentive.

"Yeah. Oh! You wont believe this!" I exclaimed, pulling out my purse and showing him the credit card and letter from Carlisle and Esme. He read the note and his eyes got huge.

"They really do love you, Bells. I cant believe how much they consider you a part of their family, even though you and Edward aren't together anymore" he said, his voice lowering. I looked at him, wondering why he sounded sad.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked him, taking his face and making him look at me.

"I just wish I could give you everything they can, Bells. You deserve so much, and I don't have the financial means to give it to you." he said, sadness in his eyes. I turned my whole body so that I was facing him and I made him look at me.

"Jacob Black, you listen to me and listen good. You have given me more than they ever can. Yeah, they love me like a daughter and sister, and they are very generous with their wealth. But I would trade it all if it meant spending the rest of my life with you. My whole heart belongs to you now, and I suggest you snap out of this self pity and kiss me before I go crazy" I said, my voice cracking with emotion. I hated that he felt like he couldn't give me what he thought I deserved, and I needed him to know that only HE mattered to me. He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft, sweet kiss that told the story of his love for me. He deepened the kiss, filling it with the promise of what was to come over the weekend. We both pulled away, our breath coming in short gasps.

"Hmmm, don't ever stop kissing me like that" I said.

"I don't plan on it. I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful body" he said, kissing me behind my ear. I sighed happily and curled up in his lap. We stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the moment.

Embry and Angela came over by us, both of them soaked and laughing. They sat down and we all talked and had fun until it started getting dark out. We decided that it was time to get going, and we walked back to Jacobs house. I went to the back of the truck, calling Angela over and handing her the bags of clothes she bought for Embry. I got Jacobs bags out, and we walked back over to them.

"These are for you guys" I said, as we handed them the over flowing parcels. They looked at us in shock, then both of them excitedly went through the contents. When Jacob found the boxers, he looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I just blushed, and he chuckled.

"Wow, you girls were busy today" Jacob said, coming up to me and kissing me.

"Thank you" he said against my lips.

"You're welcome" I replied, hugging him.

Embry was like a kid at Christmas, all excited. His mother didn't make much money, and being a single mom, things were tight financially. He kissed Angela and spun her around. He ran over to me, kissing me on the cheek and spinning me around too.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say. Wow" he said, his eyes wide with awe. We laughed and they walked us to the truck. Jacob picked me up and put me behind the wheel while Embry and Angela were kissing each other like they were never going to see each other again. Jacob kissed me, his hand slipping under my shirt and caressing my stomach. I placed my hand over his and just held him close, feeling his warmth seep into my skin. I felt my body tingling as Jacob broke away, kissing the tip of my nose.

"See you tomorrow night" he said, his voice filled with things unsaid. I flushed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah. I'll be over about 4pm, ok?" I said.

"Sure, we can go to the beach for a bit, maybe swim a little" he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Sounds good. I love you" I said, starting the truck.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella" he said. I smiled, his words making my heart skip.

"EMBRY! GET OFF ANGELA BEFORE I COME AND DRAG YOU AWAY" Jacob yelled. I burst out laughing as Embry's face turned red. He said goodbye to us, and they stood there, watching us drive away.

I drove Angela home and helped her carry her bags into the house. I gave her a hug and left, wanting to get home and do laundry for the weekend. I wanted to make sure all my new lingerie was ready, as well as some of my new outfits and bathing suits.

I got home, lugged all my bags into the house, and got busy separating colors from whites. I threw in the first load and went up to my room, changing into my pajamas. I checked my emails, and replied to several I had gotten from Jasper, Alice, Renee and Emmett. I finished up and shut down the computer, going downstairs to do some cleaning. I had the house done in an hour, it being so small, so I put in another load of laundry and went to clean my room and start packing. Everything was done by midnight, and I settled into bed, exhausted. I fell sleep quickly, and my dreams were all about Jacob.


	38. Chapter 38

When I woke up, I looked over at my clock. I couldn't believe that I had slept for almost 12 hours straight. I got up and went down to the kitchen. Charlie was there, making a bunch of sandwiches for the trip. He slid one over to me, and I gratefully took it. I was starving, so I got myself a can of soda and sat down to eat.

"Sleep good, Bells?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's the longest I've ever slept" I told him, hoping that he would keep any comments to himself.

"Good, you needed it after all the sleepless nights you have gone through" he replied, beginning to wrap the sandwiches into ziplock bags.

"So, I figure we would leave about 3:30pm to head over to Billy's house. He and I are going to take the Beast for the trip this weekend and I want to get it packed up. It's going to take us about 4 hours to get to the lake, and I want to make it an early night so we can get up early." he said, putting the food into a cooler.

"Ok, I'll be ready. I'm all packed up so all I have to do is shower." I gulped down the rest of my sandwich and finished my soda.

"You're sure you will be ok staying by Jake's?" he said, a small smirk on his face.

"Please don't start, dad. You don't have to worry about us." I mumbled, feeling the heat creeping into my face.

"What?" he asked, chuckling, trying to feign innocence. I glared at him, letting him know I was on to him.

"Ok, ok. I know you guys will be fine. Just call my cell if you need anything. Sam Uley is right down the road if anything comes up" _I hope he won't be babysitting us……_

"I cleaned up my mess, mumbling something about taking a bath and went upstairs. I filled the bathtub with steaming water and added some scented bath salts to it. I pinned my hair up, removed my clothes and sank into the deliciously hot water. I let the water work it's magic, calming my nerves and loosening my tense muscles. I shaved my legs and underarms, silently congratulating myself for not nicking my skin. I got out, drained the water and rinsed out the tub. I then turned on the shower and washed my hair quickly and rinsed any residue off my body. I got out, wrapped a towel around my head and another one around my body.

I made my way to my room and sat on the bed. I rubbed my favorite lotion all over my body and spritzed a little perfume on. I normally didn't fuss so much over myself, but tonight was special. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Jacob and I planned on going to the beach this evening, so I put on my new bikini under my clothes. I mentally berated myself for putting on the lotion and perfume, knowing that it would just get washed off in the water. _Oh well, at least I will smell nice up until then._

I was nervous about this weekend, knowing that my relationship with Jacob would finally cross that last boundary. My hands trembled as I towel dried my hair. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, and went into the bathroom to brush my hair out. I decided to let it air dry, allowing the slight natural curl to show. I went back to my room, zipped up my bag of clothing and packed my toiletries into a smaller bag. I was all set, but still had a few hours to kill. I decided to read a book to pass the time.

Charlie called up to me some time later, signaling that it was time to go. My palms were sweating, my heart pounding, and I was having trouble breathing. _Relax, Bella. He's your Jacob and you love each other. Enjoy your time alone together…._ I grabbed my bags and trotted down the stairs.

We loaded the back of the Toyota, and I gave the keys to Charlie, letting him drive. I was scared that I would crash because I was so nervous.

"This is a really nice truck, Bells. It handles like a dream" Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"I know! Plus it has a bunch of safety features, which we both know I can use" I replied, laughing a little. Charlie agreed, chuckling. I put on the radio, and let the music calm me. A few minutes later, we crossed the border into La Push and I almost threw up. _You really need to settle down, Bella! You are ready for this….._ Yeah, I was, and I felt my excitement grow as we got closer to the Black's house.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: You guys dont know how much your reviews mean to me! I love you all!!!!**

As we pulled into the drive, I noticed that the Rabbit was parked next to my old truck. I knew that Embry had been borrowing it lately, because Jake had my truck to use. Charlie parked the car and I noticed Jacob, Embry and Angela walking our way. The front door opened and Billy wheeled himself out.

"It's about time you got here, old man" Billy called.

"Better watch yourself, heathen, or else I'm going to make you ride in the back of the truck the whole way, like the dog you are" laughed Charlie. Billy merely waved him off, muttering something about bringing a shovel to dig a grave. Charlie began unloading the Toyota, transferring several coolers and bags to the back of the Beast. Jacob carried Billy's bags out, and put them into the gate of the truck. He then helped Billy into the passenger side, and Charlie got in and fired up the old truck. It roared to life without a problem.

"Now remember, you kids behave! We will be checking in regularly" Charlie called out. Billy rolled down his window and began making kissy noises again. I felt my face turn red, and I covered it with my hands. _Please just go…._

They put the car in gear, laughing as they left. They waved to us and drove off. Embry and Angela got ready to leave.

"Where are you guys off to?" I asked as Jacob came behind me and rasted his hands on my shoulders. I leaned my body into his, craving his warmth. It was a really nice day out, not a hint of chill in the air, but I needed to feel Jacob.

"Embry and I are having dinner at my house tonight, My parents want to meet the man responsible for my insane happiness" Angela replied, flushing and leaning to give Embry a kiss. He nuzzled her hair and held her close to him. They untangled themselves from each other and got into the Rabbit.

"Have fun you 2! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Embry called out as Angela giggled.

"You better get the hell out of here, Em, before I castrate you!" Jacob growled playfully.

"Message heard, loud and clear!" Embry yelled as he backed out of the drive. We watched them drive off and then walked into the house together. Jacob carried my bags, stopping at the threshold. He surprised me by picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me in. I giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully. He set me down and ran back out to get my bags. He set them by the stairs, then turned to me, stalking over slowly. I felt my heart hitch and I sucked in a breath, my nerves going crazy.

When he reached me, he took my face into his hands, caressing my skin. He leaned down, kissing me softly. I felt myself shaking, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Relax, Bells. It's just us. No need to be so nervous. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he murmured into my ear.

"I just want this weekend to be perfect" I whispered to him.

"It already is. I have the most stunning woman in the world staying with me, and no matter how the weekend transpires, I know I will remember it for as long as I live" he said, kissing me again.

We stood there, kissing and touching, enjoying each other when he abruptly pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you, Bella" he said, running up to his room really quick. He came dashing back down, his hands behind his back.

"Jake, you know I don't like surprises" I said, worried about what he had done.

"I know, but I couldn't resist" he said, pulling one arm from behind his back. In his hand, he held a dozen pink roses surrounded by creamy baby's breath. I gasped at their beauty, my hand trembling as I reached out for them. I inhaled their soft aroma and sighed. I looked at him and went to go give him a kiss, but he stopped me.

"There's more" he said, his voice almost a whisper. He brought his other hand from behind his back, and in it was a tiny box, wrapped in a beautiful silver ribbon. I looked at him in confusion.

"Jacob, what did you do?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Just open it, Bells." he said, placing the tiny box in my hand. I untied the ribbon and opened the box. I gasped at what I saw inside. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes as I lifted what was a tiny gold ring. In the center was a beautiful chocolate diamond, surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Jacob took the ring from me, and got down on one knee, taking my hand into his.

"Isabella Swan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, kissing you, holding you. This ring promises my love to you for eternity, if you will have me" he said, his voice choked with emotion.

I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding in my chest and I thought for sure I was going to faint.

"Breathe, Bells" Jacob said, chuckling.

I sucked in a breath as he slid the ring onto my finger. I looked at him and he was crying. I threw myself into his arms, kissing him all over his face.

"Yes, Jacob, I accept your promise. I love you so much and I never want to let you go" I said, emotions crashing over me.

We held each other, kissing and murmuring how much we loved each other. We spent several minutes like this, but it was getting late and I wanted to spend some time at the beach with him. I pulled myself away, heading towards the stairs.

"I have to go change for the beach" I said, noticing his confused look. He smiled and followed me up. I went into Rebecca's room to change while he went into his room to put on his trunks. I pulled off my shorts and tank top, leaving me only in my bikini. I dug through my bags, finding the matching skirt. I wrapped it around my waist, then inspected myself in the mirror. I decided to put on a little gloss, and then I walked out of the room. Jacob was standing at the door, just about to knock. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"You are a goddess" he said, his voice low with arousal. I blushed, as usual, his compliments making me feel like the most beautiful creature in the world. I gave him an appraising look, and grinned seductively.

"You're not so bad yourself" I said, my eyes trailing over his incredible chest. I laced my fingers through his and led him down the stairs. We walked to the beach, hand in hand, giving each other loving looks the whole way.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know, I'm evil, dragging out the inevitable, but I promise, it's coming, and soon! Hang in there my lovelies!**

When we got to the beach, Jacob laid out a huge blanket for us to lay on. I set down our towels and a couple bottles of water. I took out a bottle of suntan lotion, and looked at him expectantly. He grinned, taking the bottle from my hands.

"Lay down on your back" he said, motioning to the blanket. I did as I was told, my excitement mounting because his hands would be on me soon. He squeezed some lotion onto his hands and started at my ankles. He massaged his way up my legs, stopping where my bathing suit met the juncture of my thighs. My legs were trembling and I was starting to get aroused.

He rubbed the lotion onto my stomach next, his hands skimming my skin expertly. I felt myself arch up to meet his hands and he chuckled.

"Someone can't seem to control themselves" he said, his hands moving up my torso, skimming the skin below my covered breasts. My body was heating up to an unbearable level and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

He moved his hands to my upper chest, massaging slowly, occasionally slipping his hands under my bikini, brushing my nipples. I let out a soft moan each time he did this. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear

"Turn over, beautiful Bella, I need to get your back now" he said, his voice full of lust. I turned myself over and he started with my legs again. He moved up, his hands brushing against my soaking bikini bottoms. I was beyond coherent thought.

He moved his hands to my back, untying my bikini top so that the strings didn't get into the way of his hands. He massaged me back lovingly, and I closed my eyes, letting the heat wash over my body. I was sure that if we weren't in a public place, I would have him take me right then and there. After he was finished, he tied my top again and kissed me on my shoulder. All of a sudden, he picked me up and ran towards the water. He tossed me gently into the cool sea, and the shock between the heat of my body and the coolness of the water made me gasp. I glared at him, slowly making my way towards him.

"What? You seemed like you needed to cool off" he laughed.

"I'll show you cool" I snarled, pouncing on him and dunking him under the water.

We played in the water like that for awhile, until I started getting cold. Jacob picked me up and carried me back to the blanket so I wouldn't get sand all over me. He sat me down and began drying my chilled body. He then laid down next to me, pulling my body to his.

The warmth of his body seeped into mine, and the chill I felt earlier was gone. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. It was beginning to get dark out, so we packed up our stuff and headed back to his house. My stomach was going crazy, knowing it was only a matter of time before we would be together intimately. We held hands and he kept giving me reassuring glances.

"Remember, Bells, you set the pace for this weekend. Please don't do anything you aren't ready for" he said, squeezing my hand.

"I know" I murmured, stepping in front of him and kissing his lips.

"I love you, Jake"

"I love you too, sweetheart" he replied, pulling me into a hug. We continued our walk back to his house in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts of what was to come.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, but I would give anything to trade places with Bella right now!**

When Jake and I got back to his house, I kissed him quickly and went upstairs to change out of my bathing suit and took a fast shower. I put on the plum colored bra and panty set, then a pair of my new jeans and a dark plum button down shirt.

I put my hair into a messy ponytail and went downstairs. Jacob was in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner and failing miserably. I shooed him away, telling him to go take a shower. He kissed me on my forehead and ran upstairs. I heard the shower turn on and I got to work.

Jacob came back down 20 minutes later, his hair still wet from his shower. He put on a new pair of jeans and a cream colored lightweight sweater. I inhaled sharply as I looked him up and down. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and the color of the sweater accented his russet skin. I motioned for him to sit down and I put a plate of food in front of him. I made French Toast, Omelets, bacon and sausage. I knew it wasn't exactly "dinner" food, but we were both craving it. We ate together, talking about little things like movies and TV shows. We finished up and began to clean up our mess. After we were done, we went into his family room to watch a movie and curl up on the couch.

I laid my head down in his lap while he played with my hair, both of us engrossed in the movie. We were watching the Notebook, and by the time it was over, I was crying. I loved that movie so much because the love shared between the characters was so strong. Jacob noticed my tears and he was concerned.

"Bells?" he asked

"Hmm?" I replied, trying to get my emotions under control.

"Everything ok down there?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm good. That movie gets me every time though." I said, sighing. He chuckled as his fingers caressed my face. I felt my body starting to heat up, and I closed my eyes, moaning softly.

I opened my eyes up and looked up at his face. A flush began creeping into my cheeks and my stomach was doing this flippy fluttering, as well as my heart. I looked at the emotions on his face and in his eyes. They reflected the love I felt and I smiled up at him.

He gently had me sit up, and he got up off of the couch. He held his hand out to me, helping me to my feet. He held me close, pressing his forehead against mine, his eyes looking deep into mine. He tipped my head up to his, while his mouth kissed each of my eyes, my cheeks, brushing the tip of his nose against mine. He looked into my eyes, almost as if asking permission to kiss me. My heart started to pound, my breath caught in my throat. I gently nodded my head and gave him a soft smile.

His hands cupped my face, thumbs gently brushing my lower lip.

"Hmm, I love how soft your lips are" he murmured, as his lips lightly brushed against mine. He kissed me a few more times like that, barely touching his lips to mine while whispering how much he loved me. I tangled my hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, gently pulling his face closer to mine so I could deepen the kiss. I pressed my lips harder against him and he groaned into my mouth. I nibbled on his lower lip, gently sucking it into my mouth. His whole body shuddered against mine. Our breathing was becoming erratic, both of our hearts were pounding out of our chests.

His tongue brushed against my lips, begging for entrance. I moaned and met his tongue with mine, stroking it, sucking on it. He whimpered into my mouth, the heat from our passion threatening to consume us. I broke away to breathe, and my body was shaking and trembling. I looked at his swollen lips, immediately missing them on mine. His taste, his smell, the heat from his body making me dizzy.

"I love you Jacob, so so much." I quietly said.

"I love you too, and I have loved you from the first minute I laid eyes on you, and I plan to love you for the rest of my life." he said, his fingers caressing my face.

I laid my head on his chest, over his heart, listening to it beat, my arms wrapped around his chest, just loving the feelings that were coursing through my body.

We stood there, just holding onto each other, his chin resting on top of my head, his hands rubbing up and down my back. I couldn't believe the love I felt at that moment. I thought the love I shared with Edward was amazing, but the love I felt for Jacob was hundreds of times stronger. I couldn't believe that everything I had been looking for had been in front of me this whole time. Since childhood. I chuckled softly to myself, thinking of the irony.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pulling me slightly away from him and tipping my face up so he could look at me. He had this soft, silly grin on his face, and his eyes had nothing but love in them. Love for _ME._

"I was just thinking about how complicated I make things sometimes. Here you are, everything I longed for, giving me the love I desperately wanted for so long, and you've always been there, Jake. I just never saw it until it was almost too late. It's like the fates laid the paths for us, beginning with our childhoods, but I took the most difficult, bumpy and painful route to you." I laughed, ruefully.

"Bella," he murmured, "you wouldn't be you if you didn't make things more complicated. You over think things way too much, always trying to do the right thing, always worrying about others feelings rather than putting yours first. That's what makes you so special. I wouldn't have you any other way, Bells. Yeah, it took you longer to find me, find _US, _but you did it none the less, and I'm so happy you finally did. I cant imagine spending my life with anyone else."

I looked into his eyes, my hands reaching up to touch his face, his lips. I pulled his face to mind, hungrily kissing him, our tongues curling around each other, tasting, touching. I exhaled and he inhaled, our breath becoming one. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his. He broke our kiss, his mouth trailing to my chin, my jaw, my neck. A warmth was spreading from my stomach to my center, the heat radiating down my legs and throughout my body. He pulled my shirt away from my shoulder, kissing my collar bone, sucking and nibbling, his tongue tasting my skin and I moaned.

"Jacob…." I gasped, his mouth igniting a passion that threatened to consume me.

"Oh God I love you Jacob…….." I moaned, pulling his face back to mine.

"Bella…I love you so much….please….let me love you.." he groaned against my lips.

I broke our kiss, looking deep into his eyes. I knew he would never hurt me, that he would never leave me, that he would love me forever. I wanted to be his, to feel him touch me, to feel him inside of me. My stomach clenched nervously, my inexperience making me a little fearful. My need to love him overpowered those feelings of nervousness.

"Yes…" I whispered. "Jacob, please…Oh God…" I gasped, his hand cupping my breast through my shirt and bra, his thumb gently brushing my hardened peak.

"What Bells……tell me what you want." he said, while his tongue trailed along my neck.

My knees were ready to buckle, my body trembling with desire.

"Make love to me Jacob Black. Make me yours" I whimpered, my legs finally giving out.


	42. Chapter 42

Jacob pulled me harder against him, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. His mouth reclaimed mine, his kisses rougher, more primal. I felt his hardness against my core, so I ground myself against him, electricity surging through me. Even through our jeans I could feel how much he wanted me. He moaned loudly, his hands grasping my backside, pressing my hips harder against his. I threw my head back and moaned, feeling something building inside of me, something I had never felt before.

Jacob pressed my back against the wall, grinding himself into me while kissing me senseless. He grabbed my hands, bringing them above my head and pinning them against the wall with one hand, while his other hand slid under my shirt and bra. This position made me arch further against him, my breasts begging for his touch. His thumb and index finger closed around my nipple, while his mouth made love to mine. I groaned into his mouth, mewling sounds coming from my throat, my hips moving more urgently against his, rubbing my arousal against his. My body was racing towards something, and it was almost within reach. All of a sudden, waves of pleasure crashed over me as my first orgasm overtook me.

"JACOB,' I shrieked, "Ooohh Jacob, oh God….Oh my God" I cried out, my body shuddering against his, my breath coming in hard gasps.

Jacob held me, letting the waves of pleasure wash over me, his mouth on my shoulder, biting gently, his hips still rhythmically pressing his hardness against my center. When I finally came down from my orgasm, I looked at him and smiled.

He brushed the hair away from my face, damp from sweat. He sweetly kissed my lips, his breath just as ragged as mine. I was thankful for his strength, because I knew my legs couldn't hold me up. My lower body felt like Jell-O and he seemed to know this.

"Wow Bells, we haven't even gotten our clothes off yet and you came for me. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. You are so stunning when you cum" He grinned.

I blushed furiously, feeling a stab of shyness wash over me as my eyes looked away from his face. So many feelings were running through me; love, anticipation, arousal, lust, nervousness and extreme vulnerability. Never have I expressed myself this way, or allowed myself to let my passion free.

His smile left his face as his eyes focused back on my mouth. His lips crashed back onto mine, and the heat began to build inside of me again. I shifted my hips, rubbing myself against him and he growled, tearing his lips from mine.

"Please Bella" he said, his voiced strained and husky with passion. "Don't move for a minute or else I'm going to embarrass myself" I looked at him in confusion, then it dawned on me that he was close to his own climax. His forehead rested against my shoulder as he drew deep in deep breaths in order to compose himself. I held myself still, allowing him to regain his control. Knowing that I caused this reaction in him made me even hotter for him. I felt the moisture and heat between my legs as images of his naked body, pressed against mine flashed through my head. He pulled his head from my shoulder, kissing my lips quickly.

"Ok," he breathed, "Crisis averted…..now, how about we take this upstairs because I don't think our first time together should be up against a wall. Besides, you really are wearing way too many clothes for my liking." he smirked.

I moaned softly at his words, and kissed him hungrily, my tongue tracing his lips, then plunging into his mouth. I couldn't get enough of his taste, and I felt like I was going to burst into flames. I nipped his lower lip, then moved my mouth to his neck. I bit down a little harder, sucking on his skin and leaving a mark. Jacob pulled my mouth back to his, his tongue mating with mine. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails in slightly.

"I swear you are trying to kill me" he growled against my lips. His hands moved to my backside, holding me as he began walking up the stairs towards his room, our lips continuing to consume each others. My back bumped against his door as he fumbled with the doorknob, trying to open the door without dropping me. The jostling caused more friction between our lower bodies, and we both moaned at the spark that shot through us. He got the door open, accidentally slamming it into the wall behind it. We stumbled into the room and he lost his footing, both of us falling to the floor, his body crashing on top of mine.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried that he hurt me. He pulled himself up a little, his weight now resting on his elbows.

"YES" I laughed, my face quickly turning serious. I pulled him back on top of me as I lifted my hips to his. My mouth moved to his neck and I bit down gently, my tongue darting out and licking his skin.

"Bed….now….." I gasped. He smiled down at me, kissing me gently.

He picked me up and laid me down on his bed, his eyes looking hungrily up and down my body. He knelt between my legs, his hands on either side of my head. They look in his eyes was primal, animalistic, but the strongest of all was the love that shone in their depths. I shivered from the intensity.

"Fuck, you are gorgeous" he growled, making me even hotter, if _that _was possible. He moved his hands to the buttons of my shirt and slowly began opening them. He smiled when he saw the fancy bra.

"So this is what you went shopping for yesterday, huh?" he said, his fingers running over the soft lace. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand, pressing it harder against my body.

His mouth again found mine, his hands running over my breasts through my bra. I pushed him back a bit so I could sit up a little, and took my shirt completely off, throwing it to the floor. I then reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I slid the straps down my arms, my hands shaking badly. His hands covered mine, stilling them. He moved them away and pulled my bra slowly down, revealing me to him. He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes drinking me in.

"So beautiful. You don't know what you are doing to me Bells" he moaned, dropping my bra off the side of the bed. He kissed my throat, moving slowly down. His mouth blazed a fiery path, the tip of his tongue leaving a wet trail behind. His right hand grasped my one breast as his mouth closed on the other, sucking gently. My back arched off the bed and my eyes closed as I surrendered myself to his touch. His mouth left my breast, then moved to the valley in between. His mouth altered from sucking and licking as he moved to my other breast. I couldn't breathe. The heat from his body, and the fire he was causing in mine became too much. I tangled my fingers through his hair, making him look at me. I sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm myself. He looked at me worriedly.

"Bells, we can stop if you want to. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." he said.

I shook my head. "No Jake, I love you and I want to do this with you, I've just never felt the things you are making me feel. You make my body respond so strongly and it gets a little overwhelming" I said, my face bright red and my heart trying to break out of my chest.

He smiled at me, his fingers caressing my neck, then trailing down my body. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over me. He seemed to know exactly how and where to touch me to bring me the most pleasure.

"Jake" I whimpered.

"Hmmm, you make me feel so good. How do you know how to touch me like this?" I asked, my body still arching to his touch. I noticed his hands still and he didn't answer me right away. I looked at his face and he looked uncomfortable.

"Jacob….?" I asked.


	43. Chapter 43

**MUAHAHA! I know, I'm evil, breaking up the big love scene into all these chapters! I love you guys!**

I touched his face, making him look at me. He looked down at me and I saw a little fear in his eyes.

"The Pack mind, Bella. It's so hard shutting the images off, images that really shouldn't be shared. When we are phased, its difficult to turn off our thoughts. So, I guess you can say that I learned from the other guys, watching their mistakes and stuff." he said quietly.

"So, they will be able to see what we have done the next time you phase?" I asked. I was feeling so self conscious right now, and I really didn't want any of the other guys seeing me naked or seeing the things we have done.

"Bells, I promise you that I will do what I can to block the images. Personally, I want to be the only man seeing you like this." he smirked. "If I do slip up, they are so used to it and they wont judge. It's totally normal for us. Uncomfortable at times, but totally normal."

I pondered his words, fighting back my insecurities and the embarrassment of someone besides Jacob seeing me like this. Was it worth it? _You love Jacob, and you want to be with him….he makes you feel so loved, so alive…._I thought to myself. I imagined the things his mouth and body had just done to mine and I felt my arousal growing again. I wanted his hands and mouth on me. I wanted to also give him the same pleasure he had just given me. I wanted to lick and bite his skin. I wanted to make him moan and cry out for me just as I had for him. I wanted to see just how far this intense pleasure went, the Pack mind be damned. I met his eyes with my own, the corner of my mouth curling into a mischievous smile.

"Bells….?" he said, concern and uncertainty crossing his features.

My hands moved between our bodies and I grasped his hardness through his jeans. He closed his eyes, groaning softly. I lifted my head, kissing, licking his neck as my hands moved higher, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. I quickly pulled it over his head and yanked his body down to mine. His bare skin pressed against my breasts, causing my nipples to harden again and sparks to fly through my body. My mouth claimed his again, hungrily devouring his lips and tongue. I couldn't get enough of his scent, his taste. I wanted our bodies to melt together as one. I wanted everything this man had to offer me, and then some, and in return, I wanted to give him every single piece of me.

He pulled back a little, his hand going to my jeans. I followed suit, my own hands moving to rid him of his jeans. We fumbled along, our hands trembling with anticipation and nervousness. He gently grabbed my hands and placed them up on his chest. My nails ran down his skin, causing his body to shudder in pleasure. He had finally gotten my zipper down and leaned back, effectively pulling my underwear off along with my jeans. I felt the insecurity and vulnerability washing over me again, and my hands moved to cover myself. He grabbed my hands, pulling them away from my body.

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are" he murmured, his eyes devouring my naked form. I felt myself relax and I watched his face as he looked at my body. His eyes glowed with passion and his face had this awestruck look that made my heart flutter. He leaned over me again, his mouth finding mine. His hands reached down, pulling my legs up on either side of his hips. He ran his hands up and down my legs, groaning into my mouth about how soft my skin was and how good I felt against him.

"Jake" I gasped into his mouth. My arms wrapped around his chest and I pushed against him, trying to flip him onto his back. His strength prevented me from doing it, but he seemed to know what I wanted because he rolled us, never once breaking our kiss. I pulled away, straddling him, gazing down at his face. He watched me intently as I got off of him and moved my hands back to his jeans. His erection was straining against the material, and I knew he was uncomfortable.

I hurriedly went back to the task of pulling his jeans off of him, and I tossed them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. I smiled when I noticed he had on a pair of the silk boxers I had gotten him the day before. I tugged those off and tossed them to the floor. I scraped my nails down his thighs as I crawled back up his body. I straddled him again, carefully pressing my center against his length as I leaned over him, kissing him hotly. He moaned as my wet heat made contact with his member. I felt him throbbing against me, causing my excitement to mount. He flipped us again, my startled yelp muffled by his mouth. His kisses became rougher, and he made this sound in his throat, almost a growl and a whimper. He rolled his hips against me, rubbing himself against my wetness. His mouth left mine, only to trail down my body with hot, open mouthed kisses. He moved down my body with deliberate slowness, and I seriously thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest. My heart was pounding so hard and my mind was foggy with passion. He moved lower, licking and kissing my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button, then lower. He gently nudged my shaking legs apart, his hands running up and down my thighs. He kissed each of my inner thighs, inhaling deeply.

"You smell so good Bells." he said in a low voice. His lips closed over my core as his tongue lashed out, tasting me for the first time. My hips shot up and he pressed his mouth harder against me, licking and sucking my sensitive flesh.

"Mmmm" he moaned "You taste like heaven" He moved his hand between my legs, his finger brushing against my untried opening.

"So wet" he whispered, and I felt my body respond even more to him. I babbled incoherently, my thoughts all jumbled as I surrendered to his mouth. I was begging him for _something_, I just wasn't sure what. I felt it building inside of me again, so close yet just beyond reach.

"Jacooob" I mewled, my body arching off of the bed, instinctively seeking release. He slid his finger partially into me just as he sucked on my bundle of nerves.

"OH SHIT" I shrieked. My reaction to his ministrations made him smile against my mound.

"You like that, Bells?" he asked seductively.

"Oh yes….please Jacob…please" I begged, my voice high pitched as my climax was building. He slid his long finger completely inside of me then, his tongue lashing out against my clit. He slid his finger in and out of me, adding another as my body yielded to him. He curled his finger tips inside of me up towards my stomach each time he withdrew, hitting something deep inside of me. Everything shattered around me just then, my orgasm rocking my body hard. I screamed out my release as Jacob continued to stimulate me, milking my orgasm until I collapsed into a boneless heap and everything went dark for a moment. I drew in ragged breaths, trying to calm myself and come down from my euphoria. I opened my eyes to see that Jacob had moved back up my body, now peering down at me, his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That was…that was probably the most sexy thing I have ever seen" he said as he kissed my lips softly. He held me close, my body still shuddering a little. His kisses increased with passion as he nudged my legs apart with his. He rested his weight onto his forearms as he pressed his arousal against my stomach, moving his hips back and forth, rubbing against me. I knew it was time, and I felt myself get hotter and wetter in anticipation. I needed to become one with Jacob, and my body seemed to know this. I reached between us, grasping his penis in my hand, feeling a bit of his own wetness seeping out of the tip. I rubbed the pre-cum up and down his length, feeling him twitch in my hand. I squeezed him a bit harder and increased my speed. I watched his face as I stroked him, marveling at the power I seemed to have over this man. I felt more confident and I rubbed the tip of him against my center. He moaned loudly, breathing hard. I aligned him with my opening and lifted my hips up a little, letting him know I was ready.

"I love you Bella" he moaned.

"I love you too Jacob" I whispered back.

"Please Jake, I need you inside of me. Make me yours" I whispered in his ear.


	44. Chapter 44

Jacob kissed me hard then, his tongue thrusting deep into my mouth. I felt him push forward slightly, opening my body to him. He slid slowly into me, allowing my body to stretch and accommodate his size. I stiffened slightly when he reached my barrier.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me to stop if its too much" he said, his voice strained as he struggled to keep himself composed.

"Jake" I gasped as his mouth moved to my neck, whispering how much he loved me and how this was the only time he would ever hurt me. He pushed past my barrier just then, and I felt something break inside of me. I cried out, my eyes tearing up and my body completely stiffened up. I dug my nails into his back, trying to hold on. The pain was unbelievable and at that point I couldn't understand why people found sex to be pleasurable. Jacob had stopped moving, giving my body time to recover from his intrusion, his member only half inside of me, not daring to go any further.

"Shhh, its ok Bells, it will be over soon" he whispered to me. I couldn't even reply to him because I was struggling to breathe.

"I can stop Bells. I think we need to stop. Its killing me that I'm hurting you so badly" he said, concern and fear in his voice.

Miraculously, the pain began to lessen as my body stretched around him. I felt myself relaxing against him as the now familiar burning in my stomach started to build.

"NO" I hissed. He looked into my eyes, shocked at the strength of my voice.

"Don't you dare stop, Jacob Black" I growled at him, a smirk on my lips.

"Are you sure?" he cautiously asked.

"If you do not continue, I will find some way to tear your arms off and beat you to death with them" I replied, a huge grin on my face. He smiled _MY _smile, then captured my lips in another mind blowing kiss. His hips pulled back and I felt him slide out of me, only to feel him press forward again, this time fully sheathing himself deep in side of me. The sensations were unreal, and the heat just kept building in my body. It felt like my passage was stretched to the limit, but it felt so good. He slowly pushed in and out of me, and I lifted my hips to his, finding his rhythm. He would withdraw until he almost completely left my body, only to plunge back in, hitting the same nerves deep inside of me that he touched with his fingers earlier. Our mouths fused together, tongues moving together in the same rhythm as our bodies. He moaned against my mouth, and I whimpered against his as our orgasms built. He moved faster, his hands grasping my backside, lifting me against him. This angle made him slide deeper into me, and I tore my mouth away from his. My head thrown back as breathy moans poured from my lips.

"Faster Jake" I cried out, and he complied, pounding a little harder into me but not hard enough to hurt me with his strength. Each time he plunged back into me, his pelvis hit my clit, bringing me even closer. As I felt my walls start to clench around him, I felt him press deep into me, grinding himself against my clit. Then I exploded. Every nerve ending in my body surged from my climax, my whole body tightening around his. His mouth slammed into mine, swallowing my moans and cries as I shattered around him. He pulled completely out of me, then pushed hard back into me, his hips slamming against mine, reaching even deeper inside of me and I shattered again, screaming my second release in a matter of a few seconds. This sent him over the edge, and he joined me in ecstasy. I felt him shudder inside of me as he reached his own climax, feeling his white hot fluids shoot deep into me. I felt him pulse over and over as he spilled himself into my body, and my mouth greedily consumed his cries of pleasure. He tore his mouth from mine, collapsing onto me, resting his head into the crook of my neck as he struggled to breathe. Our bodies were shaking so badly, covered in sweat, and we held each other close.

We laid like that for a bit, then I felt him shift his weight off of me a little and he brought his face back to mine. I reached up, brushing his damp hair out of his eyes as his face descended to mine, kissing me sweetly.

"That was unbelievable" he said, his voice thick. "You're incredible, Isabella Swan"

"You're not so bad yourself, Jacob Black" I replied, as I smiled lovingly up at him.

He moved off from on top of me, and I whimpered as he slid out of me, immediately feeling incomplete. He laid down next to me and pulled me onto his chest, holding me close. I felt his fingers begin to play with my hair as I traced little patterns on his sculpted chest with my fingertips.

" I love you more than anything, Jake" I murmured.

"And I love you more than my own life, Bells." he replied.

He pulled the sheets over our bodies, both of us exhausted from our love making. We whispered endearments to each other as sleep began to claim us. My last thought, before dozing off, was of how right this was, and how I never wanted to leave this bed again. I was complete now, having finally found the person who made up the other half of my soul. My Jacob.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N MUAHAHA! Lemony goodness complete....or IS it?**

I woke up the next morning to something tickling my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob leaning over me, kissing and nipping my skin. He stopped when he noticed I was up.

"Good morning" he said, kissing my lips.

"Good morning to you too. What a way to wake up" I replied, kissing him harder, my tongue finding his. We kissed for several moments, and I pulled away, needing to breathe. I stretched my body and noticed I was a little sore. My body began to flush as I recalled our love making.

"How do you feel" he asked, noticing me wince a little.

"I feel great, just a little sore." I said, my hand resting on his cheek. He stiffened and gasped, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh shit oh shit" he said, covering his face with his hands.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, scared to death.

"Oh no, Bells, I forgot to use a condom! SHIT! Oh God, Charlie is going to kill me if you are pregnant." he said, not looking at me. I sat up in the bed and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Relax" I murmured into his ear, kissing his skin.

"I have it covered. I've been on the Pill for a year now, compliments of Renee" I said. He turned to look at me, relief crossing his stunning features.

"Thank God" he said, turning around and pressing me back down to the bed. His mouth found mine and he began kissing me with a primal passion. My body instantly heated up and I felt my arousal renewed. I tangled my legs with his and pushed him so that I was sprawled on top. I hungrily kissed him and felt him harden between my legs. I grasped him and aligned him with my entrance. I sat up, looking him deep in the eyes. I wanted to watch his face as we made love again.

I slowly lowered myself onto him, wincing a little because I was sore. He reached between our bodies and stroked my bundle of nerves, making the discomfort leave. I sank down until he was fully inside of me and I squeezed him with my inner muscles. He closed his eyes and moaned, his hips thrusting up to meet mine.

I slowly rode him, relishing the feeling of having him so deep inside of me. He filled my body perfectly and touched every nerve ending, driving me closer to my climax. I increased me speed, watching his face as his eyes burned into mine. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him deeper inside. He held me close, his hips moving in sync with mine as we closed in on exquisite release. His mouth moved to my shoulder, kissing and biting my skin. I was so close, and I felt my inner muscles beginning to contract around him. He felt me getting close, and captured my mouth with his. We moaned and gasped into each other, racing faster and faster to the precipice.

Then the waves of bliss rippled through my body and I cried out my release into his mouth. His body tensed up and I felt his penis convulse inside of me. I felt him cum inside of me, so deep, filling me with liquid heat.

We held onto each other, our heads resting on the others shoulder, both of us panting and feeling the ripples of our climax shudder through our bodies. Once we had calmed down, he pulled my mouth to his, kissing me deeply.

"I never want this weekend to end" he murmured.

"I don't either. This is incredible. I never thought I could feel like this" I told him, awe in my voice.

"I can't wait until we are older and get married. I want to spend every moment of my life with you in my arms" he said, his voice tremoring with emotion.

"I know. God I love you, so much I feel like I'm going to burst" I said, kissing him again.

"Believe me, I know what you mean" he responded, kissing me and helping me untangle myself from his body. I whimpered as he slid out of me, again feeling incomplete without him inside.

We laid back down and fell asleep in each others arms, both of us completely spent.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: OK all you lemonade lovers! Here's some more for your reading pleasure. I swear I'm going to give myself a heart attack writing at this intensity! HAHAH!**

When we finally awoke, it was well past noon. We kissed for awhile, both of us beginning to heat up. Our stomachs had other plans though, and we laughed when they rumbled in unison. Jacob pulled on a pair of boxers and I wrapped a robe around my body. We went down to the kitchen and poured ourselves some cereal. Jacob inhaled 3 bowls to my one, and I got up to wash the bowls. I placed them into the drying rack and shrieked when Jacob grabbed me from behind. He picked me up and carried me over to the kitchen table, his arm brushing everything on top to the floor.

He sat me town and tore open my robe. He roughly pushed me back, but not hard enough to hurt me. My body instantly ignited at this new, rougher side of him. He leaned over my body, sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting down. I cried out and felt a jolt run through my body, stopping between my legs. Me moved his mouth to my other nipple, repeating his last action. I was moaning a writhing on the table, my body arching up to meet his mouth. He moved lower, sucking hard on my skin. I looked down, watching him as he knelt between my legs, and noticed I had several marks on me. Little love bites, almost as if he was marking me as his own. _Oh God, this is incredible…his mouth, SHIT!_

I jumped when his mouth closed over my core, sucking hard on my clit. I clamped my legs around his face and thrust my hips up to his talented mouth. He slid two fingers inside of me, pumping them in and out quickly. He added a third and curled them upward just as his tongue flicked across my clit. My whole body bowed up as my orgasm ripped through my body. He continued to lap at me, licking up all my spendings. I slowly came back down from my climax just as he stood up and brushed the tip of his penis against my swollen clit. He rubbed up and down and I began writhing again, desperate for another release. He entered me quickly, filling me to the hilt. I wrapped my legs around him and he leaned over me, kissing my mouth and shoving his tongue to meet mine. We kissed each other breathlessly as he pounded himself in and out of my body.

The first 2 times we made love, it was slow and sweet, but this time, it was rough, almost animalistic, and I felt my body growing more and more aroused. I _liked _this side of Jacob, and I was hungry for more.

He reached under me and grabbed me by my backside, pulling my pelvis up to meet his downward thrusts. This position made him hit a whole new bundle of nerves and I felt my orgasm fast approaching. I was moaning and babbeling, all coherent though leaving my brain. I heard his harsh pants, and I felt the table jarring with each thrust. I grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life, and my body started to shatter for him. I screamed out his name, cumming harder than ever before. He thrust into me a few more times before his own orgasm ripped through his body with a roar. He collapsed on top of me, his body bent over mine and shuddering hard. I held him close, my teeth grazing the skin on his shoulder. Neither one of us could speak for a long time.

Finally, after a long while, he stood up and pulled me to my feet. I could barely stand , my lower body threatening to collapse in a boneless heap. He pulled my robe around my body and tied it for me. He then picked up his boxers and pulled them on. He pulled me against him, nuzzling my hair and whispering endearments to me.

"I swear to God you are going to give me a heart attack" I said to him, giggling.

"Me? Everytime I look at you, my heart stops because of your beauty."

"Hmm, never stop saying that to me" I murmured.

"I never plan on stopping. Bells, I love you so much, and being with you like this makes me want more. I never want to leave your body. We fit together so perfectly, like we were made for each other" he said, kissing me softly.

" I know. I am so happy I found you, Jacob. You are everything to me. My heart, soul, best friend and lover. I cant wait to spend forever with you" I told him, resting my cheek against his chest.

"Hmm, you are everything to me as well, and one sexy lady too" he said, looking down at my face and smiling his goofy grin. I smiled back, Happier than I have ever been in my entire life.


	47. Chapter 47

Jacob and I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, spilled boxes of cereal all over the floor. After we were done, we went upstairs to take a shower. He turned on the water and let it heat up. He turned to me, untying my robe and letting it fall to the floor. His eyes trailed up my body appraisingly. I felt myself blush as he pulled off his boxers.

We got in together and let the water wash over our bodies. It felt amazing as it relaxed my sore muscles. I was achy in places I never thought existed, and I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just wore me out is all" I said, kissing him.

"The weekend isn't over yet, darling. I intend on making you scream my name many more times before the weekend is over with" he said, running his hands over my wet skin.

"You better stop or else we will never get out of the shower" I said, trembling at his touch.

"Hmm, sex, in the shower, with Bella…..oh the possibilities" he said, chuckling. I smacked him lightly and grabbed a bottle a shampoo. He took it from me and poured some into his hands. He massaged it into my hair and I closed my eyes, loving how his hands made me feel. When he was done, he soaped up his own hair while I rinsed mine out. He reached out of the shower and grabbed a comb and my bottle of conditioner. He added some to my hair and gently combed it through my ends. I sighed and rested my body against his. I then rinsed my hair out and put it up into a ponytail so that the body wash wouldn't get into it.

I grabbed a washcloth and poured some of the wash into it and began washing Jacob's body. I noticed that he was starting to get hard again, and I felt a wetness surge between my legs. I dropped the washcloth and yanked his lips down to mine. He growled low in his throat and picked me up, pressing my back against the shower wall. He hitched my legs over his forearms, and slid himself deep inside of me. My head rolled back and I moaned loudly. I couldn't believe we were still wanting more. I didn't care, as long as he didn't stop making love to me.

He slowly thrust into me and I squeezed him with my inner muscles. He groaned and stopped, giving himself a chance to regain some control. A few moments passed, and he began to move again. I couldn't get over how perfect we were, how he touched every nerve that needed to be stroked deep inside of me. I felt myself starting to unravel and I grabbed his face, making him look at me.

"I want to watch you when you cum inside of me" I said, the tip of my tongue licking his lips. He moaned loudly and increased his speed. I watched his face as he grew closer, and saw a flush begin to enter his cheeks. We were both so close, so I rotated my hips a little, trying something new. The new sensations sent him over the edge, and I watched his face contort in ecstasy. He came deep inside of me, continuing to thrust hard. I cried out and felt my inner walls contract around him as I orgasmed hard again. He held me against the wall, our bodies trembling as the aftershocks coursed through us.

He slowly slid me down the wall, placing my feet onto the floor of the tub. My legs gave out and he caught me, laughing.

"If we survive this weekend, I will die a happy man" he said, holding onto me while I regained control of my legs. It was my turn to smile a goofy smile, because my brain had officially turned to mush. He burst out laughing at me and picked up the washcloth. He washed every inch of my body as I stood there, stupefied. I swore I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave. He finished washing himself up, and helped me out, wrapping me into a big, soft towel. I grabbed a smaller one and wrapped my hair with it. Jacob wrapped a towel around his waist and led me into his room. He sat me on the bed and I watched as he pulled out some clothes for himself, then ran to Rebecca's room to grab some clothes for me out of my bag.

He came back with a pair of white capris, a white bra, white bikini underwear, and a blue and white striped short sleeve polo. He laid my clothes down and got himself dressed really quick. I couldn't tear my eyes from his magnificent body. _My Body….all mine._

He came back over and unwrapped the towels from me. He tossed them into the hallway and helped me get dressed. My brain was finally starting to function again, and I stood up, helping him dress me. We sat back down and he brushed my wet hair for me, then brushed his own. I couldn't believe I had such a sweet man who loved me like this. I felt so loved, so utterly cherished, and my heart swelled. My hand cupped his face, and I kissed him gently.

"You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I love you with my whole heart" I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh Bells, you have had my heart for years, and every moment I spend with you makes me fall in love with you even more" his own tears filling his eyes. I leaned against him, holding him close, never wanting to let him go.


	48. Chapter 48

After we got done getting dressed, we sat down on his couch in the living room.

"I want to do something nice for everyone tonight" I said to Jacob.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, giving me a funny look.

I sent him to grab some paper and a pen and I dictated a list to him. I then had him write down everyone's phone numbers for me.

"We are going to have a bar-b-que for the Pack tonight!" I said, grinning. Jacob stuck out his lower lip, pouting like a baby.

"I thought it was going to be just you and me all weekend" he said.

"It _will _be you and I, all weekend, but while I would love to spend the whole day in bed with you, I think we could use a few hours rest" I said, winking at him.

"Sure sure" he replied, still looking put out. So, I leaned over to him and took his earlobe between my teeth. I nibbled gently, then whispered in his ear.

"I'll make it up to you later" I said, licking his neck. I felt him smile, so I moved back to my part of the couch, knowing all was well again. I sent him with the list to the store while I tidied up the house and made the phone calls. Everyone was coming, including Leah and Seth Clearwater. Angela was beyond excited, wanting to hear about my intimate night with Jake and to let me know how dinner at her parents went.

Jacob came home about 30 minutes later loaded down with bags of groceries. I heard a knock on the door, and Emily came in. I ran over to hug her and asked her what she was doing here.

"I came to help! I know what it's like, feeding those animals, so I know you can use all the help you can get." she said, eyeing all the food Jacob had gotten. There were 50 huge steaks, 30 baking potatoes, 30 ears of corn, several heads of lettuce, 5 pounds of tomatoes, several large cucumbers, and 4 bags of crutons.

Jacob came over to me, handing me back the credit card. Emily noticed the sparkle from my finger and shrieked happily.

"Oh my God! A Promise ring!! I'm so excited for you 2" she said, taking my hand and checking out the ring.

"Good taste, Jacob. It's perfect" she said, going up to Jacob and hugging him. I saw his cheeks flush as he hugged her back. She then turned to me, asking me where she should start. I decided to let her handle the sharp instruments, so I had her make the huge dinner salad. I washed the potatoes, then rubbed butter all over their skin. I sprinkled some coarse salt onto each one, then wrapped them individually in foil wrap.

I threw the corn into a bucket of salty water to soak, then started unwrapping the steaks. I totally forgot that they would have blood on them, and I felt the room starting to spin. I was about to hit the floor when Jacob caught me and sat me in a chair.

"Bella, Bells, you ok?" he asked, looking scared.

"The blood" was all I could say. Jacob looked at me funny, then turned and saw the steaks. He hugged me, realizing what happened.

"Oh honey, I totally forgot too. I'm so sorry" he said, holding me close to him. Emily was looking at us like we lost our minds. When Jacob was sure I was ok, he stood up and went to get me a glass of cold water. I took it from him and sipped slowly. I decided to let Jacob handle the meat, because I didn't feel like fainting again.

"I cant handle the sight or smell of blood" I told Emily. She nodded in understanding, and went back to her task. I was feeling better and was about to go out to start the fire when Sam walked in through the back door. He seemed to know where I was going and stopped me.

"Oh no. If I have to play babysitter, I absolutely will NOT let you go out there to start the charcoal and wood." he said, smiling at me and leading me back to the chair. I sniffed indignantly and pouted. I felt bad that they were doing all the work and all I was doing was sitting around. I decided to get the paper plates, utensils and napkins out and set them up on the table. By the time I was done, the salad was finished, the pit was roaring, and people were starting to arrive.

"We will let the boys cook for a change, sound good?" Emily asked.

"Sounds wonderful! I almost fell into the fire pit the other day and really don't feel like reliving that." I said, chuckling.

"Most definitely not" she replied, shaking her head in amusement.

Jacob came running into the kitchen, grabbing the mountain of steaks. Embry was hot on his trail, grabbing the bucket of potatoes. Jared came swooping in and grabbed the bucket of soaking corn. I noticed Angela peeking in, and when she saw me, she motioned for Emily and I to come outside. She led us to the Rabbit and motioned to the backseat. I almost fell over at what I saw.

There were about 10 pies, dozens of cookies, several cakes and a huge fruit salad.

We worked together to unload everything and brought it to the kitchen. Now that the counter tops were clear, there was plenty of room. We made our way outside to watch the Pack cook. Kim came over to join us, and we all sat there giggling at our guys while they tried to get the food dome as quickly as possible. Jacob kept glancing over at me, and I could see the love in his eyes. I smiled at him and felt my face flush. When everything was done, we filled our plates and sat around the fire eating. I sat in Jacob's lap and we fed each other. It was totally adorable, to US anyway, and both of us felt the world fade away so that we were left in our own little world.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: thankyou all for the feedback and reviews! Keep them coming!**

After everyone was done eating, Emily, Angela, Kim and myself went into the kitchen to clean everything up. All of the food was gone, with the exception of the dessert items. Those would be for a little later. While waiting for the sink to fill with water, I glanced down at the Promise ring on my left hand. I twirled it around my finger, totally lost in thought. The ring symbolized so many things, and I felt my heart swell with love and devotion. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the water in the sink beginning to overflow. Angela came running over to shut it off.

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked, looking at me strangely. Her eyes looked down at my hand and noticed the ring.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, grabbing my hand for a closer look. I felt the flush creeping into my face as she gaped at the tiny ring. She looked up at my face, tears in her eyes.

"A Promise ring, huh? Wow!" she said, hugging me close. I smiled and hugged her back, feeling so happy with the way my life was turning out. Kim noticed our exchange and came over to look.

"Wow, he really did good job picking that out" she said, admiring the ring.

"The chocolate diamond in the middle totally matches your eyes" she said, releasing my hand. I suddenly felt shy at all the attention, so I grabbed some dish towels and began wiping the water off of the floor. Once the spilled water was all cleaned, I got to work washing the mountain of dishes. Emily dried everything as I got them clean, and Kim put everything away. Finally, after about 45 minutes of cleaning, we were done, so we sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, have you and Jacob broken the bed yet?" Angela asked me, and I felt myself choke on my water. My face turned crimson and all of the girls burst out laughing.

"Jeeze Ang, what a way to open a conversation!" I said, glaring playfully at her. She just sat there, waiting for me to dish out all of the details. I took a deep breath and started to tell them a little bit of what transpired.

"This weekend has been the best of my entire life" I started. They all looked at me, expectantly. I felt my body beginning to warm as I recalled everything.

"Yes, we finally did, uh…make love" I said, hiding my face. All 3 girls cheered excitedly.

"And?" Angela asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"It was amazing. He is so gentle and patient, and he made me feel like the most treasured woman in the world" I said, my face getting a dreamy look. The girls sighed, all of them lost in romantic thought.

"How many times?" Angela asked, not letting me off that easy. I groaned and laid my head down on top of my arms, hiding my red face.

"4 times" I said, not looking up. Emily chuckled, reaching over and touching my shoulder.

"Bella, there is no need to feel embarrassed. People in love, especially newly in love, want to explore and show how much they love each other." she said, trying to reassure me. I lifted my head and smiled gratefully at her. I looked over at Angela, and made a face.

"You just wait" I said to her, growling teasingly.

"When you and Embry finally take that step, I am so raking you over the coals" I told her. I watched her face turn red and broke out laughing.

"So, Angela, how did your dinner with your parents go last night" I asked her, changing the subject. It was her turn to blush, and she fidgeted nervously.

"Well, it went really well, until my father started asking Embry what his intentions were with me" I laughed out loud, imagining the scenario.

"Poor Embry, how did he do?" I asked, chuckling.

"Ugh, he was so embarrassed! His face was beet red and he stuttered a little bit, but he made sure that his intentions were honorable and that my family had nothing to worry about." she said, sighing. She wouldn't meet my eyes so I knew there was more.

"Is that all?" I pressed, my face lit up in a grin.

"No, my father decided that it was a good time to preach abstinence and birth control. It was mortifying" she said, and I felt bad for her, knowing how rotten parents could be. I gave her a hug, deciding to let her off the hook with the embarrassing topic.

We talked for a little longer, then decided to go join our guys outside. Jacob scooped me up into his arms, twirling me around. He leaned in, capturing my lips with his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me there, off of the ground as we continued to kiss passionately.

"OH GET A ROOM" yelled Quil.

I broke our kiss, resting my forehead against his, my face all red from Quil's comment.

"I'm going to kill him" he said, laughing.

Jacob set me down, and turned quickly, chasing Quil into the woods. We heard them both phase a few minutes later, then heard the sound of crashing as they knocked down several trees. All of us were laughing hysterically. They came out of the woods a few minutes later, all dressed and human.

Quil had dirt and leaves ground into his hair and he kept glaring at Jacob. Jake began laughing and slapped him on the back.

"Next time, keep your comments to yourself and you won't find yourself the victim of a thrashing" he said, pulling some leaves off of his own clothing. Quil grumbled and sat down by Sam and Emily as Jacob made his way back to me.

He sat down and I started brushing off stray pieces of grass and leaves from him.

"You guys are too funny" I said as I tended to him.

"Yeah? Well, I have something hysterical to show you later" he said, his voice husky.

I stopped what I was doing and looked in his eyes. Lust was burning in their depths and I found myself wishing everyone would just go so I could have my way with him. I got up and ran into the kitchen, getting dessert ready in hopes they would get the hint. I felt bad, me having been the one to plan the party, but all I could think about was ripping Jacobs clothes off of him and kissing every inch of his body.

"Dessert is ready!" I yelled from the back door. Everyone came scrambling in, grabbing plates of sweets. I sat on the counter, munching on some fruit, watching them and laughing. A little while later, everything was cleaned up and people began leaving. They all thanked Jacob and I for the wonderful food as they made their way to their vehicles.

Angela came over to me, whispering in my ear.

"Have fun when we're gone. Don't forget, I want details" she said, giggling.

I playfully shoved her towards Embry, laughing at her.

Once everyone was gone, Jacob turned and looked at me. My eyes grew wide as he charged me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I was laughing so hard that I had tears streaming from my eyes. He went into the house and up to his room and tossed me on the bed.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Just so you guys know, I think I'm going to start wrapping up this story soon and begin working on a sequel. Now, dont go throwing rotten tomatoes at me, because I'm just as in love with this story as you guys are. Just bear with me, ok? I'm thinking about 20 more chapters at most. Anywho, I love you guys so much and I hope that the sequel lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga. Everything belongs the Stephenie Meyer.  
**

"Now, back to the funny business" he said, crawling on top of me and kissing me hard.

"You are insatiable" I said against his lips.

"Only when it comes to you" he said.

He pulled my shirt off of me and threw it across the room. I sat up a bit, my mouth latched onto his, our tongues fighting for dominance. He reached around my body and unhooked my bra, tossing it across the room as well. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, my mouth instantly moving to his upper chest. I licked and bit his skin, leaving my own marks on him. I pulled him on top of me and moaned as the heat of his skin made contact with my breasts. His shirt slipped from my fingers, falling off the side of the bed.

He kissed me hard, our breath coming in harsh pants as our passion mounted. He grasped my breast, squeezing it and I moaned. His hands moved to my capris and he tugged those off quickly, letting them fall off the side of the bed. His mouth moved to my stomach, kissing and licking my fevered skin. He took the waistband of my panties between his teeth and slowly pulled them off of me.

He trailed the tip of his tongue up my calf, his hand caressing the other one as he moved higher. I watched him, my arousal so strong I thought I would orgasm right there. He opened my legs and nipped the skin of my inner thighs as he slid a finger deep inside of me. My hips moved on their own, my body in dire need of his.

"Hmmm, you're already so wet, Bella." he said, his tongue replacing his finger, thrusting inside of my passage. My fingers grabbed his hair, pulling him tighter against me. He moved away from my mound, inserting 3 fingers inside of me as his thumb rubbed my hardened clit. He watched me as I thrashed and bucked against him, moving his hand faster as I began to climax. He kissed my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button as his fingers continued moving in and out, prolonging my orgasm.

He kissed his way up my body, removing his hand from between my legs. His mouth circled my nipple, sucking gently. He moved to the other one, giving it equal attention. I felt my body begin to race towards another orgasm, but I wanted to bring Jacob the same pleasure as he just brought me.

"Get on your back" I growled at him, his eyes widening in shock at my tone. My body was on fire, consumed by lust and love, and I wanted nothing more than to taste him at that moment. He rolled over, pulling me on top.

I impatiently ripped his jeans off of him, noticing he wore nothing underneath. I grinned at him wickedly as I threw his jeans across the room, them landing on top of his dresser and knocking some items to the floor.

"Oops" I said, as my mouth made contact with his hard member. I sucked him as deep as I could and ran my nails up and down his stomach. His whole body was shaking as my mouth moved up and down his hard shaft. I wanted to try something new, so my hand moved between his legs, cupping and massaging his balls. I moaned as his hips bucked up, the vibrations sending him over the edge and he came in my mouth. I continued to lick and suck him as his body calmed down from his orgasm. He pulled me up his body and his mouth met mine. We tasted each others fluids as our tongues curled around each others.

I lay on top of him, my body still humming with passion and need, and I felt him harden again. I straddled his hips, pressing my wet center against his hardening penis, rubbing up and down. My hands were on either side of his head as I looked down at his face. I leaned down, and whispered in his ear.

"Jake, I want you to fuck me so hard. Make me scream for you" I said, my face turning red. Never have I spoken like that, and it turned me on even more. Jacob let out a loud growl and flipped me over, pulling my legs far up his back so my knees touched the back of his shoulders. He thrust deep inside of me and I screamed out his name. He filled me so fast and hard that it should have hurt, but I was so aroused that I felt nothing but immense pleasure.

He thrust into me hard and fast, his hips slamming hard against mine. Both of us were panting and moaning, and we stared in each others eyes as we raced towards ecstasy together. He rolled us over again, me on top and I moved my body up and down as fast as I could. I sank down onto him, taking him deep inside and I stopped. He looked at me, his face flushed, his breath ragged, and watched what I would do. I rotated my hips, rubbing my clit against his pelvic bone and gasped at the new sensation. Not only was he hitting nerves deep inside of me, his body was touching me in other places that felt equally good. I clenched my inner muscles hard around him, and continued my up and down movements. I felt myself go over the edge and my body arched backwards, my orgasm rippling through my body.

Jacob never tore his eyes from mine as he watched me climax. He pulled me down, kissing me with a hunger that started my climb to ecstasy all over again. I slowly slid up and down, feeling the sensations course through my body. He tore his lips from mine, looking deep into my eyes. He wasn't done yet, and he smiled wickedly at me.

"I want to try something, Bella. Do you trust me?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. I nodded my head and kissed him hard, wondering what he was up to. He picked me up, and set me onto the bed so I was on my hands and knees. He got behind me and I knew then what he wanted to do. I felt more wetness pool between my legs and he rubbed his penis against my opening. He slowly slid into me from behind, and I arched my back and cried out at the new sensations. He felt like he was deeper inside of me, and I felt myself beginning to crest again. I laid my head down on the pillows as I came hard, and Jacob groaned as my body squeezed him. He moved back and forth slowly, letting me enjoy the feelings he was making my body feel.

When I came down from my high, he began to move faster, his own climax close. His hips thrust hard against my backside, our bodies slapping together. I felt myself beginning to cum again, just as he pushed fully inside of me, spilling himself into my womb. We both collapsed, the front of his body pressed against the back of mine, and he stayed inside of me until he completely softened. He slid out and laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms. Neither one of us could move or think for a long time after that. Our breathing finally slowed, and the tremors subsided.

"Will it always be like this, Jake" I asked, kissing his chest.

"I'm pretty sure it will be" he chuckled.

"This is unbelievable. I never imagined it could feel so good" I said as his fingers played with my hair.

"I know, honey. This is beyond my wildest dreams. I never thought you would love me like this, and now that you do, I feel like my life is complete" he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Jake" I said, feeling sleep beginning to claim me.

"I love you too, Bells" he said before sleep took him over.


	51. Chapter 51

Jacob and I spent the rest of the night alternating between sleeping, eating, talking and making love. Both of us felt a sense of urgency, knowing that our time together was coming to an end. We finally fell asleep just as dawn was breaking.

I woke up at 10am, jumping up when I noticed how late it was. Charlie and Billy would be home in a few hours, and we needed to hide the evidence of our passionate nights together. I shook Jacob awake, and he tried to pull me back into the bed.

"Jake" I mumbled against his lips.

"We need to get everything cleaned up before our fathers get back and bust us. I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like going through anything remotely resembling what we went through the other night with them." I said, pulling myself from his grasp. He laid back down, groaning.

"I cant believe the weekend is over already." he said, his voice sad and his eyes looking at me longingly. I sat down next to him, feeling the sadness come over me.

"I know. This has been the most amazing, beautiful weekend of my life, and I owe it all to you" I whispered, my tears falling down my cheeks. He sat up and pulled me against him, kissing the side of my head and rocking me.

"Oh Bells, please don't cry. I hate it when you're so sad." he said, kissing my lips softly.

"I agree, this weekend blew my mind, and I cant wait to love you like that again." he murmured. We sat for a few more moments, then got up to start cleaning. He stripped his sheets and blankets and threw them into the hallway. I ran into Rebecca's room and stripped those sheets as well, even though they were never slept in. _I need to make this look believable….._

Jacob told me to go get into the shower while he gathered up all of our clothes. We both decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to shower together, knowing how much we craved each others touch. I washed up quickly and turned the shower off. I wrapped my hair in one towel and wrapped another around my body. I walked into Jacobs room and noticed he had set out some clothes for me. _He's so thoughtful all the time…._

I hurriedly got dressed and threw my hair into a pony tail. I ran down the stairs, amazed that I didn't fall. Jacob had all our stuff in front of the washer, and I took over, sending him up to take a shower. I separated everything and started the first load. I went into the kitchen, deciding to make lunch for when Billy and Charlie got here. I knew they were probably sick of sandwiches, so I made a huge pot of chicken soup. I boiled some noodles to throw in it, and made a huge pot of coffee. I was exhausted, and my mind went back to the mind blowing sex Jacob and I had all night long.

The beeper on the coffee pot chirped and I got up to get myself a cup just as Jacob came downstairs, his hair all went from his shower. I poured him a cup as he sat down and brought it over to him. He pulled me into his lap, kissing my neck and caressing my back. I leaned into him, knowing we only had a few minutes left.

I heard the sound of tires on the gravel driveway and knew our fathers were finally home. I ran to throw the last load of clothes into the dryer, quickly folding the first load that was in there. I brought the stack of clean clothes upstairs and packed all my things. I went into the bathroom to make sure I didn't have any visible marks, glad to see that Jacob had kept them on parts of my body that would be covered. I grabbed my bags and went down to the living room just as the front door opened. Charlie pushed Billy into the house, and they looked at Jacob and I as if trying to find any signs of guilt. We both hid it pretty well, but I knew my cheeks were flushed.

"Hi kids! Enjoy your weekend?" asked Billy, looking at us knowingly. _Oh shit….._

"Yeah dad, it was great. Lots of sappy girlie movies and a huge cookout with Sam and everyone." Jacob said, not betraying any nervousness me might have been feeling.

"Oh, so Sam did check up on you two. Good. Anything else we need to know about?" Charlie piped in, looking at me.

"Nope, that's about it. Rebecca's bed is pretty lumpy though" I threw in, my nervousness threatening to make me hurl. Both of our fathers looked at me like I was crazy, so I turned around and headed for the kitchen, not trusting myself to continue the charade.

The three men followed me into the kitchen and smelled the air appraisingly. I told them to sit down and I got out bowls and spoons and set a place in front of each of them. I had Jacob carry the pot of soup to the table, not trusting my shaking hands.

We all sat down and ate, Charlie and Billy telling us about their huge catch and how we had enough fish to last us a year. They started arguing like two little old ladies over who caught the biggest fish.

After lunch was done, Jacob and I cleaned up everything while Charlie went outside to put his stuff into the Toyota. Billy had gone to his room, so Jake and I were alone for a minute. I pushed him against the counter and circled his waist with my arms. He held me close, his fingers trailing up and down my back.

"Thank you for such a beautiful weekend" I said to him, inhaling his masculine scent.

"No need to thank me, Bells. I'm just so happy we had this time alone. I needed to show you how much I love you, regardless of where we ended up physically. You're beautiful, and don't you ever forget it. You deserve to be loved, and I hope I did a good job in showing you that" he said, rocking me in his arms. I looked up at his face and pulled his lips down to mine. We kissed like we would never see each other again, and I felt my tears falling down my face. Jacob brushed them away with his thumbs, then kissed me starting with my eyes, then my nose, finally kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I love you so much" he said, his voice breaking.

"I love you too, my beautiful Jacob." I said, new tears beginning to fall.

We heard Charlie come back in, so we untangled ourselves and I picked up my bags, knowing he wanted to get home.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah dad." I said, keeping my response simple because I was so close to breaking down. Jacob took my bags from me and carried them out to the Toyota. Charlie tossed Jacob the keys to the Beast and I gave him the keys to the Toyota. I didn't feel like driving and Charlie seemed to understand. He walked to the drivers side and got in as Jacob helped me into the passenger side. He snapped on my seatbelt and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you soon, Bells" he said, his eyes so sad.

"Bye Jake. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" I told him and he nodded.

Charlie watched us, waiting patiently for us to finish our good byes. He said good bye to Jacob and put the truck in gear. Jacob watched us as we drove away, and I turned myself away from Charlie so he wouldn't see me cry. He decided not to say a word, sensing my sadness, and the ride home was spent in silence.


	52. Chapter 52

I helped Charlie unpack the Toyota, then brought my bags up to my room. I closed the door and threw myself face down onto my bed, sobbing. My whole body missed Jacob, and the need to flee to La Push was strong. It seemed an eternity before we would see each other again and my heart felt like it was being torn apart. I laid there for an hour or so, before getting sick of myself and getting up to do something. I checked my emails and noticed I had several from Renee. I had one from Alice too, but I decided to respond to Renee first.

_Hey mom_

_Sorry I haven't written in a few days. I was away since Friday and just got home. Charlie went fishing with Billy Black, so I stayed over at their house with Jacob. Mom, I am totally in love with him, more so than I was with Edward. Sure, Edward will always have a piece of my heart, being my first love and all, but what I feel for Jake is hundreds of times stronger. DON'T say anything to Charlie, but thank you so much for insisting I go on birth control. Please don't freak out. Just trust me on this, ok? I know Jake is the ONE, and he even got me a promise ring! It's so pretty! It has a chocolate diamond surrounded by little white diamonds. Don't worry, we aren't planning on eloping or anything. We both still have to go to college and all. I'm so happy mom, happier than I have ever been. I can't wait for you to meet him! Maybe we will come visit you before the summer is done. I know we only have a month left, but I will try to make it to Florida. I love you mom, and I will talk to you soon._

_Love, Bella._

I hit SEND, then went on to Alice's email.

_Bella,_

_I hope the weekend was a success. As you know, I can't see you when your with Wolf boy, but knowing how much you love him, I'm sure you two had a lot of fun. Don't forget, I want DETAILS! Ugh, hang on….Emmett is standing over my shoulder. He is whooping like an idiot over here! He says to tell you he misses his little sister and if the dog does anything to hurt you, to let him know. Don't worry, I already rolled my eyes at him for you. Anyways, Jazz is yelling for me. We are going hunting for a couple days, but when I get back, we need to get together. Maybe over next weekend? OK! Gotta go! Jazz is yanking me away from the computer! Love ya!_

_Alice_

I sat there, cracking up at their antics. Her email was just what I needed to bring me out of my sadness. I wrote her back quickly before shutting down the computer.

_Alice, _

_Give Emmett a smack for me, ok? This weekend was AMAZING! Jacob was so sweet, and he made me feel like a princess. We made love so many times that I lost count! I cant believe how mind blowing it was! Next weekend sounds good to me! Try dragging Jazz with you, if he wants to come. Give everyone a hug and a kiss for me, ok? _

_Love, Bella_

I got up and decided to take a long, hot bath. Even though I had showered before I left Jake's, I wanted to relax and soak. I went into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water. I added some of my favorite bath salts and pinned my hair up. I took off my clothes and sank into the steamy water. I closed my eyes and recalled my weekend with Jacob. I stayed in the water until it started to get cold, so I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I drained the tub and rinsed it, then went into my room and put on pajamas. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and Charlie was sitting there, a huge pizza sitting on the table. I was starving, so I sat down and grabbed a slice. Charlie decided not to bring up the weekend, and took a plate of pizza into the living room and turned on the TV. I was glad he was so quiet. I finished my pizza, put the rest away, washed my plate and went up to bed. It was still early, only about 8pm, but I was exhausted. _Bedroom Olympics will do that to you, Bella…._

I chuckled to myself as I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my body. It felt strange not sleeping next to Jacob, but before I could start missing him again, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 2am when I felt warm arms embrace my body. Jacob had phased and snuck into my window while I was sleeping. I turned my body, snuggling up to his warmth.

"I missed you" he said, kissing me gently.

"I missed you too" I replied, kissing him back.

"Go back to sleep. I couldn't sleep without you in my arms, so I decided to come over. I hope you don't mind." he said, his fingers running through my hair.

"Not at all. I missed feeling you holding me" I told him, closing my eyes. We both fell into a deep sleep, happy to be back in each others arms.

We slept through the night and were awoken when Charlie knocked on my door to tell me he was leaving for work. Before I could respond, he opened the door and his face turned purple when he saw Jacob and I together. I felt my heart start to pound and my hands get clammy, knowing we were busted, even though we hadn't done anything but sleep and were fully clothed. Charlie wiped his hand over his face, trying to calm himself down.

"Isabella and Jacob, I want you two downstairs in 5 minutes and not a second longer" he said, trying to keep his voice under control. _Ugh, we were so dead._


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga or the characters.**

**A/N: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews!**

Jacob and I scrambled out of my bed, both of us freaking out.

"Shit, shit shit" I kept muttering.

"Oh my God he's going to shoot me" Jacob said, covering his face with his hands. I walked over and stood in front of him, taking his hands from his face.

"We have to relax, Jacob. Everything will be ok. Worst thing that will happen is I get grounded for the summer" I said, ruefully. He hugged me, both of us shaking from what was to come. I grabbed some clothes and ran for the bathroom, brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I went back to my room and got Jacob, and we headed downstairs. Charlie was on the phone, obviously talking to Billy"

"Yeah, I will have them there in 20 minutes Billy. See you then" he said, hanging up. He then called the station and let them know that he would be in later. He pointed at the front door and we marched out, dutifully. I went towards the Toyota, but Charlie barked for us to get into his cruiser. He made us both get into the backseat, like a couple of criminals. He sped down the expressway, making it to Billy's house in the promised 20 minutes. He opened the doors to the squad car, and we got out, following him inside.

Billy was in the kitchen, a somber look on his face. He looked at Jacob, and shook his head.

"Sit down, both of you." Billy said, motioning to 2 chairs across from each other. We sat down and I felt my face heat up as I turned red. Charlie sat down, taking off his gun belt and putting it on the table. Jacob gulped, and I glared at Charlie, knowing he was being dramatic.

"Jacob, do you want to tell us what you were doing in Bella's room this morning?" Billy asked, looking at his son.

"We were just sleeping, honest dad. Nothing happened." Jacob told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Was this past weekend as innocent as you both said it was?" Billy asked, noticing Jacob's discomfort. Jake looked at me imploringly.

"No, it wasn't." I said, feeling some anger wash over me. What happened was not Jacob's fault, and I had to make sure they knew this. Charlie looked like he was going to start choking, but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Dad, before you go off the deep end, please know that I love Jacob with all my heart. Our feelings have grown so much lately, and I wanted to be with him…physically" I said, my face bright red. I was never this candid with Charlie before, and my guts twisted and I felt the tension in my body. I played with the little ring on my left hand, and Charlie and Billy looked down. Both of their eyes widened in shock. I pulled my hands under the table, really uncomfortable at that point.

"What did you do, son? You 2 aren't planning on eloping, are you?" Billy asked, anger no longer in his voice. He seemed to understand more than Charlie did, and I felt grateful I had one adult in our corner. Well, a little bit at least.

"No dad! It's a promise ring. We are nowhere near ready to get married. We both want to finish college first" Jacob said, finally looking his dad in the eye.

"Where did you get the money for it, Jacob?" Billy asked.

"I've been saving up for awhile, dad. I knew that I needed some money for my future and didn't want you to have to pay for everything. So, I did odd jobs around the reservation to earn some money. I still have about 2 thousand in the bank" Jacob said, his voice trailing off.

Billy looked proudly at his son for being responsible. Charlie looked over at Jake in surprise. I'm sure he didn't think that someone Jacobs age could save money and plan like that. Charlie seemed to calm down just then, seeming to accept that Jacob wasn't just some loser who got into his daughters pants.

"Please, just tell me you 2 used protection" Charlie said, his face all red.

"Yes, dad. Renee made me go on the pill before I moved to Forks. I have been on it ever since." I told him, starting to feel better about this whole mess. This seemed to get through to Charlie, and he ran his hand over his face again.

"Our kids are growing up, old man" he said to Billy.

"Jacob, I love you like a son and couldn't be happier that you and Bella are together. But let me tell you, hurt my daughter like that Cullen boy did, and I will make life very uncomfortable for you" he said, trying his hardest to make Jacob squirm.

"I promise, Chief, I love Bella and I will love her until I draw my last breath. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Jacob said, looking at Charlie.

"Ok, well, I think some ground rules need to be set, don't you, Billy?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, I totally agree" he said.

"Ok, first off, I don't want to walk in on that again. Jacob, if you're going to sneak into Bella's room at night, please let me know ahead of time. I don't think I can survive another surprise like that again. Second, no messing around while I'm at home. I don't want to hear it and I don't want to know. Third, please, if you 2 are going to run off together, just give me some warning and make sure it's after you both have finished college." Charlie finished, looking at Billy to see if he had anything to add.

"I agree with everything Charlie has said. Same rules apply here. Bella, you are allowed to stay here, I just don't want to hear anything going on through these thin walls" he said, giving Jacob "the look".

"Ok, now that everything is settled, I have to get into the station. Jacob, can you please give Bella a ride home?" Charlie asked. Both of us stared at him, gawking. I was shocked that things went so well and that I wasn't grounded for the summer.

"Sure, Chief, no problem" Jacob told him. Charlie shot him a look, and then got up and left. Billy looked at us as we stood up, a huge grin on his face. He busted up laughing and started making kissy noises at us again. I hid my face in Jacobs chest as he growled at his father.

"I'm so glad you find this so amusing dad" he snapped. Jacob's reaction only made Billy laugh harder, so he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Holy shit that was scary" he said, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"You're telling me! I thought for sure I was going to get shipped off to a convent" I replied, shaking my head.

Jacob led me to my old truck, helping me get in the passenger side. He ran around, hopped in and fired up the ancient machine. We rode together in silence, both of us still shocked at what went down. We got back to my house, and I kissed him before getting out. I closed the door and went around to his side.

"Want to go see a movie tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure, what time?"

"Oh, I'll get you about 7pm, ok?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me. See you then, Bells. I love you" he replied, kissing me softly.

"Love you too, see ya later" I said, pulling away and running for the house. I watched Jacob drive away and I sunk into the couch, emotionally exhausted. I flipped on the TV and watched some show on Food Network and dozed on the couch well into late afternoon.


	54. Chapter 54

I finally got off the couch at about 5pm and trudged upstairs to get ready. I took a long, hot shower, feeling my excitement grow. I would see Jacob in a few hours, and I couldn't wait. I got out of the shower and went to my room to pick out an outfit for tonight. I decided on a long, flowing blue skirt, a white tank top, and a white cardigan. I got dressed quickly, then went into the bathroom to dry my hair. When I was finished, I went down to the kitchen to eat some of the left over pizza. I put on my sandals, grabbed my keys, cell and purse, and headed out the door.

I picked up Jake at 7 on the nose, and he met me outside. He hopped into the passenger side and put on his seatbelt. He smiled at me and took my hand into his.

"Hi" he said, looking at me lovingly.

"Hi yourself" I said, this time reversing the roles and kissing his hand. He gave me a grin, _My grin, _and we drove towards Port Angeles. We got to the theater and decided on seeing the latest James Bond flick that was playing. We sat way in back of the theater, wanting to be as far away from anyone else as possible. He held my hand throughout the movie, and we would whisper to each other and kiss every now and then. After the movie was done, we got something to eat at a small diner.

Jacob wolfed down 2 cheeseburgers and an order of chili fries and I had a chicken sandwich with fries. He paid the bill and left a tip, and we headed for the Toyota.

"You mind if I drive, Bells? I have a place I want to show you" he said, smiling.

"Sure" I said, throwing him the keys. We both got into the truck, this time he remembered to put the seat back. He drove towards La Push, then pulled down a forest road. He drove the truck up an incline, and I felt my breath catch as he came to a stop. We were on a cliff near the beach, and every star was out, taking my breath away.

Jacob unhooked his seatbelt as I did mine, and he reached over, pulling me into his arms.

"You look so beautiful tonight" he said, kissing me.

"You look pretty hot yourself" I said, noting the new khakis and light blue button down shirt.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous" I told him, looking at the thousands of stars in awe.

"I thought you would like it" he replied, pulling me into his lap. I felt my body heating up and getting aroused. _What is it about him that makes me like this? It's love…._

I straddled his hips as he reclined the seat, laying down. I leaned forward and kissed him, immediately opening my mouth and meeting his tongue with mine. I was lost in his taste and smell, the only thought in my head was feeling him inside of me again.

He pulled off my tank top and unhooked my bra, running his hands over my hardening nipples. I gasped and arched my body into his touch. His hands moved lower, hiking my skirt up around my waist. I felt him harden in his pants, and I ground myself against him. He put his hands on my hips, moving them in a slow rhythm. I was so fully aroused and turned on that my underwear were soaked. I hurriedly opened the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it into the backseat. I reached between our bodies to unbutton his pants. I pulled the zipper down and smiled when I saw that he didn't have on boxers again. I reached into his pants and grasped him in my hand, moving up and down slowly. He moaned into my mouth and bit down on my lower lip, tugging on it gently.

I was lost, my body had a fire running in it that could only be put out by Jacob. I slid my underwear off of me and pulled his pants down to his knees. I placed him at my opening and sank slowly down, relishing the feeling of him stretching me, filling me completely. When he was fully sheathed inside of me, I squeezed him with my inner muscles. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly.

I moved my mouth to his neck, biting and sucking on his skin as I began to move. Up and down, so slow, feeling him touching everywhere that needed to be touched so deep inside. He grabbed my face and consumed my lips, growling in his throat. Our tongues fought as our bodies moved, both of us so close. I moved faster and faster, beginning to feel the ripples of orgasm coursing through my body. I cried out, Jacobs mouth catching all my moans and gasps. My body clenched around him, and he fell over the edge with me. I felt his body shudder as he spent himself inside of me. I continued to move my hips slightly, the aftershocks causing me to whimper. We held onto each other, our bodies slicked with sweat as we came down from the amazing high. I felt him chuckle, so I sat up a little, looking at him. We were still joined together intimately, and the vibrations of his laugh made my hunger for him awaken again.

"What's so funny, Mr. Black?" I asked him, grinning along with him.

"Well, I guess we just Christened the new truck" he laughed. I started to laugh along with him and we both stopped when I felt him begin to harden inside of me again. I cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"God, you are a total animal" I said, giving him a little squeeze within me.

"You want to see an animal, do ya?" he asked, picking me up and tossing me into the back seat. He crawled back there with me, and pressed his body on top of mine. He grabbed my legs and opened them roughly, his fingers entering me. He moved them in and out really fast, then thrust his hard member into me. My whole body arched off the seat, and he moved his arms under my legs, resting my calves over his forearms. This left me completely vulnerable to him, unable to get free if I wanted to. I wasn't scared though, because I knew Jacob would never do anything to hurt me.

His hips thrust fast against mine, his penis moving in and out of me so fast that I climaxed so hard that I blacked out for a second or two. I felt him stop and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He looked a little scared, but I reassured him by grabbing his face and pulling it to mine. He began to move again, and I urged him to move harder and faster. This animalistic side of him made me burn so hot that I thought I would burst into flames.

He continued to thrust in and out of me, and I felt his body begin to tense up as he approached his own orgasm.

"Look at me, Bella" he said, his voice rough and strained. I complied, my eyes locking on his as we raced towards bliss together. He thrust into me a few more times before he groaned, cumming deep inside of me again. When I felt him empty himself, I felt myself explode into another intense orgasm, my whole body tense and shaking. He collapsed on top of me and I held him to me. He was careful not to crush me, and I ran my fingers up and down his back as we both caught our breath.

"God you are amazing" he said, kissing me as he lifted his weight off of me.

"Hmmm" was all I could say. He laughed at my lack of words and pulled himself off of me. He took my hands and helped me sit up, taking me in his arms. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. We must have dozed off, because I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I saw that it was Charlie, and my eyes darted around trying to find a clock. I saw that it was 1am and I muttered some curses. Jacob woke up and looked at me all confused.

"It's Charlie. He's probably worried because its so late and I'm not home." I said, opening my cell and answering it.


	55. Chapter 55

"Hi dad" I said, answering the phone.

"Hi Bells, where are you?" he asked, his voice neutral.

"We are heading back from Port Angeles. Jacob and I saw the latest Bond flick and then got something to eat." I told him.

"Is he going to sleep over tonight?" I held the phone away from my ear as if I heard him wrong.

"Uhh, well, we didn't discuss it because we don't want to make you and Billy mad." I said, stuttering. Jacob watched me, his face totally confused.

"Well, ask him, this way I know whether or not to open your door in the morning"

"Ok. Hey Jake, Charlie wants to know if you plan on sleeping over tonight?" I looked and Jacob, shrugged my shoulders, and mouthed "He told me to ask you!"

"Uhh, yeah. I'll be there Charlie, but I remember the rules!" Jacob called out, loud enough for him to hear. Charlie laughed lightly and I could imagine him shaking his head.

"Ok, I wont wait up then, Bells, just please, remember, I don't want to know and I don't want to hear." he said.

"Ok dad. Love you"

"Love you too, Bella" he said and hung up.

Both Jacob and I sighed in relief, knowing that we wouldn't be forced to spend our nights alone, just as long as we followed the rules. I felt my excitement grow and I sat up, looking for all of my clothes. Jacob helped me find them, then we found his. I felt bad because in my haste to get his shirt off, I had popped off a few buttons. I looked around, trying to find them, but it was useless in the dark. Before we got dressed, I reached into the center console and pulled out some soft cloths. I handed one to him to clean up with as I used another on myself. I couldn't come home with our combined bodily fluids all over, could I? We wiped up the seats of the truck and then finally got dressed. I couldn't find my underwear, but I could find those once it was light out.

Jacob started up the truck and carefully made his way down the cliff. The four wheel drive made it totally easy to maneuver, and we were back on the main road in no time. We stopped at Jacobs so he could change into athletic pants and a T shirt. He grabbed another set for the next day as well. He tossed those into the Toyota and we headed to my house.

When we got home, Charlie was already asleep, his snores loud enough to hear through his closed door. Jacob and I slipped into my room silently, not wanting to wake Charlie up. He helped me change into Pajamas, then removed his own shirt. He did leave the pants on, thank God because I didn't trust myself enough to keep my hands off his magnificent body.

Jacob picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me gently down then got in beside me. He pulled the covers over us, then pulled me into his warm embrace. We laid there for a long time, just looking at each other and kissing every now and then. I felt sleepiness taking me over, so I kissed Jake one more time before saying good night.

"Gnite Jake, see you in the morning" I whispered.

"Good night, pretty Bella, I love you" he murmured.

"Love you too" were my last words to him as I fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, wrapped in _My Jacob's _arms.

I woke up, feeling extreme warmth surrounding me. I shifted my body and felt Jacobs arms pull me tighter against him. I opened my eyes and saw him watching me, his face soft and loving. He leaned over and I met his lips with mine. We kissed for a few moments and were interrupted when our stomachs began to growl. We both laughed and got up to go down to the kitchen. I opened my door slowly, not knowing if Charlie was still home. Even though Jacob had permission to be there, I didn't want to seem like I was rubbing it in Charlie's face.

"Your dad left about an hour ago" Jacob said, gently nudging me out of the room. We went to the kitchen and I made us some scrambled eggs and bacon. We finished up our food and cleaned everything up. Jacob came up behind me, pushing my hair away from my neck and kissing the sensitive skin behind my ear. My knees grew weak so he snaked his arm around my waist and turned me around, then lifted me so I was sitting on the countertop. He hungrily kissed me, his tongue lapping at my lips, wanting to find mine. I giggled, teasing him by not opening my mouth. He pulled away and looked at me with a smirk.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he said, reaching between my legs and rubbing me through my pajama pants. My eyes widened and I gasped as electricity coursed through my body. My body instantly responded to him and I felt myself growing wet. I wrapped my legs around him as he pulled my pants and underwear down. He unwrapped my legs for a moment to fully discard my clothing, then grabbed my legs, pulling my body so that my backside slid off the counter. He held me up with one strong arm while he pushed his pants down with the other.

He rubbed the tip of his manhood against my heated core, teasing me to the point I was begging him to end my torment. He slowly pushed the head of his member in and out of my opening, and chuckled when I growled in frustration. He grabbed my hips and pulled me forward roughly, sliding into me with one powerful thrust. I cried out and my body arched as he filled me. My back was pressed against the countertop, and from the waist down was suspended in air, held up by only by Jacobs hands.

He was groaning and thrusting hard, and I knew we wouldn't last long. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, pulling him harder against me. He thrust into me a few more times before giving one last powerful plunge and stopping, his body tensing as he orgasmed. I wriggled my hips, following him over the edge as my body exploded. We both were shaking and I was worried that he wouldn't be able to hold me much longer. He gently pushed me back into a sitting position, still deeply sheathed inside of me.

Our mouths met, kissing, tasting, touching, both of us still trembling and breathing hard.

"Hmm, I can never get enough of this" I said to him, nipping on his lip.

"I can never get enough of _you_" he replied, nipping me back. I felt him softening inside of me and we both groaned when he pulled out, both of us missing that intimate connection. Jacob pulled his pants back on and picked my underwear and pajama bottoms off the floor and put them on me. He helped me off of the counter and we both went upstairs to lay down. We snuggled and talked the rest of the morning, completely and hopelessly in love and enjoying every minute of it.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: I was knocked out all day with some stomach thingy, so sorry about not getting many chapters done. I'm going to work on several tonight and several tomorrow night, hopefully wrapping up this story and beginning to work on the sequel. I think I might do a go along story in either Angela's or Embry's point of view, revolving around their relationship. I'm not sure yet. Anywho, thankies for all the wonderful reviews!**

The rest of the week went by quickly, Jacob and I spending every possible minute together. On Thursday, he took me on a picnic in the woods. The afternoon was spent talking, eating, and having sex. We couldn't get enough of each other, and no matter how many times we were intimate, it was just a beautiful as the first.

At the end of the day, we drive back to my house so I could pack a bag. I was spending the night at his house and wanted to make sure I had what I needed. I checked my emails and was a little upset because I hadn't heard from Alice yet. We had plans for tomorrow, but I didn't know what time or what we were going to do. I got an email from Renee, and it sounded weird to me.

_Bella,_

_I'm so happy you and Jacob found each other. Isn't young love amazing? It makes your heart beat so fast and your stomach do crazy flips. I miss that feeling so much at times. I know you mentioned coming to Florida so I could meet Jake, but I don't think it's the best time. School will be starting soon and I have some stuff going on down here that I need to take care of. Maybe we can visit during the Holidays? Don't worry about me telling Charlie. I know how he gets, and he forgets that he was young once. Anyways, I love you, sweety, and I will call you next week, ok?_

_Love, Mom_

Ok, that was weird. Normally she would be more exciting, her being so exuberant all the time. When I talked to her next week I would find out. I wrote her back quickly before heading over to Jake's.

_Hi mom,_

_Is everything ok? You don't sound like your normal self. I guess we can talk about it when I call you next week, ok? Oh, forget about Charlie not finding out. Jacob snuck into my room the other night, just to SLEEP, and Charlie walked in on us. I was so scared, but he and Billy handled it surprisingly well. We have some ground rules set for us, but it's ok for us to sleep over at each others houses. I know what you're thinking, lol. Charlie seems to be softening up in his old age, hehe! Ok, I'm going to go. I love you mom and I really hope everything is ok._

_Love, Bella_

I sent the email, my thoughts turning, wondering what the heck was going on. Jacob came into the room just then, wondering what was taking me so long. I shut down the computer and grabbed my bag. He didn't press me to know what had me so distracted, but I told him on the way to his house. He was driving the Toyota while I curled up on the front seat.

"Something's going on with Renee. She didn't sound like herself in the email she sent me. I wanted to bring you down the Florida so you could meet her, but she said it wasn't a good time. I'm really worried, Jake, because normally she sounds so upbeat" I told him.

"Phil is a professional baseball player, right?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah. He does a lot of traveling and Renee usually goes with"

"Maybe it's an intense season for him and that has your mom distracted?" he added, trying to reassure me.

"Probably. I'm going to talk to her next week and find out what's going on."

We drove the rest of the way to his house in comfortable silence.

When we pulled up to his house, I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser parked there. Jacob and I looked at each other, the same questions and worries running through our heads. We got out and slowly made our way into the house. We looked around but didn't see anyone. We heard laughing coming from out back, so we made our way towards it.

Billy, Charlie and Sam were sitting around a roaring fire, drinking beer and cooking hamburgers.

"And then, I seriously thought Jacob was going to shit his pants, but I took off my gun belt just to add some drama………Oh! Hi you 2" Charlie said, his face flushing knowing he was busted telling Sam what happened. I shot Charlie a withering glare and weakly waved at Billy and Sam. Jacob just stood there, looking uncomfortable. Sam called him over and they went for a walk in the woods. I went over and sat on a stump, still annoyed that we were the topic of gossip.

"It's about time you two lovebirds got here. We were about to start eating the burgers raw if you didn't show up soon." Billy said it me, laughing lightly.

"Sorry" I mumbled "I didn't know you had plans to cook out tonight or else we would have gotten back sooner" I said, my irritation leaving my body.

"I tried calling your cell, Bells, but it kept going to voicemail" Charlie said, looking up from cooking the burgers. I was worried that he would make them into hockey pucks and prayed Sam would get back soon to take over again. Jacob and Sam came from the woods just then, and I noticed Jake was clenching his jaw. I saw him shaking slightly and wondered what was going on. He sat down next to me and took my hand into his.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, trying to read his face.

"Nothing, Bells. Jared and Paul caught scent of leeches near the border last night. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary though, so maybe they were just passing through.

I felt the blood rush from my body as fear overtook me. What if more vampires knew about my blood? What if they were coming to kill me? I stopped breathing and started seeing little spots dancing before my eyes. Jacob pulled me into a hug and murmured into my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella, we won't let them get you, if that's what they are here for. They will have to go through the Pack and me first, and trust me, they are no match for us" he said, trying to reassure me.

I was terrified because I didn't want anything to happen to them because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any one of the was hurt, or God forbid, killed. If anything happened to Jacob……_Oh God, My Jacob….._

He sensed me falling apart and took me for a walk in the woods. Sam, Charlie and Billy just watched us in confusion. Jacob shot Sam a look, so Sam started talking about some sport team to change the subject. When we were out of earshot, I turned to Jacob and hugged him.

"Jake, please be careful. I know the Pack is strong, but if anything happened to any of you, especially you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself" I said, openly crying. He held me close, just letting me cry it out. When I had calmed down a bit, he took my face into his hands and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was both sweet and reassuring, but I felt a desperation overcoming me. I deepened the kiss, my tongue greedily invading his mouth.

"Bells" he groaned, pulling me away a little bit. I looked up at him, confused because he never pushed me away before.

"My house is only a few hundred feet away and I don't think I want to deal with your father catching us in the act" he said, chuckling. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog that had settled into my brain. My body was screaming for Jake, but I knew he was right. Charlie probably would shoot him if he found us screwing around in the bushes. I giggled at the visual, and Jacob laughed with me, his face beaming with his crooked, goofy grin. He took my hand and we made it back to his yard just as dinner was about done. We filled our plates and sat around the fire, all of us talking comfortably.

Sam left a little while later, wanting to go back home to see Emily. Billy and Charlie sat out for a bit longer, finishing up the 12 pack of beer. Finally, Charlie got up and said goodnight to us. I gave him a hug before he left, while Jacob wheeled Billy into the house. I met him in the living room, and we settled down on the couch to watch a movie. We both fell asleep early, curled up together on the couch, lost in our own little world.


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: I own not one thing except for the plot! All characters belong to SM.**

I was woken up by an annoying buzzing sound near my ear. As my head cleared from the deep sleep I was in, I noticed it was my cell phone buzzing. I grabbed it off the little table and looked to see who the hell was calling me at this hour. It was Alice, so I answered it.

"Alice! I haven't heard from you and I was getting worried! Is everything ok?" I asked, my voice still thick from sleep.

"Well, good morning to you too, Bella! Or should I say, good afternoon?" she said in her tinkling voice. _Afternoon? What the hell?_

I looked at a clock and groaned when I saw it was noon. Jake and I had slept for well over twelve hours, but we both needed it.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't realize what time it was. So, what are we going to do today?" I asked her.

"Well, how soon can you and the Wolf meet me at the border?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Uhh, how about an hour?" I asked, not looking forward to waking Jacob up. He was horrible to get up when he was in a deep sleep.

"Ok! See you then!" she said, hanging up. _What was she up to?_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and noticed Jacob was awake watching me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Alice wants us to meet her at the border. That little demented pixie is up to something and I'm not liking it too much." I said, growling. Jacob just started laughing and shoved me off of the couch. I landed on my butt on the floor and turned to yell at him. He was sitting up and looking totally amused.

"You're not very nice, Jacob Black!" I snarled at him. He leaned over and murmured in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I never said I was, Isabella Swan" he snarked, picking me up and carrying me up the stairs. He plopped me on his bed and went to pull some clothes out for himself. He handed me my bag so I could get what I needed from it. I packed a pair of jean shorts and a peach tank top, so I took those out and smoothed the wrinkles. I had also brought my black bathing suit with the hibiscus flowers on it in hopes of going to the beach, but that could wait. I was anxious to see what Alice was up to first.

Jacob ushered me into the shower while he ran down to make us something to eat. We both thought it was a good idea to shower separate, because knowing us, we wouldn't make it to Alice until the early evening. I showered quickly, shaving my legs and nicking myself on my ankle. It was bleeding pretty bad and it took everything I had not to pass out. I finally got it to stop and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I walked out towards Jacobs room just as he was coming up the stairs. He stopped, mid step and his eyes turned black with lust. I grinned at him and flashed him before running into his room and closing the door.

"You don't play fair, ISABELLA!" he yelled. I busted up laughing as I dried my hair with the towel and got dressed. He was muttering something about tying me up later and teaching me a lesson when I heard the shower turn on and him get in. I was still laughing when I made my way down to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

Jacob came down a few minutes later, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked him, all innocent and batting my lashes at him.

"Oh, you'll get yours later, my dear. Believe me, I intend on doing all sorts of wicked things to you to get my revenge" he said, laughing like a deranged serial killer. We both burst out laughing at his horrible attempt at sounding sinister.

He fixed plates of food for himself and I, and we settled down to a comfortable brunch of Pancakes and sausage and washing it down with orange juice. We hurriedly cleaned up our mess and noticed that we had only 10 minutes before we had to meet Alice. We ran out to the Toyota and I let him drive. We made it to the border in less than 5 minutes and saw Alice sitting on a duffle bag on the side of the road. She jumped up when she saw us coming and ran up to us. She threw open the back passenger door and climbed in. She wrinkled her nose and glared at Jacob.

"Ugh, you smell like wet dog" she grumbled playfully. He smirked at her, and shot out his retort.

"Well, you smell like a sugar factory gone wrong" he said, and both of them cracked up. It was nice seeing them interact like this, especially since Jacob was so worried about them reverting to their true natures.

"So, little pixie, where are we going?" he asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Just drive to the next left, turn and go until you see a small gravel road on the right, _Mutt!"_ she said, laughing. Jacob followed her instructions and we drove a little deeper in the forest. He hit the breaks just as my eyes saw what had made him stop.

_Oh! My! God!_


	58. Chapter 58

I couldn't breathe because I was in shock. Alice tapped me on the shoulder to break my stupor.

"Well, come on you two! I didn't drag you both out here for you to sit here gaping all day!" Alice said, jumping out of the truck. I felt tears beginning to form as I took in the sight before me.

Standing about 300 feet from us was Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. They were standing in front of a tiny, charming cottage and smiling broadly at us. They waved us to come over, and I looked at Jacob to see how he was reacting.

"I guess this explains the scent Jared and Paul picked up the other night" he said, sounding a little strained.

I knew Jacob was feeling extremely uncomfortable and out numbered, so I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to calm him. I was excited to see them all, but I needed to make sure Jacob was ok before running over to them.

"It's going to be fine, Jake, I promise. They wont hurt me" I said, kissing his neck and biting his skin gently. He took a deep breath and we got out of the truck. I ran over to them and Emmett grabbed me and spun me around.

"Bella! Little sis! I missed you!!" he roared.

"Emmett! Air! Now!" I wheezed. He laughed his trademark deep laugh and set me down.

"Sorry! I forget how fragile you are." he said, setting me on my feet. I looked at Rosalie, who seemed to be a little uncomfortable. She and I never really hit it off, and she hated the fact that Edward was dating a weak human. She shrugged and came over to me, hugging me quickly.

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again" she said. I was completely mesmerized by her beauty. Long blonde hair and looks that would stop a mans heart.

"Hi Rose, I missed you" I said, knowing my words were true. She smiled slightly and I turned away, running over to Carlisle and hugging him.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you again so soon" he said, careful not to squeeze me too hard. I kissed him on the cheek and made my way over to Jasper. He hugged me tentatively, still feeling bad about what happened on my 18th birthday.

"Jasper, it's so good to see you! I missed you all so much!" I said to him. I felt waves of calm pour over me as he used his gift to settle my nerves.

"I missed you too, sister" he said, releasing me. I then turned to Esme, my tears falling freely from my eyes. I loved Esme like a mother, and seeing her sent me over the edge. I ran into her arms and she held me close, stroking my hair gently.

"Bella, darling, it's so good to see you. You have always been like a daughter to me and these months have been so hard not being able to see you" she said. I knew that she would be crying too, if she could. We just stood there, holding onto each other for a long time. She gently pushed me so she could look at my face.

"You are growing into such a beautiful young woman, just like I knew you would" she said, wiping my tears away. Her gaze moved to behind me as she noticed Jacob standing there.

"And this must be your Jacob." she said, walking towards him and hugging him. He looked so uncomfortable, but he was making an effort and his arms went around her, hugging her back.

"So you are the young man responsible for our Bella's happiness. Lets have a good look at you" she said, stepping back to admire him. She smiled her gentle smile at him, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I can see why Bella loves you so much, you are a very handsome young man" she said, kissing his cheek. Jacob blushed, not used to comments like he was getting. Rosalie broke the moment by sniffing the air and giving a snort.

"Did you even bathe before you came today? You smell like a kennel" she said, sneering at him.

"Watch it, Malibu Barbie" he snarled back.

"Back off, Fido, before I throw a rock at your head" she scoffed, glaring at him.

"You have to catch me first, blondie" he snarked back at her. I was getting nervous, wondering if they were going to tear each other to shreds, but I worried for nothing, because both of them burst out laughing. I laughed nervously with them, walking over to take Jacob by the hand and leading him over to my surrogate family. He shook Carlisle's hand and they exchanged pleasantries. I then led him over to meet Jasper, who was still sending calming waves at us. Jacob shook his hand and looked at him quizzically.

"Is that you making me feel so calm?" Jacob asked. If Jasper could blush, I was sure he would be.

"Yes. It's my gift I developed when I was changed" he quietly said.

"Wow, that's some gift man" Jake said, and Jasper merely smiled. Jacob made his way towards Rosalie and Emmett, nodding politely at Rose. He and Emmett shook hands and I could tell they were having a small, personal battle with their hand strength. Emmett grinned huge and slapped Jacob on the back appraisingly.

"Bella sure can pick them, that's for sure. This guy is _strong!"_ Emmett said, laughing. Jacob only chuckled and made his way back to me, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong because I am beyond happy to see you all, but what are you doing here, and what is this place?" I asked, looking at the tiny cottage behind them. It was adorable, built of the same type of rock that made up the cliffs at First Beach with little paned windows framed with distressed off white shutters. It had a chimney and I could see smoke curling from it.

Alice was hopping around, all giddy from barely contained excitement.

"Every couple needs their own little hideaway, so we decided to build you and Jacob one!" she said, running over to me and taking mine and Jacobs hands and pulling us inside. I was numb with awe, her words barely registering in my head as I took everything in.

It was one big room complete with a little kitchenette that had a microwave, sink, a small refrigerator and beautiful cabinets in the same color as the shutters outside. There was a small fireplace along the far wall with a Persian rug and leather sofa in front of it. Against the wall on the right was a massive California king canopy bed with chocolate and cream colored sheer silk draped elegantly from the posts. The bedding was silk, chocolate and beige oriental flowers on a cream background. There were a bunch of decorative pillows beautifully arranged with 6 huge fluffy pillows behind them. The floor was a beautiful slate, with the same neutral tones marbled throughout. Next to the bed were two small doors, one of which led to a small walk in closet and the other led to a stunning bathroom, complete with a deep, claw foot bathtub.

I was completely in shock and couldn't form an intelligent thought as my eyes drank in everything. I looked at Jacob, and he looked completely gob smacked. His eyes met mine and I saw tears beginning to form. I glanced back at the family of vampires behind me, and Esme stepped towards me.

"Well, do you like it, Bella and Jacob?" she asked, smiling her gentle, beautiful smile. I could only nod my head, and then I fainted.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: A little longer chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoy!**

I was surrounded by darkness. No matter how hard I tried, I could not seem to pull myself from it. Then something was burning my nose, permeating my sinuses and chasing the darkness from me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

I was laying on a huge bed and Carlisle was leaning over me, waving something under my nose. I pulled my head away from the offending smell and saw him lean back, relief on his face. I noticed he had a packet of smelling salts in his hand.

"Welcome back, Bella" he said, getting up. I sat up and looked around and everything came back to me. _They built us a cottage…..this is all mine and Jake's….._

Jacob came over to me then, sitting next to me and looking scared to death. His normally deep skin tone was pale, but the color was returning now that he knew I was ok. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently.

"You scared the shit out of me, Bells" he said, kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back. I snuggled into his body, feeling his warmth spread throughout. I still felt chilled, but it was quickly dissipating.

"I can't believe this" I said, my voice so low Jacob even had a hard time hearing me.

"I know. Wow. I really don't know what to say. Our own little love shack" he said, chuckling. I looked over at the Cullens, noticing the relief on their faces.

"Thank you all, so much. This is, well, nuts! I cant believe you went to all this trouble" I said, feeling tears of gratitude in my eyes.

Alice bounced over to me and sat down at the foot of the bed. She gave me a look before she spoke.

"Now Bella, don't argue over this! We wanted to do this for you, so please, just say thank you and be done with it" she playfully scolded. I shot her a quick glare, then my face softened.

"You all are too good to me, to us" I said, my tears falling down my face. Jacob turned to them, his face a mixture of awe and happiness.

"Thank you all, so much. I know you all love Bells, but to do this for me as well, wow. I cant begin to thank you enough" he said, his voice choked with emotion. I knew this was weird for him, being showered with this extravagance from his mortal enemies. I could tell that he was feeling more comfortable around them, finally seeing what I had been telling him the whole time. This family loved me like I was their own, regardless of me being with Edward or not. Their main concern was my happiness, and they were doing a great job insuring it.

Alice looked at me, her topaz eyes sparkling. I knew there was more and I wasn't sure I could handle anymore surprises.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice rising a little with impatience and trepidation.

"Well, we do have one more surprise for you" she said, bouncing on the bed. I groaned, knowing for sure I couldn't handle anymore but too curious to let it go.

"Go on" I said, giving in to her.

"We are moving back to Forks! Don't worry though, Carlisle accepted a job at a different hospital, Rosie and Emmett are going to College in Alaska, and Jazz and I will finish senior year at Forks High with you!" she said, her tinkling voice like music to my ears.

"What? How?" I was so confused and happy. I was beyond excited to have my other family back, but I was concerned about a few things.

"What about the whole not ageing thing?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We have a few years before we have to worry about that. Let us worry about it when the time comes, ok?" she said, leaning over to hug me.

Jacob had stood up then, making his way to Carlisle. The two of them walked outside while the rest of us sat around talking. I knew this complicated things for the Pack, and I was sure that's what they were outside talking about.

Esme led me to the kitchen, showing me where everything was located. They left nothing uncovered. The cabinets were filled with beautiful china and glassware, the fridge was stocked with bottled water, soda, an array of juices, and a bottle of Crystale champagne.

"I didn't know what kind of food to stock the place with, so please use the credit card to buy what you will need." Esme said, watching me as I took everything in. I ran my hand across the granite countertops, noting how the texture reminded me so much of them.

Rose led me to a tiny closet and showed me the mini washer and dryer. The shelves were lined with several different detergents and fabric softeners as well as loads of cleaning supplies.

Emmett brought me over to the bathroom and showed off his handiwork. The same granite was used on the small vanity. The toilet, sink and tub were all the same cream color, and the floor was the same slate tile that ran through the rest of the cottage. There was a stunning, beveled glass mirror above the vanity, and topping that was a brushed nickel light fixture with little ornate lights that cast a warm glow. Lining the tub were 10 small jar candles, each one a different floral scent. A little closet in the bathroom held a stack of soft cotton towels all in beige. On another shelf were different types of massage oils and other romantic items. I blushed thinking about how Jacob and I could use everything.

Emmett burst out laughing, noticing the color in my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, I will never get tired of seeing your face turn so red. Just so you know, I picked out all the naughty stuff, going from my experiences with Rose" he said, and I turned even redder.

Alice came over and pulled me towards the walk in closet. She led me in and I saw what she was so excited to show me. I swear I wanted the ground to swallow me at that point. Along one wall was an assortment of lingerie, ranging from naughty to sweet. There were bustiers, matching garter belts, coordinating bra and panty sets, as well as several night gowns. She giggled, noticing my reaction. She pulled open a little drawer and inside were several silk scarves, an ostrich feather, and a few boxes of chocolate used for foreplay. If there was some way I could kill her at that moment, I probably would have. I only looked at her and glared, then started to giggle. _Hmmm, Jake and I are going to have lots of fun trying this stuff out……_

Just then, he and Carlisle came back into the house, both of them smiling and laughing. Jacob came over to me and picked me up, kissing me happily. He set me down and caressed my face lovingly.

"Bells, I have to go talk to Sam later tonight. I phased and told him a little about what's going on, but he wants to meet up with me and the rest of the Pack." he said. I nodded, knowing that with the Cullens back, the treaty was back in effect and some adjustments needed to be made with patrols and such.

We all left the cottage then, the girls wanting to go back to their house and redecorate and the guys wanting to hunt. Jacob and I both hugged them , thanking them again for the cottage. They left through the woods, and Jacob and I got into the Toyota.

I drove him home, and before he got out I grabbed him and kissed him, hungry for his taste. He moaned softly, kissing me back just as feverishly. We both started to get carried away but I pulled away before things could go too far.

"Meet me at the cottage after your meeting tonight" I said, breathlessly.

"I was thinking the same thing" he said, capturing my lips again. I pulled away and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"You better get going. I'm going to call Angela and drag her to do some shopping. I have to feed you, ya know!" I said, shoving him out of the car. He laughed and got out. He came over to my window and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you" he said, stroking my cheek.

"I love you too" I said, placing my hand over his and rubbing my face against his hand.

He then ran into his house and I pulled away, driving towards Forks. I called Angela and told her about the cottage. She was even more excited than I was and agreed to go shopping with me. I then called Charlie, letting him know that I wouldn't be home for the night. He was fine with it, and he ended the conversation with telling me to have fun and be careful. I hung up the phone and turned on the radio, humming happily as I drove.


	60. Chapter 60

I stopped at my house first, packing some clothes and toiletries into a small bag. I then called in an order to Charlie's favorite Chinese food place and set up a delivery for 6pm, giving them the credit card number. I scribbled a quick not for him, letting him know I had taken care of dinner for him. I ran back out to the truck, throwing my bag into the back seat. I raced over to Angela's, and as usual, she was waiting for me on her front steps. She got into the truck and gave me a hug.

"I cant believe they built you and Jacob a cottage! How romantic!" she said, bouncing in her seat.

"I know! Wait til you see it! It's the cutest place ever!" I exclaimed.

As we drove to the supermarket, I was describing it to her, trying not to leave out any details.

"It sounds adorable" she said, grinning.

"It is"

We pulled into the parking lot and I was lucky to find a space near the front. It was busy, and I felt a little apprehension in my stomach. I wasn't good with big crowds, but I had Angela with me and that comforted me a little. We grabbed a cart and began shopping.

I got steaks, chicken, different types of frozen vegetables, some fruit, different types of lunchmeats and condiments, bread, and other things I thought we would both like. Angela and I were giggling when someone pushed their cart into mine. I looked up and inwardly groaned. Jessica, just great.

"Angela! Bella! What a surprise seeing you here! How's that stud of a boyfriend, Bella? Or couldn't you keep him interested either?" she sneered. I felt my hands start to shake as my anger began to boil. Before I could respond, a normally sweet Angela rose to my defense.

"You listen here, JESSICA. Just because you are a miserable _whore _doesn't give you the right to be nasty to everyone else. Jacob and Bella are just _fine_ and that's all you need to concern yourself with. Oh, and just so you know, he gave her a _promise ring, _so don't even think about getting your grubby little mitts on him." Angela snarled at her.

Jessica's face paled, then turned beet red. She glanced down at my hand, checking out the ring. I held it closer to her, just to rub it in. Jessica told us both to fuck off and stormed away. I looked at Angela in shock, not used to seeing this side of her. She just shrugged and started to laugh.

"That girl has had that coming for a long time, trust me" she said, pushing the cart towards the checkout. I paid for everything and we loaded up the Toyota and I headed for the cottage. When we pulled up, Angela gaped like a fish out of water.

I parked the truck and we unloaded it, making only one trip. When I opened the door and let her in, she dropped the bags in shock. She looked over the whole house, then ran around checking everything out while I unpacked everything.

"Oh my God, Bella! This place is even cuter than you described it!" she said, throwing open the closet door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw all the lingerie.

"Holy crap! Alice did this, didn't she?"

"Yup! Leave it to her to dress me up properly for my man" I giggled. My thoughts went to later tonight, when Jacob and I would be alone here for the first time. I felt myself getting aroused at the thoughts of what we would do to each other. I had to mentally slap myself to break my train of thought.

"Oh, one more thing. The Cullens are moving back to Forks" I told her. She stopped going through everything and looked at me.

"Is Edward moving back, too?" she asked, watching my face closely. I had totally forgotten to ask them that when they were here earlier. I didn't know how I felt about Edward returning. I knew I would never go back to him, but it would still make things a little awkward.

"I don't know. I totally didn't think to ask them that" I said, lost in my thoughts.

"You don't think he will try to get back with you if he does return, do you?" she asked worriedly.

"Even if he did I no desire to be with him" I told her, knowing what I said was true. Edward would always have a piece of my heart, but that was the past. I knew that Jacob and I were meant to be together, and I loved him too much to imagine being with anyone else.

"I guess we will cross that bridge when it comes, huh?" she asked, sounding relieved.

"I guess we will." was my reply.

Angela came over by me and helped me finish putting everything away. I put the steaks, chicken and frozen veggies into the freezer while Angela put everything else into the refrigerator.

It was starting to get late, so I tossed her a bottle of water for the road and headed out the front door. She took one more look around, then shut the door behind her. I locked it and we got into the truck.

"Hey Bella, I know it sounds weird and all, but do you think maybe Embry and I could use the cottage when we finally decide to be intimate?" she asked, blushing.

"Of course! Jacob and I aren't going to be there every single night, so yeah. Just let me know when you're ready, ok?" I said, smiling at her.

"Thank you! I feel bad asking you since it's your little get away, but it would be perfect for my first time with Embry. It's so romantic!" she said.

I laughed and reassured her that it wouldn't be a problem. I pulled in front of her house and she leaned over, hugging me.

"Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she said, giggling.

"Yeah yeah" I replied, laughing at her. She closed the door and ran into the house. I began heading back to the cottage, day dreaming the whole way.


	61. Chapter 61

When I got back to the cottage, it was about 8pm and I was starting to get hungry. I decided to cook dinner for Jacob and I, hoping he would arrive soon. I pulled out the chicken and seasoned it. I put it in the little oven, then pulled out a bag of vegetables. I put them into a bowl and set it in the microwave. I set us each a place at the little bistro table, and put the champagne into an ice bucket, setting it beside the huge bed. I then made a fruit salad, placing it back into the fridge to keep cold. I then started the gas fireplace, adding some wood that was stacked beside the house. I turned off all the lights and settled on the leather sofa, the warmth of the fire relaxing me.

Jacob walked in a little while later and came to sit next to me on the couch. His face looked strained, but he was happy to finally be with me.

"How did it go?" I asked, trying read his expression.

"It went as well as it could have. Sam gave me a lot of shit for being so friendly with the lee-Cullens. I phased just to show him everything and he calmed down. We are going back to our normal patrolling routes, still in teams of 2." he said, pulling me in his arms.

"I'm sorry if this is causing too many problems, Jake. I can tell them we cant accept the cottage." I said, feeling the tears start up.

"No, Bella. What they have done is beyond kind. Everything will be fine, don't worry. Just know that we have to make sure they don't revert to their true natures. I know you trust that they won't, so I trust your feelings, but I still have to be careful, understand my position?" he asked, looking at my face and pushing a stray piece of hair from my eyes.

"I understand Jake." I replied, kissing him. Just then the timer on the oven went off, so I got up to pull the chicken out. I heated up the vegetables and brought them over to the table. I put 3 pieces of chicken on Jacobs plate and one on my own. I got us each a soda and we sat down to our first meal in our new place.

After we were done eating, Jacob cleaned up the kitchen while I went to draw us a bath. I filled the tub with hot water and added some bath oil to the steamy water. I lit all of the candles and set out some towels for us.

I went to the kitchen and took Jacob by the hand and led him to the bathroom. The candles cast a warm glow that accentuated his skin. He pulled hair from the pony tail and ran his fingers through it. He then pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my shoulder. My body shuddered when his mouth made contact with my skin.

He turned me around and unhooked my bra, sliding it down slowly. He reached around and cupped my breasts, eliciting a moan from me. He began kissing the back of my neck, his tongue tasting my skin. He then turned me around and unbuttoned my shorts, sliding both them and my underwear down my legs. I stepped out of them and he tossed them into the corner. His eyes trailed up and down my body, his eyes filling with desire.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are" he said, pulling me against him and kissing me deeply. I opened my mouth and his tongue found mine. We kissed for several moments and then I began pulling his clothes off of him. I tossed them into the pile with mine, then trailed kisses all over his chest. His heart was pounding hard in his chest so I placed my hand over it, feeling it beat.

He stepped into the tub and picked me up, standing me in it. He sat down, hissing as the hot water engulfed his body. He pulled me into his lap and I rested the back of my head against his chest. He picked up a sponge and began washing my body. He started with my back, then reached around me, running the sponge over my breasts, then my belly. He dropped the sponge and his bare hand reached between my legs. His fingers ran up and down my slick folds, massaging my clit before slipping 2 fingers inside of me. He continued to love me with his hand and my hips moved up and down to his rhythm. His thumb rubbed my clit while his fingers slid in and out of me and I felt myself coming closer to orgasm. He reached around with his other hand, caressing my breasts while his mouth kissed my neck, sucking on the skin. Everything exploded just then, my body cresting into incredible bliss. His fingers continued to move in and out of me while I rode out the exquisite waves of pleasure.

I turned around, my mouth latching onto his, my breaths coming out in short gasps. My hand reached into the water and I grasped his penis, stroking him up and down. He was already hard and he moaned against my lips as I continued my movements. I knew he was getting close, but he stopped me before I could force him over the edge.

Jacob stood up, pulling me to my feet. He reached over and grabbed the towels, wrapping one around me before lifting me out of the tub. He quickly dried himself off then helped me finish. He then guided me to the bed, me walking backwards. My knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell back, pulling him on top of me. I opened my legs and he settled between them, entering me so slowly that I thought I was going to go crazy.

He slowly made love to me, his hips moving between my legs as him mouth found mine. Our tongues found the same rhythm, neither one of us in a rush. I felt myself slowly climbing to new heights of ecstasy as he pushed in and out of my feverish body. He wrapped me in his arms, pressing the length of his body completely against mine, his hips the only thing moving.

I moved my legs higher up his back, needing to feel him deeper inside of me. He was hitting new nerves that had never been touched before and I was crying out his name, urging him on. He sped up just a little, still maintaining a slow pace. Our mouths moved against each others, the urgency building within our bodies. He pushed into me one more time, pressing harder and deeper than he had before. Everything shattered then as the most intense orgasm of my life crashed over me in waves. I screamed out his name and he came hard inside of me, his hips still moving slightly as he spilled himself.

He held me to him, both of our bodies shaking from the intensity. He continued to move his hips slightly as we both came down from new heights. He rested his weight onto his forearms as he looked deep into my eyes. He kissed me softly, not removing himself from deep inside. We whispered endearments to each other, still caressing one another. He rolled over, my body sprawled on top of his as we fell asleep, still joined intimately.


	62. Chapter 62

I woke up to immense pleasure, feeling Jacob gently moving his hips up and down. He had woken up before me, hardening instantly. I placed my hands on either side of his head and kissed him, starving for his taste and touch. His hands circled my waist and he began lifting me up and down on his hard shaft. I let him control the pace and just enjoyed caressing his tongue with mine and feeling the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. He moved me faster, both of us coming dangerously close to climaxing. Each time he lifted me, he almost completely slid out of my slick passage, only to pull me back down hard, grinding my body against his. I then took control as his hands slid up my body, cupping my breasts as I rode him hard. He tangled his fingers into my hair, pulling my mouth harder against his. His hips began lifting up to meet my downward thrusts, and we both crashed together. Our mouths never left each others as we swallowed the others cries of passion. I kept moving my hips back and forth, prolonging our pleasure.

I collapsed on top of him and he rolled me to my side, pulling me against his hard body. I snuggled into him and we both struggled to catch our breath.

"Tonight has been so incredibly sweet" I said to him, kissing his neck.

"Only because of you" he murmured, growling as I nipped his flesh.

"And you call ME the animal" he said laughing.

"You bring out the beast in me, I cant help it" I replied, giggling.

We were both hungry, so we got up and made some sandwiches and sat down at the little table. I was completely comfortable around Jacob, as he was with me, and we sat there eating nude. Around Jacob I felt like a princess, totally cherished and beautiful. I reached across and brushed his hair from his eyes, cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and rubbed against my hand, a low grumble in his chest.

"I have to patrol all day today" he said, looking at me sadly. Sam had been really understanding, giving Jacob a lot of time off so we could be together, but it was time for Jacob to pick up the slack.

"What time?" I asked, looking over at the little clock on the microwave. _5am, shit…._

"I have to patrol from 10am until about 8pm. Sam has been really great letting me off the hook to spend time with you, but it's time I do my job" he said, gauging my reaction. I completely understood, so I smiled at him.

"Meet me here tonight when you're done?" I asked, knowing he would.

"Absolutely. Don't forget, you are going to be on the receiving end of some payback for your merciless teasing this afternoon" he said, giving me his goofy grin. I shivered, wondering how he would exact his revenge.

"What did you have in mind" I asked innocently.

"Oh, you'll see. Just make sure you wear something sexy" he purred and my insides melted. I grinned and got up, running and throwing myself on the bed. He followed, jumping on top of me and tickling me ruthlessly. I tried to fight him off, but I was no match for his strength. He finally had mercy on me, and let me go. We pulled the covers back and slid between the Egyptian cotton sheets. He pulled me against his body and we both settled down to catch a few more hours of sleep.

I woke up hours later, noticing Jacob wasn't there. I saw a single daisy and a note on the pillow beside me.

_Bells, _

_Sorry you had to wake up alone, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I will see you later tonight though, and don't forget, wear something hot. I love you with all my heart and soul and cant wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Your Jacob_

I smiled and picked up the daisy, inhaling it's soft scent. I got up and put it into a little glass of water, then went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When I was done, I called Alice to see what she was up to later. It was only noon, so we had the whole day to hang out. She invited me over for lunch, telling me Esme was excited to cook for me again. I laughed and hung up, then got to work straightening up the cottage. I stripped the sheets and threw them into the washer, then went and cleaned up the bathroom. I made the bed, using another set of Egyptian cotton sheets I had found in the closet, and picked up all the decorative pillows that got thrown around the night before. When the other sheets were done washing, I put them in the dryer and headed out the door to visit the Cullens. I had to remember to ask about Edward, and I felt a knot forming in my stomach. _If he comes back, you deal with it….._


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Once again, sadly, I own none of these wonderful characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews!  
**

I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house just as Alice threw open the front door, bouncing over to meet me. She practically yanked me from the truck, chattering excitedly about the new décor in the house. She pulled me through the front door and we went to sit on the new creamy leather sofa.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, not hearing or seeing any other family members.

"Oh! Emmett and Carlisle took Jasper to hunt, Rosie is upstairs and Esme is in the kitchen making you something to eat. I felt my stomach grumble just then, and Alice giggled.

"Come on" she said, getting up and leading me to the kitchen. I sat down at their spacious oak table as Esme made her way over with a plate full of food. My eyes widened, knowing there was no way I could eat everything. She made me chicken parmesan with thick noodles. I seriously didn't think even Jacob could eat this much.

"Wow. Thank you, Esme, but you made me way too much food!" I said, hugging her.

"I know, but I couldn't resist! I never get to cook, so its my pleasure" she said, smiling her gentle smile. She sat down next to me and we chatted while I ate as much of the delicious food as I could. Rose came into the kitchen just then and wrinkled her nose.

"Please tell me you didn't bring the dog with you" she said, smirking. I shot her a glare and she chuckled.

"No, actually, he has to patrol all day. He is meeting me at the cottage later. Did I mention how grateful we are for everything you have done?" I said, my face flushing.

"We were happy to do that for you, Bella. You are still part of this family and we want to make sure you are well taken care of" Esme said. _Now was as good a time as any to bring up Edward…._

"So, um, is Edward moving back too?" I asked, not meeting their eyes. All 3 women looked at each other before Esme answered me.

"No, Bella, he wont be coming back just yet." she quietly said. I looked up at her stunning face, feeling relieved but still needing to know why.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Edward is just fine. He was working on his tracking skills a few weeks ago and found a newborn in the woods. She was changed maybe 4 months ago and left to fend for herself. She stayed in the woods, afraid to go near humans in fear of killing them. She was terrified when Edward found her, so he took her under his wing and brought her to our house in the Rocky mountains. She has remarkable control, which is shocking for such a young vampire. Normally we cant control our thirst for a long time, but she was able to resist her craving for human blood. Edward is helping her adjust to our lifestyle. Her name is Amanda and she's about your age" Esme said, looking at me and trying to read my expression.

"Oh" was all I could say. I felt several conflicting feelings. I felt relief, most of all, because I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of having Edward at school with me when I started in a few weeks. I also felt a twinge of sadness, knowing that the final chapter of our life was finally being finished. Alice noticed my sadness, so she jumped up and dragged me up to see her new room.

It was beautiful. Soft lavender walls with pale yellow accents swirled throughout. There was a queen size bed overflowing with pillows in every shade of purple imaginable. The comforter was a rich, royal purple with little lavender and yellow flowers all over it.

"Wow, Alice, you did a great job!" I said, drinking everything in.

"I made Jazz help me with the painting, but I did everything else. He knows better than to get in my way" she said in her sing song voice. We laid down on our stomachs, sprawling across the luxurious bed.

"So, did you and your Wolf have fun last night?" she asked, grinning slyly. I felt my face flush as I recalled every moment Jacob and I spent together last night.

"Yeah. He's the sweetest man I have ever met and I am so lucky to find him. We have been friends since we were kids, but I never felt anything towards him until recently. He has been in love with me since childhood, but I never realized it. He makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world when we are together" I dreamily told her.

She excitedly clapped her hands and bounced on the bed.

"How's the sex?" she asked, her face trying to be serious. I wanted the bed to swallow me whole.

"It's better than I could have ever imagined. It hurt like hell the first time, but he was so gentle with me, making sure that was the only time he hurt me. Each time since then has been mind blowing" I said, my heart starting to thud and my body heating up.

"I am so happy for you Bella! I see the little promise ring he got you" she said, taking my hand and admiring it.

"Isn't it pretty? He took me completely by surprise and I almost fainted" I chuckled. Alice rolled her eyes, knowing how easy it was to make me faint.

"Well, just so you know, We insist on having your wedding here and I demand to help you plan it!" she said, getting off the bed and grabbing several Bride magazines.

"Whoa, Alice, we aren't going to get married until after college" I told her, taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"So? One can never be prepared enough for the most important day of their lives now, can they? Rosalie and Emmett have been married 5 times already and each one I planned perfectly for them" she said, flipping through the magazines. I gave up, knowing it was no use pulling Alice off something once she set her sites on it. I took one of the magazines and we spent the rest of the afternoon fantasizing and looking at all the pretty dresses.

It was starting to get late and I wanted to get home to make something for Charlie to eat before he got home, so we went back downstairs and I said goodbye to Rosie and Esme, hugging both of them. Esme handed me a huge Tupperware platter that was still warm. I took it from her and looked at it in confusion.

"I made enough food to feed both Jacob and Charlie, so please bring this to them" she said, kissing me on the cheek. I thanked her and said my good byes, then got into my truck and made my way back to my house. I still had several hours before Jacob was done patrolling, so I decided to lay down for a bit, knowing I probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Muahaha! More lemony goodness! Enjoy, my little horn dogs!**

Charlie woke me up at about 7pm, thanking me for the great food.

"Esme made it for you, dad" I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching.

"Well, please tell her I said thank you. She's quite the cook" he said, rubbing his stomach. I laughed and got up from the couch, making my way into the kitchen. I made Jake a plate of food and wrapped it up. Charlie came into the kitchen, obviously wanting to talk.

"Are you going to be home tonight, Bells?" he asked. He still looked uncomfortable knowing that Jacob and I were intimate, but he was trying so hard.

"Actually, no, is that ok?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't give me any problems. All I could think about was going back to the cottage and being with Jacob. Charlie sighed, but didn't fight me.

"It's fine. As long as you're with Jacob, I know you're safe." he said, patting my on the head like a little kid. I groaned at this gesture.

"Dad, I'm almost 19 now, and I promise you have nothing to worry about" I said, hugging him. He seemed a little awkward, but hugged me back.

"I know you are, but it's so hard watching my little girl grow up" he said, his voice choking with emotion.

"I'll always be your little girl, dad" I said, smiling at him. He seemed content, so I went upstairs to grab some clothes and shower. I had showered earlier today, but I wanted to be nice and clean for Jacob. I threw on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved T-shirt, put my wet hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

"Bye dad, see you tomorrow!" I called.

"I wont be home until the evening, sweet heart. Billy and I are going fishing at the little river near his house." he called over his shoulder.

"Ok, should I meet you at their house then?"

"Aren't you going to be there already?" he asked, looking at me. I didn't want to get into the whole thing about the cottage, so I told him a little lie, instantly feeling guilty.

"Actually, Jacob and I are going away for the night" I said, my face turning red. I thought Charlie was going to demand that I stay home just then, but he shook off his protectiveness.

"Ok, Bella. You kids have fun" he said, turning back to his TV program.

I took the opportunity and ran out the front door, jumping into the Toyota and pulling out of the drive. I knew I was going to have to tell Charlie about the cottage, but I would wait until the timing was right.

I got to the cottage in 15 minutes and ran in, knowing Jacob would be there at any minute. I threw my clothes off and went into the closet, trying to find something sexy to wear. I was starting to get overwhelmed at all of the options when I found the perfect choice.

It was a black, lacy bra with shimmering red roses on it. I found the matching pair of panties with a garter belt and sheer black thigh high stockings. I put on the pretty lingerie and pulled my hair from the pony tail. I shook it out, letting it fall down my back in damp waves.

I went and turned on the fireplace, glad that Jacob had put some wood inside before he left earlier this morning. I lit a bunch of candles then made my way over to the huge bed and laid down, waiting for him to come home.

Jacob walked in the front door at about 8:30, his hair still damp from an obvious shower. All he had on was a pair of shorts, so I knew he phased to get here. He stopped when he saw me laying on the bed, and a slow, seductive smile crossed his handsome face. He stalked slowly towards me, his eyes raking over my body causing me to tremble. He crawled on to the bed, slowly making his way to me, like I was his prey. He ran his hands over the silky thigh highs and growled deep in his chest. He leaned his head down, kissing my stomach, nipping his way up my body. His lips then captured mine, his tongue thrusting deep into my mouth. I moaned, my body already on fire and needing him. He pulled away and stared down at my face, desire burning in his dark eyes.

I was confused when he got off of the bed and went into the closet. I head him opening some drawers, and I shivered when I saw what he retrieved. He had several silk scarves and a box of the body chocolates. My eyes widened and I felt my nerves kick in, knowing what he was up to.

"Bells, if you aren't comfortable with this, I won't do it" he said, looking worriedly at me. I shook my head, knowing I trusted Jacob with my life and I knew he would never hurt me.

"I trust you, Jacob" I whispered, and he grinned. He took my right hand, tying the soft material around my wrist and then tying the other end to the bed post. He repeated this action with my other hand, then my ankles. I pulled against the silk restraints, testing them. I shivered when I realized that I was completely at his mercy, unable to escape.

I looked at him as he checked out his handiwork, his eyes smoldering with desire. He was already hard, his shorts straining against him. He pulled them down his legs and kicked them towards the kitchen.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Bella?" he asked, his voice thick and husky. I shook my head, unable to form any words.

"First, I'm going to slowly remove this sexy clothing from your gorgeous body" he purred. I felt myself growing more and more aroused and I squirmed, trying to find some friction.

"Then I'm going to lick every inch of your delectable body. I'm going to suck on your breasts until you are writhing and moaning. Then I'm going to lick and suck on your sweet clit while my fingers slide deep inside of your tight body"

My whole body was on fire and I was having trouble forming any intelligent thoughts. All I wanted was to feel Jacob bringing me to passionate heights, and I found myself whimpering and gasping.

"Then, my sweet Bella, I am going to fuck you until you're about to cum and then I'm going to stop. Once you have calmed down, I'm going to fuck you some more, making sure you scream my name when your body finally clenches around my hard cock." he finished, and I almost came just them. His words were unusually vulgar, but they had a powerful effect on me. Normally such talk would make me sick, but this was My Jacob saying those words to me. I knew he loved me and respected me, and I knew his words were not meant to make me feel dirty.

"Do you want me to do those things to you, Bella?" he asked, once again crawling over me as I lay there.

"Yes, Jake, please. I cant take anymore" I begged, and he smiled, capturing my lips in a hungry, primal, rough kiss.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: I know I know, you hate the cliffy love scenes, but here is the steamy end of this one, for now! HEHEHEHEHE!**

Jacob continued to kiss me as his hands moved up and down my body. He unhooked my bra, sliding it slowly off of me. My nipples hardened and I shrieked when he sucked one into his mouth, biting down. His hand cupped my other breast and his fingers pinched and tugged on my nipple. He switched, moving his mouth to my other breast, nipping and sucking my sensitive flesh.

He took one of the chocolates out and began drawing little designs on my body, his mouth licking up the chocolate and his hot breath driving me crazy. He licked and kissed his way down my body, leaving little marks all over me. I couldn't help but watch him and I felt myself racing so quickly to a release.

He unclipped one garter from the stocking, slowly pulling it from my leg. He licked and kissed his way up my leg, but avoided my throbbing center. He repeated the same motion with my other leg, and I began fighting the restraints a little, wanting to wrap my legs around him.

"Uh uh" he said, shaking his head at me and smiling. My head rolled back and I growled in frustration. He chuckled as he kissed my inner thighs. My body was shaking so badly and I was beginning to get dizzy with desire.

He pulled the garter belt off of me, leaving me only in my panties. They were completely soaked with my need. He laid down between my legs, running his tongue over my center through the underwear. My hips shot up and I moaned long and hard. He slid the panties slowly down my legs, kissing as he pulled them off.

He again settled between my legs and inhaled deeply. I screamed out loud when his tongue gave one long swipe along my slick folds. I was moaning and thrashing, my hips undulating trying to get more friction. I felt like I was going to lose my mind with the intensity of what he was making me feel. Everything exploded just then, when he sucked my clit into his mouth. I was moaning and crying out as the waves of pleasure assaulted me. While I was orgasming, he slid three fingers into my tight passage, pumping them in and out slowly. His tongue continued to flick across my clit and he curled his fingers inside of me, hitting a hidden bundle of nerves. He sucked my clit into his mouth again, and I shattered with a second, even more intense orgasm. He continued to stimulate me, smiling against my soaking mound.

He then kissed his way up my body, finally reaching my lips. He thrust his tongue deep into my mouth, and I tasted myself. I hungrily kissed him, desperate for him to fill my body with his.

"Please Jake" I begged.

"Tell me what you want, Bella" he asked.

"Please, fuck me Jacob" I whimpered and he smiled against my lips.

He took his penis in his hand, rubbing it over my throbbing core. He was teasing me mercilessly, but it only heightened my arousal to painful levels. He slid the head in, thrusting back and forth slowly. Then he slid a few more inches in, thrusting that in even slower. Finally he slid into me completely, and I felt him hit the mouth of my womb. I cried out, finally getting some relief from my torture.

He slowly thrust himself in and out of my body, murmuring into my ear how tight I was, how hot and wet I was for him and how good it felt. I wanted to wrap my legs around him, but the restraints kept me from doing so.

"Do you like feeling me so deep inside of you, Bella?" he asked, thrusting harder into me.

"Oh yes, please, don't stop." I gasped, my voice high pitched as my body began it's climb towards bliss. He smiled and kissed me, his hips pounding harder against mine. I kept wriggling my lower body, trying to rub myself against him as he thrust downward. I was just about to fall over the edge when he stopped. I bit his lip in frustration and he chuckled.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you cum just yet" he said. He waited until my body came down, then began his assault. He thrust harder and harder, each time giving a little grunt of pleasure. Every time he thrust in, he gave his hips a little twist, making me arch up to meet him, crying out his name. After what seemed like hours of this exquisite torture, I felt his body begin to tense as he came closer to completion.

"Please Jake, I need to feel you cum inside of me. Please baby, cum for me" I begged, kissing him hard and swallowing his moans greedily. My words did the trick, and we both came together, him roaring out my name, spilling his seed deep inside of my body. My orgasm was so intense that I blacked out.

I came to a few minutes later, noticing that the restraints were off and Jacob looking at me worriedly. I smiled softly at him, kissing him gently.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever experienced" I said, feeling little aftershocks rocking through my body.

"So, that was ok then?" he asked, his voice strained with fear.

"Yes! Oh my God that was beyond ok. I'm lucky I even have a brain left" I giggled.

He pulled me against his body, stroking my back and kissing me. He tensed up when he looked at my wrists. I had little bruises from when I was fighting the restraints.

"I hurt you" he said, shame in his voice.

"No! You didn't hurt me Jake. In fact, I wouldn't mind playing that game again in the future." I told him, kissing him to let him know I meant what I said. He laughed at me, adoration in his eyes.

"You never fail to surprise me, Bells. I cant believe that I was gifted with such an amazing soul mate." he said, hugging me closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess it's ok. You'll do until the next guy comes along" I teased. He growled possessively and I laughed out loud.

"Oh stop it! You know you're the only man for me, so quit with the macho bullshit" I said, biting his nipple.

"Isabella Swan, I am shocked at your filthy mouth! Ugh! Maybe I need to find a nice, innocent girl to spend the rest of my life with" he said, his face completely serious.

"Over my dead body, _MISTER BLACK_" I snarled.

"Besides, you do enough dirty talk to make a hooker blush" I giggled.

We laid in bed, laughing and touching well into the late night. We fell asleep, completely sated and even more in love than we were just a few hours earlier.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I was going bonkers not being able to update the new chapters! YEESH! Well, here you go!**

I woke up and felt chilled, realizing Jacob wasn't in bed with me. I sat up in confusion, looking around frantically for him.

"I'm over here, Bells" he called. He was over by the fireplace, adding more wood. I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He turned around, pulling me against him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, still a little shaken up from earlier. I kissed his neck and rested my head against his chest.

"I feel so good, thanks to you" I said. He took a handful of my hair, tilting my face up to meet his mouth. I moaned as I felt him begin to harden against my stomach.

"Again?" I asked, chuckling.

"I can never get enough of you" he said, running his fingers over my hardening nipples. He slowly brought us to the floor, laying down on the soft Persian rug in front of the fireplace. He settled between my legs, pulling them far up his back. He slid deep inside of me and we began our dance that never seemed to get old.

Slowly and languidly we made love for hours, each of us cresting several times before our bodies gave out. Dawn was just peeking over the horizon when Jacob picked my exhausted body up and carried me to the bed. He pulled the covers over our spent bodies and we fell into a deep sleep, my legs tangled with his.

We slept well into the afternoon. We got up and showered together, making love once more before getting out to get dressed. My body ached pleasantly from the fiery passion we shared.

He helped me strip the bed, throwing the sheets and our clothes into the washer. I made us a quick lunch, which we ate together in comfortable silence. We cleaned up everything and I mopped the floor while he made our bed. Jacob ran outside, bringing in more firewood to replace what we had used last night. We grabbed our clean clothes, locked the front door and drove to Jacob's house. I made a mental note to go shopping with Jacob for clothes that we could leave at the cottage so we didn't have to bring our things back and forth.

Charlie and Billy were back from their little fishing trip and were sitting in the yard drinking beer.

"It's about time you love sick kids got back" Billy yelled.

"Dammit dad" Jacob growled.

"Oh relax son, let your old man have some fun!" Billy retorted. I looked at Charlie and he had a weird look on his face.

"Are you 2 drunk?" I asked.

"Sure as shit we are! We didn't catch a damn thing, so we decided to drink our misery away" Billy said, busting out laughing.

"Hey old man! Watch your mouth around my daughter" Charlie barked, pointing a wavering finger at him. They both busted up laughing.

"Ugh" I groaned. _This was perfect…._

"Come on, Bells, lets go to the beach for a bit, ok?" Jacob said, his soothing voice chasing away my annoyance.

Jacob and I walked along the beach, playing in the shallow water and enjoying each other. We were just getting into a heated make out session when I cell began ringing. I groaned, pulling away from him to see who was calling.

"Jake, it's my mom." I said, wondering why she was calling today rather than our planned time tomorrow.

"Hi mom" I answered.

"Hi Bella. I know I said I would call you tomorrow, but something came up and I wouldn't be able to talk then. I hope you don't mind" she said.

"No mom, not at all. Is everything ok?" Her voice sounded stressed and I began to worry.

"Everything is ok, Bella. It's just stressful, all the traveling with Phil's team. He's in Atlanta right now, and I came home today needing a break" she said.

My mom and Phil were like two teenagers, completely in love and I was worried that they were having problems.

"Is everything ok with you and Phil?" I asked. Jacob was rubbing my shoulders, sensing my tension. I leaned into his touch, grateful for his calming touch.

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't want to get into it right now. He's coming home tomorrow so we will talk about it then" she said.

"Ok mom, I'm here if you need to talk. I love you" I said, feeling a lump in my throat.

"I love you too, honey. Are you with Jacob right now?" she asked. I looked over at him, smiling.

"Yeah, he's right here. We are sitting on the beach enjoying the afternoon" I told her.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Uh, sure, hang on a sec" I said. Jacob looked at me in confusion as I handed him the phone.

"Hi Renee" he said.

They talked for a few minutes, and I noticed him blushing at whatever she was saying.

"It was nice finally talking to you too, and I cant wait to meet you" he said, handing the phone back to me. _What the hell did she say to him?_

"Yeah mom"

"Your Jacob sounds like a really nice young man. I cant wait to finally meet him." she said, finally having some excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me" I said, kissing him.

"I'm really happy for you, Bella. You deserve someone who loves you so much, unlike that Edward" she said, her voice growing harsh at his name. I rolled my eyes when Jake growled, hearing Edwards name. _Damn werewolf hearing_

"Thanks, mom. Believe me, he treats me like a princess" I said, lacing my fingers with his.

"Excellent! Well, I'm going to let you get back to smooching. I love you, honey and I will talk to you soon, ok?" she said. I felt my face get hot at her words.

"Ok mom, I love you too, and hang in there, ok?"

"I will, sweety. Bye!" she said, hanging up.

I closed my phone, putting it back into my pocket.

"So, I guess you heard everything, huh?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I'm really worried, Jake. She was so crazy about Phil and it hurts me, knowing she's so stressed out" I said, snuggling into him. He stroked my hair, kissing me softly on top of my head.

"I'm sure everything will be ok, Bells. Your mom is one strong lady, having raised you on her own"

"What did she say to you, anyways?" I asked, looking at him and raising one eyebrow. He chuckled and his face flushed.

"She told me to make sure you didn't kill yourself with your clumsiness" he replied, not meeting my eyes. I knew there was more, so I pressed him.

"What else, Jacob?"

"She, uh, said to make sure you were taking your birth control pills, and if not, for me to go to Planned Parenthood and get free condoms" he said, hiding his face in my hair. I cracked up. That was sooo Renee.

"She's just making sure we are safe, Jake. I know she doesn't regret having me so young, but it was really hard raising me alone and she doesn't want us to have to go through that" I told him.

"I know, Bells. I can't wait to see you pregnant though. There's something about pregnant women that makes them even more beautiful than they already are" he said, his voice growing soft.

"And I cant wait to have your children, Jake. I want nothing more than to raise a big family with you" I said, turning around and kissing him.

"I love you so much, Bells." he said, his voice filled with the love he felt for me.

"I know, Jake, and I love you to, so much that it hurts sometimes" I said, running my fingers through his thick hair.

We decided to head back to his house to make sure our fathers weren't passed out in a drunken stupor. They weren't, so I got Charlie into the Toyota while Jake brought Billy into the house, putting him to bed. I let Jake drive the Toyota while I drove home the squad car. It felt weird driving it, and I got some pretty strange looks as people passed me by, but I laughed it off.

We helped Charlie into the house, Jacob bringing him to his room and helping him change. He came down a few minutes later, so we sat on my front porch for a little while.

"I have to patrol soon, but I will be over once I'm done" he said.

"Ok" I said, kissing him as he got up to leave.

We kissed for a few minutes and then he was gone, running into the woods to phase. I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas, then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I crawled into bed and started reading a book. I must have dozed off, because I was awoken when Jacob crawled into my bed, pulling me in his arms. He tugged the covers over us and we fell into a serene sleep, both of us happy to be in each others arms again.


	67. Chapter 67

The remainder of the summer passed by quickly. Jacob and I spent our time with our friends and family, but mostly our time was spent at the cottage making love all hours of the night. We never grew tired of each other, and every time he would make love to me, it felt just as exhilarating as the first.

Jacob, Embry, Angela and I spent a whole day shopping at Port Angeles one day, buying tons of clothes and supplies for the pending school year. Jacob and I also bought several outfits to keep at the cottage so we wouldn't have to keep taking clothing back and forth. I bought some "sensible" undergarments to wear, even thought Jacob fought me on this, loving the way I looked in the lingerie Alice had picked out for me. I explained that while I liked looking sexy for him, they weren't practical to wear under my clothes.

Angela and I both applied to the local college and got accepted. We decided to major in business together, so we planned a lot of the same classes. Jacob and Embry decided to take advanced classes so they could graduate early, both of them applying and getting into one of the best Mechanical institutes on the West Coast.

School was pretty much the same, Jessica staying away from Angela and I. She started hanging around with this horrible girl named Lauren, and they did what they could to make our lives hell. We pretty much ignored them, spending our lunch hour with Alice and Jasper.

My birthday came and went, quieter than I thought it would. Charlie had a small gathering at an Italian Restaurant I loved, inviting Billy and Jacob, Angela and Embry. The Cullens didn't come, but I was going over to their house the next day after school. Charlie got me a remote starter for the Toyota, knowing it would come in handy during the winter months. Angela and Embry got me a gift certificate to an exclusive spa in Port Angeles, and Billy got me an antique copy of Jane Ere, which was one of my favorite books. I hugged them all, thanking them for the great gifts. Jacob pulled me in his lap, whispering in my ear.

"I have your gift at the cottage, honey. You will see it tomorrow night when we go there" he said, his voice full of promise. I shivered, wishing tomorrow night would come fast. I kissed him on the lips, pulling away before anyone could comment.

Jake stayed at my house that night, and we parted with feverish kisses in the morning. I wanted to push him down on my bed and have my way with him, but we were both running late for school. He kissed me before heading home and I got ready quickly, still needing to pick up Angela.

The school day passed agonizingly slow, and when the final bell rang, Angela and I both sprinting for my truck. I dropped her off before heading over to the Cullen's house. Alice and Jasper greeted me at the door, pulling me excitedly into the house. Esme made me a wonderful dinner, which I happy devoured. I knew they would be feeding me, so I only ate and apple for lunch.

We went into the family room to sit and talk, and I noticed a bunch of gifts sitting on their coffee table. I groaned, and they all laughed, knowing how much I hated gifts. Alice brought everything over to me and opened them, not wanting to chance another incident like the year prior.

Alice and Jasper got me a stereo system for the cottage, along with a gift card for a local music store.

Rosalie and Emmett got me a 32 inch flat panel LCD TV for the cottage as well.

They were going to go over to the cottage after the weekend to set everything up for me.

From Carlisle and Esme I got a tiny little box, wrapped in shimmering pink paper. My hands trembled as I opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a gorgeous gold heart encrusted with little diamonds. In the center of the heart were two initials entwined, one covered in pink sapphires and the other covered in rubies. The letters were a capital B and a capital J in an elegant script. My eyes filled with tears at their thoughtful gifts, and I hugged each one, squeezing their hard bodies as hard as I could.

They walked me to my truck, and watched as I drove away. I got home and showered, my stomach clenching in excitement. I would see Jacob in a few hours and I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for me. I told Charlie that I wouldn't be home all weekend, and ran out the door.

When I opened the door to the cottage, I gasped. There were little rose petals of every shade littered all over the floor, leading to the bed. Jacob had lit a bunch of candles and started a fire, casting the room in a warm glow. He was laying on the bed, still fully clothed, two tiny boxes in his hand.

I ran over to him, jumping on top and kissing him several times. He laughed, pushing me off before I got carried away and the gifts forgotten. He placed the first one in my hand, and I opened it. Inside was a little silver bracelet with a little hand carved charm. It was a wolf, howling at the moon. I knew he had carved it himself, and I was proud to see how much detail he put into it. I kissed him, thanking him for the pretty bracelet. He put it on my wrist and I smiled, watching the charm dangle and dance.

I opened up the other small box and froze at what was inside. It was a pair of chocolate diamond earrings that matched my ring perfectly. I started crying as he put them in my ears. Once he was done, I attacked him, tearing his clothes from his body. He ripped mine off of me as well, and we made love all weekend long. It was the best birthday I could ever ask for.

In late October, the Pack had a huge bonfire on First Beach. There was another ceremony with the Elders, this time welcoming Seth and Leah Clearwater into the Pack. Seth was a sweet kid, full of energy and a quick wit. Leah on the other hand was still bitter about what happened between her and Sam. She made an attempt to befriend Angela and I, so we tried to bring the old Leah out. She hadn't imprinted yet, and I knew she was getting frustrated. I knew once she did, all her bitterness towards Sam and Emily would fade away.

Jacob and I were sitting on our piece of driftwood when Angela and Embry approached us. Embry took Jacob for a walk so they could talk while Angela sat down next to me.

"Bella, remember what I asked you about the cottage during the summer?" she asked. She wanted to use it for her first time making love with Embry. I felt myself getting excited for her, knowing that the two of them were almost to that point. It was hard for me to understand why they had waited so long because Jacob and I couldn't keep our hands off one another.

"Yeah, Ang. When?" I asked quietly.

"Uhh, is next weekend ok?" she asked, her face crimson.

"Absolutely! Just remember, please change the sheets when you guys are done" I laughed.

"Ugh, you are evil" she said, giggling.

"Oh, don't think you are getting off that easily. I owe you some payback for the way you cornered me at that Bar B Que at Jakes" I told her, glaring playfully at her.

"I know I know. I will give you all the sordid details, MAYBE" she laughed.

"Fine" I said, and we both started cracking up.

Jacob and Embry came back a few minutes later, Embry's face all red and Jacob grinning like a fool. He slapped Embry on the back before coming over to me, pulling me to my feet.

"Take a walk with me" he said, biting my earlobe. I shivered, knowing what he was up to. I took his hand and he led me into the woods. We walked for about 10 minutes before he grabbed me, pulling my mouth up to meet his. We both moaned and I felt my body readying itself for him. He pulled my sweat shirt off of me, then my bra. His mouth latched on to one hardened peak while his hand unbuttoned my pants. He got on his knees, nipping my stomach as he removed my underwear and pants.

He slid one finger against my folds and my knees buckled. He caught me before I could fall, lifting me up and pressing me against a moss covered tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he held me up with one hand and removing his pants with the other. His penis was so hard that it bobbed up against his stomach.

I grabbed him in my hand, rubbing the pre cum up and down his shaft.

"Damn, woman, you are trying to kill me" he said, as I aligned him at my entrance. He filled me with one powerful thrust and my back arched, loving how good he felt inside of me. He pulled my mouth to his and we swallowed each others cries of passion.

He continued to plunge in and out of my body, and I felt the sparks coursing through me. He continued this fast pace for a long time, and when he finally climaxed , I had already reached that blissful peak 3 times. He came inside of me in hard spurts, and I almost came again with their strength. He held me against the tree for awhile, our mouths locked in deep, long, wet kisses. We finally untangled ourselves and got dressed, heading back to everyone else.

Everyone clapped when we made our way back, and I hid my face in embarrassment. _Damn werewolf hearing!!_

Jacob growled at them, and everyone cracked up.

It was getting late, so we said good night to everyone and headed to our cottage. We spent the whole night making love and exploring each others bodies. We completed each other in so many ways, physically, emotionally and spiritually, and I knew that our future would only get better.


	68. Chapter 68

The next week flew by as far as school went. We found out that Jessica was pregnant with Mike Newton's baby, and both of their parents demanded they marry before the child was born. Lauren disowned her, having latched onto some new girl from Los Angeles.

On Friday, before we left school, Angela and I sat in the Toyota and talked about her coming weekend with Embry. She told her parents that she was spending the weekend at my house, which was fine by me. I knew her dad was strict and if he found out he would probably lock her in the basement until she was 25.

"I'm so nervous, Bella! I don't know what to do! Help me, please?" she plead.

"Just follow your instincts, Ang. Tell Embry what feels good and have him tell you as well. Don't pressure yourselves and go with the flow." I told her, hugging her.

"You're covered as far as protection goes, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been on the pill for several months now, but just in case, Embry has some condoms" she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Good. Now, go home, take a long bath and pamper yourself. Try to relax and not think so much, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you so much Bella." she said, hugging me again. I drove her home and took the keys to the cottage out of my purse and handing them to her. I squeezed her hand, reassuring her, and she got out and ran into her house. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hi dad" I said.

"Hey Bells, where are you?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I'm just leaving Angela's house, what's wrong? I asked, fear twisting my stomach into uncomfortable knots.

"Just come home as soon as you can, ok?" he asked. Now I was really starting to freak out.

"Ok dad, I'll be home in 10 minutes" I told him, my body shaking.

"See you then, Bells, and be careful driving, ok?" he said, hanging up.

I drove home as fast as I could, pulling into the driveway crookedly. I saw a car I didn't recognize and wondered who was over. I ran into the house, tripping on the top stair. I caught myself before I could cause some serious bodily harm and threw open the door.

"In the kitchen, Bella" Charlie called to me. I walked towards the kitchen, my legs shaking and threatening to give out. I froze when I saw who was sitting there.

"Mom?" I asked, confused.

"Hi honey" she said, looking up at me with puffy eyes. I knew she had been crying and I was terrified at what was the cause.

I ran over to her and she stood up, meeting me. We hugged each other for a long time, both of us crying at the unexpected reunion. We both sat down and I took her hands in mine. Charlie looked all stressed out and angry. _What the hell is going on here?_

"What are you doing here, mom? Is everything ok?" I asked, my hands trembling and my chest tight. I had to force myself to breath before I passed out.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry to show up like this, but I didn't know where else to go" she said, crying again.

"What happened? Is Phil ok?" I asked, scared that something happened to him. Charlie gave a disgusted snort so I looked at him, wondering what had him all riled up.

"Phil is fine. Our divorce was final last week" she said, her eyes so sad.

"What happened?"

"Remember when you first sensed something was wrong over the summer?" she started, looking to see if I recalled our conversation. I nodded my head, remembering.

"Well, I found out that while on the trips that I didn't go with him, he was having affairs with girls half his age" she said, her voice trying not to break.

"What the FUCK!" I swore. Both Renee and Charlie looked at me in shock.

"I don't think that language is appropriate, Isabella" Charlie warned.

I felt rage taking over my body, wanting nothing more than to go find Phil and rip off his male anatomy. How DARE he hurt my mother like that! My head was spinning, so I laid it down on the cool table.

"We tried marriage counseling, but the relationship was too damaged to save. So, I filed for divorce and once it was final, I came here." Renee said, starting to cry again.

"What are you going to do? Where are you going to stay?" I asked her.

"She's going to stay right here until she finds herself either an apartment or house" Charlie said, looking at Renee. I knew he still loved my mom and would do anything to help her. I know he regretted letting her go, so he was trying to make it up to her.

"I got a decent settlement in the divorce, so I will be ok for awhile. I need to find a job though" she said.

This was crazy. I was having a rough time comprehending everything, but I wanted to help my mom as much as I could.

"You can stay in my room, Mom" I told her.

"No, Bella honey. You need your space and I refuse to put you out like that" she said.

"Nonsense. I can sleep over by Jacob's house. I know Billy won't mind, because Jake and I are abiding by the rules he and dad set for us" I told her. Renee looked over at Charlie, trying to gauge his reaction.

"I know what you're thinking, Renee, and believe me, I struggled with the fact that our daughter is, uh, intimate with Jacob, but they are both being responsible and Jake is a great kid." Charlie told her.

"Then it's settled. I'll go call Jake and fill him in while you go unpack. You can use the extra space in my closet to hang your things, and I will make room in some drawers for you" I told her, getting up and going over to her. We hugged each other, then I hugged Charlie before running up to my room and calling Jacob.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disc: I own nothing of Twilight**

Charlie carried Renee's bags up to my room while I made some space for her things. I pulled out a bunch of hangers and laid them on the bed so she could start hanging her things up.

"You've really grown up, Bella" she said to me.

"Not really, mom." I replied, not knowing what to say. I still felt like the same old Bella. _I guess a heart shattering breakup and then finding the love of your life changes a person…._

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when Edward left" she said, sounding sad.

"It's ok, mom. I needed to find my own way through that mess, but it was so painful. I thought Edward was the one I would spend the rest of my life with, and when he left, I didn't want to live anymore. I finally snapped out of it and started seeing a counselor who helped me so much. I needed to fix what was broken, and I was almost healed when I found Jacob" I said, my face flushing as I thought about him.

He wasn't home when I called earlier. Sam had him running patrols with Seth, and Billy said he would tell Jake that I called.

"That Jacob sounds like a great guy" she said, winking at me.

"He's the best. He was the last part of what it took to fix me. It's so crazy, because we've known each other for so long but never crossed that line. He knew when we were kids that I was the only one for him, but the dork never told me until a few months ago. The rest is history" I explained, twirling the little ring which never left my finger. Renee noticed it and smiled.

"So, do you think you two will get married?" she asked.

"Definitely, but not until we both finish school. He and his friend Embry are going to a technical school to study automotives. My friend Angela, who is dating Embry, and I are going to take business courses and we hope to open up our own shop once we all graduate." I told her.

"That's great, honey. I'm so glad you have your futures set. Starting a business is a big task though. Do you know where you are going to get the money to start it?" she asked.

Jacob and I had talked at length about that exact topic, and he found out that there were several programs for Native Americans to get loans and finding. We knew it was going to be tough, but with all four of us working together we knew we could manage. I told this all the Renee, who was beyond happy for us.

We finished up unpacking her things and we went down to the kitchen to start dinner. I missed cooking with her, and we had a great time making a huge mess. Charlie had run out to the store to pick up more groceries, and when he came home he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted with the wonderful meal we had made.

Renee and I baked some of the fish that Charlie had caught on his big fishing weekend with Billy over the summer. I made cornbread muffins and steamed broccoli while Renee made a cheesy pasta dish to go with everything.

We all sat down to eat, and for once, I felt like my family was whole again. We ate pretty much everything we cooked, with the exception of a few muffins. We all pitched in and cleaned the kitchen, Charlie putting away all the dishes while Renee washed and dried them. When we were all done, Renee decided to go to bed, having driven the whole way from Florida in less than three days. I walked her upstairs, grabbing the bag I had packed for the weekend before kissing her goodnight.

I walked back downstairs and sat down with Charlie on the couch. He was just sitting there with the TV off, completely lost in thought.

"Are you ok, dad?" I asked. I knew how he still felt about Renee, and I needed to know that he was ok with her staying here for awhile.

"I'm fine, Bells. I could kill that damn Phil for what he did to your mom, though" he said, spitting out Phil's name.

"Me too"

"I'm going to help her out as much as I can until she gets back on her feet. I owe her that much for the shit I put her through when we were younger" he said, sounding wistful.

"I know, dad. I want to help out as much as I can, too" I told him.

"Well, you better head over to Jacob's before it gets too late. I don't want you driving alone when it's this dark out." he said, getting up to go to bed. I rolled my eyes at him, then gave him a quick hug.

"I love you dad" I said.

"I love you too, Bells. Now scoot, and don't give that Billy any grief." he said, ruffling my hair.

"Oh please. You and him are the grief giving masters with all the tormenting you have done to Jake and I" I said, laughing.

"You're right" he said, chuckling.

I told him goodnight and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I got into the Toyota and began driving to La Push, my thoughts whirling about everything. I wished we could go to the cottage, but that was out of the question. By now, Embry and Angela were probably passed out either from all the sex or all the nervousness. I started cracking up, imagining all sorts of funny scenarios. I got to Jacobs house by 10pm and Billy let me in.

Jacob wasn't back from patrolling yet, but would be soon, so I went upstairs to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I was wiped out, so I went into his room and laid down on his bed. He came in a few minutes later, sitting down next to me. I told him everything that happened, and he laid down next to me, pulling me into his comforting embrace. I started crying, feeling so bad for my mom. I knew how she felt, and it was that empathy that was driving my tears. I didn't want her hurting, and I vowed to be there for her as much as I could. Jacob just rocked me, whispering sweet, calming words in my ear. I cried myself to sleep in his arms, my nightmares coming back. Jacob chased all the monsters away that were invading my sleep, and finally I settled down into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!**

On Monday, I picked Angela up early for school, eager to see how her weekend with Embry went. When she got into the truck, her cheeks had a rosy glow and her eyes sparkled. I looked at her, waiting for her to spill the beans. We were almost to school when I got frustrated.

"Damn, Ang, are you going to torture me all day? Talk to me!" I growled. She started giggling, and finally went into details.

"Oh Bella! It was the most beautiful weekend I have ever had. Embry was so sweet. We were both nervous, and we fumbled around a bit, but finally we figured it out together. He freaked out the first time, because it was really uncomfortable for me, but after that everything was so awesome." she said, her eyes getting that dreamy look.

We pulled into the parking lot at the school and still had 20 minutes to kill before we needed to get inside. I wasn't going to let her off the hook, so I sat there, waiting for her to go on.

"I want details, Ang" I said with an evil glint in my eye. I tried so hard not to crack up but failed when I saw the look on her face. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ugh, you are rotten. Ok, we had sex 7 times, 3 in bed, once in the tub, 2 times in front of the fireplace and once on the kitchen counter. He was kinda big, and I was scared at first, but he was so gentle" she finished, hiding her face in her hands. I laughed out loud because they were just as bad as Jacob and I.

"We cleaned everything up, washed all the sheets and the lingerie I borrowed, made the bed and locked up behind us. I had Embry go chop more wood because you were getting low." she said. Normally I would be uncomfortable letting someone else borrow my under garments, but I knew they hadn't been on her body long and she washed them up really good before returning them to the closet.

We sat there talking, me telling her all about Renee and how she was moving back here. Angela felt so bad for my mom, even though they didn't know each other. We both groaned when the first bell rang, signaling for us to get moving.

During lunch, Alice and Angela excitedly talked about her weekend with Embry while Jasper and I talked about music. Alice broke into our conversation, bringing up the pending holidays.

"So, Esme and Carlisle insist on having Renee and Charlie over for Thanksgiving. Does your family have any plans?" she asked. We had planned on making a huge dinner, inviting the Black's over. I told Alice this, and her face scrunched into a little pout.

"Pffft! I guess we will have to do it the day after then!" she said, getting out her phone and calling Esme. I rolled my eyes, wondering how it would go over with my parents. Renee was stressed out, still looking for a job and her own place, and Charlie seemed to get more and more tense as each day went by. He and Renee had also gone out almost every day, looking at houses.

"Ok, it's all set! You and your parents can come over about 3pm and dinner will be ready for about 5" she said, bouncing in her chair. I was worried how it would go, knowing they didn't eat human food. They had the human act down really well, so I pushed the worry from my mind.

The rest of the week flew by, and my nights were filled with my homework, helping Jacob with his, and spending time with my parents and the Cullens. I introduced Jacob and Renee, and the two of them hit it off really well. She absolutely adored Jake, and he spent time telling her about his tribe and teaching her a little bit of wood carving. Renee loved anything having to do with art, and she took to it happily.

The Pack had another bonfire the weekend prior to Thanksgiving before the weather got too cold, and I made Renee and Charlie come with. They were both mesmerized with the stories that the Elders told, and Renee was in shock at over how big the boys all were.

"Good genetics" Billy told her, laughing.

Renee met Sue Clearwater, and they sat and talked for hours while Billy and Charlie gossiped as usual. Sue was having a difficult time since her husband passed away months ago, and I saw Renee hugging her in comfort. After that night, the two of them were inseparable, spending almost every day together.

Thanksgiving at my house was nice, Renee and I having made a huge turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing and fresh cranberry sauce. We ate comfortably together, Jacob and I occasionally caressing each others leg under the table. Renee was cracking up, listening to Billy and Charlie banter back and forth and gossiping. After all the food was eaten, Billy and Charlie went to go watch TV while Jacob, Renee and myself cleaned up the kitchen. I smiled, listening to the two of them talk about all sorts of different topics, and it seemed like they had known each other for years.

Renee excused herself once we were done, wanting to go take a long bath before going to bed. Jacob and I went for a walk in the woods, trying to walk off all the food we ate. Both of us were too full to do anything but kiss and hold hands. I started getting cold, so he walked me back to my house so I could warm up. It was starting to get late, so I grabbed my overnight bag as Jacob got Billy into the Toyota. I said goodnight to Charlie, reminding him about the dinner tomorrow at the Cullen's house.

When we got to Jacob's house, he wheeled a sleeping Billy into the house, putting him to bed. I went into Jake's room to change into my Pajamas. He came in a few minutes later, stripping off his clothes and putting on a pair of boxers. I never got bored looking at his god like body, and my eyes raked over him hungrily. He groaned, frustrated knowing we had to abide by the rules, even though I was sure Billy wouldn't hear a thing. We settled for a long make out session instead, then drifted off to sleep tangled in each others limbs.


	71. Chapter 71

Dinner with the Cullens went better than I could hope for. Esme and Rose cooked a feast of deep fried turkey, sweet potatoes complete with little marshmallows melted on top, cheese and broccoli casserole, and an array of different pies.

Renee fell in love with them instantly, but I could tell Charlie was a little uncomfortable. I knew how he felt about what Edward had done, and it was hard for him to separate the family from Edward's behavior. He tried though, and found himself having a great time with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle watching the football game on their 65 inch plasma television.

Renee and I tried to help with the cleanup, but Esme wouldn't hear of it. So she made a pot of coffee as Alice got dessert ready. I couldn't believe how well they played off being human, but I knew that they had many years of practice. I would have to ask Alice later what in the world they did with all that food they had pretended to eat. We all sat around for some "girl" time, just talking and laughing at different things.

When the football game was over, the guys came into the kitchen for dessert, whooping about the exciting finish. Charlie was in love with their TV and didn't seem to want to move from in front of it. I inwardly laughed and made a mental note to get him one for Christmas.

When we were done eating, I hugged everyone as we made our way to leave. They walked us to the door and everyone exchanged pleasantries and agreed to get together more often. Renee kissed Esme on the cheek and gasped when her lips felt how cold her skin was.

"You need to go put on a sweater Esme, you're freezing!" Renee said, looking at her in concern. I almost started coughing, but caught myself. Esme just smiled and promised to put one on.

On the way back to my house, Jacob called me on the cell. My heart started pounding when I saw it was him on the caller ID. My face lit into a huge smile that didn't go unnoticed by Renee and Charlie, and they looked at each other knowingly as I answered the phone.

"Hi" I said, my voice sounding a little breathless.

"Well hello to you too, my princess" Jacob purred into the phone. I felt my body begin to flush all over and my stomach gave a little flip.

"How did your dinner go?" he asked me.

"It was really nice. Esme and Rosie cooked us a huge meal, then stuffed us even more with some awesome pies they made"

"That sounds so good. What sounds even better is you meeting me at the cottage in an hour" he said, his voice dropping seductively. I felt a shiver run through my body.

"Ok" I whispered. "See you then. I love you Jake" I told him.

"I love you too Bells" he replied, hanging up.

"You and Jake spending the weekend together?" Charlie asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, do you guys mind?" I asked, knowing they didn't. They both said neither one cared, just as long as I was home Sunday night, early, it being a school night and all.

When we got to my house, we went inside and I ran up to brush my teeth and freshen up. When I was done, I pretty much slipped down the wooden stairs, saving myself by grabbing the hand rail.

"Damn that was close" I muttered.

I said goodnight to my parents, then ran out the door. I made it to the cottage before Jacob did, so I put on a dark blue bustier with matching panties. I grinned wickedly when I pulled open the drawer and found the silk scarves, remembering what Jacob had done to me with them. _He will see how tortuous this is once I'm done with him tonight…._

I hid them under the pillows, then lit a bunch of candles and started a fire. I laid on the leather sofa and waited for him to come, feeling aroused to the point that my panties were already damp. I smiled when I heard the door open, knowing Jacob was finally home.


	72. Chapter 72

I sat up on the couch, looking at him as he closed the door. He turned to me and froze when he saw what I was wearing. The fire caused a glow deep in his eyes, and I saw his pupils dilate as they wandered over my body. I walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

I shoved him backwards, and he fell onto the bed, pulling me on top. Our mouths collided, our lips sliding together as our tongues found each others. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I moved my legs so that I was straddling his hips, growling against his mouth when I felt how hard he was already.

His hands roamed up and down my back, beginning to unhook the little clasps that held the bustier to my body. I grabbed his arms, stopping him from fully undressing me. I shook my head at him, then moved his hands above his head. I reached under the pillows and pulled out the scarves. A slow, sexy grin came over his stunning face as it dawned on him what I planned to do.

"Someone is feeling naughty tonight" he said, biting his lower lip. That little movement caused my body to begin burning hotter for him. I couldn't stop myself and kissed him, moaning deep in my throat.

"I want you so bad" I told him. The restraints were forgotten as he flipped me under him, tearing the bustier from my body. He then reached town, tearing the panties off as well. I was trying so hard to pull his shorts off, but I was so lost in desire that my hands fumbled badly. He got off of me, pulling them off of his body. He pushed my legs up so they were bent at the knees, then crawled between my legs, his mouth hungrily lapping at my wet core. The minute his mouth touched me, I felt everything shatter as my first orgasm ripped through my body.

He continued to lick and suck on me, pushing 2 fingers in and out of my soaking channel. I was writhing so badly that he withdrew his fingers and grabbed onto my hips, pulling me harder against his face. His mouth continued assaulting my heated flesh, licking and sucking hard on my sensitive nub. He bit down on my clit and my whole body arched sharply off of the bed as a long, intense orgasm washed over me. He slid his fingers back inside of me, moving them slowly in and out as my body finally started to calm down. When I was finally able to focus and speak, I looked down at him, still between my legs.

"Holy crap, Jake. I swear you are going to kill me one day if you keep that up" I said, my head rolling back as he slid another finger into me.

"Oh, I don't think so, Bells. I think you have it in you to cum quite a few more times for me before that happens" he said, his mouth latching onto my clit again. He slowly brought me to another climax, backing off just before I fell over the edge, only to bring me back right away. I was begging him to finish, my body shaking so badly that the headboard was hitting the wall behind it. He finally released me from my torment, sucking even harder on my clit while curling his fingertips and finding the nerves deep inside.

As the ripples kept crashing through my body, he slid himself deep inside of me. I was so turned on that I came again, my body clenching so tight around his penis that he cried out, almost climaxing along with me. He grabbed my hips, stopping their movements as he fought to regain control. He sat on his knees, his breath coming in hard pants while his body calmed down, still sheathed deep inside of me. He then fell on top of me and I took him in my arms. His body was pressed against mine, the contact causing me to whimper and moan.

His lips found mine and we kissed long, hot kisses as our bodies moved together in a timeless dance towards ecstasy. He raised himself up, straightening his arms and looked down at me, thrusting into my body even harder. Our breathing was labored, our bodies slick with sweat as they came together over and over again. He thrust into me a few more times, then arched backwards, pressing so hard into me that it caused me to scream as my orgasm crashed over me. I felt him pour himself deep inside of me in powerful waves, his body finally collapsing on top of mine.

We lay there for a long time, both of us able to speak or move. When our bodies began cooperating, Jacob kissed me softly, removing himself and pulling me against him. We dozed off, both of us completely spent.

We spent the rest of the weekend going to the beach and making love. On Sunday, we got up about 11am and took a long bath together. Jacob had to patrol at 3pm, and he wanted to drive home with me before he phased.

We pulled into my drive and went into my house. I called out to Charlie and Renee, letting them know I was home. I knew they were there because both of their cars were parked. Jacob and I walked upstairs when I heard a sound coming from Charlie's room so I knocked on the door.

"Dad, I'm home." I called, opening the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled just as Jacob covered my eyes and yanked me into the hallway, slamming the door. Charlie and Renee were in his bed, _together_, both of them covering their bodies from our view. We had obviously interrupted them, and my face was scarlet with embarrassment. I started the laugh recalling the looks on their faces, and Jacob covered my mouth to silence me.

"Shh! Bells! Holy shit! This is too damn funny!" he said, trying hard to not crack up. _Oh, I am so having fun with this!_ I walked back into the hallway and I banged on Charlie's door.

"CHARLIE AND RENEE! I EXPECT YOU TWO DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES AND NOT A SECOND LONGER!!" I yelled, giggling quietly. Jacob and I ran down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen. We heard a bunch of thuds coming from above us which made us crack up even more. We both tried to make our faces serious when we heard them coming down the stairs.

"Sit down" Jacob said, motioning to the two chairs.

Charlie and Renee wouldn't meet our eyes and they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. I couldn't take it any more and I burst out laughing. I was thrilled that they were back together, knowing how much they had loved one another so long ago.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, grinning like an idiot. They looked at each other, unsure who was to begin an explanation. Charlie ran a hand through his messy hair, totally uncomfortable that his only daughter caught him in the act.

"Bells, uh, well, you know I never stopped loving your mother, right?" He began. I nodded my head.

"Well, the night of the bonfire at the beach, your mom and I started having feelings for each other again." he said, looking at Renee for some help.

"Honey, your dad and I made a lot of mistakes when we were younger, but both of us are older now and we realized that we wanted to give it another shot. I guess I never fell out of love with him, but I was able to push those feelings aside because I'm stubborn. I guess that's where you get it from" she said, smiling at me.

"What your mother is trying to say is, well, she's not going to be moving out. We brought all of her things from your room and put them in mine. We weren't expecting you home until later, and we were going to talk to you about it then. I am so sorry you had to see that" Charlie said, his face almost purple. I looked at Jacob, who was sitting back and grinning like a fool.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to explain anything. I am so happy you are back together and that our family is whole again. I do have to add, though, that there are going to be some ground rules." I said, smirking

Charlie shot me a look, knowing what I was up to. Jacob and I both started laughing as we laid out the same rules that Billy and Charlie laid out for us so many months ago. By the time we were done, all of us were laughing and joking. Jacob had to leave to go patrol, so I followed him out to talk to him before he left.

"Jake, what time does your patrol end?" I asked. He cocked his eyebrow at me, wondering what I was thinking.

"Jared and Paul are relieving me at 7pm, why"

"Well, I always knew I would eventually have to tell Charlie about the cottage and now seems like as good a time as any. I know they are going to want their privacy, and the cottage would be a good place for me to stay sometimes." I said.

"So, you want to bring them there to show them and want me to meet you there?

"Yeah, is it ok with you?" I asked him.

"Sure sure. Bring them around 7:30 so that I have time to clean up the place and hide all the naughty stuff" he said, his hand cupping my neck and his thumb tracing lazy circles against my skin.

"Ok" I murmured, feeling my body start to weaken at his touch.

I kissed him hard just then, whispering goodbye and telling him to be careful. He grinned at me, running his thumb over my swollen lips.

"I always am" he cockily said. Before I could holler at him, he ran off into the woods and I heard him phase a few seconds later. I turned around and went back into the house. Renee and Charlie were still sitting at the table, their fingers entwined and giving each other loving glances.

"What are you two doing later tonight?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Nothing that we know of, Bella, why?" Renee asked me.

"Jacob and I have something we want to show you. He's going to meet us after 7, ok?"

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOUR'E NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?" Charlie bellowed. I choked on my water, spraying it all over him.

"NO! NO DAD! JEEZE!" I choked, trying to get the water out of my lungs. Renee just started to laugh, smacking Charlie on the shoulder and telling him to calm down.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked, his face finally returning to it's normal color.

"You will have to wait and see" I replied, running upstairs to my room before either one could pressure me into telling them anything.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: So, I'm beginning to wind down this story and have some of the sequel outlined. I hope to start that next week sometime. I want to thank everyone for their support on my very first writing project. You have all helped me create this story and gave me inspiration to keep going.

As we were driving toward the cottage, my stomach was hurting so bad from anxiety that I thought I was going to be sick. I was about to show my parents our sacred place that was our own little escape in the world. Sure, we had let Embry and Angela use it for their first time, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had come by to install the gifts they had gotten me for my birthday, but that was it. I was also scared to death at how Charlie was going to react to it. He had come a long way recently with treating me like an adult with my relationship with Jake but I was still nervous he would have a fit.

"Bella, why are we heading to La Push?" Charlie asked me.

"We aren't going there dad, we are going just outside of it."

I turned down the little path to our sanctuary, breathing a sigh when I saw the soft glow of lights coming through the little windows and smoke curling out of the chimney. Jacob was there and I knew he hid everything so we wouldn't have to feel even more embarrassed.

"Where are we Bella?" Renee asked me.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, ok? I promise to tell you once we get inside" I said, my stomach giving a painful lurch as we all got out of the truck.

"This place is so cute! Who lives here?" Renee asked. I opened the door and ushered them inside without answering her. Jacob was sitting on the couch waiting for us and upon seeing us walk in, he jumped up to greet us.

"Hi Renee, Hi Chief" he said, running his fingers through his hair nervously. Jacob grabbed the two chairs from the tiny bistro table and moved them near the couch. Renee and Charlie sat down on the plush sofa as Jacob and I sat in the chairs. They looked all around, taking everything in.

"Ok, now that we are all here, will someone please tell me what's going on" Charlie asked. I took Jacob's hand in mine, knowing we needed the moral support.

"Uhh, mom, dad, this is _our _house" I said. Renee and Charlie looked at each other, totally confused.

"What do you mean, it's your house? When and how did you buy it? I want some answers from you 2 and I want them now" Charlie said, his voice growing harsh. Renee caught his eye and shook her head, telling him to calm down.

"Well, you see, uh, the Cullens built it for me. Well, for Jake and I" I said, looking at the floor.

"It was a gift, dad. When they decided to move back, they wanted to do something nice for Jacob and I, so they built us this cottage so we could spend our weekends here." I said, I felt myself start to shake so Jacob brought the back of my hand up to his lips, kissing it. I met his eyes and he smiled at me, making my heart melt and giving me the courage to continue.

"Does your father know about this, Jacob?" Charlie asked him. Jacob nodded his head, explaining that he had told Billy earlier in the week.

"Yeah, I told him, Chief. You know how he gets sometimes, so during one of his brutal teasings I told him all about it" Jacob explained.

"What does he think about it?"

"He's actually ok with it." Jacob said, meeting Charlie's eyes. Charlie took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped, knowing he was defeated.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful you kids aren't spending your weekends in some seedy hotel" Charlie said, running his hand over his face.

"Chief, Bella deserves better than a flea bag hotel. I would never disrespect her that way because she is everything to me. I love her so much that it hurts sometimes." Jacob said, his voice getting quiet with emotion. I wanted so badly to kiss him just then, but I settled for squeezing his hand, showing him I loved him just as much. I didn't want to push it, after all.

"That family is something else with their generosity. First the Land Cruiser, now this. What's next, your own private jet?" Charlie asked, chuckling.

"Dad, we wanted to show you this place, especially now since you and mom are back together. I know you will be wanting your privacy, and to tell you the truth, I don't ever want to walk in on that again" I said, laughing.

"So, what then? You're going to move in here permanently?" Charlie asked, his voice raising at the thought of us living together.

"NO! What I meant was, certain nights I could stay here, giving you guys some space." I explained.

"Absolutely not, Bella. That is your house too and you don't need to partially move out just because your mom and I might want some privacy." Charlie said.

"Honey, while we appreciate what you are trying to do, until you graduate high school it would be best if things stayed just the way they are. You and Jacob continue coming here on the weekends, and your dad and I will use _that _time as our private time." Renee said.

"Yeah, I've decided to start working less, so my weekends are now free. Part of the problem, when we were younger, was all the hours I worked. I was more married to my job than I was to your mother, and I don't intend on making that mistake again." Charlie said, looking sweetly at Renee.

"Well then, now that it's all settled, why don't you show us around? It is just too cute to not explore!" Renee said, getting up. I shot Jacob a panicked look, hoping to God he hid everything. He just gave me a little nod, and I felt my insides relax.

We showed them the bathroom, the walk in closet and the tiny kitchen. Charlie saw the Plasma TV and I swear I saw him drool. We spent the next hour sitting around and talking, and I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. Hiding the fact that werewolves and vampires existed was easy compared to showing your parents the place where your boyfriend had sex with you.

Jacob rode home with us because it was his turn to sleep at my place. Charlie and Renee wanted to watch a movie and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was forcing him to watch the Notebook. My mother was a sap like me and I knew she would be crying halfway into the movie. He was grumbling about "chick flicks" as Jacob and I went into my room. He helped me into my pajamas, then we went into the bathroom to brush our teeth. We were both exhausted from the days events so as soon as our heads hit the pillows, we fell into a deep sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

The weeks leading up to Christmas passed in a whirlwind. Jacob and I were both on winter break and decided to spend it at the cottage. We went out and got ourselves a little tree along with a bunch of ornaments. I had decorated the mantle on top of the fireplace with realistic looking garland that had little lights woven through. The finishing touch was hanging 2 ornate stocking with our names embroidered on them.

We went shopping together, trying to figure out what to get for everyone when I found the perfect gift for Charlie and Renee. Since getting back together they found that they shared a passion for movies, so we got them a plasma TV just like ours, along with a small home theater system complete with surround sound. For Embry and Angela we decided on a weekend getaway to a charming bed and breakfast located in Sequim. Jacob and I got Billy a season ticket package for the Mariners, making sure to include an extra seat knowing Charlie would be right there with him.

Because we spent so lavishly on everyone else, even though we had used the credit card from the Cullens, Jacob and I decided to keep our gifts to each other low key. We picked out matching silver bands with little crescent moons etched into them. Jacob snorted, hating the fact that werewolves in stories were enslaved to the full moon, but we both fell in love with the rings anyway.

We were at a loss as to what to get for the Cullens until we passed a sporting goods store. I knew how much they loved to play baseball when it stormed, so we got them each a new glove and several new baseball bats. We got a glove for ourselves as well, knowing that we would probably join them in some games.

We got together on Christmas Eve at my house, Billy and Jake coming over for dinner and gifts. Renee and Charlie were lost for words when they saw what we had gotten them while Billy was whooping about the season tickets.

We were sitting in the family room eating dessert when Charlie got up, walked over to Renee and got down on one knee. He pulled a tiny black box from his pocket and opened it up for Renee to see. She immediately started crying when she saw the diamond solitaire ring nestled in the box.

"Renee, I have loved you for so many years now, and I know I made mistakes in the past, but if you would please do me the honor and becoming my wife I promise to love you and treat you the way you deserve for the rest of our lives" he said, choked with emotion.

Renee threw her arms around him, kissing him tenderly.

"Yes! YES! I would love nothing more than to be your wife again" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger. I was bawling my eyes out, so happy that they had found each other again. Jacob pulled me into his lap, and whispered in my ear.

"Some day that will be us" he said, and I turned to him, kissing him softly, yet with quiet passion.

"I love you" I said, resting my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"I love you too, with all my heart and soul" he said, claiming my lips again.

For the next couple of hours we sat around talking excitedly about the engagement. Charlie and Renee decided to tie the knot in late Spring and Renee asked Billy if he would walk her down the aisle. Billy got all emotional, which was rare for him. Renee hugged him as he told her that he would be honored to, if she didn't mind getting her feet run over a few times by his wheelchair. Renee laughingly agreed, then turned to me and asked me to be her maid of honor. I ran over and hugged her, both of us crying like two babies. Charlie asked Jacob to be his best man, which he proudly accepted. The evening wore down and we wanted to get back to our cottage to be alone for this special night, so we said goodnight to everyone. We gave Billy a ride home then quickly made our way to our sanctuary. We barely made it in the door as we hungrily began tearing our clothes off of each other.

Jacob picked me up and brought me to our bed, laying me down and kissing every inch of my body. We made love and worshipped each others bodies until dawn when both of us collapsed in a boneless and sated heap of intertwined limbs.

On Christmas Day we only got out of bed to eat and use the bathroom, the rest of the time spent on bringing each other to new heights of ecstasy. At the beginning of a particularly erotic session, Alice called us, wishing us a Merry Christmas. They were out of town visiting Edward and seeing how Amanda was progressing, then were off to Europe until March. I was annoyed at the interruption, but my irritation dissipated quickly. I missed them so much and I hadn't seen them since Thanksgiving. We talked for several minutes, and before we hung up, she sprang yet another evil surprise on me. They got Jacob and I roundtrip airfare to an island in the pacific, which it turns out they owned along with a week in their villa on their beach. They were open tickets, which we were able to use anytime within the next year, so we decided to go that coming June. We thanked Alice and went back to what we were doing before we were interrupted by the pixie.

We spent the remainder of winter break just enjoying each other. Jacob thought it would be a brilliant idea to bring me ice-skating, which ended up with me in the emergency room with a twisted ankle. He felt terrible so in order to assuage his guilt he was my slave for a week. I was loving that, making him do all sorts of things I normally wouldn't have him do. He gladly did it though and never once complained. I was all healed up by the time school started back, and the night beforehand was spent making love like it was our last time together. Every time we were away from each other it was almost unbearable, even worse on Sundays, knowing we would have to leave the cottage and abide by those damn rules.

The rest of the winter was spent planning my parents wedding. They wanted something small and intimate with only close friends and family present. When I told Alice they were getting remarried, she went crazy helping out with the planning. They were going to be out of town for the wedding, but Alice and Esme insisted on making the dresses. At first, Renee was uncomfortable with all of the attention they lavished on her, but she finally gave up and surrendered to their every whim.

We were over at their house for an initial fitting when Renee collapsed. I was so frantic that I could barely dial the number to Charlie's cell.

"Dad, you have to come to the Cullen's house right away. Mom fainted and Carlisle is tending to her right now." said, crying hysterically. Charlie could barely understand me, so Esme took the phone from me to talk to him.

"Hello Charlie, it's Esme. Renee seems to have fainted, but my husband is making sure everything is ok." she said, her sweet voice calm and collected.

Charlie told her that he would be there right away and they hung up. Esme took me in her arms, trying to comfort me as best as she could. Carlisle came down a few minutes later, motioning for me to follow him. I could barely get my legs to work, so Emmett picked me up and carried me to Edward's old room, where Renee was resting comfortably. She was awake and smiling as Emmett brought me to her, setting me down on the bed next to her. I hugged her, sobbing in relief that she was ok.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweety. I was fine and then all of a sudden everything went black. Carlisle took some blood and went down to his lab to see what he could find. I didn't know they had a lab in this house!" she said, completely unperturbed that she had fainted and scared me to death. We were interrupted when we heard a commotion coming from downstairs. We heard pounding on the stairs and then Charlie came running into the room, his eyes wide in terror. When he saw Renee, he ran over to her, taking her in his arms. I got up and left the room, wanting to give them their privacy.

I went down to their family room and laid down on their sofa, completely drained. Esme brought me some herbal tea, which I gratefully took from her, and she sat down next to me, stroking my hair. Carlisle came up from the basement a few moments later, and I followed him back upstairs. I sat down next to my mom and dad, nervous about what Carlisle had found out.

"Charlie, Renee, I ran some preliminary tests on the blood sample I took and think I've found out what has caused the fainting. I would like to examine Renee a little further, if that's ok?" he asked.

Charlie and I looked at each other, then at Renee, who nodded. We got up and waited in the hall while Carlisle did his examination. Charlie was pacing the hallway like a caged animal, and I had to tell him to calm down before he made me freak out even more than I already was. Carlisle came and got us a few minutes later, and we followed him back into the room. Renee was crying and it made me even more scared. We sat back down with her and looked at Carlisle, expectantly.

"Well, congratulations you 2, you're going to have a new edition to the family come late July." he said, smiling at us.

_OH. MY. GOD_


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: WOOOO! Over 25,000 hits! Thank you all sooooo much for taking the time to read this! I'm so happy that I'm practically bouncing in my chair!**

Charlie and I sat there, gaping at Carlisle like two idiots, trying to comprehend what he had just said. _I was going to have a little brother or sister……._

Charlie started laughing and grabbed Renee, hugging her as I sat there still stunned. They both looked at me and began cracking up at the expression on my face. When it finally sank in, I excitedly hugged them both. Carlisle gave Renee the number to a colleague of his, an expert in the OBGYN field who he highly recommended. They thanked him, and we all got up to head downstairs. Renee was feeling much better and decided to continue with the dress fittings. Charlie complained, wanting her to go home and rest, but she chased him out the door telling him that if he didn't leave that she would withhold sex from him until the baby was born. I of course turned beet red, seriously not needing to know that my parents had sex. _Denial is such a wonderful thing….._

Alice and Esme got back to work, measuring and altering the plans for Renee's wedding dress now that her stomach would be growing considerably in the upcoming months. They decided to go with an Empire waist dress, this way it would flow beautifully over her expanding middle. The material they were going to use was a pretty cream colored intricate lace. Renee fell in love with it and hugged them both, thanking them for everything.

For my dress, they picked out a soft peach silk material that was softer than anything I had ever felt. The style of the dress was an off the shoulder, full length with a natural waist gown which took my breath away. Even though they were only drawings of the dresses, I knew that Alice and Esme would do a wonderful job bringing them to life. They said they would have the final fitting a week before the wedding, which was set for May 5th. We thanked them both and then headed back to the house. I couldn't wait to tell Jacob the news, so as soon as we opened the front door I ran up to my room to call him.

"Wow, Bells, that's crazy! I bet they are totally excited" he said.

"Yeah, and in shock. Who would have ever thought, you know?" I replied.

We talked for a little while longer, making plans to meet at the cottage after he was done with patrol. We were only going to spend Friday night there because he was totally bogged down with homework from the advanced classes. With their hard work, and help from Angela and I, they were set to graduate that year rather than the following.

Somehow we got to the cottage at the same time and he picked me up and carried me inside. I pushed the door closed and he slammed me against it, his mouth claiming mine in a kiss that promised a night of bliss. I pushed him towards the bed, leaving him laying there while I went into the closet. I didn't even bother with lingerie, opting for the scarves instead. I never got to have my way with him and I was going to make sure I did tonight. I tied each of his limbs to a bedpost as he watched my every move, a low grumble in his throat and his shorts already straining against him.

I left my clothing on, planning on torturing him with a striptease once I was done kissing every inch of skin on his body. I crawled over him, straddling his stomach and kissing his neck. He tried to kiss me, but I teasingly pulled away, causing him to growl. I knew he could easily break free of the restraints, but he was content on letting me have my fun.

My tongue and lips moved down his body with a slowness that caused my own body to ache with arousal. I closed my mouth over one of his nipples, biting down and sucking it into my mouth. I moved to the other one, repeating the same action. I moved lower, licking and nipping his hot skin, leaving little marks as I made my way towards his erection. His body was writhing at my ministrations, and I smiled at the power I had over him.

I pulled his shorts down and his erection sprang forth, so hard that it bobbed up against his stomach. I pulled his shorts off of him, my mouth kissing up his legs as I made my way back up. His breaths were coming in hard pants and he was moaning as I continued my slow path up to his manhood. I gave his hard penis one long swipe with my tongue and his hips moved up to meet my mouth. I grasped the base of him with my hand as my mouth engulfed him, swirling and flicking my tongue over his throbbing member.

"Shit Bells, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up" he growled.

"Oh, My Jacob, I think you have more than enough stamina to last the whole night" I said, smiling as I sucked him as deep as I could take him. My hand moved up and down what I couldn't fit, making his body tense as he got closer and closer to release. I scraped my teeth over his hard flesh and it sent him over the edge, climaxing in hard spurts which I greedily licked off of him. I continued to stroke him as he came down from his climax and I felt my own body so aroused that I was ready to follow him. I released him from my mouth, kissing my way up his body again. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away, smiling seductively at his gorgeous face.

I stood up next to the bed, slowly peeled my top off of me. I next pulled my jeans slowly down my legs, turning my back to him and bending down, giving him a partial peek. He growled deep in his throat and I turned to look at him. His penis was hard again, and I knew he would last much longer than he did the first time. My knees almost gave out at the thought of him thrusting in and out of me for hours.

I wasn't done with my torture though, even though my own need was spiraling out of control. I slid my hands over my stomach as his eyes followed my every move. Normally I would feel embarrassed over such an erotic thing but I only wanted to please Jacob so I continued running my hands over my body. I pulled my bra off, tossing it across his stomach, then cupping my breasts in my hands. His head rolled back and he groaned, making me even wetter for him.

I pulled my underwear slowly down my legs, tossing them so they landed near his face. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he took in my scent. When he opened them, they had a glow deep inside if them, and it caused me to shiver. I crawled back over him, straddling his hips but not allowing my body to make contact with his. What I did next drove him wild with lust. I slowly slid two fingers between my legs rubbing over my hardened clit, then slipping deep into my body. I closed my eyes and moaned, then I heard him roar and heard a ripping sound as he broke free from the scarves.

He pinned my body under his, pushing my arms above my head and staring deep into my eyes. His mouth crashed down onto mine as he released my hands, so I tangled them into his hair, pulling him harder against me. Our tongues fought with a hot passion as I opened my legs and moved them up his back. He thrust deep inside of me, filling me with one stroke causing my whole world to unravel. He continued to thrust in and out of me as my body clenched around him in a mind blowing orgasm.

He lifted my legs higher, putting my calves over his shoulders, causing him to hit new nerves buried deep in my core. I was shrieking and moaning, feeling him filling me over and over deeper than he had ever been. He sensed my body about to shatter again, so he lifted himself, straightening his arms and bracing himself on his hands. He stared at my face, watching me, waiting for me to cum. His hips moved faster and harder, sending me over the edge with a scream. His mouth descended onto mine, swallowing my cries of pleasure as my climax coursed through my body.

He flipped us over, me perched on top of him, still intimately joined. I was having a hard time making my brain function, so he grabbed my hips, lifting me up and down on his hard shaft as his hips moved up to meet mine.

"Touch yourself, Bella" he growled. I complied, sliding my fingers over my now extremely sensitive clit. Seeing me touching myself so intimately caused his whole body to shudder, and he came hard inside of me, his powerful spurts causing my own body to lose control again. I fell on top of his shuddering body and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me until we were both able to speak.

"Damn, Bells, I cant believe you touched yourself like that. I almost embarrassed myself when I saw your fingers sliding in and out of your body" he chuckled, laying me down next to him and kissing me softly.

"I'm glad you liked it, although I wanted to die of self consciousness" I said, burying my face in his neck.

"You don't ever have to feel like that with me, Bells. I think you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman on the whole planet, and seeing you like that makes me want you even more, if that's even possible" he said, making my eyes meet his. I kissed him then, and our bodies came alive again, both of us teasing each other about being insatiable. We finally collapsed as the sun was climbing into the horizon, both of us completely sated and blissfully exhausted.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disc: I own zilch of Twilight or the characters. I'm only using them as my playthings for a little while!**

The remainder of the winter passed by quickly as wedding plans were finalized. Angela's father was going to officiate, him being an ordained minister and a week before the wedding, Renee and I went for our final dress fittings over at the Cullen house. Everyone was abuzz with excitement, and the female vampires were having a difficult time keeping their quick movements in check.

Renee went first, and tears filled my eyes at how beautiful she looked in her dress. It flowed perfectly over her baby bump and made every other curve of her body stand out flatteringly. I was next, and immediately fell in love with the color of the dress. The paleness of the peach brought out the tiny bit of gold I had within my pale skin, and the fabric draped over my body, accentuating what little curves I had.

We removed our dresses and Alice hung them carefully into garment bags, making sure that they didn't get wrinkled. We wanted to visit with them a little longer, but they had to leave that evening to go on their trip. Alice was being evasive every time I asked her where they were going, and I didn't want to press, so I gave up. Rosalie gave us a card to an elite hairdresser in Port Angeles, along with a gift card with enough on it to cover our up-do's and makeup. We hugged them, thanking them so much for everything they had done, then we headed back to the house in Forks.

The rest of the week was spent cramming for finals and getting the last minute details in order for the wedding. Jacob and I didn't see each other as much and I felt like a hole in my heart was opening. We were used to spending hours a day together, but had to settle for having our nights, which were usually spent studying and making out. We hadn't had sex in over a week, and it was starting to wear on both of us. Somehow we made it through without completely attacking each other with our desperation for intimacy.

The morning of the wedding Jacob woke me up at 8am, much to my grumbling and complaining. I was exhausted with everything that had been going on and just wanted to sleep a little longer. Finally he gave up, picking me up out of the bed and throwing me into an ice cold shower.

"You are so dead" I snarled at him, my teeth chattering.

"Oh please, Bells! You were worse than me to get up this morning, so I did you a favor. You have to be in Port Angeles by 11am for your hair and makeup appointments, so I don't want to hear it" he said, laughing at me. My only answer was a growl, which made his smart ass laugh even harder. He gave me a quick kiss, pulling away before it could turn into something more, then headed home to get ready.

Renee and I went to our appointments, and when we were done, we looked like two princesses. I couldn't get over how sophisticated I looked, and how much the makeup brought out my features. The makeup artist gave us each a lesson on how to achieve the same lok and sent us home with each product he used to work his magic.

We got back to the house by 2pm, and noticed that Charlie and Jacob had the ornate tents and all the seating set up and ready to go. The whole Pack had come out, complete with their mates, to help with the decorating. It was absolutely stunning. Thousands of flowers in decorative vases made up each side of the aisle, which consisted of a deep peach colored velvet. There was shimmering fabric draped in scallops from each corner of the tents, along with tons of twinkling lights woven through. The altar was a white, gazebo type structure, complete with the same fabric draped throughout.

Charlie was over at Billy's getting ready with Jacob and everyone else, so my mom and I relaxed in the kitchen, sipping iced tea. I couldn't get over how relaxed she was, because if it was me I would be freaking out and probably have fainted at least 10 times already.

"Mom, I really can't tell you how happy I am for you and dad" I said.

"I can't believe how much he has changed, Bella. I never thought we would be friends, let alone get married and have another baby!" she replied, her voice getting choked with tears of happiness. Seeing how happy she was made me wish that Jake and I were older so we could have our own special day. I was never interested in marriage until Jacob, having seen what my parents had gone through jading me against the whole idea. Even with Edward, marriage never crossed my mind, but spending forever with him did.

"Sweety, I can't wait until your wedding day. You are going to make the most beautiful bride and I know you are going to be a great mother as well." Renee said, taking my hand into hers. I never had seen myself as the mother type, either, and with Edward I never even considered it. Vampires couldn't bear children, and I was pretty sure male vampires couldn't father them either. Falling in love with Jacob had changed so many of my ideals, and I longed for the day we could begin building our lives together.

We were interrupted from our chatting by a knock on the front door. I went to open it and Angela hugged me before I could get the door fully open. She had come with her father to help us out with anything last minute, and to make sure our nerves were calm. Sam and Emily arrived next, both of them helping the guests with the seating. People were beginning to arrive, so they went out back to greet them. Billy was wheeled in a few minutes later, Embry having brought him over because Jacob was helping out Charlie and bringing him to the house.

"You look so beautiful, Renee" Billy said, and she gave him a hug. A few moments later we heard the harpist begin playing, and knew it was time

"Well, here we go" I said to Renee, hugging her quickly.

I was shaking terribly from nerves, never liking attention on myself, so before I started my walk down the aisle preceding Renee, I took several gulps if cool air into my lungs. I heard my que, and began making my way down the aisle. My nerves instantly disappeared when I saw Jacob, standing next to Charlie, smiling broadly at me as I made my way towards them. I smiled shyly at him, blushing slightly, but never breaking our eye contact. Jacob and Charlie both kissed me on the cheek and then I took my place on the opposite side.

The wedding march began playing, and everyone turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Billy was beaming proudly as he held Renee's arm in his, slowly making their way. Charlie sucked in a deep breath when he finally saw Renee and tears sprang to his eyes. Renee smiled at him, her own eyes beginning to tear. They were completely and utterly in love, and everyone who was there could see it both in their eyes and their expressions.

Billy brought Renee safely to Charlie, who slapped him on the back before taking Renee's hand into his. I could tell that the rest of the world was fading away for them, and they were the only people in their world at that moment.

During the ceremony, Jacob and I kept glancing at each other, our own loving glances evident. I was so happy at that moment and nothing could ruin that happiness for either of us. A few minutes later, Renee and Charlie were pronounced man and wife and kissed long and passionately, which of course made me blush even more than I already was.

"Oh get a room!" Billy yelled.

Everyone started cracking up, then stood and applauded. Jacob came over to me then, picking me up and kissing me hotly on the mouth. My body instantly ignited, but I reined it in with a low groan.

The rest of the evening was spent mingling, dancing and eating some of the best food I have ever tasted. Emily and Kim had made the whole menu, not sparing anything. We had filet mignon, twice baked potatoes, a vegetable medley followed by the best cake I have ever eaten.

After dinner, Jacob and I danced. Well, he danced while I let him hold me because I was scared I would hurt somebody with my clumsiness. During the slow songs, he would kiss my neck and shoulder, sending my body into goose bumps.

Towards the end of the evening, Charlie picked up Renee and carried her to the Toyota, which was decked out with streamers, cans and crazy writing all over the windows with white shoe polish. Their honeymoon was going to be at the same Bed and Breakfast in Sequim that we had booked for Angela and Embry for Christmas. We all stood around, waving as they drove off.

Jacob, Sam, Emily and I said goodbye to the guests as they left, and once the last guest left, Sam and Emily said goodnight to us. We were finally alone and I couldn't wait to be alone with Jake. I looked at him just as he turned to me and we both grinned. He picked me up and carried me into the house, us having decided to stay there while my parents were on their honeymoon. With them gone, the rules didn't apply, so Jacob and I made sure to take advantage of that.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N Lots of lemony goodness!**

We made it into the front door and our mouths clashed together with a fiery hunger. He set me down onto my feet, hiking my dress up to my hips, then tearing my lace underwear off of me.

"Dammit Jake, I liked those" I whined, but my last syllable was stifled as his mouth found mine again and he picked me up again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he fumbled with his zipper, sending his pants down around his ankles. He lifted me up slightly, then settled me over his throbbing erection, slowly impaling me onto him.

"Oh God Jake" I moaned as I felt him filling me, stretching my body with his. He lifted me up and down as I ground myself against him, causing heated sparks to flow between our bodies. Both of us were gasping and moaning, our need multiplied from going so long without making love. He walked towards the couch, laying me down on it while he knelt on the floor in front of me. His body curled over mine as his hips thrust harder and harder against mine. Our mouths never left each others the whole time, our tongues matching our frantic pace. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then filled me with his hot fluids. I came a few seconds later, screaming out his name as an intense orgasm rippled through my body.

Jacob lay between my legs, still thrusting back and forth slightly, as our mouths continued to claim each others. The kisses were hot and languid, and before long, I felt him begin to harden inside of me again. He stood up, pulling me along with him, kicked off his pants, then began walking up the stairs to my room. He lay me on my bed and withdrew from me, causing me to whimper in protest. I sat up as his hands moved to the back of my dress, unzipping it as him mouth sucked on my shoulder. He slid it off of my body, letting it slide to the floor in a silent whisper. He unhooked my strapless bra, immediately sucking almost my entire breast into his hot mouth. I groaned loudly, then shrieked as he flipped me onto my stomach. He tore off his shirt and threw it to the ground, then picked my lower body up, setting me on my knees.

He teased me, slowly thrusting the head of his penis in and out of me, finally sliding in deep. I was so turned on that I came instantly, my upper body collapsing onto the bed. He held my lower body up, thrusting in and out of me with an almost brutal force. My knees finally gave out, and I collapsed on the bed. He laid himself across the back of my body, careful not to crush me with his weight as he continued to thrust in and out of me. His arms circled around me, holding me flush against him as he continued to bring me to extreme heights of ecstasy. He slowed down his movements, wanting to prolong the pleasure for both of us, and it wasn't long before I came again. He turned my face to meet his, kissing me, sucking on my tongue as he continued to slide in and out. We were both moaning so loudly that I was sure the neighbors could hear us, but I didn't care. He continued his slow pace, almost completely leaving me before sliding fully back in. I began thrusting back slightly, meeting his hips with mine, when I felt him begin to tense up. I squeezed him with my inners muscles and he began to shudder, pouring himself deep inside of me once again. I was so close to my own orgasm, but wasn't quite there yet. He pulled himself out of me, flipping me over onto my back and settling between my legs. He began sucking and licking my clit while thrusting 3 fingers in and out of my soaked channel, and I felt myself start to climax. He bit down gently on my hardened nub and I shattered, clamping my legs around his head and my whole body bowing off of the bed. I continued to writhe and moan as wave after wave crashed over my body while Jacob licked and sucked up the wetness pouring from my body.

Jacob kissed his way up my trembling body, his mouth capturing mine in a long, hot, sweet kiss. I tasted our combined fluids as his tongue slid along mine, and I moaned at how erotic it was. We kissed a little while longer before he laid down next to me, pulling my body against his.

"I have been wanting to do that all week" he said, chuckling.

"You and me both. I thought I was going to go crazy because I wanted you so bad" I replied, running my fingers up and down his broad chest. We pulled the covers over our spent bodies, feeling sleep beginning to claim us.

"I love you Jake" I said

"I love you too, my Bella" he replied.


	78. Chapter 78

The rest of the week, Jacob and I spent studying and making love as much as we could. Finals were the following week, then the week after that was graduation. Jacob was stressed out because of his workload, so I did what I could to help him both with studying and "relaxing".

Charlie and Renee returned home that Saturday, both of them giggling like two teenagers. It was so nice seeing them like that and knowing my family was whole again. Finals came and went, me getting all A's and Jacob getting close to the same high marks. We attended each others graduations, then escaped to the cottage to spend a much needed week of relaxation.

Alice called to tell me they had come back from their trip, and their family decided to throw a huge graduation party for Angela and I. I tried to refuse but it was hopeless, so I gave in. I called Angela and she was totally shocked that they would include her in the party. I then called Jacob, and even though he was happy they wanted to do that for me, he was still a bit apprehensive. He was going to come with me, which I wouldn't have any other way. Angela convinced Embry to go with her as well, and it took a lot of begging on her part to get him to agree. He had never met the Cullens, and was worried about Angela getting hurt. Jacob called him to let him know he would be there too, so Embry finally agreed.

The day of the party, we all drove together in my Toyota. I slammed on the breaks, noting the decorations that started from the beginning of their drive all the way to their massive back yard. As I began making the drive up the little path, I noticed a small stage and several people mulling around setting up various instruments. Alice had hired one of the top local bands to play all night, and we all were in complete awe. They had valets parking the cars as the guests arrived, and she met us while we were getting our ticket.

"BELLA! JACOB! ANGELA! And this must be EMBRY! Welcome and congratulations!!!" she shrieked, running up and hugging each of us. I could tell Embry was ready to attack, extremely uncomfortable being around the small vampire. He wrinkled his nose as her scent assaulted him, and he gave a little snort.

"Oh relax, _Dog, _you have nothing to worry about. I might add that you and Wolf Boy smell just as bad to me and you don't see me snorting" Alice said, putting her hand on her hip and looking contrite. Embry looked at Jacob and finally began to relax when he gave him a nod to reassure Embry.

We let Alice lead us toward the festivities and I noticed our whole graduating class was there, as well as a very pregnant Jessica. She seemed like she had changed a lot, the pregnancy having knocked her off of her high horse. She was actually civil towards us, so I decided to be civil back. Mike Newton was there with her and he looked totally out of his element. I know his parents had been hard on him, forcing him to work several nights during the week and all weekend long at their sporting goods store. The baby was due the following month, and their own wedding was planned for that following weekend. I had heard that a Judge at the courthouse was going to marry them, followed by a small reception.

I excused ourselves when I saw the rest of the Cullens making their way towards our little group. Emmett picked me up and spun me around, which caused the whole world to tilt sickeningly.

"Congratulations, little sis! How's it feel to graduate?" he asked, setting me down. I teetered a bit, by Jacob grabbed my arm to steady me. Embry looked like he was about to have a stroke when Emmett picked me up, and I noticed his hands shaking a bit. I shot Jake a look, hoping he would calm Embry down again. Jacob slapped him on the back and led him into the forest to help calm him down.

Angela and I said hello and hugged each and every one of the Cullens, thanking them profusely for the lavish party.

"Bella, Angela, it is our pleasure to throw this party for you both. You only graduate high school once in your life" Carlisle said, causing Emmett to bust up laughing. They had graduated several times since becoming vampires, but I was touched at how much it meant to them that I have this human experience.

Jacob and Embry came out of the woods then, and I was glad to see a smiling Embry beside him. They made their way over to us and Jacob shook everyone's hand, then came beside me, moving my hair away from my neck and kissing it. I introduced Embry to everyone, and he shook their hands as well. We then mingled, taking in the stunning decorations and visiting with our classmates. I excused myself a little while later, my bladder making it painfully aware that it needed tending to.

I walked into their house and made my way to the bathroom upstairs. After I was done, I washed my hands, then smoothed my appearance a bit. I put on a little lip gloss, ran my fingers through my loose hair, then walked out the door to head back to the party. I was almost to the last stair when I heard a voice that caused my whole body to tense.

"Hello, Bella, It's been a long time" said the smooth, velvety voice.

I was terrified to turn around, knowing who that voice belonged to. I forced myself and gasped when I saw Edward standing at the top of the stairs, his statuesque beauty causing me to gasp and pitch forward, falling down the remainder of the steps.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Heeeeere's Eddie!**

As I pitched forward, I felt two icy arms grab me, stopping my fall.

"Careful there, silly Bella" Edward said, helping me regain my footing. He held onto one of my arms until he felt I was steady enough on my feet, then let go. I my head whirling and I was having trouble forming a straight thought. I never really expected to see him again, but now that he was there, right in front of me, I found myself having trouble breathing.

Edward led me over to their sofa, helping me sit down while I gaped at him. He was just as beautiful as I had remembered him, from the bronze hair to the crystal clear topaz eyes which were regarding me closely.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. I had so many crazy feelings running through me, like anger, anxiety, relief and happiness and I was having a difficult time figuring out which one I wanted to settle on.

Edwards eyes just moved slowly over my face, from my own eyes to my lips, then down my neck. He reached over, caressing my cheek causing me to shiver at his cool touch. I was so overwhelmed with everything I was feeling and thinking that I forgot to breathe, causing little spots to dance before my eyes.

"Breathe, Bella" Edward chuckled.

I sucked in cool, fresh air into my lungs, instantly clearing my head. I felt my anger taking over, so I met his eyes with my own and watched his widen in surprise.

"Again, what are you doing here, Edward?" I ground out. He slowly broke eye contact with me, focusing on the cushion in between us.

"I heard you had graduated high school and that my family was throwing you a party" he quietly replied.

"I am so sorry, Bella, for what I did to you last year. I never meant to hurt you as badly as I did, and I destroyed myself each and every day I was away from you." he continued.

"Then why did you leave? You left me in the woods, Edward! I could have been killed and you never even looked back!" I said, my voice rising in anger and pain.

"Bella, I knew you were close enough to your house and that you would be safe." he said, his gentle, sweet voice washing over me.

"But how could you know, Edward? You KNEW my blood was powerful to other vampires and that I would probably be hunted, yet you made your whole family leave me to fend for myself!" I screamed.

"Bella, at the time I didn't know that your blood was that powerful. I knew it sang to me and that something was different about it, but I had no idea until later the power that it holds" he said, his voice somehow staying calm.

"Save it, Edward. I really don't care what you have to say at this point. Do you have ANY idea what it did to me when you left? DO YOU? I was destroyed! I wanted to die on that forest floor because of you! I gave you everything I had, and you threw it back into my face!" I yelled, standing up. Edward stood up too, taking me in his arms trying to calm me.

"NO, Edward! Don't you dare touch me! You gave up that right when you left. I want to thank you for that, you know? Because of you and your selfishness, I found who I was really meant to spend forever with. He loves me so much that he is willing to DIE for me!" I said, my voice starting to calm down. I was starting to feel the closure I needed to have and was able to get everything off of my chest. Edward needed to be held accountable for his actions, and I was more than happy to be the one to dole it out to him.

"I know, Bella. Alice told me about you and Jacob, and I am very happy you were able to find someone to love you the way you need to be loved." he said, his hand reaching out to play with a piece of my hair. I jerked away, surprised that I no longer felt dazzled by him, happy to know that he no longer held that power over me anymore.

"Edward, look, I needed you to know how I felt, because you never gave me a chance to. It took me a long time to get over you, but I am so grateful that things turned out the way they did. You will always have a tiny piece of my heart, and I mean _tiny, _but my heart, soul and body belong to Jacob now, and I hope you can respect that" I said, looking intently at his face.

"I know, Bella, and you will always have a piece of my heart as well, but I didn't come here to try to win you back" he said, his eyes moving to look behind me as his face lit up with a soft, loving smile. I turned around and gasped at the beautiful girl who was coming down the stairs.

She was a couple of inches taller than I with long, strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back in silky ringlets. She was so stunning that I felt myself struggling to breathe in her presence. She was gazing at Edward with her sparkling topaz eyes, her face overflowing with love and devotion. He took her hand as she stood next to him, regarding me closely and cocking her head.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my _wife, _Amanda" he said, introducing us.


	80. Chapter 80

His _WIFE?? _Holy crap! I could only gape at the two of them, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to form words. _Edward got married! Ho-Ly SHIT! _Again I was overcome with so many thoughts and emotions, but most of all was relief. Relief that he had moved on, relief that I knew he was ok and that he found someone to love as much as I loved Jacob.

Amanda took a step towards me, holding out her hand. I slowly took it in mine, still trying to get my mind and mouth to function.

"So this is the Isabella you have told me so much about! I am so happy to finally meet you! Edward told me everything about you and I was looking forward to the day we would meet. Edward, she is just as beautiful as you said she was, and you're right about her scent being intoxicating" she said, smiling kindly at me as she gently shook my hand.

I found myself taking a step back, worried that both the power of my blood and her being a newborn would make her crazy with bloodlust. Edward chuckled, then reassured me.

"Bella, you don't have to worry. Amanda will never hurt you. She has had remarkable control since being turned and has never tasted human blood." he said as he pulled her gently against the side of his body. I trusted Edward, and stepped back towards them both when all of a sudden the front door opened with a crash. We all looked up, completely startled, and my eyes saw a VERY pissed off werewolf.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jacob roared. His whole body was shaking from head to toe and I was getting scared he would phase right there in the house. I walked over to him quickly, wrapping my arms around his chest trying to calm him.

"Relax, Jacob. I'm fine, everything is fine" I whispered. My calm words had their effect and his shaking calmed down tremendously. He finally tore his eyes away from Edward, gazing down at my face, his eyes scared. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I knew he was probably terrified that I would go running back to Edward and I had to make sure that he knew I was only his.

"I'm perfect, Jacob. Even more so now that you're holding me" I said, pulling his lips down to mine for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Hello, Jacob, it's nice to meet you" Edward said, slowly making his way over to us. Jacob glared at him, a low growl coming from deep inside of his chest. I saw Edward flinch and painfully back away, shame crossing his exquisite features.

"I know I hurt her, and you have every right to want to kill me, but I assure you that I am not here to take Bella from you. It's obvious she loves you, and that makes my guilt lessen immensely" Edward said.

Jacob looked at him in confusion, which caused Edward to chuckle.

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts. It's my _gift, _but at times, especially like right now, it's more like a curse" he replied.

"Jake, Edward was just introducing me to his _WIFE _Amanda" I said, taking his face into my hands and making him look at me. His eyes widened, then looked back at Edward and I felt his whole body relax.

"Yes, Jacob, she is my wife and I love her very much" Edward said, glancing back at Amanda who was standing there looking slightly fearful. Edward went back over to her and they both sat down on the sofa. Jacob and I sat in the loveseat across from them, our fingers intertwined.

"You want to know how we met? You want to know why I'm here? You want to know where I grew the stones to show my face again? Try to think of only one question at a time, Jacob, I can only keep up with so much" Edward said, smiling. Jacob just glared at him, still unforgiving for what Edward had done to me.

"Well, after I…left Forks, my family and I went to visit another family in Denali. I was sick with my despair of having left Bella, and I didn't want my family to have to see it each and every day, so I decided to teach myself how to track. I was up in the Rocky mountains when I caught the scent of another vampire, so I followed the trail to a stream where I found Amanda, cowering and scared out of her mind. She had been attacked while camping with her family, and she was the only _survivor"_ Edward said, his silky voice flowing into our ears.

"The vampires who murdered her family thought it would be fun to bite her, leave her to go through the change alone, then fend for herself."

Jacob and I looked at her, noticing the sadness on her face. I couldn't imagine going through that alone, and I knew the pain from the venom was enough to drive her out of her mind. My eyes went down to the small, crescent shaped scar on my hand, recalling how James had bitten me when he was trying to kill me.

"When I woke up after the change, I was more thirsty than I had ever been. I heard some humans approaching and was so drawn to them that I almost gave in to that thirst. I had become a monster who drank blood to survive and was sickened by the thought of killing anyone. I began feeding on animals to quench that thirst, making sure to stay as far away from people as I possibly could. I was alone for about 4 months when Edward found me, half crazy from not having any contact with anyone but animals. I was so out of my mind that I attacked him, actually hurting him badly with my newborn strength. He finally got me to calm down, then took me to his parents cabin in the mountains, where he taught me to better control my cravings and better hunting skills." Amanda said, continuing where Edward had left off.

"Slowly I became more civilized, and our relationship went from a mentorship to a deep, powerful love. Neither one of us had expected it, and I was scared when I realized how we felt about each other. Everything was new, so intense, and having gone through such a life altering event was making me deny what I felt towards him. Slowly I let him into my heart, and it wasn't easy. He told me all about you and how he hurt you so badly, and I knew it ate him up inside. He had to leave, Bella, I hope you understand that now" she said, looking at me.

"I know." I said, looking up at Jacobs face and feeling my love for him swell my heart.

"So, in May we decided to get married. The family met us in Paris and we got married on May 10th under a starlit sky. Our lives were finally beginning, but I knew I had to have closure with you, Bella, and Amanda really wanted to meet the girl who made my heart learn to love" Edward said, looking between Jacob and I.

"So you decided to come here, knowing I would be here for the party" I finished for him. He nodded his head.

"I forgive you Edward. Heck, I should be saying thank you for letting me go. Yeah, it almost destroyed me, but if you hadn't left when you did, I never would have found My Jacob. Thank you for loving me enough to let me go" I told him, getting up and going to give him a hug.

Amanda and Jacob just watched, both of them secure in their love for their mates enough so that neither one even tensed at our embrace. Edward kissed me on the cheek and I smiled, then made my way back to Jacob.

We sat around talking for a couple minutes more, then we got up and made our way back outside. Alice was sitting on their massive porch, grinning like the deranged pixie she was.

"Your damn Wolf was blocking my visions, so I had to come eavesdrop on you all!" she said with a growl. We all cracked up as Alice hugged me, asking if I was ok. I assured her that I was more than ok, which satisfied her. Not a minute later the band launched into their first number, so we made our way back to the crowd of family and friends. Emmett picked me up again, dancing with me with my feet off the ground. I was laughing and having such a good time being passed between Emmett, Jasper and Jacob that I didn't even feel the time go by. I had the closure I needed and everything was finally beginning to come full circle, making my heart lighter than it had been since moving to Forks over a year ago.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: I know, a really short chapter but I was so tired I was beginning to fall asleep. Court was crazy today and I have a crappy day tomorrow as well. My caseload has been HUGE and it's really making it difficult to crank out alot of chapters at a time. Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews and everything. This story is going to be ending in a few more chapters, but dont worry, I still have a few more twists up my sleeve, hehe!**

It was close to midnight before the last guests left and I was exhausted. We offered to help with the cleanup, but they wouldn't hear of it. They walked us over to the valet, and while we were waiting for my truck, Esme approached us with four cream colored envelopes in her hand. She gave each of us one, and I looked at her in confusion. We opened them together and I almost fainted on the spot. Inside were certificates from each of our chosen colleges, the tuitions being paid in full. We were all speechless and we looked at each other in shock. Slowly we all began to grin, and we rushed the family, hugging each one and thanking them.

"Wow, thank you so much, I don't know what to say" Jacob said, just staring at them.

"Never in a million years did I expect to become part of a family who was supposed to be my mortal enemies" Jacob continued.

"I know it must be hard for you boys to accept this, but please know that we love Bella as well as Angela now, and because the two of them love you young men so much, that makes you part of our family as well" Carlisle said.

All of us stood around, talking excitedly, Angela being the loudest, with the exception of Embry. He stood back a little, not seeming to know how to react. Alice bounced over to him, pinching his arm to wake him up.

"It's ok, Wolf Boy Jr. I know it's a lot to take in, and I know how you feel, but please know that this comes with no strings attached. We know about your sacred duty, and I can promise you that you will never have to worry about us reverting back to feeding on humans. We want to help you as much as we can to protect this town and our families, so please try to give us a chance." Alice said to him, her face completely serious for a change. Embry looked at her, teetering on the edge of accepting her promise.

"Or we can go into the woods and have a good sparring match!" Alice laughed, smacking him on the back of the head. Embry started laughing hard at her antics, then gave her a hug.

"Thank you all, so much. This means a lot to me because I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to pay for school. My mother can barely make ends meet, and I was frantically trying to get student loans and grants. Wow. I promise to put my education to good use." he said, finally making his way and hugging everyone.

"Well, now that it's all settled, why don't me and the wolves go and have some fun!" Emmett said, wanting to go into the woods and spar with them both. Jacob and Embry started laughing, but because it was so late they declined, promising to meet up another day.

"You know, I just thought of something" Jacob said.

"Well, if you all don't mind, would it be ok to bring some of our younger werewolves over some time to get some hand to hand training with you?" he asked. Embry seemed to like the idea too, because most of the Pack, with the exception of Sam, Paul and Jared had never come across a vampire before and the hands on work would only enhance their ability to protect the land.

Everyone agreed, Edward, Emmett and Jasper being the most excited by the prospect.

"I will run it by my Alpha, Sam, and get back to you, ok?" Jacob asked.

Everyone agreed again, and we said goodnight, again thanking them for everything they had done for us. We dropped Angela and Embry at their houses, then made our way to the cottage. Both of us were completely wiped out, and we fell asleep in each others arms.


	82. Chapter 82

The next day, Jacob wanted to go meet with Sam and I wanted to visit Renee. She was having a little trouble with her pregnancy and was really beginning to feel uncomfortable. The baby was due in 8 weeks and I knew she was anxious to meet the little person responsible for all the kicks to her poor bladder. They had opted not to find out the sex of the baby, both just content with knowing it was healthy.

We had decided to go shopping for the baby up in Port Angeles and Renee wanted Sue Clearwater to come with us. The two of them had become very good friends and Sue had been over at the house every day to make sure Renee was ok while Charlie was at work. We picked up Sue on our way, and the two of them chatted non stop the whole way.

Renee still hadn't found a job, instead filled her time perfecting her wood carving skills. Between that, painting and getting the tiny third bedroom ready for the baby, she kept herself busy.

"Renee, I was thinking, and between you and I, I think we should open up our own little business" Sue said. Renee was sitting in the back seat because the seatbelt was uncomfortable around her huge middle, and she leaned forward to hear Sue better.

"What did you have in mind, Sue?" she asked.

"Well, with you and the wood carving and painting, and me with my leather and pottery skills, I was thinking we could open up a little boutique. I found the perfect little place in La Push that has been vacant for awhile and I think it would suit our needs wonderfully." Sue replied.

"I don't know, Sue, that's a huge undertaking. How much does the landlord want as a monthly lease?"

"Oh, we wouldn't have to lease at all! It's a charming little one bedroom _house _with hardwood floors that are in really good condition. The only thing that would need to be done is painting it and changing out the light fixtures and setting everything up. Besides, I know the owner and he's willing to sell it to us for a really low price." she said.

Renee sat back, her face deep in thought as she pondered everything. I didn't realize it, but I was holding my breath both with excitement and trepidation. I thought it would be the perfect thing for the both of them, but with the baby coming soon it might not be able to get off the ground.

"Well, I did get a good settlement from Phil and it's just sitting in the bank collecting interest. This might be doable. How much would we both need to com up with?" Renee asked.

"Well, the house will be sold to us for $40,000, which is half of it's value, then the cost of getting the supplies and such, so probably about $30,000 apiece. Harry had thought ahead and taken out a sizeable life insurance policy, so I definitely have it on my end." Sue replied.

"Let me talk to Charlie and see how he feels about it. I have the money as well but I just want to make sure we can swing it with the baby coming so soon. Financially it's not a problem at all. That cheating prick settled with me for a hundred grand, so money isn't an obstacle. It's childcare and everything that goes along with it. If I can find a good babysitter and everything, then you can count me in" Renee said, excitement in her voice.

We all chatted excitedly about it the rest of the way to Port Angeles, then shopped for several hours for baby items. Renee picked out baby furniture, complete with a crib, changing table, a dresser and an adorable lamp with little ducks on the lampshade. Sue bought several outfits in neutral tones for the baby, along with bottles, pacifiers, rattles and other baby needs. I bought all the bedding, selecting a pretty quilt in a sage gingham print, along with a bunch of stuffed animals in various sizes. I was browsing when I found the perfect thing to complete the little menagerie of animals. It was a life size silver wolf stuffed animal with golden eyes, its fur almost as soft as Jacob's. I smiled, thinking of him and our upcoming trip to the Cullen's little island. We were leaving that weekend after a lot of assuring from Renee that she would be fine while we were gone.

We completed our purchases, making arrangements to have the furniture delivered in two weeks, once the painting was finished in the babies room. I dropped Sue off, then headed home. I had a lot of laundry and packing to do and I was exhausted from the long day. Renee went upstairs to lay down and I got dinner going before throwing in my first load of clothes. We ate dinner an hour later and I cleaned up the kitchen before going upstairs to pack.

Jacob arrived hours later, looking completely drained. Sam had agreed to training with the Cullens, and it was pretty extensive. He laid down on my bed after giving me a quick kiss. I was beat too, but I had finished up all the laundry and my packing and was glad that I had one less thing to worry about. I laid down next to him, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my hair and inhaling my scent.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"No, just long. Leah was being a pain in the ass, complaining about letting the leeches work with us and everything. We had one scare though, but it turned out ok." he said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling my heart begin to race with fear.

"Nothing to worry about, honey. Seth really got into the hand to hand with Edward and got himself thrown into a tree. He deserved it though, for biting Edward in the ass when he had his back turned during a break. I thought Leah was going to tear his head off for hurting her brother, but Seth calmed her down. The two of them are inseparable now, and we all have to hear Seth's hero worship of him when we are phased." he laughed.

I felt relieved that it was something so minor like that, so I let the topic drop and snuggled further into Jacob. We were leaving in two days for the island, and I really couldn't wait to have some privacy with Jacob, away from everything.

"Are you all packed?" I asked him, kissing his chest. I felt his body tremor when my lips brushed his bare skin and he gave a low, throaty growl. With things being as crazy as they had been lately, Jacob and I hadn't had a lot of alone time and it was starting to wear on us both.

"Pretty much. I'm only bringing a bunch of shorts and stuff. I hope you didn't over pack, because I fully intend on you having as little clothing on your gorgeous body" he said, his voice dropping with desire. I groaned when his words had their usual effect on me and I felt my body beginning to burn with pent up sexual tension.

"Jake, we only have to hold out for a couple more days" I said, finding it really difficult to keep my hands off of his body.

"I know, Bells, and believe me, once we are there I intend on loving every inch of your body" he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Hmm, sounds like heaven" I replied, leaning up and kissing his lips, pulling away before it had a chance to grow out of control.

Jacob pulled the covers over us and we settled into a deep sleep, me dreaming about little children who looked just like Jacob.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: OK, so, I have all you lurkers reading my story, almost 30000 hits, yet only a handful of my faithful readers are reviewing? Helloooooo? :P**

On Thursday morning, Jacob and I woke up late, and both of us were trying to get ready before our ride came. Alice said that one of them would be taking us to the airport, and we only had a hour to get ready. Jacob showered first, then ran our luggage downstairs and made us breakfast while I got ready. I took a fast shower, shaving my legs, then threw a towel around me and ran for my room. I put on a pair of khaki capris and a light green polo shirt, then went back into the bathroom to partially dry my hair and throw the rest of my toiletries into a small carryon bag. I was just putting my hair into a clip when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, seeing both Jacob and Renee looking out the front door and talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Come here, Bells, you gotta see this!" Jacob said.

I walked over to them and looked outside. Parked in front of the house was a silver stretch Hummer and the driver was standing outside of it, dressed in a black tux. I thought for sure it would be Alice driving us to the airport, but once again she surprised us, sending the Hummer instead.

The driver approached us, taking our baggage and loading it into the truck. Jacob and I both hugged Renee then we ran towards the massive vehicle. The driver opened the door for us, and I almost died at the interior. The Cullens spared no expense, and it was fully stocked with our favorite food items, champagne and assorted juices. Jacob popped the bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass in the elegant crystal flutes.

"Here's to spending the rest of our lives together" Jacob said, tapping his glass to mine. I smiled and then sipped the champagne. We finished off the bottle and I was feeling a little tipsy by the time we arrived at the airport. The driver checked our bags and we got out our boarding passes, making our way through security. We got to our gate just as the plane was boarding, and when we went to find our seats, the flight attendant stopped us, smiling.

"You must be Jacob and Isabella. Could you please follow me?" she said, leading us toward the front half of the plane. She pulled back a curtain that served as a divider from the rest of the passengers, and I was surprised to see that we were booked in the first class section. There were about 16 seats and none of them were occupied.

"The entire first class section has been reserved for you. I am Katie and I will be your personal flight attendant for this flight, and your returning flight as well. Please make yourselves comfortable and if there is anything you may need, I will be right outside the curtain." she said.

I couldn't believe that the whole section was reserved for us, and Jacob was just as shocked. We settled into 2 huge leather seats, buckled our seatbelts and relaxed while waiting to take off. Once we were in the air, Katie came to see if we wanted anything to eat or drink. Neither of us were hungry, having eaten breakfast plus all the snacks in the Hummer, so we settled for some water. Not too long into the flight, Jacob and I dozed off, and before we knew it, we had arrived at our first destination.

Katie led us off of the plane, then brought us to a private gate where a small jet was waiting to take us the remaining way to the island. The flight wasn't long, and a small yacht was waiting to bring us to the tiny island. We were only on the yacht for 20 minutes when the island came into view.

There were palm trees all over with lush foliage and flowers of every color. The sand was a crystal white, almost like sugar, and very fine. The house was small, a little bigger than our cottage back in Forks, and was made of cream colored stucco with a Spanish tile roof. A man was waiting for us at the front door, smiling as he took our bags and led us inside.

"Isabella! Jacob! Welcome! My name is Fernando and I will be your personal concierge during your stay here. I'm at the next island over and my number is next to the phone in the kitchenette. If you need anything, any time of the day or night, please don't hesitate to call me and I will be here within 15 minutes." he said.

Fernando showed us where everything was and gave us a tour. There was a small kitchenette similar to the one in our cottage back home. It was complete with a fully stocked fridge with every kind of food we could possibly want. Fernando explained that if we wanted, a chef would come and prepare our meals for us, along with a maid who would tidy up while we enjoyed our time on the beach. The little living room had a lush sofa with a tropical floral pattern in pale aqua, peach, rose and tan. There was a plasma tv and a collection of so many movies that I didn't know where to begin. One whole wall was a mini library, with novels of all genres, many of which were antique. Fernando showed us the bathroom, which had a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit several people. He then led us to the bedroom, which was done in soft rose tones. There was a California king bed with bedding that matched the sofa in the living room. The whole house had bamboo flooring throughout, along with decorative tropical plants all over.

Fernando gave us the keys and departed, leaving us to explore and begin our vacation. Jacob and I decided to take a walk on the beach, so I changed into my bikini, wrapping the matching skirt around my waist. Jacob put on his swim trunks, grabbed a couple of towels and we headed out the door. We walked hand in hand, looking at all of the beautiful flowers and plants, me stopping and smelling a few.

Jacob picked a delicate pink hibiscus bud, placing it behind my ear, letting his fingers trail down my neck. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, our mouths opening and our tongues finding each others. He wrapped one hand in my hair, pulling my mouth harder against his while his other hand trailed down my body, cupping my breast. I moaned into his mouth and arched myself deeper into his touch, and we both whimpered in protest when we had to break the kiss in order to breathe.

"I want you so bad" I whispered, my body igniting with liquid heat.

"The beach will be here tomorrow" he said, claiming my lips again and picking me up. He cradled me in his arms, our mouths only parting to breathe, as he carried me into the house. He gently laid me on the bed, his mouth still latched firmly onto mine as his hands roamed up and down my body.

He opened the skirt, removing it and dropping it beside the bed, leaving me only in my bikini. He was kneeling between my legs, running his hands up and down them while staring deep into my eyes. I shivered and my whole body was covered in goose bumps as my arousal grew. He settled over my body, his mouth on my shoulder, sucking and nipping on the skin as I buried my hands into his hair. His lips moved to my collar bones, sucking gently and grazing his teeth over my sensitive skin.

Jacob reached behind my neck, untying my bikini top but not pulling it down. He next reached under me, untying it from around my back and then slowly pulled it off of me. His pupils dilated, making his dark brown eyes almost turn completely black as he gazed down at my breasts and my nipples hardened in response. He cupped one, then his mouth descended on it, sucking my nipple as his hand caressed the skin around it. He repeated the same motion with the other one, and my whole body was starting to writhe as my need grew. While he was licking and sucking on my breasts, his other hand slid down my body, settling between my legs and rubbing me through the bikini bottoms.

"I can feel how much you want me, Bells. Your bathing suit is soaked" he said, rubbing harder against my arousal. He pulled the material aside, sliding one finger against my folds making me shudder as my climax grew.

"Jacob, please…..I want you…please" I whispered, my breath coming in short gasps as my body was being burned from my center on out with my desire.

He moved his mouth to my stomach, his fingers still teasing me through my bikini bottoms while placing hot, wet kisses all over my skin. His tongue dipped into my belly button and my body arched off of the bed. I was desperate for friction, desperate to feel him touch me with his fingers and his mouth, and he knew this. He untied my bikini bottoms from my hips, pulling the tiny scraps of cloth from my body.

He got up then and pulled his shorts off, his body descending onto mine as our mouths met with fiery passion. He slid his fingers against my wet folds again, his index and middle finger sliding on either side of my clit and I moaned into his mouth. He tore his mouth from mine, watching my face as his fingers pleasured me.

"Tell me how that feels, Bella" he said.

"Oh God, Jake, feels so good. Don't stop, please.." I begged, my hips undulating to leet his fingers.

"Do you want my fingers inside of you?" he asked, rubbing me a little harder causing me to gasp loudly.

"Yes…Jacob…I need your fingers in me, please…" I whimpered, looking at his desire filled eyes as they bore into mine. He smiled then slowly slid one finger into me, moving it slowly in and out of my body.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

"Yes Jake, more…" I moaned. He slid another finger deep inside of me, moving them still so slowly in and out of my tight channel. I was so close to climaxing and I felt the little sparks beginning to course throughout me. He slid a third finger into me and his thumb began rubbing my clit. I wanted to kiss him, to feel his tongue sliding across mine, but he wouldn't, wanting to watch my every expression as his fingers drove me closer to completion. He began to speed up, his fingers moving in and out of me while his thumb rubbed my clit even harder.

"Cum for me, Bella honey. I need to feel you tighten around my fingers." he murmured, and my whole body convulsed as a powerful orgasm rippled through me. He watched me the whole time, never removing his fingers from inside of me, but slowing their movements to prolong the contractions of my climax.

His mouth covered mine, sucking my tongue deep into his mouth as he removed his fingers from between my legs. I was still whimpering, his mouth consuming my little cries of pleasure, his own little moans escaping his lips. He broke our kiss and looked into my eyes, his crooked goofy smile on his face as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"I love seeing you cum for me, Bells. Watching you fall over the edge, knowing I could bring you that much pleasure makes me so happy. You are so beautiful that you take my breath away" he said, tears in his eyes. I cupped his face in the palm of my hand, gazing at his dark eyes so filled with love.

"Oh Jake, I love you so much" I said, pulling his lips to mine.

"I love you too, honey, so much" he answered, kissing me with even more force and passion and I felt my body begin to burn for him again.


	84. Chapter 84

Jacob and I continued kissing each other, our bodies burning white hot with desire. His hard member was on my stomach and he moved his hips slightly, rubbing himself against me.

"Jacob….please…I need you inside of me" I begged, wanting to feel his hardness filling me, completing me and making us one. He reached between our bodies, taking himself into his hand and placing himself at my entrance. He watched my face as he slowly slid himself into me and I closed my eyes, moaning as he stretched my body, filling me so completely. His own eyes closed and he moaned as my heat surrounded him.

"God, Bells, you're so damn tight" he said, trying to maintain control as he continued to push into me. When he was fully seated inside of me he held himself still, resting his head on my shoulder and breathing hard. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands up and down his back trying to calm him down.

His mouth moved to my neck, sucking and biting my skin as his hips began moving. Slowly he slid in and out of me, long, deep thrusts that touched every nerve buried so deep inside. I pulled my legs higher up his back, tipping my pelvis up to meet his thrusts. His mouth again found mine and we kissed in sync with our bodies.

He made love to me for so long, never increasing his pace. We touched and kissed each other, our bodies craving the gentle caresses as we moved together towards completion. My whole body was flushed and my heart was pounding so hard that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. The feelings coursing through my body were so strong, so beautiful and powerful that I began to orgasm hard. I felt my body tighten around Jacob as the ripples flowed through me in one of the longest climaxes I had ever experienced. He gave a few more slow thrusts then tensed up, pushing deep inside of me and filling me with hard spurts. He kept his hips pressed hard against mine as he continued to spill inside of me, his body wracked with shudders and moaning softly as the waves of pleasure drove throughout him.

Both of us were covered with sweat, our bodies spent from making love for so long and climaxing so hard. He collapsed on top of me and I cradled him in my arms, burying his face in my neck and holding him close. We lay there for a long time, letting our bodies calm down and whispering endearments to each other. I felt him begin to soften, so he pulled out and laid down next to me, pulling me across his broad chest.

We fell asleep for several hours before waking up and making love again. Jacob always seemed to know just where to touch me to bring me the most pleasure, and I loved exploring his body as well. We pleasured each other with our mouths, hands and bodies well into the morning, finally sated enough to sleep until mid afternoon.

The rest of the trip was spent exploring the island, spending time on the private beach and making love as much as our bodies allowed us to. The night before we were to go back home, I felt a sadness come over me. I was so happy here and I didn't want to leave. Here we were Jacob and Bella. There were no supernatural creatures possibly hunting me for my blood. There was no sacred duty to protect. There was nothing but the two of us on this little piece of paradise in an insane world. I wished we could stay here for the rest of our lives, but I knew we had to get back home. I had a new brother or sister coming soon, after all, and that thought alone was enough to alleviate some of my sadness.

That night we didn't sleep at all. We spent every minute talking, touching, kissing and bringing each other to pleasurable heights. We finally got out of bed just as dawn began approaching and went to take a long bath in the huge tub. After we were done, we got dressed and packed up our things. I took one more look around, not knowing if I would ever see this magical place again. Jacob placed one arm across my shoulders, sensing my sadness.

"I love this place just as much as you do, Bells. I'm never going to forget our time here, because I fell in love with you even more while we were here" he said, playing with my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jacob Black" I said, looking up at his handsome face.

"Right back at ya" he replied, smiling at me and kissing me softly.

Fernando arrived a few minutes later and brought us to the bigger island to catch the jet. Afterwards, Katie met us at the airport, bringing us to the first class section where we promptly fell asleep. We were so wiped out that we slept the whole flight home. The Hummer driver was waiting for us, already claiming our bags and having loaded them into the truck. We sat next to each other, my head resting on Jacobs shoulder as I thought about the drastic events that my life had gone through in the last year. It was the best year of my life, and I thanked God, or whomever was responsible, for bringing us together.


	85. Chapter 85

The next few weeks were filled with the final preparations for the arrival of the baby and finalizing paperwork for the joint venture between Renee and Sue. Charlie was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, but he knew how much it meant to Renee so he caved pretty easily.

Jacob, Charlie, Renee, Sue and myself spent a lot of time at the small house that was to be the place of their business, finishing up painting and other remodeling. Renee pretty much just sat and delegated because she was so late in her pregnancy and we refused to let her do any work.

Jacob and Charlie were building a shelving system while Sue, Renee and myself sat and looked at the latest pieces Renee had carved. She laid out the pieces on a little table, then excused herself to use the bathroom for the 3rd time that hour. The baby was really doing a number on her bladder and she had to relieve herself frequently. Sue and I sat there, looking at the ornate pieces she had carved when we heard a thud come from the bathroom. We all jumped up, stopping what we were doing and ran over. Charlie pushed the door open and we found Renee, collapsed on the floor with a rapidly increasing pool of blood coming from between her legs.

Charlie ran over to her, trying to wake her up as I started crying, not knowing what to do. Jacob ran outside, coming in a few minutes later. He had pulled my Toyota up to the front door and called Carlisle. Jacob, with his enhanced hearing, had known both Renee and the baby would not make it to the hospital in time, and he knew Carlisle would be there faster than it would take to drive out of La Push.

"Jake, the treaty!" I hissed, scared that the other wolves would tear Carlisle apart once he crossed into their land.

"I got it covered. I phased and got ahold of Jared and Paul, who are running patrols at the border. They are going to contact Sam and let him know what's going on." he said, hugging me.

Carlisle arrived seconds later, little pieces of forest sticking to his clothing and hair. He rushed over to Renee, picking her up and bringing her out of the bathroom. Sue had set up several blankets on the floor, and Carlisle set her down on them.

"Carlisle, you have to save her. Please save her and my baby" Charlie cried, his whole body shaking in fear. Carlisle looked at him and smiled gently.

"I promise to do whatever I can, Charlie. Jacob, can you please call an ambulance while I try to stop the bleeding?" Carlisle asked. Jake nodded and went back outside to use my phone again. He came in a few minutes later followed by an extremely stressed out looking Sam. I looked at Jacob, hoping that Sam wasn't going to make Carlisle leave, and he gave me a small smile and nodded. I relaxed, knowing that Sam wasn't going to do anything, and went back to my worrying about Renee.

"I believe that her uterus has ruptured" Carlisle said, placing thick cloths between Renee's legs to staunch the blood flow. He had Charlie hold the padding in place while he rummaged through his medical bag. He pulled out a syringe, several small vials and other items he would need. In my fear for Renee, I hadn't even reacted to all the blood, but seeing the needle I felt myself beginning to faint. I sat down onto the floor, putting my head between my knees.

"Charlie, I have to do an emergency C-section in order to save your wife and child. Renee is losing blood too quickly and she wont survive the trip to the hospital unless I stop the bleeding" Carlisle said, looking at Charlie.

"Carlisle, do what you need to do, just please save my wife and child" Charlie replied, holding Renee's hand and crying. Carlisle immediately got to work, first placing several injections into her lower abdomen. He then sanitized the area, moving at an inhuman speed which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. I hoped he wouldn't press it, and was relieved when he went back to focusing on Renee.

I had to get up just then because I felt like I was going to be sick from all the blood. Jacob walked with me outside and we waited together for the ambulance to arrive. It seemed like hours had passed, but in reality only 4 minutes had went by. Jacob pulled my shaking form against him, stroking my hair and trying to soothe me.

"Jake I'm so scared. I can't lose Renee" I cried, my body wracked with sobs. He didn't say anything, just kept holding me and letting me cry. Several minutes went by and it was awfully quiet inside the little house. Jacob got really still and cocked his head as if trying to hear something beyond my scope of hearing.

"The ambulance is almost here" he said. A few seconds later I could hear it's wail from far away and I prayed that it would arrive in time. Carlisle came outside a few minutes later, covered in blood just as the ambulance pulled up and the EMT's jumped out and ran inside. I looked up at his stoic face, hoping he was able to save my family. He walked over to me, placing a cool hand on my trembling shoulder.

_Oh God no_


	86. Chapter 86

_Renee and the baby didn't make it. How was Charlie going to survive? How was I going to get through losing my mother and never knowing the little baby that was to be my sibling? Just as everything in my life was starting to go so well, why did this have to happen? It's not fair! I had just gotten my family back and now it was destroyed again!_

My mind kept whirling with all those thoughts and then some. I was locked in my own personal hell of pain and grief, so overcome by loss that everyone around me faded away. I was slipping into the same catatonic state I was in when Edward left me, my fragile mind unable to deal with the intense pain of loss.

I kept hearing voices from far away, desperate calling of my name and something shaking me roughly trying to bring me back from wherever my mind had went to. I didn't want to come out of it, because I was safe here, the pain was lessened as my mind began shutting down.

"Isabella! BELLA! Please come back!" I heard a voice calling to me. My eyes couldn't focus and all I saw were two blurry forms standing in front of me. The violent shaking continued and then something hit me across my face, hard, effectively snapping me out of my trancelike state. My eyes instantly focused, finding a terrified Jacob looked at me. My hand went to my cheek, which still stung from the slap he had given me to bring me back to reality.

"You hit me" I said, looking at him in confusion. Pain crossed his face and he looked away from me, ashamed that he had to strike me to prevent me from being lost in my mind.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't know how to make you come back to me. I swear it wont happen again. Please forgive me" he plead, his hand moving to cover my cheek. I knew in my heart that Jacob only hit me to snap me out of it, so I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. My eyes snapped open when I remembered just what had sent me to that dark place, and I looked at Carlisle with renewed panic.

"They're gone, aren't they" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Carlisle walked over to me, taking my hand into his. He looked completely disheveled, his normally perfect hair all over the place, his clothes rumpled and covered in my mother's blood.

"Come inside, Bella, and meet your new baby brother" he gently said, pulling me from Jacob and leading me back inside. I numbly followed him as Jacob walked behind, knowing that my legs would probably give out.

As we entered into the house, I heard a baby wail in protest and saw the flurry of the EMT's putting my mother on a stretcher. Charlie held the baby, his eyes full of tears and standing near Renee. The paramedics had started two IV's, one with saline and the other with blood. I heard the slow beeping of a heart monitor and my legs almost gave out in relief. _Renee was still alive…._

The paramedics were ready to transport Renee to the nearest hospital and they wanted Charlie to come with, along with the baby. We followed them outside, standing next to the ambulance as they loaded my mother in. The paramedic took the baby from Charlie, placing him in a small incubator while Charlie hoisted himself in. He looked at Carlisle, his eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"Thank you so much for saving my family" he said to him before the doors closed.

"We are going to follow them, Bells. The Toyota is running and ready to go" Jacob gently said to me. I nodded, still unable to speak. I turned and looked at Carlisle, then threw my arms around his hard body, hugging him as tightly as I could. I was crying so bad that I soaked his rumpled shirt with my tears. He gently hugged me back, holding onto me to make sure my legs didn't give out.

"You better get going, Isabella. I will come by the hospital later to see how Renee is doing." he said. I just nodded my head and allowed Jacob to lead me to my truck, putting me in the passenger seat and buckling me in. He walked back over to Carlisle and gave him a hug, which surprised me. They talked for a few seconds, then Carlisle headed towards the woods as Jacob got into the truck.

We drove to the hospital in silence, my mind still overwhelmed with everything. I know Jacob was worried that I felt betrayed that he hit me, but I felt no anger towards him. I knew he didn't want to hurt me and was scared to death to lose me to the darkness that was taking me over.

"Jacob, it's ok." I said, taking his hand into mine. He looked at me, his eyes full of tears.

"Bells, I am so sorry. I hate myself for hurting you"

"Jake, please stop beating yourself up over this. I'm just glad you were able to snap me out of it. I don't know if I would have made it back this time if you hadn't done that. I love you and will not allow you to beat yourself up over this" I said, strength filling my voice.

"I love you too, Bells." he replied, smiling slightly. I sighed, knowing it would take a lot of convincing to get him to forgive himself for slapping me. I was about to start trying when we arrived at the hospital. Jacob parked the truck and we ran in, asking the front desk which room Renee Swan had been taken to.

Charlie found us just then and told us that Renee was in surgery and the baby was being examined and taken to the nursery. We decided to go get something to drink while we waited for an update about Renee.

We were sitting in the lounge when the Doctor found us. Renee was going to be fine, but they had to do a hysterectomy. He told us that the baby was just fine, weighing in at ten pounds six ounces. They were bringing her from the recovery room into a private one and we could see her shortly. All three of us sagged in our seats, relief making the tension slip away. My family was ok, my mother was going to survive and my baby brother was healthy, and we owed it all to Carlisle.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N and Disclaimer: Thank you all for the reviews and PM's. This story got the most hits it has ever gotten in one day and it makes me happy knowing you all like it so much.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Twilight belongs to SM**

Renee was still asleep when the nurse brought us to her room. She looked so pale and fragile, and I felt my eyes well with tears from seeing her like that. I was so grateful that she was alive, but it still hurt knowing that we could have lost her.

Jacob left us to be alone with Renee while he went to go make some phone calls. Charlie pulled one chair next to her bed while I sat down in the other one. He took her hand into his, kissing it and murmuring for her to wake up. A few minutes later, the nurse brought my little brother into the room. Charlie stood up, taking the sleeping baby from her. I got up as well, walking towards him and looking at the little infant with awe. He was beautiful, dark hair and dark lashes that framed his small eyes. I reached over, touching his tiny hand with my index finger. He was so soft and warm, so alive and healthy and I found myself leaning in and kissing his tiny cheek.

"Want to hold him, Bells?" Charlie asked, smiling at me. I felt my stomach clench nervously, never having held a baby before. I nodded my head sitting down in the chair as Charlie placed him in my arms. I gazed down at his tiny form, my eyes taking in the little miracle that was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I slowly rocked him, completely in love with him.

"He looks like your dad"

Charlie and I looked up, noticing that Renee was finally awake. Charlie rushed over to her, sitting down on the chair next to her bed. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and watched her face intently.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Renee just smiled, then winced in pain. She was trying to sit up a little, so Charlie helped her. He still looked a little scared, and I noticed him shaking a little.

"I feel like I've been hit my a train" she said, chuckling lightly.

"You had us so scared. We thought we lost you. I can't live without you, Renee" Charlie said, his body shaking as the sobs coursed through him. Renee ran her fingers over his cheek and closed her eyes.

"Always the drama queen, huh? I'm so sorry to scare you like that. I don't even know what happened. One minute I'm going to the bathroom and the next minute I wake up here." she explained.

Charlie told her everything that happened, and when he was done, Renee's face was thoughtful.

"That family has been so good to ours. I can't believe he raced all the way to La Push and saved our lives like that. What did we have, by the way?" she asked, looking over at me holding the sleeping infant. I got up and carefully made my way over to her, placing the baby in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her son with so much love that it made me gasp.

"I knew it had to be a boy. Bella never gave my bladder that much grief when I was pregnant with her" she laughed. We all chuckled, then Charlie leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips.

"How does Elliot Joseph Swan sound?" she asked us. Charlie and I looked at each other, then at the baby who was now awake in her arms. His eyes looked at each of us and he smiled.

"He likes it" Charlie replied. I went to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Renee. I moved my hand towards Elliot, and his tiny fingers circled my index finger.

"Hi Elliot, I'm your big sister, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you" I said to him. He turned his head towards me and smiled again. I felt my heart swell with love, and we all sat there, cooing and talking to the baby. Jacob came in a few minutes later, and Renee insisted that he hold Elliot. Jacob looked at them nervously, but took the baby from Charlie.

I smiled, watching Jacob bond with my little brother. He was a natural, knowing just how to support his tiny body and I couldn't help but feel the peace and serenity come over me. I knew Jacob would be a wonderful father and I couldn't wait until we had children of our own. Jacob looked up at me just then, his face lit up in a huge smile as he seemed to read my mind. Charlie and Renee just looked at each other, knowing what was going through our minds.

"You two can just stop the train of thought you're in right now. Don't get us wrong, we cant wait to be grandparents, but please, PLEASE wait until things get somewhat back to normal" Renee laughed. I thought Charlie was going to have a stroke, but he caught himself and calmed down.

Jacob gave Elliot back to Renee then took my hand, leading me outside to give them some privacy. We walked outside, enjoying the cool night air as it caressed our skin. The hospital had a little courtyard with a butterfly garden complete with a small bench. We sat down on it and I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I can't wait to have your babies" I murmured.

Witnessing the miracle of birth, even though it was as dramatic and as scary as it was, had completely sold me on the idea of having kids. In the past, I wasn't sure if kids were for me, but falling in love with Jacob had changed my mind. I knew our time would eventually come, and my heart sped up at the thought.

"And I cant wait to see you pregnant, Bells. I love you so much" he said, kissing me softly. I moaned quietly, opening my mouth and touching my tongue to his. We kissed for several minutes until we had to breathe.

"I love you too, Jacob." I said, once again resting my head on his shoulder and feeling our love for each other surround us.


	88. Chapter 88

Renee and Elliot were released from the hospital a week later and while Charlie went to bring them home, Emily, Angela, Sue and I decorated my house with all sorts of blue streamers, balloons and banners. Jacob, Embry, Sam and Billy were outside, grilling up hamburgers as we finished up the decorating. We went into the kitchen and set up everything else, from different types of salads and sides to a huge cake made by Emily.

Charlie got home just as the food was almost done, and we met them outside as they made their way into the house. Elliot was sound asleep, totally oblivious to the excitement around him. Everyone fawned over him, exclaiming how much he looked like Charlie. Renee brought him upstairs and laid him down in the crib before coming down to visit everyone.

We all sat around, eating and talking about everything that had happened the past week. Once we were done eating, the girls and I went inside to clean everything up. I heard the baby start to cry, so I went and got Renee, not trusting myself to carry him down the stairs.

The rest of the night was spent with everyone taking their turn holding Elliot, who never once fussed at all the commotion. Renee was starting to get tired, so everyone congratulated them then said their goodbyes and left. Jacob and I took down all the decorations before heading up to my room to go to sleep. I was wiped out and I fell sleep once Jacob laid down next to me.

The rest of the summer passed by fast and was spent opening up the boutique and getting ready for college. The boutique was a huge success and there was a long waiting list for the items that Sue and Renee had made. Jacob and I helped out as much as we could, spreading our time between the store, watching the baby and spending time at the cottage.

It was the weekend before we were to start our classes and the Pack had a huge bonfire to send us off. Even though we were staying local, they still wanted to celebrate. Charlie and Renee came, bringing the baby with them. It was really warm out still, and they set up a giant blanket on the sand, laying Elliot down with some toys.

Sue showed up after closing up the boutique for the night, bringing Leah and Seth with her. They made their way towards us and Seth knelt down next to the baby, meeting him for the first time. Renee picked him up so that everyone could get a closer look at him when Leah froze, a strangled cry escaping her lips. Elliot noticed her and started to cry uncontrollably, squirming as if trying to get to Leah.

Leah nervously took the crying baby from Renee and he immediately stopped crying, his tiny hands reaching out to touch her face. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she gazed at him with so much love and affection that it was evident what had happened.

Everyone just watched the two of them, surprise on their faces. I looked at Jacob and he took the baby from Leah, giving him back to Renee. Elliot immediately started to cry again, but his demands would have to wait. Jacob, Leah and Sam took a walk while my parents looked at me as if I would explain what had just happened. It wasn't my place to explain, so I shrugged and played it off.

A few minutes later, they returned and Leah once again took Elliot in her arms. I took Jacob's arm, leading him away from everyone to see if my suspicions were right.

"She imprinted on my brother, didn't she?" I asked, unsure about how I felt. Jacob looked at me, a pained expression on his handsome face.

"Yeah, Bells, she did. I am so sorry, you know it can't be controlled though." he said, looking at me, his eyes pleading with mine. I sighed, knowing it was true, so I stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know, Jake, but _YOU _get to explain that to Renee and Charlie because I know they are going to wonder why Leah is so fixated on him" I said, smiling wickedly. He groaned, knowing that it wasn't going to go over well at all, then took my face in his hands.

"And this is funny, how? I think you love to torment me" he said, his trademark grin plastered on his face. I giggled, pulling his face to mine and kissing him.

"Yeah, I do, only because you love to torture me in bed" I laughed against his lips.

"Oh, but you love it when I do things like this" he said, cupping my backside and lifting me against his body. I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. We continued to kiss and touch each other, but we knew we couldn't have sex just then. There were too many things left to do, namely telling Renee and Charlie that Leah was Elliot's soulmate and that they were destined to be together.

We made our way back to the group and Jacob signaled to Sam to come over. A few minutes later, they came and took Renee and Charlie for a walk while leaving me in charge of the baby. They were gone for a long time and I was just starting to worry when I saw them coming back. Charlie looked visibly shaken and pale while Renee looked like she was stoned, an enigmatic smile on her pretty face.

They came over to me, wanting me to go talk privately with them. Renee handed the baby to Leah, smiling gently at her while Charlie turned red. _Oh shit, this was bad…._

We walked down the beach and sat down in the sand. I tensed up, knowing I wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"So, the La Push boys are werewolves" Renee said. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

"And you've known this for how long?" Charlie asked me.

"Uh, about a year." I replied.

We sat around quietly lost in our thoughts. I was really beginning to feel uncomfortable when Charlie broke the silence.

"So, Jacob imprinted with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not right away. I was too heartbroken to return the imprint, so it took awhile" I said quietly.

"This is nuts. Next you're going to tell me that Bigfoot and Vampires exist" he said, running his fingers through his hair. I didn't answer and he looked at me, then he groaned.

"They do, don't they, and the Cullens are all vampires, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't bad vampires. They only feed on animals because they don't want to hurt anyone. They love me like their own daughter and they would never, ever hurt anyone" I said, defending them.

"Isabella Swan, how could you get involved with a vampire?!?" Charlie said, his voice raising. Renee touched his shoulder and shook her head.

"We both know that the heart wants what it wants, Charlie. We cant help who we fall in love with, but I have to say that Jacob is a much better choice. A healthier choice and I couldn't be happier knowing that our children will be protected from whatever other creatures are out there" Renee told him, looking at me and smiling.

"Yeah, I know, but it's all so much to take in, Renee. You know I don't do well accepting things." he replied.

"I know you don't, but you have done a great job so far, so just be happy that our children will never have to feel the pain of a breakup or a lost marriage." she told him. He sighed, then looked over at me, his face softening.

"You're going to have to explain more of this imprinting thing to me some day, Bella. Just give me time to wrap my head around everything first, ok?" he said to me, and I smiled, nodding my head.

We got up, hugging each other and headed back to the fire. Elliot was sleeping in Leah's arms when we got back, and my parents allowed her to hold him until it got late. Everyone was starting to leave, and I walked my parents over to their new mini van.

"Are you going to the cottage with Jake?" Charlie asked as Renee put the baby in the car seat.

"Yeah, but I'll be home Sunday night." I told him. He nodded, then got into the van. Jacob came up behind me as I watched them drive away. We made our way to the cottage and spent the rest of the weekend making love and planning our future together.

My life had gone through so many upheavals the last few years, but I was happy with where I ended up and where my life was headed. For the first time, I felt whole, complete, and I had direction. I had found a way to begin living again after Edward left me, and I thanked whomever was responsible for my life taking the direction it had. I thought my life would end with immortality, forever surrounded by ice, but instead I was embraced by fire, surrounded by the loving arms of my personal sun, my soul mate, _My Jacob._

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who supported me during this fiction. I was so nervous because it's my first long piece of writing and I wasn't sure how it would be received. Your kind reviews and support helped me continue and finish this story, and I will forever be grateful to you all. I am planning a sequel and will publish it as soon as I get about 10 chapters done. I wrote this story with so much speed and intensity that I might take a couple of days off just to rest my mind and get more ideas outlined. I do plan on writing at least 2 more fictions continuing from this story and will let you know when they are ready. Again, thank you all so much and God Bless.**

**Tracey**


End file.
